THROUGH THE YEARS
by JenCamp
Summary: My take on what could have been if Sam and Jack met when they were young. SamJack AU of course This is not a modern high school fic. It starts in 1982. CHAPTER 27 & EPILOGUE UP!
1. Chapter 1

THROUGH THE YEARS

Summary: This is my take on what might have been if Sam and Jack met when they were young. Sam/Jack AU (of course).

Disclaimer: Stargate is not mine. I make no money from it.

a/n: I have messed with ages, dates and the general timeline in order to make them fit in this story. "My AU philosophy: Anything goes!" So, if this bothers you, then don't read it. But, having said that, the story follows much of the Stargate universe, so even for an AU, it is very easy to follow and relate to the show.

Rated T for later chapters

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: First Meeting

September 1982

Jack O'Neill came down the stairs of his parents' new house looking for his two younger brothers. He had been home from the Air Force Academy for two days and was eager to get out and do something fun. Robby and Sean were sitting in the front room looking completely bored.

"Hey, how 'bout we go down to the arena. I heard they have open-skating?" Jack asked his two brothers.

"Uh, maybe later, Jack. We're actually busy right now," Robby, his 17-year old brother said.

"Busy? You guys are staring off into space."

"We're waiting," Jack's 16 year old brother, Sean, told him.

"Waiting for what?" Jack asked, starting to get annoyed.

"For Kelly's tutor," Sean answered him.

Jack looked at the boys like they were crazy. "Why are you waiting on Kelly's tutor?"

"Because they both have crushes on her," Kelly, Jack's youngest sister, said, walking into the room.

"Oh, come on! _Both _of you have crushes on Kelly's tutor?" Jack teased, grinning widely at his brothers.

"Yeah, run your mouth now, Jack. Wait 'til you see her," Robby told his older brother.

"Rob, don't you have a girlfriend?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, so? I'm just looking. Sam's way out of my league anyway," Robby retorted.

"Really, why?" Jack asked, enjoying this new insight of his brothers' love interests.

"Because, Sam's way too smart for him," his 13-year old sister replied, grinning.

Jack raised his eyebrows at his brother. "Robby, I thought you were on the honor roll?"

"I am. But, Sam's only a junior and she's in three of my classes. Plus, she takes college courses at Wright University. She's like a math genius," Robby answered.

"So, when does she get here?" Jack asked, curiosity about the girl getting to him.

"She comes home from practice with Lizzie," Kelly announced.

"What? She's a cheerleader too?"

"No. She's in track. They both end at the same time so Lizzie and Sam always walk home together. Sam only lives three houses down," Kelly told him.

"Okay, then." Jack laughed and sat down on the couch, awaiting the arrival of the infamous tutor.

A few minutes later, Jack heard the front door open. Hopping up off the couch, Jack walked quickly to the door. "Oh, hey, mom," Jack said after seeing his mom come in the front door.

"Hi, Jack. Here, help me with these groceries. I had a meeting with one of my teachers and still had to stop at the grocery store," his mom announced, handing him a grocery bag. Jack's mom had been a high school English teacher in Minnesota for years. When his dad was offered a promotion two years ago if he moved to Dayton, Ohio to run one of his company's plants, Jack's mom applied for a teaching position at the local high school. Instead, the high school offered her the Principal position. She eagerly accepted, and Jack thought she truly deserved it.

Jack's mom grabbed the rest of the grocery bags and moved on to the kitchen. Seeing her other two boys hanging out in the house, she sighed. "There isn't going to be very many nice days left before winter gets here, you two should be outside."

"We will, mom, shortly," Sean replied, not lifting his head from the TV that had captured his attention.

Maggie O'Neill looked at her sons for a few seconds. "It's already Thursday!" she stated in an incredulous tone. Jack looked at his mom with a confused expression. Seeing his look, she responded. "They never leave the house on Thursday."

"Kelly's tutor?" Jack asked his mom, grinning slightly.

"Ah, so they already told you about her?"

Jack smiled at his mom as two teenaged girls made their way into the house.

"Hi, Mom!" Sean's twin sister said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hello, Mrs. O'Neill,"a very attractive girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes said, standing next to Liz.

"Hi, Lizzie. Hi, Samantha," Maggie responded to the girls. Jack just stood and stared at the beautiful girl in the kitchen. She was tall and looked much older than a junior in high school. He was struck dumb the second he laid eyes on the girl. Something that had never happened to him before. His mom noticed the way her oldest son was looking at Sam and decided to break the spell. "Samantha, have you met my oldest son, Jack. He's home for the next two weeks from the Air Force Academy."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you," Sam said, smiling at Jack.

"Uh, really? Uh, I've heard a little about you, too," he stuttered out to her, still mesmerized as he gazed into her eyes. 'What the heck was this girl doing to him!'

"Really?" Sam asked, surprised.

Jack smiled at her, starting to get back some of his control. "Oh, yes! Apparently you have quite a fan club here!" he told her while motioning towards the front room where Robby and Sean were.

Jack watched her as Sam dipped her head while her cheeks changed to a nice shade of pink. 'Wow!' he thought to himself. 'She looks even more gorgeous when she's embarrassed!'

"Sam, Sam! I got an A on my math test!" Kelly yelled, running into the kitchen.

"Oh, that's great, Kelly!" Sam exclaimed, turning her attention from the Air Force cadet to the rambunctious 13 year old. "Are you ready to practice those Algebra equations?"

"Yeah, I have the books set out on the dining room table," Kelly told her, leading her into the other room.

Jack looked over at his mom after the girls left the kitchen. "Kelly's doing Algebra?"

"Yeah. Isn't it amazing? Last year she was struggling in basic math. But, since Sam started tutoring her, she's been surpassing all the other kids in her class. Her teacher wants to take her out of her eighth grade math class and put her up into Algebra. Sam's been helping her with Algebra to give her a head-start before she makes the move."

"Wow! She must be one heck of a tutor," Jack said to his mom while taking a bite out of the apple he had picked up.

"She's the smartest kid in school. She could have graduated a year ago if she would have wanted to," Maggie told him, nonchalantly.

This peaked Jack's interest. "Why didn't she?"

"She went through a couple bad years. Her mother died when she was 14 from a tragic car accident. She and her older brother rebelled. They blamed their dad for the accident. He's an Air Force Colonel. He's stationed at Wright-Patterson. I've told him all about my Air Force cadet," Maggie said, smiling, proudly at her son.

"Sheesh, mom! And I thought you were embarrassing when you were my English teacher!"

"Oh, you had it easy! Your poor brothers and sister have to deal with me as their principal," his mom laughed.

Jack's mom walked to the door of the kitchen and yelled into the dining room. "Samantha, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Jack could hear Lizzie talking Sam into it. "Come on, Sam! Your dad isn't going to be home until tomorrow. Stay!"

"Um, I really don't want to intrude," Sam said, looking up at Mrs. O'Neill in the doorway.

"Honey, you're practically family. We all love having you around. I don't want you to ever feel like you're intruding," Maggie lectured the young girl.

"Uh, well, okay then. I was just going to heat up a TV dinner at my place anyways," Sam replied, smiling at Mrs. O'Neill.

"Oh, child! A TV dinner! That is no way to eat! I should talk to your dad. Tell him you are more than welcome to eat here whenever he is out of town," Maggie scolded as she walked back to the kitchen to start dinner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All through dinner, Jack had an incredibly hard time keeping his eyes off Sam. Every few seconds, he would realize he was, once again, staring at her. He would shift his eyes to his food, to his family members, even to the ceiling, trying to keep his eyes off her. But, somehow, they kept getting drawn back to her beautiful face. 'Get a hold of yourself, O'Neill!' He would mentally lecture himself. 'She's only 16! For Christ's sake! You're 6 years older than her! For crying out loud! She's your brothers' age!'

"So, Jack," Jack's dad broke through his mental berating. "Samantha is planning on attending the Air Force Academy, too."

"Really?" Jack asked, his gaze, again, settling on the pretty blonde.

Sam's cheeks blushed as Jack looked at her. "Uh, yes, actually. I want to work for NASA someday," She said, looking at Jack.

"Really?" Jack said again. "Well, from what I hear, you're definitely smart enough," he complimented her, causing her cheeks to redden more.

"Sam's dad took her on a tour of NASA before they moved here," Lizzie put in.

"Wow! I would like to see that!" Jack exclaimed, his eyes still glued to Sam.

Sam looked up into Jack's eyes and smiled a sweet, soft smile that made Jack's heart skip a beat. "It was great," she said to him in a soft voice while smiling.

"I bet," he replied, in an equally soft voice, keeping eye contact and smiling warmly at Sam.

Jack's mom and dad shared a knowing glance with each other while watching the exchange between Jack and Sam.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Sam helped clean up with Lizzie and Kelly. Jack paced the house a few times and finally gave in and entered the kitchen. "Hey, Liz, what happened to my radio I gave you?" Jack asked, the only excuse he could come up with for entering the kitchen.

"Oh, it's up in my room. I'll go get it. Here, take over for me," she said, moving away from the sink where she was washing dishes.

Jack moved over to the sink and stood next to Sam who was rinsing the dishes. Before it registered in his head what he was doing, he gently nudged Sam with his side and smiled down at her.

Sam smiled at Jack and her cheeks blushed again. Then, setting her shyness aside, she pushed her side into his in a playful manner.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Jack exclaimed, picking up a handful of bubbles and launching them at Sam.

Sam laughed at the assault and ran her hands under the cold water and then rubbed them on the back of Jack's neck.

"Aaah! Ok! Ok! Truce!" Jack yelped while cold water ran down the inside of his collar. "Dang, girl! You know how to battle," he exclaimed, smiling warmly at Sam.

"What did you expect? I'm an Air Force brat," she told him, pushing into his side again.

Kelly, who was sitting on the counter drying and putting the dishes away, groaned. "Oh, no! Not you too, Jack!"

"What?" Jack asked, laughing.

Kelly nodded towards Sam as she looked at her oldest brother and raised her eyebrows.

Sam's face blushed, yet again. In fact, so did Jack's that time.

Lizzie walked back into the kitchen and immediately noticed how close her oldest brother was standing next to her best friend. Lizzie plugged the radio in and Michael Jackson's "Thriller" came over the airwaves.

"Oh, God!" Jack groaned over the song.

"What? I like this song," Sam said to him.

"Me too," Lizzie said and turned the radio up a little more.

Jack looked over at Kelly, who was grinning at her big brother. He went back to washing the dishes, something Lizzie wasn't about to complain about.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after the kitchen was clean, Sam headed home. Jack sat in the living room with his family. They chatted happily with each other as the night wore on. Then, Jack, who couldn't get Sam out of his head, made the mistake of teasing his brothers about her. "So, you two sure no how to drool over a girl," Jack joked, laughing at his younger brothers.

"Oh, you have a lot of room to talk, Jack. You were drooling quite a bit yourself there," Sean announced.

"What?" Jack shrieked, completely denying his brother's accusation.

"Jack. It was quite obvious. You were staring at her all night," Liz added.

"What? I was not!" he shrieked again.

"So, what are you saying, Jack? You don't think Sam's pretty?" Robby asked his brother, teasingly.

"Huh? Well, yeah, she's pretty. I'm not denying that. But I wasn't drooling over her," Jack defended.

"You two were flirting in the kitchen," Kelly announced to everyone in the room.

Everyone's attention was now on Jack.

"We weren't flirting!" Jack yelped.

"Jack. You did the dishes. When was the last time you voluntarily did the dishes?" Liz asked him.

Jack was speechless. His parents exchanged knowing smiles with each other. "Kids, stop teasing Jack. He only has a short amount of time with us. If he and Sam like each other, there's nothing wrong with that," Jack's dad told his children.

Jack's siblings muffled their laughter.

"I don't like her!" Jack exclaimed. "She's too young for me!"

"Honey, age doesn't matter. Your dad and I are eight years apart," Maggie told her son.

"I know, mom, but, I'm 22 and she's 16."

"Love is ageless, son," she lectured, smiling at her son.

"Ok, let's change the subject now," Jack whined.

"I think she likes you, too," Lizzie announced.

"What? Why do you think that?" Jack's head shot up and turned towards his sister.

"She's never that shy. Every time you looked at her she blushed. Plus, I saw the way she was flirting with you in the kitchen. I think she definitely has a crush on you."

Jack tried to hold in his smile, but it broke through anyways. "Ok, let's change the subject, now. Dad, didn't you say MASH was on tonight?"

"Ah, yes. It's coming on right now," His dad replied, his attention turning back to the television.

As the show started, Jack was happy that the conversation was dropped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Cold Comfort

THROUGH THE YEARS

a/n: I was only 6 in 1982, so any mistakes I make about the 80's, I'm apologizing for now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Cold Comfort

The next day, Jack was unusually anxious for his sister, Lizzie, to get home from school. Robby and Sean had gone off with some friends, offering Jack to go with them. Jack declined the invite, telling them he was going to stick around the house for the day.

Jack chatted with Kelly on the front porch, right around the time Lizzie and Sam had come home the day before. "So, when does mom get home on Fridays?" Jack asked.

"She doesn't get home until late. Sean and I have to make dinner tonight. Mom stays at work to help with the Varsity Football game."

"What about Lizzie?" Jack asked.

"She's a varsity cheerleader. She has to stay on Friday's, too," she answered, the disappointment on Jack's face not passing by the young girl. "Oh, look! Here comes Sam."

The disappointment was immediately gone from Jack's face as he looked up to see Sam walking down the sidewalk. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her backpack was hanging over her right shoulder. She looked towards the O'Neill house and her face broke out in a huge smile as she saw Jack and Kelly sitting on the porch steps.

"Hi, Sam!" Kelly yelled.

"Hi, Kelly! Hi, Jack!" Sam yelled back, smiling.

Jack stood up from the porch and started walking down the steps, his hands finding their way into his pockets. "Hey, Sam. Have a good day at school?"

"Yeah, it was okay," she replied, stopping at the end of the path to the porch.

Kelly watched as her brother walked down the path towards Sam. "So, you must have a ton of boys calling you to take you out on Friday night," Jack said, in almost a question.

Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Um, no, not really., Sam replied, lowering her head in shyness. "Most of the boys at my school think I'm a geek."

"You're kidding!" Jack exclaimed, stepping a foot closer to Sam.

"No, I'm serious. Just ask Robby, Sean or Liz," Sam said, looking back up into Jack's warm eyes, her heart melting at the look on his face.

"So….no hot date, then?" Jack asked softly, watching her cheeks turn that pretty shade of pink he was really starting to love seeing on her.

"No," she said, smiling at him, not breaking eye contact. Her heart was racing in her chest. 'Oh, God! Ask me out! Ask me out!' was chanting in her head.

"Too bad," he said to her softly. "Those boys don't know a good thing when they see it."

Sam smiled at him, trying to hide the disappointment that he didn't ask her out.

Kelly, who was quietly observing the obvious flirtation between her tutor and her brother, broke in to the conversation. "You want to go to the game with us tonight, Sam? We're leaving at 6:30."

"We are?" Jack asked, completely unaware that they had plans tonight.

"Robby, Sean and I are. You can come, too, Jack. If you want."

Jack looked at Sam. "What do you say, Sam? You up for some football?"

Sam's face blushed deeper. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good!" Jack smiled at her. "We'll pick you up at 1830."

Kelly groaned. "Jack! I don't know military time!"

Sam and Jack laughed at the younger girl's outburst. Then, when their eyes connected again, Jack smiled at her. "Well, see you then, Sam., he said, softly to her.

"Okay. Bye," she replied, and after one more small smile at Jack, turned and headed home to get ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was surprised by the huge turn-out at the school. This school was about three times the size of his high school back in northern Minnesota! He followed behind his siblings and Sam as they made their way up the bleachers. Rob and Sean headed to the top where a group of their friends were already sitting. Jack noticed Sam hesitate a minute, but, Sean motioned for her to follow, so she climbed the rest of the steps and sat down next to Kelly. Jack, happily, sat down next to Sam.

Jack leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear. "So, these really aren't your friends?"

Sam leaned into Jack to whisper back to him. "Not really. I know most of them, though. They're all seniors. I have most of my classes with several of them."

"So, what's Sean doing hanging out with seniors? He's only a junior," Jack asked her.

"Sean always hangs out with the seniors. He's one of the most popular juniors because of his 'connections' with the seniors," Sam informed him.

"Ah!" Jack said, not really surprised by the news. Sean had always been a very likeable kid and often made friends with everyone.

Jack noticed a few of the seniors eyeballing Sam. For some reason, this bothered him and he felt the need to stake a claim on her. Once he saw her shiver slightly, he made his move. He scooted a little closer to her and put his arm around her. "You're cold."

Sam smiled at him and leaned into him slightly. "A little. I should have brought a blanket. I forgot how cold it was out here at night. This is the first game I've been to."

Jack stroked her arm on the other side of her body. "Don't worry, Sam. I'll keep you warm," he whispered into her ear in such a soft, sensual voice, Sam got goose bumps all over her body. She shyly smiled at him, leaning into him _just_ a little more.

During the game, Sam's arm had somehow come to rest on Jack's leg. A position that was doing things to Jack's body that really weren't appropriate at a high school football game! Without Jack realizing it, his hand started stroking Sam's side. Sam's heart was beating fast at the feel of Jack's hand stroking her body and her mouth was dry from the excitement he was putting her in.

By the end of the football game. Kelly had laid her head down on Sam's lap and fallen asleep, the blanket she was smart enough to bring, wrapped tightly around her little body. Sam was completely snuggled into Jack's side and Jack was still rubbing his hand all over Sam's back and side. "Hey, sleepyhead! Wake Up!" Sean said, shaking Kelly when the game was over.

Kelly opened her eyes and sat up. "Sorry, Sam. Didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"Don't be, Kelly. You were keeping me warm," she told the girl, her arm still resting on Jack's leg.

"Really?" Sean asked. "I thought Jack was keeping you warm." He grinned at the two.

Sam's face flushed red and Jack glared at his little brother. "I was!" he said to him in almost a growl.

Sean laughed.

"We should probably go find Lizzie," Kelly said, standing up.

"Yeah, we should," Sam agreed and reluctantly stood up out of Jack's warmth. The cold air hitting her warm skin where Jack's body had been causing her to shiver.

"You're still cold," Jack said, warmly.

Sam smiled at him. "Yeah, you were so warm."

"Come here then," Hetold her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They walked down the bleacher steps together, with his arms still wrapped around her, making it a little harder to walk, but, Sam really didn't care!

Lizzie saw Jack, Sam and Kelly approaching.

"Ooh! Look everyone, Sam Carter snagged herself some really hot looking dude!" one of the other cheerleaders exclaimed.

"That's my brother, you reject!" Lizzie yelled at the girl.

"Oh, sorry," the girl said to Lizzie. "So, are they going out?"

Lizzie looked at her brother with his arms around Sam. "Well, it looks that way."

The other cheerleaders giggled. "That is so rad!" one of them announced, just loud enough for Lizzie to hear her. She rolled her eyes at the other girls.

"Hey, Liz. You ready to go?" Jack asked as the three stopped in front of the group of cheerleaders. His arms coming off of Sam's waist, yet, still putting one over her shoulders and pulling her into his side.

Liz noticed Sam went easily into him and even wrapped her arm around his waist underneath his jacket.

"Yeah, I'm ready. What about you, Mom?" Liz asked, looking right behind Jack and Sam.

Jack and Sam immediately split apart.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Maggie O'Neill said, a smirk on her face. "Jack, Samantha, are you two ready?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sam replied obediently, lowering her head.

Jack coughed lightly. "Yeah," he whispered, avoiding his mom's gaze.

Maggie continued to grin at the couple. "Well, then. Let's go."

Jack, embarrassed about his mom catching him with his arm around Sam, left the girls to ride home with his mom while he ran off to catch up with Rob and Sean. The boys, who had managed to pick up a few extra people on the ride home, teased Jack mercilessly all the way home.

"I can't believe you were groping Sam!" Sean exclaimed once they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I wasn't groping her," Jack squawked. "She was cold!"

"You are one lucky SOB!" one of the other boys in the car exclaimed. "I'd give my right arm to touch Sam Carter the way you were!"

"Yeah, well you just keep you and your right arm away from her," Jack replied before he realized what he was saying.

"A little jealous there, big brother," Rob laughed as he pulled up to a stop light.

"NO!" Jack argued. "You were right before, though. She is way out of all your leagues."

"Oh man, Jack, you've got it bad!" Rob teased his brother while the rest of the boys laughed.

Meanwhile, in the O'Neill station wagon, Sam was very, very quiet. Her cheeks were still flushed with embarrassment at being caught with her arm around Mrs. O'Neill's 22 year old son! She really just wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear!

"Mom, can Sam spend the night?" Lizzie asked from the front seat.

"Oh, that's ok, Lizzie. I'm really tired, I'm just going to go home and go to bed," Sam quickly announced from the back seat, still worried about what Mrs. O'Neill was thinking of her.

"Come on, Sam, please! We'll stay up in my room, just you, me and Kelly. We'll have fun," Lizzie pleaded, trying to talk Sam into it.

"Liz, if Sam doesn't want to stay, you can't force her, dear," Mrs. O'Neill told her daughter.

Liz turned around to look at Sam. Sam's face was still flushed and she had her head lowered in embarrassment. "Sam, no one cares if you have a crush on Jack!" Liz announced in an indignant tone. She was getting frustrated over her best friend's shyness.

"Elizabeth Ann O'Neill! You apologize this instant to Samantha!" Mrs. O'Neill yelled at her daughter.

Sam's face was redder than ever before. She really wanted to crawl up in her bed and stay there for a week!

"I'm sorry, Sam," Liz said, looking at her friend. "If you stay the night, I promise we won't tease you."

Sam looked up at Liz, she could tell her friend was genuinely sorry and even though she really, really didn't want to stay, she didn't want her friend to be mad at her either, so she caved. "Okay, I'll stay. If it's okay with you, Mrs. O'Neill."

"Of course, dear. You're always welcome," Maggie told the young girl as she pulled into their drive way.

Kelly, who had been sitting next to Sam remaining quiet the whole time, let out a small laugh. "This is going to be great! Jack's going to kill Lizzie!"

"Why?" Sam asked, feeling self-conscious again.

"Because Jack likes you," Kelly announced, hopping out of the station wagon and running up the path to the house.

Lizzie turned around to gauge her friend's reaction to Kelly's announcement. Just as she expected, Sam's cheeks were, once again, inflamed. Liz rolled her eyes, playfully, and hopped out of the vehicle. "Come on, Sam. We'll pop some popcorn and then head up to my room."

The girls made their way into the O'Neill house and headed for the kitchen. Liz pulled out a pot, set it on the stove and then grabbed the container of popcorn kernels out of the cupboard. After covering the bottom of the pot with kernels, Liz turned on the stove and put the lid on the pot. Then, she grabbed a smaller pot and stuck a stick of butter in it and set it on another burner. "Okay, you two keep an eye on the popcorn while I go change out of my cheerleading outfit. Okay?" Liz told the other two girls as she headed up to her room to change.

"Okay," Sam and Kelly both responded to Liz's retreating form.

The popcorn started popping, so Sam started moving the pot back and forth on the burner. A few seconds later, the girls heard the front door open and male voices come into the house.

"Will you please just drop it! So what if I like her! She's only 16! It's not like I'll actually do anything with her," Jack's voice carried all the way to the kitchen.

Kelly looked over at Sam who had closed her eyes as if it would make her disappear.

"What, you mean besides what you two already did at the football game?" came Sean's teasing voice.

"Sean! I already told you, I wasn't groping Sam!" Jack yelled at his younger brother.

Sam's face was beet red as she tried to ignore the boys' conversation. Kelly watched Sam, feeling really bad for her. She was starting to understand why Sam hadn't wanted to stay.

"Oh! Hi, Sam! What are you doing here?" Robby said, as he was the first one to walk in view of the kitchen.

Jack and Sean's bickering ended abruptly.

"She's spending the night. We're making popcorn and then going up to our room," Kelly told her brother, a mad look on her face.

"Oh," Rob replied, looking shame-faced. He could tell by Sam's posture that she heard what they had been saying when they came in the house.

"Sam," Rob said in a soft voice, not sure what he was going to say next. Sam turned her head to look at Rob, her face still a nice shade of red. "Uh, just ignore anything we say, okay? We're just ragging on Jack."

Sam gave Rob a small smile. "Okay," she quietly croaked out and then turned back to the popcorn.

Kelly glared at her brother in the kitchen and then at the other two who were hiding on the other side of the kitchen wall.

Liz walked back towards the kitchen in her pajamas when she saw Jack and Sean up against the wall. "Oh great! What did you guys do?" she asked them, in a rather loud voice.

"Nothing!" Jack and Sean yelped at their sister, who at times like this, acted just like their mother.

Rob watched as Sam's back stiffened when she heard Jack and Sean's voices so close to the kitchen. He felt bad for embarrassing her. He really liked Sam and not just because she was pretty, but because she had a great personality and was just an all-around nice person to hang out with. He turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

"Come on, Jack. Let's go up to my room. I've got the new Van Halen record," Rob said, as he approached Jack and Sean and motioned for them to head up to his bedroom. Jack took one look inside the kitchen as he walked by. His heart leapt in his throat as he saw Sam's back turned to them while she cooked the popcorn.

Lizzie walked into the kitchen. "What happened?" She asked Kelly, knowing the girl enjoyed tattling on her brothers.

"Sean was teasing Jack about Sam before they knew she was here," Kelly told her, still upset about the situation.

"You okay, Sam?" Liz asked her friend.

"Yeah," Sam said quietly.

"Well then, let's finish the popcorn and get up to my room."

The girls finished in the kitchen and headed upstairs. They shut the door behind them and wasn't seen again until morning. The only sound coming from their room was giggling and Olivia Newton-John singing "Let's Get Physical!"

Jack hung out with his brothers for a bit and then headed down to the basement where a small bed was set up for him. He laid down to go to sleep. His last thought of the night was of the pretty blonde up in his sisters' room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Before anyone says anything, yes, they have a station wagon! And, I'm sure it's probably very ugly! But, station wagons were popular in the 80's and with 5 kids, I think the O'Neill's need one. And, on another note, aren't we all glad microwave popcorn was invented!


	3. Getting to Know You

THROUGH THE YEARS

a/n: Even though my dad was in the Airforce and I was born on an Airforce Base and spent every summer with my uncle, who was in the Army, I still have limited knowledge about the military. One thing I do remember is if your parent is in the military, when you turn like 13, you have to have a military ID to get on base. I also remember actually going to Wright-Patterson in the 80's. My uncle had to go there for a meeting and he took us all with him. I was still quite young, all I really remember was all the military aircraft!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

After a restless night and very vivid dreams about a certain 16 year old, Jack dragged himself out of bed around 0600. After a cup of coffee and a nice, cold shower, Jack still couldn't get the feel of Sam's soft skin against his hand out of his head. So, slipping on a pair of neon-green and black spandex running pants and a "Spud MacKenzie" t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, Jack slipped on a sweatband and his running shoes and headed out for a run.

After a good run around the neighborhood, Jack was on his way back when he saw a man in an Air Force uniform get out of his car. Jack slowed down to get a better look at the man. Even from the short distance away, Jack could see the pins on his shoulder indicating a full-bird colonel. 'That must be Sam's dad!' Jack realized. He slowed down to a walk as he came closer to the man.

Col. Jacob Carter didn't miss the young man jogging down the street. He was fully aware he was being watched and when the runner slowed to a walk and headed towards Jacob, Jacob turned around and eyed the young man.

"Colonel." Jack acknowledged, coming to a stop in front of Jacob and standing straight.

Jacob raised his eyebrows at the young man.

"My mother told me there was a colonel on this street. "My name is Cadet Jonathon O'Neill, sir!" Jack told the officer, putting a little more emphasis on the sir.

"Ah, O'Neill! Yes, your mom told me her oldest son was at the Air Force Academy. How's it going for you, son?" Jacob asked, his body relaxing slightly after discovering who the young man was.

"Very well, sir!" Jack said, still standing somewhat at attention.

"Have you met my daughter yet? She, too, will be attending the Academy. She spends a lot of time at your house."

"Uh, yes, actually, she's there right now. She spent the night with my sister, Liz." Jack told the older man.

"Oh, good!" Jacob said. "I was out of town on business last night. I'm glad to know she wasn't home alone. So, O'Neill, how 'bout you come in and join me for a cup of coffee? You can update me on current events at the Academy."

"I would be honored, sir." Jack replied and followed the colonel into his house.

Jack entered the Carter home a bit apprehensively. At first, it seemed like a good idea to introduce himself to the colonel. But, once Jack started walking towards the house, thoughts of Sam came crashing back into his head. The way she smelled, that shy smile, those beautiful blue eyes, her soft skin, even the sweet sound of her voice! 'Crap! O'Neill, you do have it bad!' He mentally scolded himself.

Jack followed Col. Carter to the kitchen and took a seat in a chair as Jacob put on the coffee. "So, O'Neill, this is your last year at the Academy?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, sir!" Jack answered. "I'm heading off to flight school in May."

"Oh, yes! Flight school! That takes me back." Jacob replied, smiling.

Jack smiled back. The colonel seemed like a good man. Once the coffee finished brewing, Jack and Jacob poured themselves a cup and continued their conversation, both in good spirits.

Before long, the front door opened. "Dad! Your back!" Sam's voice yelled through the house.

Jack's face immediately paled. Seeing Sam, in her own home, was not something he was planning!

Jacob noticed Jack's demeanor change and filed it in the back of his mind for later. Standing up, he yelled for Sam to join them in the kitchen.

Sam walked in and her eyes immediately took in the young man in her kitchen. "Jack!" She said in surprise, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

"Good morning, Sam. I ran into your dad while I was out jogging." Jack explained in a weak voice.

Jacob watched the exchange between the two and started to wonder what was going on between them. "Sammy! Did you have a nice night?"

"Dad!" Sam said, and walked over and hugged her dad. "Yeah, I went with the O'Neill's to the football game and then stayed the night with Liz." She told him, trying to avoid looking at Jack.

"Good, I'm glad you had fun! Jack was just telling me about his days at the Academy. You two should get together…."

"WHAT?" Jack and Sam both yelped together.

Jacob scrutinized the two for several seconds. "You two should get together and discuss the Academy. Jack can fill you in on some of the classes!" Jacob finished.

"OH! Yeah, that's a good idea." Sam managed to get out, still avoiding Jack's gaze, something that did not pass by the observant colonel.

"Uh, well. My parents are probably wondering where I ran off to. I should probably be getting home. Sam, anything you want to know about the Academy, just ask" He said, softly, meeting the young girls gaze for the first time since she entered the kitchen.

"Okay." Sam replied softly.

"Well, then. Sir, thank you for the coffee." Jack said, heading out of the kitchen.

Jacob followed the cadet to the door and said his good-bye.

Jack was ashamed at himself over his attraction to Sam. No matter what he tried, he just couldn't get her out of his head! He knew she was way too young for him, but every time he saw her, he couldn't help but have very impure thoughts! He knew if he spent anymore time with Sam he would have a hard time not seducing her, so he made up his mind to stay as far away from her as he could. For the following week, whenever he thought Sam might be in the vicinity, Jack would leave the house and go out. He had met a few people his age in the neighborhood and spent a lot of time with them.

As much as he tried, he still couldn't get Sam out of his head. He could have sworn when he came back home late Thursday night, he could still smell her in his house. He knew she was over after school tutoring Kelly, but she would have left hours ago. The fact he could still smell her in the air, unnerved him greatly.

By Saturday, Jack was in a bad mood. Avoiding Sam all week had not done good things for his demeanor. And, he still had one more day to go before he headed back to the Academy!

"Jack." His mom, started, when he lugged himself into the front room. "Why don't you go out and do something? You've been moping around the house all morning."

"I've been out all week! But, I am bored! Why don't you take me out and spoil me?" He teased his mom.

"Oh, honey, you know I would love to, but I have a lot of work to do. Maybe you should ask one of your brothers or sisters to go out with you." She suggested.

Kelly, who was also in the room, spoke up. "Sean and Robby are getting ready to leave for a hockey meeting and Liz is at Donna's house."

"What about you, squirt." Jack asked his little sister as she tied her shoes.

"I'm on my way to gymnastics." She informed him, standing up and grabbing the duffle bag by the door.

"You know, you have a military ID. You should go over to Wright-Patterson. They have a museum and everything!" Jack's mom said.

"Yeah, I suppose I could do that." Jack replied, debating about leaving the house and touring an Air Force Base. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Looking up, Jack's mom could see Sam standing at the open door. "Come on in, Samantha." She called towards the front door.

Sam opened the door and walked in. Seeing Jack in the front room with Mrs. O'Neill and Kelly made Sam's cheeks flush. She was well aware he had been avoiding her all week and assumed he was brushing her off due to all the teasing he received. "Uh, hi! Is Liz home?" Sam asked, trying to avoid Jack's gaze.

"No, sweetie, sorry. She stayed the night with Donna after the football game last night." Maggie told the young woman.

Sam's disappointment showed on her face. "Oh, okay then, I was just bored at home and thought I'd come down and see what she was doing. I-I guess I'll just go back home and read or something."

"Um, if you want, uh, I was going to head over to Wright-Patterson. Maybe go through the museum…….if you'd like to come……I'd enjoy the company." Jack managed to get out.

"Oh, well, I don't want to get in your way or anything. I'm used to finding stuff to do when I'm bored. You don't have to invite me…."

Jack cut her off. "No, Sam. I'd really like you to go with me."

"Really?" Sam asked, still not quite believing him.

"YES! Please go with me! You probably already know the place by heart." He said, smiling at her while he teased her.

Sam smiled back. "I do." She admitted.

Jack smiled. "Well then, let's go!" He moved over and rested his hand on Sam's back as he led her towards the door.

"You kids have fun!" Maggie O'Neill called after them as they walked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack pulled up to the entrance of the base. Leaning over Jack, Sam looked at the sergeant manning the station. "Hi, Sergeant!"

"Hello, Miss Carter. What brings you to the base today?" The young sergeant asked, smiling at Sam.

"Cadet O'Neill and I are here to tour the museum." She told him. Showing him their ID's.

"Miss Carter, Miss Carter!" He said, shaking his head at her jokingly. "You are aware there is public parking for the museum, right?"

"I know, but then what's the point in having military passes?" She asked, smiling a gorgeous smile up at the sergeant.

"Alright! Just, stop in and see your dad or something, so it doesn't look like I just let you in for a good parking spot!"

"Of course, Sergeant. His office was our first stop." She said, smiling one more time at the sergeant before sitting back in her own seat on the other side of the car.

The sergeant opened the gate so the car could enter. Jack looked over at Sam after they passed the gate and laughed. "At least now I know your charm works on everyone."

"What? What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you flirted with that sergeant to get him to let us in." He told her.

"What? I wasn't flirting. I was just talking to him. I see him all the time when I come here. He knew who I was!" Sam remarked, surprised that Jack thought she was flirting.

"I know. He's definitely smitten with you! He was flirting with you, too!" Jack told her, still finding the situation funny, but only because Sam was with him and not the sergeant.

"He was? I didn't notice. He always talks to me when I come here." Sam told him.

"Like I said, he likes you, Sam." Jack laughed at her again. Surprised that she was completely unaware of the affect she had on men.

Jack found a parking spot and the two headed into the building where Col. Carter's office was. After visiting with Sam's dad for a few minutes, and getting the lecture about him taking care of his little girl while she was with him, the two moved on to the museum.

As they entered the museum, Jack looked at Sam out of the corner of his eye. When she noticed his stare, she looked at him with a funny expression on her face. "You don't look like your dad." He said to her.

"No, I look like my mom." She told him with a sad look flashing across her face.

"My mom told me about your mom's car accident." Jack said somberly.

"Yeah…….I miss her." Sam said in a low voice.

Jack reached over and grabbed Sam's hand while they walked, comforting her the best way he knew how.

After a few minutes, Sam stopped and looked at him. "What else did she tell you?"

"Just that you could have graduated last year, but you took her death hard."

Sam snorted. "That's an understatement." She said, in a low voice.

"Really? Want to tell me about it?" He asked her in a soft tone.

Sam started walking again, not letting go of Jack's hand. "I don't know. There's kind of a lot to tell. I really don't like talking about it."

"Well, we have the whole museum to walk still. But, if you don't want to talk about it, don't feel like you have to." He quietly told her.

Sam was quiet for a few minutes, debating on telling Jack of her haunted past or not. "My brother Mark and I blamed my dad. He was supposed to pick her up that day." Sam stopped talking and closed her eyes as if she was recalling the memory in her head. "Mark took it worse than me. He started going out and taking me with him. We started hanging out with the wrong people. Partying. Drinking…….Other stuff." She added, looking away from Jack in shame.

"Drugs?" He asked her softly.

"No, I never did drugs. I could have though. They were in my reach." She said, squeezing his hand a little. "I did drink a lot, though. I stopped going to school. Got arrested."

"You got arrested!" Jack asked, shocked.

"Well, not by real police or anything. It was on base. Just some MP's. It was when we were still stationed in California. That was the last straw, though. My dad put in for a transfer and set up family counseling. My brother, Mark wouldn't go to counseling, but I went. I realized that it wasn't my dad's fault that my mom was killed and I was causing his own grief to intensify by blaming him. I eventually let go of all my anger and forgave him for something that wasn't, technically, his fault. Shortly after that, we were transferred here. Mark refused to come. He's attending Cal Tech, now." Sam finished, looking at one of the display cases they were standing in front of, embarrassed about what she had just shared with Jack.

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her after her confession. He felt his heart grow a little more as she so completely filled it. He squeezed her hand and started rubbing her palm with his thumb. Sam looked up at him and he smiled a loving smile at her that warmed her body from head to toe.

They continued to talk as they made their way through the museum, Jack realized how much of an idiot he was for avoiding her all week and regretted only having a day left to spend with her.

When they were still wandering the museum at dinner time, Sam told him there was a small café nearby, so they stopped and ate dinner. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you with your brothers and all." Sam said softly, when she had finished eating.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, shocked at Sam's apology.

"It's okay. I-I understand." Sam said, lowering her gaze to her plate. "I shouldn't have put my arm around you. I don't blame you for avoiding me. You were just warm and, and you made me feel good. I'm sorry. I didn't know they were going to tease you…"

"Sam." Jack said in such a soft way, Sam had to lift her head. "I was embarrassed, but not about you. You are so beautiful, Sam. I was honored to be able to sit next to you and hold you at that game. I really enjoyed the time I spent with you." Jack took Sam's hand that was sitting on the table next to her empty plate. "I'm sorry and I wish like hell I hadn't avoided you all week, but, the truth is, I like you. And, I'm way too old for you! I thought if I avoided you I could stop myself from doing something we would regret. I'm the one who is sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive." Sam told him, holding his gaze and shyly smiling at him.

Jack smiled back and squeezed her hand. "Besides, I'm the envy of all the boys at your school, now. Apparently, my 'groping' you at the football game has caused me fame at a school I've never even attended!" Jack told her, smiling widely now.

"Yeah, right! Why would they care what we did at a football game." Sam laughed, thinking Jack was joking.

"No, I'm serious, Sam. The boys you go to school with. They don't think you're a geek. I think they probably all have crushes on you."

"Yeah, right!" Sam snorted, not believing Jack at all.

"I'm not kidding! The only reason they're not all lined up outside your door is because they all think you're too good for them. According to Sean, your combination of beauty and brains, intimidates them."

"Really?" Sam asked, wondering if it was possible that Jack was speaking the truth.

"Oh, yes. I wouldn't lie to you. Of course, I kind of threatened them and told them they were right and you were too good for them. So, don't be surprised if they don't start flocking to your door anytime soon."

Sam laughed. Shortly after, they decided to call it a day and head back home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Jack sadly kissed and hugged his family before his dad drove him to his awaiting plane. He kept looking in the direction of Sam's house, but, she never appeared.

Lizzie saw Jack constantly searching out the street and finally decided to break the news to him. "Jack, Sam called this morning while you were on a run. Her dad woke up this morning and decided to spend some quality-time with her and took her off on a father-daughter day. She said to tell you good-bye and she looks forward to seeing you at Christmas."

"Oh." Jack said in obvious disappointment. "Tell her I said good-bye then, okay?" Jack asked his sister before giving her one more quick hug and hopping into the family station wagon. Jack was melancholy the entire way back to Colorado Springs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Okay, I know neon spandex wasn't popular until like the mid to late 80's, but as soon as I thought of them, I laughed so hard, I had to put them in! So, just pretend Jack had one of the first pair!


	4. Missing You

THROUGH THE YEARS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Missing You

December 1982

Sam, wiping the tears from her eyes, ran down to the O'Neill house. She knocked on the door and it was soon answered by Rob. "Sam! You okay!" He asked in alarm at seeing the pretty blonde with red eyes and no coat.

"I'm fine, Rob. Thanks. Is Lizzie here?" Sam asked, her teeth starting to chatter.

"Uh, yeah. She's up in her room, go on up……Sam, are you sure you're ok?" Rob asked again in concern.

Sam smiled at the boy. "Yeah, I just got some bad news……My dad's making us go to California for Christmas."

"Oh no! Wait! Why, exactly is that so horrible!" Rob asked, teasing Sam a little.

Sam smirked at the boy's lame attempt to cheer her up. "Because, that means I don't get to spend my holiday with all of you." She told him.

"Yes, that is a bummer!" He replied, still smiling the familiar O'Neill smile at Sam. Then, a little softer told her, "We'll miss you."

"Thanks." Sam said, smiling at Rob, noticing for the first time how much he looked like his older brother.

Rob, feeling a little warmer than usual all of a sudden, motioned for Sam to go on up to Liz's room while he headed to the kitchen to get something to drink and cool him down.

Liz was in her room, sprawled out on her bed playing records when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" She yelled.

Sam opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, Sam!" Liz said, looking up at her friend and smiling.

"Hi!" Sam said, plopping down on the bed next to Liz.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked. Sam had been her best friend for almost a year, and she could read her pretty well by now.

"Mark won't come home for Christmas, so my dad is flying us out there for Christmas. We leave in the morning." Sam sadly announced.

"Oh no! But, we had plans for Christmas! You were going to have Christmas dinner with us!"

"I know! But what can I do! My dad is obsessed with all three of us being together for Christmas!" Sam whined to her friend.

"That sucks! You know, the worst part is I told Jack you would see him for Christmas!" Liz added.

"I know! I was looking forward to it!" Sam exclaimed before she remembered she was still shy and in denial over her crush on Jack!

"I thought you said it wasn't that big a deal?" Liz teased, sitting up to get a better view of her friend. Sam's cheeks had flushed once she realized what she had said. "Sam! Why don't you just admit you like him?"

"Okay!" Sam cried to Liz. She looked away from her friend and looked up at the ceiling. "I like him." She said so quietly Liz almost didn't hear it.

"Ha! Well, it's about time you admit it!" Liz screamed in excitement.

"I bought him something for Christmas. Do you think I'm pathetic?" Sam asked, looking back at Liz.

"Depends. What'd you buy him?"

"A model of a B-17 Bomber. He spent a good hour looking over the one on display at the base so I thought he'd like it. I went back to the gift shop and bought it after he went back to the Academy." Sam confessed.

"I think he'll love it!" Liz told her. "In fact, it sounds way better than what I bought him!"

Sam smiled. "I have everyone's gifts at my house. I'll bring them over tonight."

"Okay, then I'll give you mine at the same time." Liz told her. Sam and Liz hung out listening to music for a few hours before Sam's dad had called her home to pack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack paced nervously waiting for his parents to arrive to pick him up. His plane had landed early and he had been waiting a good twenty minutes already. He reached up to his jacket and felt the small box for the hundredth time. He was nervous about giving the present to Sam and was still a little undecided whether or not he would actually give it to her.

Shortly after he returned to the Academy after meeting Sam, he had been hanging out at the mall in Colorado Springs with some buddies. As they walked by a jewelry shop, a pendant in the shop window caught his attention. It was a small pendant of a shooting star. As soon as he saw it, he immediately thought of Sam. Telling his friends he would catch up with them, he walked into the jewelry shop and questioned the clerk about the pendant. By the time he was done in the shop, he had purchased the pendant, a small, gold chain for it, and had the pendant engraved and gift-wrapped! He had the jeweler engrave on the back of the shooting star: "Reach for the Stars, Sam. Always, Jack." He wasn't sure if it was too much, but, he knew she would love it and he really wanted to give it to her!

He reached up to his jacket and felt the box again. He had never been so nervous about giving someone a present before in his life! Lowering his hand, his eyes set on a familiar figure standing in front of him. "Dad!" Jack exclaimed, happy to see his old man!

"Jack! You look good, son!" His dad told him, reaching his arm around and hugging his son quickly. "Come on! There's a houseful of O'Neill's who can't wait to see you!" He told his son, reaching down and helping Jack with his bags.

The ride home was quick and Jack was anxious to see his family again. He walked into the house and was bombarded by his family members. "Merry Christmas, Jack!" Several of them exclaimed as Jack walked into the front room.

"Merry Christmas to you, too!" Jack responded, hugging his mom and kissing her on the cheek. "Man, I can't wait until Christmas dinner!" Jack said, smiling at his mom while he rubbed his stomach.

A few hours later, the O'Neill house had calmed down and were content sitting in each other's company, a complete family, once again! Maggie, reluctantly, pulled herself up off the couch to straighten the small mess her kids had made. She picked up Jack's jacket and a small box fell out of the pocket. "What's this, dear?" Maggie asked her eldest son.

Jack's face flushed slightly. "Oh! Uh, that's for Sam." He said quietly, getting up off the couch and hurrying over to his mom. "I saw it at the mall and thought of her NASA career. Uh, it's nothing, really." Jack said, trying to play down the gift.

"Oh, that's too bad she's not going to be here for Christmas!" Maggie exclaimed, sadly.

"What?" Jack asked, his head shooting up and turning to Lizzie. "I thought you said, you said, she would be here?" Jack stuttered out in disbelief.

"She was! Up until yesterday when her dad dragged her off to California to be with her retarded brother!" Liz grumbled, still upset over the situation.

"Elizabeth, don't call people names. You've never even met Sam's brother." Maggie scolded.

"I know enough to know he's a jerk and because of him Sam doesn't get to spend Christmas with us." Liz argued.

Jack looked like his favorite pet just died. He wasn't even aware he was looking forward to seeing Sam so much until the second he heard she wouldn't be there!

Liz saw the look on Jack's face. "Sam bought you a present for Christmas, too, Jack." She told him, standing up and going over to the Christmas tree. "She told us not to open them until Christmas, but, what she don't know…" Liz smirked at her brother and handed him one of the presents from under the tree.

"Elizabeth!" Maggie scolded.

Jack looked at the present apprehensively before taking it from his sister. He held the gift in his hands for several seconds. The only link to Sam at the moment. "I can wait." He said quietly and placed the gift back under the tree.

Liz watched the distraught look on her brother's face and felt sorry for him. She realized for the first time that there was something between Jack and Sam that was greater than either of them realized. Somehow, Liz knew that Jack and Sam would be closer than Liz and Sam, and even Liz and Jack ever could be! She sighed in sadness as she thought about her best friend in California.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Lizzie was up in her room, listening to her new cassettes on her new cassette player her parents got her for Christmas. After hearing a knock on her door and yelling come in, Liz watched as Jack sulked in her room and laid down on her bed.

"You okay?" She asked him, sitting up a little on her bed.

"Yeah." He told her, unbelievingly.

"Miss Sam?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He replied quietly.

"So, what was the big, mystery gift?" Liz asked him. He had refused to open Sam's present in front of everyone and instead, took it down to the basement to open in private. He hadn't said anything about it since.

"A B-17 Model." He told her.

"Is that bad?" She prompted.

"No. It was perfect. The best gift I got, actually."

"The best gift as far as quality..or…the best gift because it was from Sam." Liz questioned.

Jack turned his head and looked at his sister. Obviously not planning on answering her question. A few seconds later he looked back at the ceiling. "There was a letter from her. Wrapped in with the plane."

"Really?" Liz asked. Sam had told her nothing about a letter so her curiosity was definitely peaked now. "What did it say?"

Jack didn't say anything for a good minute. Then, sighing heavily, he looked back at his sister. "Why do I have to fall for someone so young?" He asked her, a sad look in his eyes.

"Jack. She's not that young! You should give her a chance. There's a chemistry between you two that I've never seen before. Besides, I just got her to admit she has a big, fat crush on you! You can't break her heart now!" Liz stated, throwing one of her pillows at Jack's head.

Jack smirked at the new information. "She gave me her phone number and address. In case I wanted to write or call her."

"Are you going to?"

"I want to. But, what if her dad gets a hold of them."

"You don't have to write porn!" Liz teased.

Jack threw the pillow back at her. "Like I was going to! I'm older than she is. Her dad probably doesn't want me courting his daughter."

"Excuse me, but did you just say courting! When exactly did we go back to the 1800's?" Liz teased her brother while dodging another pillow aimed at her head.

Liz and Jack hung out together in her room talking for the rest of the night, just the two of them, something they hadn't done in years!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam walked into her house with the second and final load from the car and heard the phone ringing. Setting down her bundle, she walked over and picked up the phone. "Carter residence." She said into the receiver. Her father had insisted with all the military officers calling her house that she answer it more professionally than the normal hello.

"Sam?" Came a familiar voice over the line that Sam just couldn't quite place.

"Yes?" She replied back into the phone.

"It's Jack."

"Oh! Hi!" Sam said, excitement filling her body. "Uh, where are you?" She asked, hoping he was still at his parents.

"Back at the Academy, unfortunately. I got back this afternoon. What about you?"

"We just walked in the door." Sam told him.

"Oh!" Jack said, all of a sudden nervous. "Uh, can you do me a favor?" Jack asked her.

"Okay." Sam said, a little confused.

"Put the phone down, run up to your room and bring down the present that is sitting on your nightstand." Jack commanded in one breath.

"What?" Sam asked in surprise.

"I left your Christmas present in your room." Jack told her, sheepishly.

"You were in my room?"

"Yes."

Sam was silent, taking in this unexpected conversation, grinning on her end of the phone, knowing Jack couldn't see her. "You got me a present?"

"Yes. Are you going to keep asking me questions or are you going to go get it?" Jack joked with her.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Sam put the phone down on the table and ran up to her room. She opened her door and looked at her nightstand. Sitting on her nightstand was a small gift-wrapped box along with an envelope. She grabbed them both and ran back to the phone. "What is it?" She asked, toying with the present in her hands.

"Open it." Jack told her in a soft voice.

Sam unwrapped the paper and quietly gasped when she saw the famous jewelry-maker name on the box. 'Oh my gosh, he bought me jewelry!' She mentally screamed. She opened the box and gasped loud enough for Jack to hear her on the other end of the line. "Oh, Jack! It's beautiful! You shouldn't have! This must have cost a small fortune!"

"Turn it over." He told her, grinning from ear to ear on his end of the line.

"Oh Jack!" Sam shrieked after she read the message engraved on the back. "I love it! Thank you so much! Wow! This really makes the gift I got you look really cheesy!"

"No, Sam! I love the gift you got me! It was perfect! Thank you! I'm just shocked that you already know me so well."

"Uh, Jack?" Sam asked a few seconds later.

"Yes."

"How did you get in my house?"

"Oh! Liz gave me the spare key. I was going to just leave your present by the phone, but I thought it would be safer in your room. Did you get the letter?"

"Yeah, it's right here, just a minute and I'll open it."

"No! Wait! Wait until we hang up, I don't want you reading it with me on the line." He said, shyly.

"Oh. Okay." Sam replied, now very curious about what the letter said.

The two talked on the phone for at least an hour before Jacob came in the room and told Sam it was getting late and Jack realized he was going to have a very high phone bill to pay. Hanging up, Sam told her dad good-night and headed up to her room, letter in hand.

She closed her door behind her, ripped her clothes off, slipped on her pajamas and then hopped into bed. After snuggling under the covers, Sam carefully opened the envelope. She pulled out the paper and unfolded it. Looking at Jack's handwriting, she began to read.

Dear Sam,

I have to tell you first, I'm really bad at writing letters. So, don't expect Shakespeare or anything! I wanted to tell you that your present meant a great deal to me. I'm not just saying that, so don't think I am. I hope you like the necklace I bought you. As soon as I saw it I thought of you. God! I wish I could see you! I miss you! I know that's really sad considering I've only met you once, but still, I do miss you. You are so beautiful, Sam! And don't let anyone ever say you aren't, because they would be lying! Like I said, I'm really bad at this! Sorry! I'm glad you gave me your phone number and address. I'll write as often as I can. I'll even try and call, but, the phone bills a killer from this far away. I'm going to write my address at the bottom of this letter so you can write me, too. Please do. Sam, I know I'm too old for you. Maybe I shouldn't be writing you at all. I guess I just can't help myself. Writing to each other can't hurt, right? If you don't want to write me back, I understand. Well, I really hope I don't sound too much like an idiot. I guess I'll see you, sometime, hopefully.

Always, Jack

Sam read and reread the letter three times. She couldn't believe what she was reading! He liked her! He really liked her! She would have stood up and danced on her bed if she was sure she wouldn't disturb her dad! She carefully refolded the letter and slipped it back into the envelope. Looking at the envelope in her hands, she bent down and kissed the paper, then, she tucked the letter under her pillow and shut off her lamp. Dreams of Jack soon invading her mind!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I intentionally wrote the letter to sound awkward. I thought back to notes I received from boys when I was young(er), thinking back now, they were pretty awkward and lame, but at the time, I thought they were works of art! I imagine Sam would think the same thing at this age.

a/n2: Sorry they didn't get to see each other this chapter, but certain reviewers (who will remain nameless, you know who you are!) want this to be a long fic. I'd like to take this story all the way up to the first mission to Abydos, and in order to make this seem real, they're not always going to be able to be together. Hope everyone still enjoys it!


	5. Brotherly Love

THROUGH THE YEARS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Brotherly Love

April 1983

Jack was excited as he made his way to his family once his class was dismissed after graduation. It was a beautiful April afternoon, he had two weeks before he had to report in Florida for flight school, and he was proud of himself and his accomplishments!

He had to admit to himself, he was a little confused over Rob and Lizzie's distance from him. They both seemed pre-occupied with something. Every time he tried to start a conversation with one of them, they would answer in as few of words as possible and quickly find an excuse to leave.

He hoped it didn't have to do with Sam. Over the first three months, Sam had written to him religiously. He absolutely loved getting her letters. At first, he was getting about two a week, but soon it went down to one a week. And now, he wasn't getting any at all. It was his fault. With graduation and all last minute duties, he really didn't have the time to sit down and write. Not to mention, the few times he tried, he couldn't come up with the right thing to say and gave up. The truth was, he just really wasn't good at writing letters, and not wanting her to think he was an idiot, he wrote her two more letters and then stopped. He kept telling himself he would call her and explain it all to her, but, he never had the chance to call and then it just seemed too late! He really missed her, though! At least when she was still writing, he had some sort of connection to her. He hadn't received a letter from her in almost a month!

Jack made his way to his family who all hugged and congratulated him happily. "So, Rob! You excited about your graduation?" Jack asked his brother, trying to get the boy to open up to him.

"Yeah." He replied in one word.

"So, dad says your going to Ohio State. That's pretty big-league, that should be interesting for you." Jack added.

"Uh, yeah." Rob replied.

'Well, that's two words.' Jack thought.

"Oh, sweetie!" Jack's mom said, coming over to him. "I almost forgot, here's a card from the Carter's. They wanted to tell you congratulations. They were sad to hear you wouldn't be making it back home before flight school but said to tell you good-luck!"

"Oh! Thanks!" Jack said, taking the card from his mom. He flipped it over in his hands a few times and then tucked it into his jacket, wanting to read it in private. When he looked back up he saw Rob watching him intently. Turning, he noticed Lizzie looking at him, too. A sad look on her face. "Something wrong, Liz?" Jack asked her, hoping to have better luck with her than he did with Rob.

"No." She said in an even tone and turned away from him.

The O'Neill's stayed another day before they had to head back home to Ohio. Jack enjoyed their company but was still a little upset over Liz and Rob's distance to him.

Once he had returned from the airport after dropping off his family, he sat down to try and figure out what was going on with them. With Liz being Sam's best friend, he pretty much understood why she was giving him the cold shoulder. He had promised her he wouldn't hurt her friend, and yet, that was exactly what he did! Wanting to or not!

But, Rob was a different matter entirely. Rob wasn't close to Sam so Jack was pretty sure his distance didn't involve her. He thought about everything Rob was going through at home and had a revelation! Rob was graduating high school! And, Jack wasn't planning on attending his graduation. Jack had told his family he needed to tie up loose ends here before heading off to flight school and there just wasn't enough time in between. Which was true, but maybe if he would have tried a little harder… Jack realized how much of an ass he was being. Here he was basking in his whole family coming all the way out to Colorado to watch him graduate while he had no intention on going to Ohio to be there for Rob's graduation. He was really being selfish! Jack picked up his phone and made some arrangements. He was going to do whatever he had to do to get to Ohio for his brother!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack rented a car and headed to his parents' house, planning on surprising everyone. It was Saturday afternoon. Rob was graduating next Friday and Jack had to head to Florida no later than Sunday afternoon. He had managed to get in a full week with his family! He was very proud of himself and hoping to be able to talk with Sam and try and explain his lack of writing to her. The more he thought about Sam, the more he couldn't wait to see her!

He pulled in the driveway, got out of the car and headed for the door. He walked in the front door and yelled out. "Anybody home?"

Liz was the first to walk in the room. She was dressed up in a poofy, bright pink dress that Jack immediately recognized as a prom dress.

"Lizzie! I didn't know you were going to prom!" He exclaimed, taking in the sight of his sister all dolled up.

"Jack! I didn't know you were coming here!" She exclaimed back.

Jack opened his arms out wide. "Surprise!" He said, grinning.

Liz just looked at him, nervously.

"So, I thought it was a senior prom. Who are you going with?" Jack asked, taking another step into the house.

"Uh, Mike Maxon. You know him, he's Robby's friend." She told him just as Rob walked into the front room in a tux.

"Jack! What are you doing here!" Rob asked in surprise.

"I jiggled a few things around so I could be here for your graduation." Jack told him, smiling. He was still proud of himself.

Rob continued to look at Jack in surprise. "Graduation's not until next Friday. Tonight's prom. Liz and I are getting ready to leave. The limo should be here in half an hour." Rob managed to get out, how, he still wasn't sure.

"Yeah, I know. But, I thought I could spend a week with you…wait…did you say you and Liz are going with your dates, together?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Liz is going with Mike. We're good friends. We're splitting the cost of the limo." Rob told him.

Jack looked over at Liz grinning. "I thought you hated Rob's girlfriend? Weren't you two in some sort of feud? You're actually going to ride to and from prom with her?" Jack asked, teasingly.

"Uh, Jack. I haven't been going with Tracey in a few months." Rob said in a quiet, somewhat frightened voice.

"Oh?" Jack said, now a little surprised himself.

"I'm going to prom with Sam." Rob watched his brother's face turn to a light red-color. "We've been going together for a few weeks now."

Jack's face was now very red. "Oh! Going together as in?" Jack prompted, really not wanting to hear the answer he knew he was going to hear.

"Going together as in boyfriend and girlfriend, Jack." Rob finished.

Jack's anger was showing very well on his face. He couldn't believe his own brother would go behind his back and steal his girl! His own brother! How could he! Jack was pissed! Here he was thinking Rob was avoiding him because he was mad at him for not coming to his stupid graduation when he was really avoiding him because he couldn't look him in the eye after stealing the girl right out from under him! Jack was seeing red! There was no way he was going to be able to control his anger much longer! "How could you, Rob!" Jack growled, his eyes turning from brown to black.

"Jack! It wasn't on purpose! She was depressed because you stopped writing after two weeks! I was comforting her! You broke her heart and I was the one here to clean up the mess!" Rob yelled at his brother.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jack screamed at his brother. "You just couldn't wait until you could sweep right in and be her knight in shining armor, could you!"

While the boys were screaming at each other, Sam had come to the door and let herself in. Walking in, she was surprised to see Jack standing in the front room, screaming at her prom date! "Jack!" She said in surprise.

Jack turned around after hearing Sam's voice. His angry eyes softened immediately upon seeing Sam. He looked her over, not believing how absolutely gorgeous she looked. Instead of wearing an elaborate poofy dress that was in fashion at the moment, Sam had opted for a slim, royal blue dress with spaghetti-straps that made her eyes even bluer! "Sam! You're so beautiful!" He breathed, taking her all in.

Sam's cheeks flushed the way they always do when he was around. "Jack? What are you doing here?" She asked him quietly. "They said you weren't coming back…"

Jack looked at Sam. The passion from fighting with his brother and then seeing Sam dressed so elegantly was too much for Jack. Taking two large steps to Sam, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

Startled, Sam was tense in his arms, but after a second, she began to relax and slightly opened her mouth. Jack took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He felt Sam's arms lift and start to trail up his arms when he was all of a sudden ripped out of Sam's arms.

Rob dove at Jack, pulling him away from Sam. "You Asshole! Get off of her!" He yelled, just before his fist made contact with Jack's jaw.

"What the hell?" Jack yelled, standing back up and rubbing his jaw. "You hit me! First you steal Sam and then you hit me! Why you..!" Jack jumped his brother and punched him in the face as they both fell down, kicking and hitting each other.

Lizzie grabbed Sam and pulled her out of the room as Kelly came running back into the house with their dad.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Came a roar from the doorway.

Jack and Rob stopped fighting and looked up at their dad. All 6 ft. 4 in. of him! Both boys stood up, Jack adjusted his shirt while Rob wiped the blood off his face with his hand. "Rob jumped me, dad!"

"What! You kissed Sam! She's my girlfriend!" Rob yelled at Jack.

"You stole her! You had no right!" Jack yelled back.

"BOYS!" Their dad's loud voice stopped their bickering. "BOTH of you will apologize to Samantha! THEN, you will BOTH apologize to each other! THEN, you will go to prom after Jack tells us all why he is here!"

"WHAT?" Both boys shouted in unison.

"THAT WAS NOT A SUGGESTION!" Mr. O'Neill roared.

Jack glared at Rob and then walked past his dad to Sam. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Sam." He said softly, looking in her watery eyes. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I was busy with school. I just didn't have the time to write! I read your letters over and over and was heartbroken when you stopped writing!" Jack told her, his own eyes starting to water.

A single tear escaped Sam's eye and she looked away to wipe it off.

Rob came up next to Sam and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm sorry, Sam. I hope we didn't wreck prom for you." He said quietly in her ear and then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Jack couldn't bare watching Rob kiss Sam and turned around, his heart breaking completely. He walked out of the room, searching for his mom. At times like this, even a grown man needs his mother!

Sam turned and pulled out of Rob's embrace. She looked in his face. "You're going to have a black eye." She told him softly.

"How can you tell?" He asked, looking at his reflection in one of the windows.

"I just can, trust me." She said, giving him a small smile.

The prom crowd soon regrouped. Once Mike arrived, everyone headed out to the front lawn for some pictures. "Rob." Sam said, stopping before going outside. "Uh, I'll be out in a minute. Okay?"

"You're going to talk to Jack?" He asked her sadly.

Sam lowered her head. "Yes. I need to. He needs an explanation." She said, looking back up at Rob.

Rob leaned in and kissed Sam on her cheek. "Okay. Don't be long. Or, I'll come looking for you!" He teased, smiling at her and squeezing her hand.

Sam smiled back and then headed downstairs to the basement. Jack was sitting on the small bed staring off into space when Sam spotted him. "Hey." She said quietly, a little apprehensive.

"Hey." He said quietly back, looking up at her.

Sam walked over and sat down next to him. "Are you okay?" She asked, playing with her hands in her lap.

"I don't know. Are you?" He asked softly.

Sam laughed a sad laugh. "I don't know."

"I'm sorry." Jack said quietly, looking over at Sam.

She looked over and met his gaze. "Me too." She said in a low voice. "I didn't know. You stopped writing. You kept saying you were too old for me. I didn't know. I thought you lost interest. Rob, he asked me one day why I could like you so much and not see him as anything more than a friend. I didn't know and he looks like you and he reminds me a lot of you…" Sam trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I never wanted to hurt you." Jack reached over and gently grabbed Sam's hands. "I never lost interest in you. You have to believe me. I loved getting your letters."

Sam looked up in his eyes as tears threatened to fall from her own. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" He asked.

"Kiss me." She said softly, looking back at her hands intertwined with Jack's in her lap.

"I don't know. I was mad."

"At me?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. I was mad at Rob. I was mad that you were with Rob. You were just there and…..so beautiful, I couldn't stop myself." Jack squeezed her hands. "Why did you kiss me back?" He asked her softly.

"I don't know." She answered, quietly. "I guess I couldn't stop myself either." She said in almost a whisper and looked up at him with sad eyes.

Jack's heart broke even more at seeing the hurt he caused Sam. He couldn't take it anymore! He needed to make things right with the world again! He leaned in and delicately captured Sam's lips. He expected her to pull away from him, to yell at him that she was with Rob now. But, she didn't. She reached her hands up and tangled them in Jack's short hair, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Jack felt his heart flutter as his tongue made its way into her mouth, exploring every bit of the enclosure. He wanted to explore her body with his hands, but remembering her age, kept them around her waist. After only a few minutes, Jack, reluctantly, pulled away. He leaned in and pressed his cheek against Sam's while his hand caressed her other cheek. "Go enjoy your prom, Sam." He whispered in her ear a few seconds later.

Sam turned her head and kissed him one more time. This time the kiss was short, she stood up at the same time she pulled away from the kiss. She slowly backed away from him, still holding his hand until she backed too far away. Looking at him one more time and smiling sweetly, Sam turned and headed up the stairs. "You going to come up and see us off?" She asked in a soft, hopeful voice from the middle of the stairs.

Jack jumped up off the bed and followed Sam up the steps.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I must say, I am definitely a woman who lives on the edge! Because, even knowing I would probably receive a death threat or two for writing this chapter, I still had a helluva lot of fun writing it! Just keep in mind, this is a Sam/Jack romance. No matter who comes in the picture, Jack and Sam will ultimately end up together! And, yes, this story will be jumping a lot. I have to cover over a decade! Sorry, if this disappoints anyone!


	6. Midnight Confessions

THROUGH THE YEARS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WARNING: Teen drinking and talk of sexual abuse in this chapter. If this offends you, then don't read it!

a/n: I had a hard time writing this chapter. No matter how I worded it, it still sounds awkward. I was tempted into skipping this chapter and going to the next, but I needed to resolve the issues from the last chapter, so I had to write it! Anyways, I was happy to read that several of you liked the last chapter. For those of you who lost respect for Sam for dating Rob, just remember, she's only a teenager. We've all been teenagers! You know how it is! Don't judge her too harshly! She doesn't have the life experience yet to be the strong, confident officer we all know and love!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Midnight Confessions

Sam tried to have fun at prom. She really, really did! However, thoughts of Jack and the kisses they had shared earlier would not leave her mind, causing her to be quite withdrawn throughout the evening. She could remember dancing with Rob. She could remember the photographer teasing Rob about his black eye as they posed for their prom picture. She could remember laughing at the boys trying to breakdance. She could even remember how nasty the catered food had tasted. But, what she remembered the most was the way Jack's lips felt pressed against her own. She could vividly remember the feel of his tongue caressing the inside of her mouth. She could still smell him as if his scent was embedded in her skin. The harder she tried to focus all her attention on her current surroundings, the more thoughts of Jack flooded her mind!

Liz and Rob had noticed Sam's distance. In fact, they too, were both distraught over the earlier events. Liz had stressed her disapproval over Sam and Rob dating from the beginning. She was all too well aware that someone, if not all three of them were going to end up hurt! However, she took no refuge in knowing she was right! Rob knew he would have had to tell Jack sooner or later. He knew Jack would take it bad, but at the same time, he felt like Jack couldn't get too mad at him. After all, Rob liked Sam before Jack had even met her! Of course, his black eye was obvious proof that Jack wasn't quite as understanding as Rob expected!

They all went through the motions at prom and before long, headed for the exit and their awaiting limo. Rob, Liz and Mike had plans to attend the after-prom party one of the other seniors was throwing. Sam, however, declined the invitation and asked to be dropped off at home.

"Sam?" Rob started, pulling Sam lightly by the arm before she stepped into the limo.

"What?" Sam asked, taking a step away from the limo and giving Rob her full attention.

"It's because of Jack that you won't go to this party with me, isn't it?" He questioned her, a sad look on his face.

Sam lowered her head. "I don't know. Maybe, I guess. I just…I don't know. I wasn't expecting to see him. I thought he moved on. This is really hard for me, Rob."

"I know. I'm sorry. I wish he would have just stayed in Colorado and not wrecked our night." Rob replied, in somewhat of an angry voice.

"Don't be like that, Rob. He came here to see you graduate. He didn't purposely try to wreck the night. He didn't know about us." She quietly told him, raising her head to look at him.

"I know………… You still care about him, don't you?" Rob asked her in a soft voice.

"Yeah. Even though we only saw each other once before, I think I will always care about him. I don't know how much or anything. I can't say I love him. But, I do care about him."

"What about me?" Rob asked, softly.

"I care about you, too."

"As much as Jack." He asked.

The look in Sam's eyes told Rob the truth, even if her words didn't. "I don't know, Rob. I really don't know."

"Ok, Sam. Well, let's get you home." He said sadly, wrapping his arm around her and guiding her towards the opened limo door.

The limo drove to Sam's house and after telling the three remaining occupants, "goodnight" and "have fun", Sam shut the door and headed up her walkway. Just as she was about to step up on her porch, a dark figure stepped out of the shadows next to her house. Sam didn't shriek, she didn't jump, she didn't run. She knew who it was. Without seeing him or feeling him or smelling him. Somehow, she just knew it was him. As if, in some cosmic way, they were connected. "Whatcha' doing, Jack?" She asked him, grinning a little.

"Nothing." He replied casually, walking over to her. "Did you have fun?"

"Well, all in all, it was a nice night." Sam told him.

"And yet, you're home early." He responded, looking at her and raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to push it. I have a pretty good idea what happens after prom!" Sam joked.

"Really?" Jack asked sarcastically. Then, in a more serious tone, "so, you and Rob haven't.."

"Oh, God, no!" Sam shrieked. "We've only been going out for a little more than two weeks! He's barely gotten to first base!"

"He's gotten to first base?" Jack asked softly, grinning at Sam, even though he was a little disappointed.

Sam lowered her head. "Yeah." She whispered.

"Do you think you two will…uhm…"

"I don't know. The truth is, I still don't know Rob that well. You have a better chance of….." Sam trailed off, embarrassed at what she was about to say.

Jack's head shot up and he looked at Sam. "Really?" He asked in astonishment.

Sam smiled at him. "Not that I would right now or anything…..I'm just saying, someday, uh…."

Jack finished for her. "Someday, when you're ready."

Sam looked up into his eyes. "Yeah, I guess." She whispered.

Jack gazed into her eyes for several seconds before speaking again. "You'd really want me to uh…….um…..you know, be your first?" He stuttered out, looking back at the ground.

"You wouldn't be my first." She told him barely above a whisper.

Jack's head shot back up. "Really? You're not a…..You've had uh…….You're not…."

"No, I'm not a virgin."

"Uh, when?" He asked. Figuring that was the closest he was going to get in forming a sentence.

"I haven't been with anyone here……but, when I was in California, uh, I did things I wasn't proud of. One thing, in particular, was a man named Carl." Sam confessed, lowering her head in shame. She had no idea why she was willing to talk to him about this, especially now. Especially when her own feelings between the two brothers were so confusing!

Jack could see the indecision in Sam's face and reached over and enveloped Sam's hands in his own. "It's ok, Sam. You can tell me. You can tell me anything." He whispered.

Sam wrapped her fingers around his and squeezed them. "Um, remember when I told you that Mark and I rebelled?"

Jack nodded.

"Well, there was this guy, Carl. He was a few years older than Mark. I thought he was really cool. I was only 15. He had his own apartment, a cool car. He bought me alcohol, let me hang out at his place when I skipped school. He talked me into it. I thought he liked me……" Sam's voice cracked.

Jack pulled one of his hands from Sam and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"We did it and then he started treating me really bad. He started calling me names. Forcing himself on me whenever we were together. I was too young and stupid to just get away from him. It went on for months before my brother found out what was happening and beat the crap out of him. I-I never felt so relieved in my life. To finally have it over with." Sam looked up into Jack's warm, brown eyes. "I never want to feel that weak again. That's one reason why I decided to join the Air Force. I can go for the career I've always wanted, and I can be trained in protecting myself, protecting others."

Jack broke eye contact to pull Sam closer to him. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that." He whispered in her ear. "Does Rob know?"

"No. Only Liz. My dad doesn't even know. Just Mark and Liz and now you. Please, Jack, don't tell anyone." She pleaded.

He turned and kissed her on the side of her head. "I won't. Ever. I promise."

"Thank you." She said, wrapping her arms around him and holding on to him tightly.

"Sam?" Jack asked a few minutes later.

"Yes."

"Why did you tell me?"

Sam was quiet for some time before she answered him. "I don't know. I guess…it's just…well, you were the first person I've been attracted to since it happened. I know I'm weak, but, before I met you, I had no interest in dating boys. I think, I think I was somewhat scared of them. Scared they would hurt me like he did. God, Jack! I don't know why I'm telling you all this! I don't mean to throw this on you! Please don't think less of me!"

"Oh Sam! I could never think less of you. You have to believe me!" Jack told her, wrapping her entire body into his.

"Um, do you want to go for a walk?" Sam asked a few minutes later when both their heart beats had returned to normal.

"Sure. If you want." He said, reluctantly releasing her from his hold.

"Uh, just let me run in and change. Come on, you can wait inside for me."

"Um, what about your dad?" Jack asked, a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"It'll be okay." She assured him, pulling him up the porch and opening the front door. "Just wait here, I'll be right back." She told him, squeezing his hand before releasing it and then smiling sweetly at him before running up the stairs.

Jack glanced around the house, nervously. Thoughts of an irate colonel running around in his head. He tried to remain as still as a statue to avoid making any noise whatsoever and alerting the colonel to his presence. But, it was a pointless attempt. Only seconds after Sam's body vanished at the top of the stairs, Col. Carter came strolling in to view.

"Good evening, O'Neill." The colonel said, sounding friendly enough, but Jack caught the obvious glare in his eyes.

"Good evening, sir." Jack replied, standing up a little straighter in front of the door.

"So, how did you end up here? Give your brother another black eye?"

"No, sir. I was out walking when I saw the limo drop Sam off. From what I understand, the rest of them headed off to a party."

"I see." Col. Carter said evenly, keeping his gaze locked on Jack. "I suppose if it wasn't for you showing up, out of the blue, Sammy would probably have gone to that party."

"Sir?" Jack asked, confused and not quite sure what the colonel was getting at.

"Just yesterday, Sam was bouncing off the walls over prom. Then, you show back up and she didn't even look like she wanted to go when that limo pulled up earlier. I know there is something between you two…"

"Sir, I…"

"Can it, O'Neill. The only thing I want to hear from you is your promise that you will never hurt my little girl and you will never, never take advantage of her."

"I promise, sir!" Jack got out, just before Sam came bouncing back down the stairs, wearing a large sweatshirt and a pair of jeans.

"You ready?" She asked, looking over at Jack as she grabbed a blanket out of the hall closet.

Jack didn't immediately respond, a little worried about what the colonel would say.

Sam looked over at her dad. "We're going for a walk, dad. I'm going to show Jack the hill off of Potter Road."

"Okay, sweetie! Don't stay out too late." Jacob told her. "O'Neill, I expect you to be on good behavior and remember what we discussed."

"Yes, sir!" Jack responded, opening the door and backing up to allow Sam to exit first.

Sam led Jack down the street to the end of the block. Turning, they headed three streets down before making another turn down a dead-end street. "Where are we going, again?" Jack asked after seeing the dead end.

Sam looked up at him and grinned. "You'll see, come on!" And, with that said, she let go of his hand and jumped over the guard rail at the end of the street. Jack shook his head at her enthusiasm and hopped over the rail behind her. That's when he noticed the dirt path leading through the trees. He followed behind Sam as she walked up the inclined path. After walking a few minutes, the trees cleared out and Jack realized they were standing at the top of a large hill. Sam laid the blanket out on the ground and sat on it. "What is this?" Jack asked.

"The hill at the end of Potter Road." Sam told him as if it was quite obvious. "Most of the teenagers in the neighborhood come here to make out, but, I prefer stargazing. The stars are really bright from here. I've even brought my telescope with me a few times."

Jack sat next to her on the blanket. "So, how did you find this place?"

"Do you really want to know?" She teased, smiling at him.

He looked at her for a few seconds before answering. "Probably not." He grumbled.

Sam laughed. "Actually, I've never been here with a boy. Liz and Kelly brought me here right after we met and I told them I wanted to be an astronaut."

"Oh." Jack replied, relieved.

Sam laid down on the blanket and looked up at the clear night sky. Jack followed her lead and laid down next to her, reaching over and grasping her hand in his. They were silent for awhile as their eyes adjusted to the night sky and they gazed at the star-filled heaven above.

"I've been thinking." Jack started, still staring up at the sky. "I think it's a good thing you and Rob are together."

"Really?" Sam asked, incredulously. "That's quite a 180!" She nervously laughed and squeezed his hand. "A few hours ago, you gave him a black eye! Now, you're giving your blessing! What's changed?"

Jack was silent. Not sure how to word the feelings in his heart. He wanted to tell her so much, but, had no idea how! Voicing his feelings was not something he was good at. At all! "I don't know." He told her, a few minutes later. "I guess I just realized we may never have the fairy tale relationship."

Sam looked over at him. Sadness and surprise evident on her face. "What do you mean?" She asked, somewhat shakily.

"Well, as much as I don't want to admit it, the truth is…..our lives are different. We're both going in different directions right now. I'm on my way to Florida for flight school and who knows where I'll be after that. You're just finishing your junior year in high school. It's not realistic to wait on each other. We have no idea when we'll even see each other again. I'm glad you have my brother. You could have had your choice of any number of boys in your school. I guess it's kind of flattering that you would pick someone so much like me. And, at least if he ever hurts you, I know where he lives."

Sam giggled at Jack's last sentence. "Jack. Promise me I'll always be in your heart, somewhere." Sam whispered.

"Always, Sam. Always."

"Good. You'll always be in mine, too." Sam turned just enough to rest her head on Jack's shoulder. "Did you really not have the time to write?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, yes and no, I guess. I really was busy."

"But!" Sam prompted.

"But, I did have an opportunity to sit down and write you a few times. I just, I just couldn't. I just didn't know what to write. Writing letters is not easy for me. I-I get flustered easily. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Sam said, snuggling a little more into his shoulder.

"Good." Jack sighed, reaching his hand over and rubbing Sam's hair. They stayed like that until Jack informed Sam it was almost 0200! Quickly folding up the blanket, they headed back, knowing that their relationship, whatever it was, had deepened to a new level.

Sam let Jack and Rob spend time alone to fix their own relationship. She spent quite a bit of time alone herself, trying to figure out what her heart was trying to tell her. The day after Rob's graduation, Jack decided to head on down to Florida. He figured an extra day to unpack was a good idea. Sam came down to tell him good-bye right before he left.

Rob watched from a distance at the looks between Jack and Sam as he approached her in the yard. "So." Sam said softly, looking up in those eyes she loved.

"So." Jack replied in a slightly, sad voice. "I guess promising to write is out of the question?" He joked.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I guess so." She smiled at him. "Well, until we meet again, Jack O'Neill."

Jack smiled back. "Until we meet again." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Finally pulling away, he looked back at her face, memorizing every detail. Letting go, he walked over to Rob. Embracing his brother in one more hug, he leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You hurt her and you'll have to deal with me." He warned him, before pulling away and heading for the station wagon.

Rob walked over and wrapped his arm lightly around Sam. "You okay?" He asked her, seeing the moisture forming in her eyes.

"Yeah." She told him, reaching up and grasping his hand. "I'm good."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

July 1983

"Sam! Exactly how much have you had to drink!" Liz squealed at her friend, as she stumbled her way back into the room.

"I d'know. I lost track aft' the third beer and second tek, tek, hehehe, tequil-laaa shot." Sam drunkenly replied. The girls were at a party with Rob and Mike, drinking heavily.

Rob walked in and put his arm around Sam. "Liz, you getting any better at the quarter-bounce?" He asked while watching his sister concentrate really hard to bounce her quarter into the shot glass in front of her.

"Uh huh." Liz told him, bouncing the quarter and watching it intently as it bounced off the side of the glass, back on to the table and then rolled across the surface. "Ugh!" She groaned, chasing after the quarter with her hand.

Several other boys in the room laughed at her while one refilled her shot glass for another try. Mike, who was starting to feel a little territorial, took the seat next to her and tried talking her out of drinking anymore. He was well-aware his girlfriend was past her limit!

"Come on, Sam." Rob whispered in Sam's ear as he tugged her out of the room. "Let's go be alone for a little bit."

"O-key, do-key!" Sam slurred and allowed Rob to lead her out of the room.

He took her to one of the empty bedrooms in the house and shut the door. Leaning in to her, he kissed her passionately. A drunken Sam kissed him back just as passionately. Before long, Sam's shirt and bra had been removed, along with Rob's shirt and they had found their way to the bed. Rob was kissing and feeling his way over Sam's body. Finally making it past first base with her! He kissed his way back up her body and attacked her neck with his lips.

"Oh! Jack!" Sam moaned.

Rob froze.

Sam, still drunk, realized the attack on her body had ceased and leaned her head up to see what was wrong. She looked at Rob, noticing the look of shock on his face. "What?" She asked him, a little annoyed.

"You just called me Jack." He told her.

"Oh! Shit!" Was all she managed to get out before she put her head back down and passed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Friendly Visit

THROUGH THE YEARS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I'm apologizing in advance for any mistakes in this chapter. I'm going to be gone all weekend and wanted to post this before going. I haven't had a chance to edit or proofread it, but thought you people would rather get it today than wait for a perfect chapter on Monday or Tuesday! Hope I was right! Again, sorry for any mistakes!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Friendly Visit

January 1984

_January 1, 1984_

_Dear Jack,_

_Hey, big brother. How's it going! I know I don't write very often, but you've never missed Christmas, either! I have to say, we all missed you! I spent New Year's Eve with Sam, Kelly and Sean last night. Thrilling, I know! But, Mike went out of state with his parents and Rob had a date. Oh yeah! Did I mention Sam and Rob broke up? It was way back in July. I know we don't talk much, but, someone else may have told you by now. It was really funny! Rob and Sam, especially Sam, were pretty humiliated, but I found the whole thing hilarious! I swore I would never tell anyone what happened, but, I also crossed my fingers, so if you bribe me enough, I may be persuaded to let it slip! Just thinking about it makes me laugh! We were at a party. Apparently, Sam wasn't as good at separating you and Rob in her head as she thought! All I can tell you is a drunk Sam is an honest Sam. Yeah, I know, that's not much of a hint. Did I mention your name was involved. Ha! Ha! I would so love to tell you what happened! It really was hilarious! _

_Did I mention how much I miss having you and Rob around. Ever since Rob left for Ohio State in August, Sean has been like a leach! He follows me around EVERYWHERE! I know we're twins and we're supposed to be close, but come on, he's barely giving me room to breathe. There are already a ton of rumors going around the school that Sean and Sam are involved now because he hangs out with us so much. Don't worry, they're not! I know that for a fact. Sam has sworn off any more of your brothers! Ha! Ha! I really wish I could tell you what happened! Even months later, I can't stop laughing about it! _

_Can you believe Kelly's in high school now? It's so weird seeing her at school. She even has a boyfriend! Some kid named Preston. Yes, I know. But, she gets really upset when you make fun of his name! Sam's still taking classes at Wright University. Her class is taking a field trip to Florida in one month. They're going to see the take-off of the Challenger that's scheduled on February 3rd. They're flying down on the 1st and then staying until Saturday. I'm not sure what hotel they're registered at, but I know their flight is supposed to arrive in Miami at 2pm on Wednesday, Feb 1st. Just in case you were interested. Anyways, I should probably get going. Mike gets back today. Did I tell you he's going to Wright University, too? Well, miss you, love you. Hopefully see you soon!_

_Love, Lizzie_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

February 1, 1984

Sam grumbled audibly as she pulled her bag off the conveyor belt before it was out of her reach. Her hair was a mess, her shirt was wrinkled and her mood was gloomy! Her flight had been delayed because of heavy snowfall in Ohio and she had to spend several hours in the company of the irritatingly, nerdy men in her Astrophysics Class. The only three other girls in her class were just as irritated as Sam.

Her professor, Mr. Watts, had instructed them all to meet at the main entrance of the air port to catch their ride to the hotel they were booked in. Since Sam's bag hadn't immediately appeared when the rest of her class's had, she was left behind while she waited for it.

Bag in hand, Sam fumbled along the Miami International Airport, trying to find her way to the main entrance. Normally, when she had to fly somewhere, she was with her dad and had the advantage of flying military. Big, public airports were a new and unpleasant experience for Sam!

She stopped to ask an elderly man where the main entrance was when she heard a very familiar voice call her name. "SAM! SAM!"

Sam turned around, looked through the large crowd and gasped. "JACK! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here!" She asked him excitedly as she dropped her bag and threw her arms around him.

"What am I doing here! I've been here for four hours now waiting on you! Liz told me you were coming. Do you really think I wouldn't come to see you?" He questioned, squeezing her body further into his.

"Oh, Jack! I've missed you!" Sam gasped, breathing in his scent and pressing her cheek against his.

"Me too! Me too, Sam!" He admitted, knowing they were being observed by passers-by in the airport, but at the same time, not wanting to let her go. Finally pulling away to look in the face he had dreamt about for the past 9 months, Jack hungrily took in every feature. "So, you came to see the Challenger take off?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah! I'm here with my class. Are you, are you going to be able to hang around?" She questioned, fearing he would say no.

"Uh, yes, actually. I have a few days off. Thought I'd come see the take-off, myself." He smirked at her.

Sam's face broke out in a huge smile. "Oh! Jack! I'm so happy!" She shrieked and threw herself back in his arms.

"Uh, Samantha, Mr. Watts is ready to leave. We're only waiting on you." Came a nasally voice next to Sam.

Sam groaned into Jack's shoulder. "Can you follow us to the hotel?" She asked him in a desperate tone, still not releasing the grip she had on him.

"Sure!" He told her, leaning down and picking up her bag. "Let's go!"

The nerdy man with them gave Jack a confused, irritated look and then led the two to the entrance where the rest of the class was waiting.

Mr. Watts was not happy with Sam's company. Not happy at all. But, he was a college professor, not a high school teacher, and as much as he disapproved, his students were considered adults and he had no say in what they did. So, after throwing an unamused glare at Jack, he instructed the students to load up in the shuttle bus and informed Jack of the hotel he could meet back up with Sam at.

The other three girls in Sam's class attached themselves to her as soon as she sat down on the bus. Marie, Tina and Angie were quite impressed that Sam had found herself an Air Force pilot. Sam smiled in glee as she recalled how good Jack looked at the airport in his dress blues!

"Sam! Tell me how the hell you got yourself a man like that and then tell me he has a brother, or at least a friend, in the air force, too!" Marie exclaimed, piling into the seat Sam was on.

"Well, actually, he has two brothers. But, they're both younger than him. One's still in high school. As far as Air Force friends, I'm sure he has a few." Sam smiled at the girl.

"Oh, girl, don't tempt me! A man in uniform is so hot! Find out if he has any friends! Maybe we can all go out tomorrow."

Sam grinned at the girl. Her day had improved a hundred fold!

The bus soon dropped them off at their hotel and Sam rushed out to meet back up with Jack. He had found a parking spot and quickly found his way into the hotel lobby where Sam was waiting for him. "Hey, have you eaten anything?" He asked, walking up to her.

Sam dangled her room key in her hand. "No, just the nuts on the plane."

"Well, there is a restaurant in this hotel. Do you want to eat there with me?" Jack asked, almost nervously.

"Yes, that'd be great. I just need to throw my bag up into my room. I'm sharing a room with Angie."

"Alright. Let's go then." Jack said, grabbing Sam's bag and leading her to the elevators.

Sam found her room on the third floor and opened the door. Angie was already in the room unpacking her bathroom accessories when Jack and Sam came in. "Hey, Angie, I'm going out to eat with Jack. I'll see you later, ok?" Sam yelled towards the bathroom as she tossed her bag next to one of the beds and walked back to the door.

"Okay! You two have fun! But not too much fun! We have to get up early to head over to the Kennedy Center for our tour!" Came Angie's voice from the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack sat across from Sam in the restaurant. He couldn't believe how much older she looked! Her hair had been cut. Not a lot. But, coming to an end just past her shoulders, it was quite a bit shorter than it was the first time he met her. He thought she may have grown an inch or two since he saw her last, too. Her chubby cheeks had vanished, taking away the last of her childlike features, leaving behind a beautiful, mature woman sitting in front of him. "You look great, Sam!" Jack announced, unsure whether he actually said that out loud or in his head.

"Thank you. So do you." Sam replied, grinning at him. Yup, he said it out loud.

"Uh, you cut your hair." He stumbled out, not sure what to say.

"Yeah, a couple months ago. Uh, I figured I'd better start getting used to shorter hair before I join the military."

"Good idea. It uh, it makes you look older."

"Well, I'll be 18 in a little over two months." Sam announced, grinning at Jack.

"Wow! I can't believe it's been that long since I met that cute little 16 year old."

Sam smiled. "I'm not little anymore, Jack." Sam said in a challenging voice.

"No, no you're not." Jack replied, grinning in spite of the rising heat in his body.

Sam noticed Jack's face flush a tiny bit. If she didn't know him so well, she wouldn't have even noticed, but as it was, Sam was becoming an expert on reading Jack! Before she could do or say anything, the waitress arrived with their dinner. Their conversation interrupted, the two began to eat their food.

Sam watched Jack while she ate her food. She couldn't believe he was here! She couldn't believe he took the time out of his life to spend with her! His hair had grown a little, not quite as short as it was the last time she saw him. He looked like he had put on a little more muscle, too. Sam realized she was exciting herself as she thought about what Jack's body looked like under his uniform! She wondered if he thought of her the way she thought of him. She knew, ever since she moaned his name when she was drunk, that he was more important to her than she wanted to admit.

Even realizing that Jack was always going to be in her heart, Sam still craved for a normal, happy-go-lucky relationship with a man. Someone she could be close to. Someone she could hold, kiss, do more with, eventually. But, every time she dated anyone, she unconsciously compared them to Jack, and they never measured up! She wondered several times if she was destined to pine over Jack for the rest of her life!

"The beach isn't far from here. If you want, we could go for a walk before I head back to base tonight." Jack said, pulling Sam from her thoughts.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Sam responded in a quiet voice. Silently promising herself to make the best of her time with Jack.

Before long, the two made their way out of the hotel and down to the beach a few minutes away by foot. Coming up to the sandy beach, Sam and Jack pulled their shoes off and held them in their hands as they walked the stretch of beach.

"So, what else did Liz tell you?" Sam asked, trying to break the silence between them.

"Uh, well, she uh, told me you and Rob broke up."

"Wow! That was so long ago. I thought someone would have told you by now."

"Yeah, well, my family thinks the whole Rob and you issue is a little sensitive to me." Jack told her.

Sam was silent. She still hated herself for hurting him.

"So, why did you two break up?" Jack asked, softly.

"Oh! Uh! Well, it was last summer. Um, basically, we decided that we weren't right for each other." Sam tried to be as vague as possible.

"Really? Liz said something embarrassing happened." Jack prodded.

"Yes, embarrassing. Embarrassing as in I'm going to kill your sister for mentioning it and embarrassing as in I'm not going to tell you." Sam remarked through clenched teeth.

Jack laughed. Jack was used to the young, blushing Sam, but, this new, more mature Sam was winning him over very quickly. Jack decided to drop it for now, if push came to shove, he could always bribe Liz! "So, are you dating anyone else?"

"No. Not right now. I've gone out with a few guys. Nothing serious." Sam told him. "What about you?"

Jack, not sure why, was surprised at Sam's question. "Uh, well, I've been on a few dates." Jack stuttered out, trying not to sound flustered.

"A few?" Sam questioned, looking at him, mischief dancing in her eyes. "Anyone get a second date?"

"Oh, well, there was, uh, one girl I dated for a little bit. Uh, she was in one of my flight classes."

"Did you sleep with her?" Sam asked.

Jack couldn't believe how blunt Sam was being. She was no longer the shy little girl he remembered and it was causing him to slightly panic. "Uh, what?" He asked, trying to avoid answering the question.

"What was her name?" Sam asked.

Jack, thinking she was dropping the last question she asked, sighed. "Uh, Christine." He told her.

"Did you sleep with Christine?" She asked again, trying to hide her grin. She knew she was making Jack uncomfortable and she found it quite amusing.

Jack was silent. His heart beating rapidly in his chest. Knowing he couldn't put off answering her question and not wanting to lie to her, Jack looked down at the ground before grumbling, "yeah."

Sam didn't say anything for about six steps, just when Jack was about to lift his head to see if his confession was causing her silence, she finally spoke again. "Why'd you break up?"

Jack had no idea where these questions were coming from, but he had never felt so uncomfortable and awkward around Sam before. "Um, because of you, actually." Jack finally managed to get out.

Sam stopped walking and looked up at him. "Me? Why?"

"She wasn't very thrilled that I was coming here to see you. She threw this big tantrum and I kind of told her you were part of my life and she was going to have to accept the fact that I was coming to see you or leave…….she left."

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered.

"Don't be. I'm not." He whispered back and then clasped Sam's hand in his and turned to head back the way they came.

The next day, after Sam and her class returned from their tour, Jack was waiting for Sam in the lobby. They spent the rest of the day together. They toured some sights, ate some food and ultimately enjoyed each other's company. It was after midnight when Jack finally dropped her back off at her hotel room. "Tomorrow, after the launch, I'd like to go back to your base with you. If you don't mind. I want to see where you live." Sam told him before opening the door to her room.

"Ok." Jack agreed. "It's not much, I'm warning you. I have a tiny little room, no bigger than the dorm rooms at the Academy. And, my roommate is a bit of a slob."

"That's okay. I'm not interested in your roommate." Sam whispered and stood on her tip-toes to kiss Jack on his cheek.

"Whoa! What was that!" Jack teased, rubbing his cheek where Sam's lips had just been.

Sam grinned, not backing away. "Were you expecting more?" She asked him, huskily.

"Yes, much more!" He whispered as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Sam wrapped her arms around him and molded her body to his. The way Sam responded to his kiss, made Jack respond even more. She was igniting something in him that he had never experienced before! Not with the young Sam! Not with any other woman! Realizing he needed to stop before he was tempted to take her right there in the hallway, Jack broke the kiss and pulled away. "I have to go." He whispered, trying to calm his body, particularly certain parts, back down.

"Okay." Sam whispered. "Meet you at the launch?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. Seeing the look on your face when that shuttle launches is going to be priceless! I can't wait." He confessed, leaning in and kissing her lightly on the lips before pushing her door open and scooting her through it.

"Good night, Jack." She said quietly, and shut the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had just arrived with her class at the public viewing site for the launch when Jack snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Guess who?" He whispered in her ear.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe some really hot Air Force pilot I know." Sam teased, grabbing his hands and swinging her body around to be face to face with one Jack O'Neill.

"What can I say, correct as always!" He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Come on, I brought some friends with me. They want to see the launch, too." Jack told her, leading her towards a couple of men standing a few feet away.

"Oh shit, O'Neill! You weren't kidding when you said she was a knock-out were you?" One of the men exclaimed as Sam and Jack approached.

Jack, still holding Sam's hand, introduced her to the two men. "Sam, this is my roommate, Burke and Woods.

"It's nice to meet you." Sam told the two men, smiling at them.

Jack led Sam to a blanket he had brought and they sat down on it to watch the launch. A large radio was set up close by so the people in the area could here the commands from the control tower. As the process began, Jack couldn't take his eyes off Sam. The radio in the background was shouting "engines are a go…" and Sam's face was alight with anticipation! He was sure he had never seen her look more beautiful as she clutched his hand tightly, never taking her eyes off the shuttle in the distance.

She was in her own little world! Jack was pretty sure he could ask her to marry him right now and he wouldn't even get a response! She squeezed his hand even tighter when the countdown started.

10...9...8...7...Her face was full of excitement!

6...5...4...3...Jack was pretty sure his hand was turning blue!

2...1...blast-off! The look of utter glee on her face made Jack's entire body fill with an overwhelming feeling of love! He loved her! He didn't know for how long. He didn't know how much. But, right now, the feel of her hand in his, the look of pure awe on her face, the uncontrollable urge to lean over and kiss her! He loved her. Right here, right now! There was no one else in the world more important to him than her!

He looked up and watched as the shuttle made its way out of this world. The smoke and debris making it harder to see the shuttle as it became smaller and smaller. Jack leaned over and kissed Sam on her cheek. Startled back to reality, Sam turned her head towards Jack. He captured her lips and kissed her so lovingly, Sam was pretty sure her toes went numb!

"What was that for?" She whispered, when he finally pulled away.

He smiled at her. "Just 'cuz." He told her and looked back up at the sky.

Sam smiled and shook her head. She looked at Jack, a total look of adoration on her face for the man before her. She released the breath she wasn't aware she was holding and turned her attention back to the smoke-filled sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After introducing the girls in Sam's class to Burke and Woods, Sam and Jack headed off to spend their last few hours together. Jack, as promised, drove Sam the 40 minute drive to his base. As it turned out, Sam actually knew the general of the base. He and her father served together years before. Happy to see the young Miss Carter again, the general agreed to allow Jack to give her a tour of the entire base. And, after a little persuading and puppy-dog eyes from Sam, even allowed her access to the flight simulators! Sam was absolutely thrilled!

Jack didn't think he could see Sam any happier than he did when that shuttle launched, but that was before he saw her in the flight simulator. She was a natural-born pilot! There was no doubt in Jack's mind at all! She was flying that simulator as if she did it everyday, even breaking some of the other students' best scores!

He realized he could sit and watch her forever. She was so happy, she radiated joy! The way her face wrinkled slightly when she made a tough maneuver. The way it beamed in pride when she completed it successfully. Yup! He was perfectly content in watching her like this for the rest of his life!

But, alas, all good things must come to an end, and after running the simulator for quite some time, Sam finished and hopped out to rejoin Jack.

They ate dinner at a small Italian restaurant right outside the base and then walked back to Jack's quarters. "Well, here it is!" Jack said, opening the door. "Like I said, it's not much."

"Hmm, it looks good to me." Sam laughed, walking into the room and collapsing on the bed that was made.

"Tired?" Jack asked. It had been quite a long day.

"Very." Sam sighed, using her toes to flip her shoes off her feet.

"Do you want me to take you back to the hotel?" Jack asked, trying to keep any emotion out of his voice but desperately wanting her to say no.

"No." She said.

Jack took a step closer to her. Hope entering his body. "Will you stay the night?" He asked, desperation evident in his tone.

Sam cocked her head to the side to look at him.

"Not to….or anything. I just don't want to let you go yet, Sam. I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

Sam could see the fear in his eyes. Fear that she would say no? Could he really be worried she would not want to stay? "Of course I'll stay, Jack." She whispered.

Jack's body visibly relaxed. "Good. Good. Uh, if you don't mind, I'm going to hop in the shower real quick." Jack said, motioning towards the bathroom door.

"Ok. I'm just going to lay here and relax. I'm beat."

"Ok. I'll be out in a few minutes." Jack told her, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Sam closed her eyes and let her body relax on Jack's bed.

KNOCK KNOCK

Sam groaned. She looked over at the closed bathroom door and could hear the water still running. Slowly rising from the bed, she walked over and opened the door just as someone knocked again. KNOCK KNOCK

Sam opened the door to an attractive woman in a red sweater with large shoulder pads and a short skirt. She had short black hair and the greenest eyes Sam had ever seen. "Who the hell are you!" The woman growled at Sam. Her face scrunched up in a scowl, taking away all her attractive features.

"Uh, Sam. Samantha Carter. I'm here with Jack." Sam told the woman as she pushed her way past Sam and into the room.

The woman turned and looked at Sam. "YOU'RE SAM?" She shrieked in a very rude way.

"Yes." Sam replied, really not liking this woman and starting to get very annoyed.

"That stupid, son of a bitch! He told me you were in high school. You were a friend of the family! I KNEW HE WAS LYING! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT ASSHOLE!"

"Um, actually, I am in high school and I am a friend of the family." Sam told the woman, crossing her arms across her chest and scowling at her.

The woman gave Sam a rude, irritated look and crossed her own arms across her chest. "So, what the hell does he see in you, then!"

Sam, taken aback at the woman's question just stood there with her mouth slightly open. Before she could get anything out, Jack came strolling out of the bathroom. A towel over his head as he dried his hair, he only wore a pair of sweatpants, his chest bare and on full show for Sam and the woman.

"You asshole!" The woman yelled at Jack.

Jack pulled the towel off his head and glared at the woman. "Christine! What the hell do you want?" He snapped at her.

"So this is what you chose over me?" She yelled at him, motioning at Sam. "This…This teenager! Still in high school! You would rather have her than me?"

"Hell yes!" Jack growled at the woman.

"What are you, Jack O'Neill, some kind of pervert? I can't believe I was sleeping with a pervert!"

Jack gripped Christine's arm in his hand and dragged her to the door. "Sam is more of a woman than you'll ever be!" He hissed at her, before opening the door and throwing her out.

Sam watched the scene with wide eyes. Still reeling over the recent events.

"You okay?" Jack asked her softly, making his way back over to her.

"Yeah." She said in almost a whisper looking up into Jack's concerned eyes. She grinned, slightly. "That was interesting."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, well I told you about her tantrums. I'm happy it's over with her."

"Me too!" Sam sighed, and collapsed back on Jack's bed.

Jack laid down next to her. They spent the next several hours deep in conversation. Sam told Jack all about her childhood with her mother. Jack told Sam all about his young days growing up in northern Minnesota. They talked about their favorite places in the world. Jack's being his grandpa's cabin. Sam's being her grandmother's beach house in California. Jack told Sam how he couldn't wait to be a dad. To teach his kids to play baseball, hockey, forge notes in high school, climb out of a second story window. Sam put a damper on his excitement by asking him if he would really teach his daughter that, so Jack had to rethink his plans!

They were still up and talking when Burke stumbled into the room and mumbled something inaudibly before diving under his covers and falling into sleep. Sam giggled when Burke started snoring. He had a very weird snore, it sounded like ha, ga, ga, ga, ha, ga, ga, ga. Sam found it really funny.

"Yeah, laugh now!" Jack whispered in her ear as he covered her mouth with his hand. "You don't have to live with him!"

Sam giggled again as Jack moved his hand. "He's a strange person, isn't he?" Sam whispered.

"Very!" Jack told her. "But, he's a good guy! I trust him."

The two fell back into their conversation, keeping their voices much lower to avoid disturbing Burke. Eventually, they both fell asleep. Jack on his back. Sam cuddled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. Her fingers laying sprawled out in his small sprig of chest hair. They slept, content in each others arms, perfectly at peace.

The first thing Sam's senses picked up on was the small tickling sensation of Jack's chest hair rubbing against the inside of her fingers as his chest rose and fell in rhythm. Opening her eyes, she could see the ray of light trying to force it's way through the closed curtains. She could smell the shampoo he washed his hair with intermingled with the natural smell of Jack. She breathed it in, never wanting to forget the way he smelled in the morning.

Sam could not remember ever feeling quite so comfortable before in her life! Every muscle in her body was relaxed. She was warm, but not too warm. She was snuggled into a perfect body. She didn't want to move…..ever. Sam silently thought of how blissfully happy her life would be if she could stay like this forever!

Jack moved a little underneath her and opened his eyes. "Morning." He moaned, squinting at the light.

"Good morning." Sam said, using her voice for the first time of the day.

Jack sighed, not wanting to move. He, too, was incredibly comfortable! He turned his head towards the alarm clock to see how long they had to lay like this.

"Uh, Sam?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

"What time did you say your plane departs?"

"9:00. Why?" Sam asked, looking towards the alarm clock. Her eyes bulged.

"Oh, because it's 0750." Jack told her as she sprung out of bed.

"Oh no!" Sam squawked. "I'm never going to make it!"

"Calm down, you'll make it, Sam." Jack said, climbing out of bed.

"Oh, yeah, calm down! And, exactly what are you going to tell my dad when I have to call him for a ride home because I stayed the night with you, overslept and missed my plane?"

"Shit!" Jack grumbled, slapping himself on the forehead. "Well, don't panic. Call your roommate and ask her to bring your stuff to the airport and I'll drive you straight there."

"Okay!" Sam said, grabbing the phone and dialing the number for the hotel. After talking to Angie and her agreeing to pack Sam's stuff and take it to the airport for her, Jack and Sam jumped in his car and he sped, much faster than the posted speed-limit signs, to the airport.

They made it to the airport at 0850. Sam was sure she missed the plane. With boarding and check-ins, she was desperately worried she was going to have to explain this to her dad! Jack and Sam ran through the airport, trying to make it to her plane in time. Sam saw the lady closing the door that led to Sam's plane as she came running up to her.

"Please! That's my flight!" Sam gasped, out of breath.

The woman smiled at Sam and Jack. "Your ticket?" She asked, bemused.

Sam pulled her ticket out of her purse and presented it to the lady.

"Ok. You're all set. But, you'd better hurry." The lady warned.

Sam turned to face Jack. "Thank you." She told him, resting her hands on his hips.

"Thank you, Sam! I had a great time." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Just as the kiss was starting to turn quite passionate, the woman coughed, very suggestively, and Jack pulled away. "Well, Sam Carter…..until we meet again." He said in a soft voice.

Sam smile brightly at the line he took from her. "Until we meet again, Jack O'Neill." She leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Good-bye, Jack!" She said as she turned and headed, hastily to the awaiting plane.

"Good-bye, Sam." Jack whispered as he watched her retreat down the hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I don't remember exactly what happens at a shuttle launch, so just ignore any errors I may have made! I pretty much just made it up as I went! Thanks!


	8. Timing is Everything

THROUGH THE YEARS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: This chapter jumps a lot. Hope it isn't confusing!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Timing is Everything

February 1984: Florida

"O'Neill, Woods, Burke! You three are ordered to report to the general's office." Major Johnson, the general's aide barked at the three men who were sitting in the commissary.

"Shit. What'd we do now?" Burke asked, looking at Jack and Woods.

"Don't know. But, we'd better not keep the man waiting." Jack told them, standing up with his empty tray.

The other two followed Jack's lead. A couple twists and turns down a few corridors and the three men were at the general's office. Jack knocked on the door and heard the age-old command. "Enter!"

The three men walked into the office and stood at attention in front of the general and the other two men in the room.

"At ease, men." The general announced. "I called the three of you here to introduce you to our Special Forces Officers, Lt. Colonel Landry and Major Cromwell. For some odd reason, they are interested in the three of you joining Special Forces, Colonel?"

Colonel Landry stood up and took over for the general. "Lieutenants! Myself and Major Cromwell have been watching you boys for several weeks now. O'Neill, your flight and combat skills are very impressive. You would make an excellent addition to our team. Woods, Burke, I've seen great things from the two of you also. But, above that, I've seen very impressive teamwork between the three of you. Teamwork is what gets it done. I would like you three to consider Special Forces. Four more weeks of intense training. We're the first to go in to hostile situations. If you're good enough, and don't get yourself killed, promotions come quickly. Hazard pay. Think about it, boys."

Woods and Burke exchanged glances, looked at Jack and then simultaneously announced, "I'm in!"

All eyes turned to O'Neill. 'Shit!' O'Neill thought. 'What did I just get myself into?' Jack knew the danger involved in Special Forces. He knew of the impossible missions special forces made possible. He knew all the risks involved, but even knowing them, the thought of sending Burke and Woods into danger without him was not something he could live with.

"O'Neill, your decision doesn't have to be made today." Landry told the man.

"That's okay, sir. I'm in." Jack replied.

"That's my boy!" Burke exclaimed, forgetting for a second he was in the general's office.

"Okay, men. Training will start on Monday. I'll see you three then." Landry finished and after saluting the general, the two Special Forces Officers made their way out of the office.

"Well boys, good luck. Dismissed!" The general said, a small, proud smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you, sir!" Chimed the lieutenants as they saluted and left the office.

O'Neill walked back to his quarters beside Burke and Woods, lost in his own thoughts. Special Forces was not something he had planned on. He was more interested in flying. Something about being off the earth, in the air, always pumped up his adrenaline and made him feel alive. He knew he would still have the opportunity to fly, but it wouldn't be as much as he had originally expected.

As he approached the door to his quarters, he wondered how his family and Sam would take the news of his new career path.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April 1984

Jack walked into the briefing room where Cromwell, Burke and Woods were already waiting. "O'Neill, have a seat, we'll get started." Cromwell ordered as soon as Jack had shut the door.

Jack sat in the seat next to Woods and gave Cromwell his full attention.

"Okay, men. Here is the mission detail for our next little romp in Cuba. We leave on May 11th and depending on how well the mission goes, will be gone for a good 2-4 weeks."

Jack opened the folder in front of him and let out a small groan, too low for the major to hear. 'Damnit! I'm going to be gone during Sam's graduation.' He mentally grumbled. His heart sinking at the lost opportunity to see Sam.

Once the briefing was over, Jack headed off to the commissary with Woods and Burke. "So, O'Neill, what was with the groan over this mission?" Woods, who was sitting close enough to hear Jack, asked.

"Sam's graduation is the third week of May. I was planning on going. Now, I'm going to miss it." Jack grumbled to his friends.

"Well, if we get in and out, we might get back in time for you to make it." Woods said, trying to lighten Jack's mood.

"Yeah." Jack sighed, not at all convinced.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April 1984: Ohio

"Europe."

"What?" Sam asked in surprise, she had no idea what Liz was getting on about.

"Europe! Sean and I are going to Europe after graduation."

"What?" Sam asked, even more surprised.

"We've both decided it's what we want to do. We've got money saved, plus we should get quite a bit for graduation.."

"Liz, are you serious? What about college? How long are you going to stay?"

"Yes, very serious. We're going to stay until we want to come home. Neither of us are in a hurry to do more school work." Liz told her friend as they sat on Sam's front porch.

"What about money? Just a plane ticket is a fortune. You'll both be broke before you know it!"

"What do you think, Sam? We haven't thought this through? We know what we're doing. We'll get jobs to make money. We're going to start in the UK and work our way down to Italy. Sean took two years of German and I dated that French foreign-exchange student, so we should be able to figure our way around. It's going to be great!" Liz exclaimed, obviously excited over her great new plan.

Sam gave her friend an 'I think your nuts!' expression. "Liz, didn't you say you didn't understand a word that boy said and that's why you liked him so much?"

"Well, yeah. But, after awhile I started understanding quite a bit of what he said, that's why I broke it off. All those lovely poetic words I thought were words of love, were really just him asking for more salt for his food."

Sam laughed, her friend was quite a character. "What did your parents say?"

"Oh well, they think we've lost our minds. But, you know how they are, they said we have to make our own paths in life."

"Well, then, I'll miss you." Sam said, looking at her best friend with sad eyes.

"I'll miss you, too. But, I promise to send postcards and letters and photographs. Oh, it's going to be great, Sam!"

Sam could see her friend's excitement and knew she was looking forward to this new adventure. Liz was so ecstatic, Sam was half-tempted to take off to Europe with her!

The next day, Sam headed over to the O'Neill house. She knew Mrs. O'Neill was the only one home. Mr. O'Neill was still at work. Liz and Sean were off together, the two of them had become extremely close the last few months. And, Kelly had started tutoring a couple of sixth graders in math.

Sam had been spending a lot of time with Mrs. O'Neill. She had, in many ways, become like a second mother for Sam. Always listening to her problems, always willing to offer advice when needed. Always showing Sam unconditional love. For some reason, this year of her life without her mother had been the worst yet. With graduation, her life taking off in new and unknown directions, Sam really missed her mom. But, Mrs. O'Neill had been there to help Sam whenever she needed it. And, Sam, without realizing it, had clung to Mrs. O'Neill like the woman was her life preserver.

Sam knocked on the front door.

"Come in, Samantha!" Maggie yelled from the front room.

Sam walked in and sat down on the couch across from Mrs. O'Neill and smiled at her.

Mrs. O'Neill was working on a patchwork quilt. Something she pulled out and worked on from time to time, using old fabric from her children's clothes, blankets, coats, everything. "So, I take it you heard about Liz and Sean's trip?"

"Yeah. I can't believe their just going to pack up and head to Europe for God knows how long?" Sam sighed.

"Yes, I must say, it wasn't what I expected. But, then again, with those two, you never really know what to expect.

Sam laughed. She knew exactly what Mrs. O'Neill was saying.

"Have you written your valedictorian speech yet?"

"No." Sam said, letting out a loud sigh. "I just don't know what to write. I've hardly even been at the high school this year. Maybe you should get someone else to do it?"

"Nonsense, child! You are the valedictorian. You've worked hard to get where you are. You deserve the honor and right to give that speech."

"But, what if I really don't want to?" Sam asked, showing her puppy-dog eyes to Maggie, knowing she was the one who could get Sam out of the speech.

"Too bad." Maggie told her, smirking. "Just relax, Sam. Your speech will be great. Just like you."

Sam smiled at the woman, giving up on getting out of the speech. "Maybe I can get Liz and Sean to help me. Maybe some other seniors, too." Sam's mind started whirling into action. With only having three classes this year, Sam was only at the high school in the morning. She would stay and have lunch each day with Liz and Sean and a few of their friends, then head off to Wright University until about 6:00 at night. She wasn't kidding when she said she hardly spent any time at the high school. But, maybe with some help and personal recollections from some of the other seniors, she could pull this speech off after all!

Sam and Mrs. O'Neill talked for quite a while until the phone shrieked from its position on the endtable and interrupted their conversation.

"Hello." Mrs. O'Neill said as she put the phone to her ear.

"Mom! Hey, how are you?" Jack's voice came across the line.

"Oh Jack! It's so good to hear from you, son." Mrs. O'Neill exclaimed.

Sam sat up a little more on the couch, listening intently to Mrs. O'Neill's end of the conversation.

"It's great to hear you, too, mom. Uh, I have some bad news, though. I'm not going to make it to the graduation. I just got stuck with another mission."

"Oh no! Oh, the kids are going to be crushed. That's too bad, son. We were so looking forward to seeing you!" Mrs. O'Neill announced over the phone line.

"I know, mom. I was looking forward to it, too. But, I really don't have a choice. I'm going to mail out the graduation presents I bought for Liz, Sean and Sam. Can you make sure they get them?" Jack asked.

"Of course, dear. Sam is here right now. Would you like to talk to her for a few minutes?" Maggie asked, raising her eyes to look at Sam.

"Uh, yeah. I would." Jack told his mom, his blood pumping quicker through his body at the mention of Sam's presence.

"Okay, dear, hold on." Maggie took the phone away from her ear and motioned for Sam to take her seat in her chair. "Here you go, sweetie. I'm going to go put this old quilt back up and start a pot of coffee for Mr. O'Neill, I'll be back in shortly." Maggie told Sam, handing her the phone.

Sam sat down in the chair and tentatively put the phone to her ear. "Hello." She said, in almost a whisper, excitement and nerves getting in the way of her voice.

"Sam! Hey, it's good to hear your voice." Jack said, his body warming up considerably.

"You, too. I've missed you, Jack." Sam said softly.

"I've missed you, too, Sam. I'm sorry, I can't make it to your graduation. I have a mission. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Jack." Sam told him. "I know how it is, remember?"

Jack laughed. "Yes, of course. How could I forget? You're an Air Force brat. I'm still sorry I can't make it……uh, I've been thinking of you a lot, Sam. Especially, recently, with these missions we've been going on. They're pretty intense."

Sam's heart stopped at the thought of Jack being in mortal danger. "What are you doing, Jack?"

"Uh, well, I was recruited into Special Ops about two months ago. This will be my third mission. Well, really my second. The first one was more of a practice mission."

"Special Ops?" Sam croaked, fear taking hold of her.

"Yeah. I know, it's not what I expected either, Sam. But, I'm good at it and Burke and Woods really wanted to do it and I couldn't leave them…." Jack rambled on, trying to explain himself to Sam.

"It's dangerous." Sam whispered.

"I know, Sam." Jack softly replied. "I'm careful. I'm always careful. I'm not going to die, Sam. Not yet."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Trust me. You and I have a lot more ahead of us still." He whispered.

"Jack? You know I care a lot about you, don't you?" Sam asked in a whisper.

"Yes, Sam. I know. I care a lot about you, too. Don't ever forget that."

"Okay." Sam croaked out, just as Maggie came back into the front room. "Your mom's back, Jack, be careful, please." Sam pleaded in a broken voice.

"I promise, Sam." Jack told her before Sam handed the phone back to his mom.

Sam excused herself and used the bathroom while Mrs. O'Neill finished her conversation with Jack. Sam needed some time alone. She needed to calm herself down and of course, to blow her nose! She had been looking forward to seeing Jack, so disappointment did take a good hold of her. But, she was even more worried about Jack being in danger. Thoughts of him being shot or captured and tortured on a mission entered her mind and tormented her. And, of course, the confession that he cared a lot about her, made her want to cry in joy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Florida

Jack finished the phone call with his mom and hung up the phone. Anger filled his body as he thought about the stupid mission he was ordered to go on instead of seeing Sam. Jack took his arm and viciously swiped it across the table, throwing everything on it across the room. "DAMN IT!" He screamed. "DAMN IT!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May 1984: Cuba

Jack sat on the helicopter that was taking them back to 'friendly territory'. They had come in, taken care of business, and with only Burke getting a flesh wound across his shoulder, completed their mission, successfully. Thanks, in a great part, to Jack, who had his own mission in his head to complete! Jack had completed the current mission, more efficient and competent than any other man Landry had ever worked with. Landry knew Jack was going to be one hell of an outstanding officer. With that said, he also realized that once Jack completed his duty, his mind had wandered elsewhere.

Jack checked his watch for the tenth time since getting on the copter. Twelve hours until the graduation ceremony started in Ohio. He was now in Cuba. Could he make it?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12.5 Hours Later: Ohio

Mrs. O'Neill was at the podium finishing her speech to the graduating class and introducing the Valedictorian. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce our Valedictorian this year. This young woman has become like a daughter to me. She has persevered through personal loss and tragedy to stand before you today with the highest academic achievement in this school's history. She has maintained a 4.0 grade point average not only the entire time she has attended this school, but also has maintained a 4.0 GPA at Wright University where she has been taking classes for the past two years. She has been a valuable member of the track team and Honor Society. She has volunteered her time in helping other students, including my own daughter. Samantha will be leaving in two months to attend the Air Force Academy in Colorado Springs, Colorado where she will study Astrophysics and someday work for NASA, with plans to become an astronaut. So, ladies and gentlemen and the class of 1984, let me introduce to you, our valedictorian, Samantha Jean Carter!"

Sam stood up and walked up the stage to the podium. Her face was slightly flushed after hearing Mrs. O'Neill's speech. Notes clutched in her hand, Sam looked out at the large crowd of graduates and even larger crowd of spectators. Coughing to clear her throat, Sam started on her speech.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack pulled up into the closest parking spot he could find. He had managed to get a flight on an Air Force jet back to Florida and another one straight to Wright-Patterson where he bribed an Airman to let him borrow one of the base jeeps. Speeding to the school where the ceremony was being held, Jack was incredibly nervous that he was going to just miss the graduation.

Getting out of the jeep, Jack ran across the parking lot, through the school property and towards the back field where the ceremony had been set up. He could see the large crowd of people, but, what had his mind whirling was the sound of Sam's voice pouring out of the loudspeakers. Jack ran between the bleachers that were packed with people and stopped when he saw her standing on the makeshift stage at the front of the crowd.

"Dayton has been the first place that I could truly say was home for me…..uhh….." Sam stopped, mid-speech when her eyes fell on Jack rushing between the bleachers. Everyone turned from Sam to the man who had captured her attention. Sam's cheeks had flushed bright red as everyone's attention turned to Jack.

Mr. O'Neill suddenly appeared next to Jack and led him over towards the stage to a seat with the rest of the O'Neill's. After Jack was led away, as if on cue, everyone's attention turned back to the blushing girl at the podium.

Sam swallowed the lump in her throat and hurriedly finished her speech. Accidentally skipping over a few parts without even realizing it. Luckily, no one else seemed to realize it, either, and when Sam's speech came to an end, everyone stood up and applauded.

Mrs. O'Neill came back to the podium and Sam walked off the stage and straight into Jack's arms. He had jumped up and gone right to the bottom of the stage when Sam finished her speech. As soon as they were close enough, they were in each other's arms. The graduating class, who had all heard the countless rumors about Sam and the O'Neill boys, specifically the oldest one, erupted in applause and shouts at the emotional reunion of Jack and Sam.

Mrs. O'Neill spoke back into the microphone. "Ladies and Gentleman, once again, our Valedictorian, Samantha Carter….and….with her, my oldest son, Lt. Jonathon O'Neill of the US Air Force. As you can see, they're quite close….. Samantha may become my daughter someday, after all." Mrs. O'Neill smiled as she finished to an explosion of applause and laughter by the entire audience.

Jack, after hearing his mom's words, pulled out of the tight embrace with Sam to look her in the face. "Did you hear what my mom just said?" He whispered.

Sam looked at him, nothing but love written on her face. "Yes." She whispered back.

"Good." Was all he said as he kissed her and the crowd, once again, exploded in applause.

Liz wiped the tears out of her eyes and Sean just smiled in pride. Kelly nudged Rob, sitting next to her on the bleachers. "I know, I know, Kelly, they're meant to be. Why do you think we broke up?" Rob hissed at his little sister.

Mr. O'Neill crossed his arms, sat up a little straighter and nodded to his wife on stage.

Mark looked over at his father. "Who the hell is that making out with Sammie!"

And, Col. Jacob Carter watched, unsurprised, as his baby girl was kissed, very passionately and in front of hundreds of people, by Lt. Jack O'Neill!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: This is my least favorite chapter so far….well, everything but the end. Hopefully, the end makes up for the rest of the chapter! Anyways, everyone who is still reviewing: You people are my favorite! And those who aren't, well, I don't blame you all that much, sometimes it's hard to think of something to write, especially when the chapter's not that great! But, a simple 'keep going!' or 'I'm still reading' would really keep me writing quickly! Just something to let me know you're still interested! So, yeah, anyways, I think the next chapter is going to be complete and utter fluff. Not that the other chapters haven't been fluff, it's just now, Sam's 18, so a whole new window has opened! So, until then……


	9. Together Again

THROUGH THE YEARS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warning: Sam's 18 now, so adult situations ahead…uh…very adult situations. (But, still rated T)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Together Again

The rest of the graduation ceremony went by in a flash. Sam was barely able to keep her attention on the actual ceremony instead of the hot-looking Air Force Officer sitting with the rest of his family. Sam's entire body was still tingling in excitement at Jack unexpectedly making it to her graduation. When they _finally_ finished with the ceremony, Sam stood up with the rest of her class, tossed her cap and started heading over to the awaiting O'Neill's. Unfortunately, several people had similar plans in heading over to Sam, and she ended up caught up in conversation with fellow graduates, parents, and a few teachers.

Jack saw the crowd of people swarm Sam, and looking over, saw Col. Carter eyeing him. So, Jack, building up the courage he was taught in his Special Ops training, gulped down his fear for the superior officer, and headed over in his direction.

"Col. Carter, sir," Jack greeted.

"O'Neill," Col. Carter replied, mock-glaring at the younger man. "That was quite some spectacle you put on."

Jack lowered his head. "Sorry, sir," he mumbled.

"Well, O'Neill, I have to say, you sure know how to make one hell of an entrance."

Jack looked up and saw a smile on the older man's face. "Yes, sir," he responded, obediently.

"Have you met my son, Mark," Col. Carter questioned, motioning to the young man standing beside him.

Jack looked at the young man. Jack never would have guessed this was Sam's brother. They looked absolutely nothing alike. He had thin, auburn hair and looked much more like Jacob. He looked to be about 6 ft. tall and Jack briefly wondered if Sam and Mark got their height from their mom's genes since Jacob himself, only stood at about 5'10. "No, sir, I haven't had the pleasure," Jack replied, putting his hand out to greet Sam's brother.

Mark shook Jack's hand, wearily. The man seemed nice enough, but after what happened to his baby sister in California, he wasn't all too thrilled that Sam would, once again, get involved with an older man. And, this time, Mark had the distinct feeling that if he needed to come to Sam's rescue, this Jack O'Neill wouldn't be as easy to 'take care of' as the sorry-excuse-for-a-man Carl had been.

"Mark, Lt. Jack O'Neill. O'Neill, Mark," Jacob Carter said, introducing the two as they shook hands. "You don't have to give him the big-brother glare. We've already come to a mutual agreement. Isn't that right, O'Neill?"

"Yes, sir," Jack answered just as Sam approached from behind Jack and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Dad, Mark," She said in greeting, looking at her dad and brother, but not letting go of Jack.

"Sammie," both men exclaimed and rushed Sam to hug her in congratulations. Jacob handed his daughter a dozen roses and kissed her on the cheek.

"We're so proud of you, Sam," Jacob exclaimed, his eyes starting to mist.

"Thank you, Dad," Sam replied, hugging her dad again and wiping her own tears out of her eyes. "Mark, did you meet Jack," Sam asked, already knowing he had, she had been watching.

"Uh, yeah," Mark replied, still unsure of the man before him.

Jack didn't blame the man for being a little stressed about him. He mentally promised himself to pull Mark aside at some point and assure him he was nothing like that SOB in California. Just thinking about that asshole made Jack want to kill him. Looking over at Sam, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight, trying to send a silent message to her.

Sam felt his squeeze and looked up in his warm eyes and smiled. She was so happy surrounded by the three most important men in her life.

"So, O'Neill, Sam said you were stuck on a mission. Did you get out of it," Jacob questioned the man holding his daughter's hand.

"Uh, no, sir. I completed the mission…..oh, about 14 hours ago. It took a chopper and two jets to get me here on time. Well, and of course the jeep I borrowed from one of the sergeants at your base….uh, a Sgt. Fred Williams, I believe."

Jacob, surprised at what the young lieutenant did to make it to Sam's graduation, smirked at the man. "Ah, yes, Williams. We'll have to make sure we get that jeep back before he starts worrying he made a bad call."

Jack smiled, he'd do anything Jacob wanted as long as he was able to stay with Sam.

"Jacob, we are all so proud of Samantha." Mrs. O'Neill's voice cut in to the small group. Everyone turned and looked as the rest of the O'Neill's walked over to them.

Jack and Sam unclasped their hands so they could hug everyone.

"Yes, so are we," Jacob replied, smiling at Maggie O'Neill. "And, I hear you have a couple of free-spirits, wanting to go out and explore the world?"

Mrs. O'Neill smiled at Liz and Sean. Their plans to travel becoming infamous in the community. "Yes, I would have to say, free-spirits is an exceptionally accurate word for the two of them. So, I take it this is Mark," she asked, looking at the young man still standing next to his father.

"Yes, my apologies. Maggie O'Neill, this is my son, Mark. Mark, this is Mrs. O'Neill, the principal of this school and mother to Jack, Lizzie and all the rest of them," Jacob introduced, sweeping his hand in the air at the rest of the O'Neill clan. "And, of course, the man coming up would be Mr. O'Neill," Jacob finished, seeing the elder O'Neill approaching.

"It's nice to meet you all," Mark announced, pleasantly. "Sam and my dad have had nothing but wonderful things to say about all of you."

All the O'Neill's seemed to smile at Mark's words. "We have a feast back at the house. Jacob, I'm insisting you all come over and join us," Mrs. O'Neill said, looking at Jacob.

"Well, how can we argue with that," Jacob teased and nodded his head in acceptance to the invitation. "Uh, Jack needs to drop his vehicle back off at my base, so we'll all be over right after. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," Mrs. O'Neill exclaimed and then hugged Jack and Sam again before heading off with the others.

It took over an hour for the four of them to make it to the parking lot. People constantly stopping to talk to Sam. Sam, having reacquired Jack's hand after the hugs, never let go of it, so he was stuck listening to heart-felt good-byes and silly girl-talk, along with career choices and life plans. Not that he minded. He would be happy listening to his dad complain about toe-fungus as long as he was holding Sam's hand!

Once in the parking lot, Sam and Jack hopped into the jeep and told Jacob they would follow him to the base. Once they were finally alone, Jack leaned over and kissed Sam passionately. When they finally pulled apart, they were both surprised to see that Sam had somehow ended up on his lap without either noticing the move!

Pulling her hands out from under his shirt, Sam sighed into his neck. "We better get going before my dad wonders what's taking us so long."

"Okay," Jack quietly said, still rubbing Sam's back with his hands, not ready to break contact yet.

Sam finally scooted back over to her seat and Jack had no choice but to start the jeep and head back to Wright-Patterson.

Jack was smiling widely when he returned the jeep and keys to the relieved airman. Jacob thanked the sergeant for allowing Jack the use of the jeep and the airman beamed at the praise. Mark stayed in the car, still hating military bases while Jacob, Jack and Sam got everything with the jeep situated. After a few minutes of being alone in the car, Mark was joined by Jack and Sam climbing into the back seat and his dad retaking the driver's seat.

"So, O'Neill, you haven't even been to your parents' house yet, this trip, have you?"

"No, sir. I went straight to the high school from the base," Jack answered. "But, if you're wondering about the food, my mom goes crazy during things like this. I think we had enough food to feed Rob's entire class last year."

"Okay, then," Jacob replied.

The rest of the ride was pretty much in silence. Sam resting her head on Jack's shoulder, content just to be with him. Jack stroking his hand through Sam's hair, thinking that she was more beautiful every time he saw her. Mark, quiet because he and his dad still didn't get along all that well. Jacob, gracious to have both his children with him, if only for a short time.

The loud O'Neill house was quite a contrast to the quiet ride. Sam immediately hugged Liz again when they entered the house, both congratulating each other. Jacob headed into the living room and started a conversation with Mr. O'Neill and Rob started a conversation with Mark about hockey, while Jack squeezed Sam's side before heading into the kitchen to help his mom.

Jack kissed his mom on the cheek. "Hey, mom, what do you need help with," he asked, snatching up a green olive and tossing it in his mouth.

"Oh, if you could finish that vegetable tray, that would be great. The pickles are still in the fridge," Maggie told her son as she sliced the ham. "I'm so happy you were able to make it, son!"

"Me, too," Jack commented. "I'm not sure if I can ever show my face in your school again after the show I put on," Jack joked.

"Nonsense. Did you hear everyone cheering? You and Sam are in love. Everyone can see that."

Jack choked on the pickle he had stuck in his mouth. "Mom! Don't talk like that!"

"Oh, Jonathon! I'm not making it up. I thought I taught you how to express yourself better than that?"

"Sorry, guess I was absent that day," Jack joked as his mom slapped him on the arm. Jack picked up two platters and carried them into the dining room. "Foods up," he yelled, after setting the platters down and heading back to get more.

Everyone headed to the dining room table and found a seat. Jack pulled a chair extremely close to him for Sam, and Liz sat on the other side of her. The girls deep in conversation about the twins' travel plans. The jolly moods continued throughout the evening, Jack and Sam never wandering too far away from the other.

Jacob and Mark headed home around 10pm., but Sam stayed behind, not yet ready to pry herself away from Jack. Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill headed off to bed and all the O'Neill kids joined Jack and Sam in the front room. Sam and Jack were cuddled together on the couch. Kelly was sprawled out on the floor. Liz was in her mom's rocking chair. Rob was sitting in the recliner, and Sean was sitting on the other end of the couch, half asleep.

"So, Jack, we should go out and do something tomorrow," Rob suggested.

"We should. As long as Sam comes," Jack replied, pulling Sam further into him.

Sam obediently snuggled more into his side.

"So, you two don't plan on being out of each other's sight this whole visit, do you," Rob asked, smiling at the couple.

"Nope," Jack replied. "I have no intention of losing any time with her this trip."

Sam smiled, put her hand on Jack's cheek and pulled him into a light kiss, making the other kids in the room groan in protest.

Liz smirked. "So, what exactly happened with you two in Florida," she asked, mischievously.

Sam and Jack smiled at each other. "We watched the shuttle launch," Sam answered, still smiling at Jack.

The rest of the kids rolled their eyes at the couple.

Before long, Kelly and Sean had both headed to bed, leaving only Jack, Sam, Rob and Lizzie. Sam started yawning, nonstop. However, Jack was still not ready to be away from her. "You want to stay with me tonight, Sam," he softly asked her.

Liz and Rob exchanged shocked looks, both wondering exactly what did happen in Florida!

Sam looked at Jack for a few seconds before answering, "ok".

Jack, relieved, pulled himself off the couch with Sam with him. Turning towards his siblings, he told them both good-night and headed downstairs with Sam.

Sam looked at the bed and then down at her dress she was still wearing from graduation. Jack saw her dismay and offered her a pair of his boxer shorts and a t-shirt. Sam accepted and headed to the bathroom to change. A few minutes later, Sam and Jack were both snuggled into his bed in the basement. Facing each other, Jack couldn't help but pull Sam into an amazing kiss.

Sam, feeling bold, ran her hands over Jack's butt and lightly squeezed, causing Jack to moan into her mouth. Jack, desire building quickly, explored Sam's body with his hands. Desperately wanting to do more, but at the same time, respecting Sam way too much to allow it.

Before long, Jack realized he needed to stop now or else he wasn't going to be able to. Pulling his lips off Sam's collar bone, he kissed her once again on the lips and then pulled away. He opened his mouth to speak and then shut it quickly once he realized he was getting ready to tell her that he loved her. His heart started beating even faster thinking of what he almost said to her. "We need to stop," he whispered to her, his arms still wrapped around her.

"No," Sam groaned.

"Sam…," he started but was cut off by her lips attacking his neck.

"Sam," he groaned. "We really, really need to stop!"

Sam pressed her body more against him, his reason for wanting to stop pressed against her leg.

"SAM," Jack groaned louder. "We can't do this!"

"Why," Sam asked, not halting her attack on him.

"Because!…….Not like this, Sam….Not in my parents' basement! You deserve more than this."

"All I want is you, Jack! Anyway I can get you," she told him, pulling away from his neck to look him in the face.

Jack cupped her face with his hands. "You've got me, Sam. Always."

They kissed again, this time the kiss was sweet and gentle, both expressing their love for each other through the caresses of their tongues.

When they finally pulled away, Jack laid on his back and pulled Sam into his side. "Go to sleep, Sam," he whispered to her and kissed her on the head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Sam were almost always together for the rest of the week. Sam, spending every night with Jack and no one saying anything about it, not even her dad. Mark left two days after Sam's graduation, and the day before Jack had to leave Jacob was called to DC for an unexpected meeting. Jack had made plans to take Sam out to dinner and spend the entire evening with her before his departure the next day.

Jack told Sam to dress up and took her to a very expensive restaurant in downtown Dayton. During their meal, Jack couldn't keep his eyes off Sam. Liz had taken Sam out and had her hair and make-up done at a beauty salon. Sam looked even more beautiful than normal. Especially in the amazing red, strapless dress she was wearing.

After dinner, Jack and Sam headed to a local nightclub for some dancing. Sam, not yet old enough to drink, ordered a soft drink while Jack had a beer. They danced together, happily, for hours before finally deciding to call it a night.

Sam opened her front door and walked in, Jack right behind her. "Will you stay here with me tonight, Jack," she asked him, turning and wrapping her arms around him, giving him her puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure," he told her, wrapping his own arms around her and pulling her into a kiss.

Sam immediately deepened the kiss and reached her hands up under Jack's shirt, slowly exploring his chest with her fingers. Jack, not wanting to be outdone by Sam, allowed his own hands access to Sam's body.

Jack was nibbling gently on Sam's neck when he felt Sam's hand go down and cup him over his pants. "SAM! What are you doing," he croaked out, pulling away.

Sam, not phased by his jump away from her, stepped back into him. "Please, Jack! I want you to make love to me."

"Sam…..you don't know how much I want to, but, not like this, not when I leave tomorrow and don't know when we'll see each other again."

"Yes, Jack! Because you leave tomorrow, because we don't know when we'll have another chance," she pleaded. "I want to know what it feels like to make love. I need to know what it feels like! I only have bad memories, Jack. Please, take them away! Give me a wonderful memory. Please, Jack, it needs to be you."

"Why," he asked in a whisper.

"Because I love you, Jack."

That was all Jack needed to hear. Emotions overwhelming him, love for Sam seeping out every pore in his body, Jack wrapped Sam back in his arms and kissed her with everything he had.

"Where," he croaked.

"My room," Sam answered, leading him up the stairs to her bedroom.

Once in her room, Jack worshipped Sam's body. Gentle and loving, he made sweet, passionate love with Sam. Teaching her what love was supposed to feel like.

When they finished and collapsed, exhausted, in each other's arms, Jack kissed Sam lightly on the lips. "I love you, Sam, so much," he told her, caressing her cheek.

"I love you, too, Jack," she sleepily replied before falling asleep in her lover's arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Jacob returned before Jack had to leave and informed everyone he was being promoted to Brigadier General, but with it, had to move to Virginia. Everyone was happy for the promotion but deeply saddened knowing the Carter's and O'Neill's were going to be even further separated now.

Mr. O'Neill volunteered Sam to drive Jack to his awaiting plane. Sam cried as Jack hugged her one last time before heading for his plane. Now, with her dad moving, she worried that it might be longer than she originally anticipated before they saw each other again. "I love you, Sam. We'll see each other again. Don't worry," Jack softly told her, caressing her cheek with his finger.

Sam looked up into his warm, brown eyes, sadness still showing in her eyes. "I love you, too, Jack. Always."

Jack squeezed her one last time and then headed off, his own tears forming as he walked away, not knowing when he would see the woman he loved again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I am hereby nominating myself as the Queen of Fluff!


	10. Life Goes On

THROUGH THE YEARS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Wow! Thanks so much for all the great reviews on the last two chapters! And, to show my appreciation, here is a small teaser. It's just sort of a small, let's call it, prologue for the next chapter. It's not much, but I'll get started on the next chapter, hopefully, tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 Life Goes On

October 1985 Colorado

Sam had only been back at the Air Force Academy for her second year a month when she received a package from Africa. Sam was walking to class as she opened the package. She smiled when she saw the photographs of Liz and Sean with different groups of children. Sam flipped through the picturesque photos, the smile never leaving her face. Her friends had completed their trip through Europe and had recently traveled on to Africa. For over a year now, Sam had received mail at least once a month from Liz.

Somehow, the two had recently managed to get jobs with the International Red Cross and were trained to administer medicine and shots to less-fortunate people in third-world countries. Sam absolutely loved getting her regular updates from the twins.

Over the summer, Sam had visited her dad for a week and then flown to Ohio to spend some time with the O'Neill's before starting her summer internship program at Cal-Tech. As much as she enjoyed her time in California, she was happy to be back among the military minds at the Academy.

Sam had not seen Jack since she graduated high school. However, she received a letter from him once with no return address, about 8 months ago. It was short, merely stating that he loved her and still thought of her constantly and he would find a way to be with her soon. Even the O'Neill's had only heard from Jack a few times in the last year and a half. Whenever they did, they quickly passed on any information to Sam.

Sam quickly scanned over the letter in her hands from Liz before putting it away as she entered the lecture hall. Pulling her book and notepad out of her backpack, Sam sat down in her chair and waited for the class to begin.

"Hey, Carter? A bunch of us are going out for a night on the town. You in?" one of the men in her class asked.

"Sure," Sam replied. "What time?"

"2000. Let Sullivan know, kay?"

"Okay, we'll be there," Sam agreed. Her roommate, Tina Sullivan, always went out with Sam, so it really wasn't likely she would turn down the invitation.

Just as Sam assumed, Tina was ready and willing to go out for some fun. The two girls piled on the make-up, tweaked up their short hair, slid on their 'clubbing clothes' and headed out to meet the rest of the group. At only 19 ½, Sam still wasn't old enough to legally drink. Of course, most of the cadets they went out with weren't either. However, the club they frequented was incredibly lax at actually checking anyone's ID, so they never had a problem when they ordered their drinks.

Most of the male cadets were ga-ga over Sam and Tina, who was quite attractive, also. So, they were constantly dragged onto the dance floor most of the night. Sam, always having Jack at the back of her mind, never got into a serious relationship with any of the men. A few dates here and there. Once in awhile, a night of meaningless sex to release any built-up tension and stress. Nothing like what she had shared with Jack.

Tonight wasn't any different. As soon as Sam sat down and ordered a beer, Gallagher swooped in and asked her to dance. Sam, not wanting to hurt his feelings, stood up and told the other cadets at the table to watch her drink when it came.

After a few songs, Sam excused herself and headed over to the table to drink her now-warm beer. Sitting down, Sam's eyes fell on an older group of men in the corner. Sam could tell right away from the way they stood and acted, they were military. She leaned over to Mike Harris and nodded towards the group of men. "Who are they?"

Cadet Harris had an unnatural knack of knowing things no one else did. Most of the people in their group nicknamed him Radar O'Reilly. "Black Ops. They're assigned at Peterson," he answered Sam.

"Really? I didn't know Peterson had black ops," Sam said in surprise.

"Well, of course you didn't. According to our dearly loved president, black ops doesn't exist," he snickered at Sam.

Sam smiled and sat back in her seat for a few minutes before being asked to dance again.

Sam was on the dance floor for a couple songs when one of the 'black ops' officers approached her and asked her to dance. A slow song had just started, so Sam sent an apologetic look to the friend she was dancing with and agreed to dance with the older man.

"So, are you a cadet?" the man asked, once Sam was dancing with him.

"Yes. And you are?" Sam prompted.

"Lt. Colonel Frank Cromwell, " he told her.

"Cromwell? I've heard that name," Sam told him, racking her brain to figure out how.

"Really? I didn't think I was that popular. What was your name?"

"Oh, uh, Cadet Samantha Carter," she told him, still trying to place him.

"Wow! Your name sounds eerily familiar, too. I wonder if we've met before?"

"I don't think so, sir. I rarely forget a face," Sam told him. Then, all of a sudden, it hit her. "Colonel, you wouldn't happen to know a Lt. Jack O'Neill, would you?"

"O'Neill! Hell yeah! Trained him myself. Damn fine officer!" Cromwell stared at Sam for a few seconds as if the puzzle pieces were connecting in his head. "You're Jack's Sam!" he exclaimed, proud of himself for figuring it out.

Sam beamed. Just the thought of Jack, warming her insides. "Yeah, I'm Jack's Sam."

"Well, no wonder you have him so whipped! If I had a woman as beautiful as you, I would do anything I could to get to you, too"

"Apparently not anything. I haven't seen Jack in over a year," she told him, sadly.

"Well, I haven't seen him in about the same amount of time. I was promoted and moved to Peterson almost a year ago. Last I heard, he was promoted to Captain. Saved his whole team over in Pakistan."

"I had no idea," Sam told him in amazement. "When was he promoted? I don't even think his parents know."

"Oh, a few months back now. The missions he's been on recently really don't allow for a lot of communication with loved ones. I suspect he'll be doing highly-classified work before much longer."

Sam was shocked. Here she was, for several months now, somewhat angry that he hadn't tried harder to find a way to see her, when he was out saving lives and risking his own on almost a daily basis.

Sam, no longer in a mood to party, decided to head home and write a letter to Mrs. O'Neill, she was Sam's closest link to Jack. So, after telling her friends good-bye, Sam headed back to her dorm room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

October 1985 Cuba

"Captain, we have to go now, now, now!" shouted Colonel Johnson from his position at the top of the ridge.

Jack grabbed the little Cuban girl who had somehow appeared out of nowhere in the midst of battle. He tucked the small girl up under his arm and ran as fast as he could, the sound of enemy fire getting closer. They boarded the chopper on the other side of the ridge, Jack gently sat the girl down between Woods and himself while Burke started shooting at the enemies coming over the ridge.

"O'Neill! What the hell do you think you're doing?" his commanding officer yelled. "We're not a day care!"

"Sir, we couldn't just leave her there! We can drop her off in the nearest village. I'm sure someone will look after her," Jack insisted.

"O'Neill, what the hell am I going to do with you?" Col. Johnson chastised, knowing his subordinate never would have left the child behind.

The chopper dropped down in a near-by village and Jack spoke with the villagers, explaining the young girl's predicament. The villagers accepted the girl and Jack loaded back up in the chopper for their next mission.

Nine hours later, Johnson, O'Neill, Burke and Woods were trudging through the large undergrowth, stealthily approaching their target. Jack, seeing Johnson head off towards the right, made his way towards the left, he heard quick movement behind him. Before he could turn around, a gunshot rang out behind him, turning quickly and taking cover, Jack could just make out the still form of Woods lying on the ground. Burke, a short distance behind, holding a gun. "God damnit, Burke! What the hell happened?" he hissed into his radio as he retreated, their mission now a bust.

The three men, carrying the dead body of Woods, loaded back on the chopper. Once back in Florida, Burke was arrested until an investigation could begin. "O'Neill, come on, you know me, we're all friends! It was an accident!" Burke pleaded in cuffs.

"Burke, I didn't see what happened. There's nothing I can do for you," Jack told him, still reeling over his friend's death.

"Jack, please, call Hillary, tell her what's going on," Burke pleaded. He had only been married for two months. Could his marriage survive a possible court-martial?

"I will, Burke," Jack promised before watching his friend being dragged away by SF's.

After Woods' funeral, Jack was summoned to the general's office, under the assumption he was getting information on possible new teammates. Knocking on the general's door, the general ordered him in and to take a seat.

"O'Neill, this thing with Woods and Burke, it's not looking good," he started.

"No, sir," Jack agreed.

"Even if it was an accident, Burke is still looking at a discharge. The best I'm going to be able to do for him is get him a position with the CIA," the general confessed.

Jack had no idea what to say. He pretty much just lost his two best friends and now was alone in this whole special ops mess.

"There is nothing you can do for him, O'Neill. You need to move on from this. I've been ordered to ask you to consider black ops. You'll pretty much be doing what you are now, except the government will deny having ordered any of your missions, so it's imperative that you're never caught because if you are, you won't be getting rescued. What do you think?"

"Uh, honestly, I don't know, sir. I originally agreed to special ops because of Burke and Woods, the thought of going on without them…."

"Bullshit, O'Neill! You're meant to do this! Burke and Woods only got into Special Forces because of you. I told Landry the only way you would go was if Burke and Woods did! Yes, they were good, and they got even better. But, you, O'Neill, you're a natural!"

"Sir, " Jack started.

"O'Neill, I'll give you 24 hours to decide. If you agree, you'll be shipped out to Peterson with Cromwell."

"Peterson? In Colorado Springs, sir?" Jack asked.

"That's the one, O'Neill."

"I'm in, sir!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Okay, if the part about Burke sounds familiar, it's because I took it from the conversation Jack had with Burke in season 7's episode, Evolution 2. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get it done!


	11. Miss Me?

THROUGH THE YEARS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I wasn't going to answer this, but, so many of you now are asking, so I thought, 'what the heck!' Yes, Sara and Charlie will be coming into this story. How? You'll just have to wait to find out!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Miss Me?

November 1985 Colorado

USAF Academy: Wednesday

Sam entered General Kerrigan's office when she heard him yell, "enter."

"Sir, you wished to see me?", Sam asked tentatively, entering the room.

"Yes, Carter, please, come in and have a seat," the general replied, waving her in.

Sam shut the door and took a seat in front of the general's incredibly large desk.

"Carter, I was hoping to get a favor from you."

"Sir?"

"Nothing hard, Carter. You see, I have these two men who I believe will make excellent pilots. The problem is, they're both failing astrophysics, miserably. If they don't pass this class, they may not make it into their desired field. I was hoping you would be willing to tutor them."

"Of course, sir. I would be happy to help," Sam replied.

"Great!", the general exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Let me know what time is best for you. I was thinking maybe once or twice a week."

"Sure, sounds good, sir…uh, who are the men, sir?"

"Oh, yeah, a John Sheppard and Cameron Mitchell. Do you know them?"

"I know Mitchell, sir. We had a class together last year. But, I've never heard of Sheppard," Sam replied.

"Well, they're quite different. Where Mitchell is more military-minded, Sheppard is a bit of a prankster. You're going to have to watch your back around him," the general warned.

"Yes, sir," Sam said with a smile.

"Oh, and one more thing before you go, Carter."

Sam looked at the general with a confused expression, "sir?"

"Both men are still under the assumption that their shit don't stink. Make sure you break them of that assumption, cadet."

Sam beamed the general a huge grin, "yes, sir!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday

"Carterrrr! I don't want to do astrophysics! It's Friday night. Don't you have a boyfriend to take you out tonight?", Sheppard whined.

"No," Sam replied, picking his pencil back up and pointing to the equation he was supposed to be writing.

Sheppard smirked. "A girlfriend?"

Sam glared at him. "No."

"Ok, so no boyfriend, NO girlfriend, which by the way, I'm a little disappointed about . What DO you do on Friday night? Or do you always hang out in the library?"

Sam continued to glare at Sheppard. "Write the equation, get the next two pages done, and we can call it a night," she practically growled at him.

Sheppard smirked. "Cool," he replied and then turned his attention back to his book.

After what, to Sam, seemed like an eternity, Sheppard, proudly, handed her his paper.

"Sheppard, this is all wrong," Sam told him, sounding irritated. "Did you listen to me at all?"

"What? You mean when you were talking?"

This time Sam did growl. "SHEPPARD!"

"SSHH," the librarian shushed.

"_Sheppard!_", she hissed at him. "_I am your last chance. If you don't pass this class, you won't be able to fly. If you really want to be a pilot, you have to pay attention."_

"I'm sorry, but when you were talking about all that….stuff, my mind wandered."

"To what?"

"Well, I was thinking how pretty you look when you lecture. It's a good thing you're going for that whole astronaut thing because you would be horrible at teaching."

"What? Why?", Sam asked, a little hurt . She always thought she was good at teaching.

"Because all the boys would look into those beautiful blue orbs and immediately start daydreaming."

Sam still felt a little awkward when men complimented her on her looks, so she lowered her head to hide her embarrassment.

"The girls would probably be really smart in your class, though," Sheppard added a few seconds later.

"What?" Sam was still a little confused. "You know what? Nevermind. We have to get this done. So, try and pay attention this time."

"Yes, ma'am," Sheppard, sarcastically, replied.

Another hour passed before Sheppard was finally able to understand the basic principle Sam was trying to explain to him. "So, when do we meet again?" Sheppard asked, closing his books and stacking them up.

"Tuesday, 1400, outside of the west entrance. It'll be you and Mitchell, so I figured the cool weather would help cool your hot heads, " Sam commented, smirking slightly.

"Ooh, Carter, funny girl," Sheppard teased, shaking his finger at Sam as he headed out of the library.

Sam grabbed her things and headed back to her dorm room. Tina was already there when she arrived, sitting on her bed with the music blaring, sifting through a Sears Catalogue.

"Hey, girl, how was your tutoring session?", she asked when Sam came in and plopped herself down on her bed, letting out a loud sigh.

"Sheppard's a pain in the ass. He has absolutely no desire whatsoever to learn astrophysics," Sam complained.

Tina snickered. "Can you blame him?"

Sam looked at her friend with an incredulous look.

"Come on, Sam. Just because you get your jollies off talking about trajectory and velocity, doesn't mean everyone does."

"That's not the point. He wants to be a pilot. He has to know this stuff," Sam countered.

"Yeah, well, doesn't mean he has to like it," Tina replied, flipping a page.

Sam just moaned and laid down on her bed, looking up at the cracked ceiling.

"So," Tina started a few seconds later. "I heard Sheppard's a hottie?"

"What? Oh, yeah, he's alright. A little annoying, though," Sam mumbled.

"Sam! When was the last time you've been out on a date?", Tina asked, a slight hint of irritation in her voice.

"Uh, I don't know, why?"

"Because, you're starting to turn into that rigid girl you were when we first met," Tina told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on! Like you don't know. When we first started our freshman year, you were so uptight, always talking about loverboy. It took me months to finally get you to loosen up and start seeing other guys. Then, you get that letter from him, almost a YEAR ago, and you slide right back to the way you were. You were just starting to loosen up again when you just HAD to dance with that black ops officer. Now, just because you got some news about him, your once again, uptight-Sam."

I'm not uptight!", Sam replied, hurt that her friend would call her that.

"Sam, when was the last time you got laid?"

"None of your business," she told her, turning her attention back to the ceiling.

"Well, the last time I remember you getting any was with that one guy, Jones…"

"James," Sam corrected.

"Yeah, he was hot. What happened to him?"

"He graduated last year," Sam told her.

"Man, Sam, it's been THAT long! You need to go have sex!", Tina yelled at her.

"Tina, you can't solve everything just by jumping in the sack with someone!", Sam yelled back.

"Hey, as uptight as you get, Sam, you need it!"

"I do not!", Sam yelled back.

"Look, I know you've got this whole fairy-tale romance with Captain Loverboy, but come on, Sam, when was the last time you saw him? When was the last time you heard from him? You didn't even know he was promoted until a total stranger told you!"

"It doesn't matter, Tina. He will always come before anyone else," Sam mumbled, turning her body away from her friend, no longer wanting to argue.

"Sam, I just don't understand how you can be so willing to put your life on hold for a man you may never see again."

Sam closed her eyes to hold back the tears. Tina didn't understand. She may never understand. Sam was lucky enough to find the man she was meant to be with when she was only 16. She wasn't going to give him up, ever.

"Sam, when you tutor Mitchell and Sheppard next, just look at them. See if you find them attractive. If you can see yourself enjoying them, go for it. Go out with one of them, get to know him. You've got to have somewhat of a social life while you wait for Captain Loverboy to come back into the picture," Tina said, trying to get Sam to see her point and, at the same time, forgive her for butting in in the first place.

Sam sighed. Could she really date Sheppard or Mitchell without thinking of Jack? Probably not, but maybe she should try. It really had been a long time since she was with someone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peterson Air Force Base: Monday

O'Neill! How the hell are you, boy?" Col. Cromwell yelled as Jack walked towards him.

"Better now, sir," O'Neill replied. Something about the crisp Colorado Autumn always put Jack into high spirits.

"Good to hear it!" Cromwell exclaimed as he patted Jack on the back. "I knew it wouldn't take long before they recruited you to the dark side."

Jack just smiled a sad smile at the Lt. Colonel. The truth was, whether he was a natural or not, he really wasn't looking forward to doing the sinister things he knew he was going to be ordered to do in black ops.

"So, you'll have today to get situated. Stick with me, I've already arranged for you to be on my team. I have tomorrow off, so you can take it off, too. You can spend Wednesday either on base or off, but Thursday and Friday, we have routine training exercises, so you have to be on base and ready to head out at 0600. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Jack replied in obedience.

"Good. Oh, and Jack, I ran into that pretty blonde of yours from the Academy, I would suggest you take tomorrow to look her up before some eligible bachelor sweeps in and snatches her away," the colonel told Jack with a grin on his face.

"Yes, sir," Jack replied, a suggestion he planned on carrying out.

Jack spent the rest of the day getting used to the base. He had been there before, but not as a captain in black ops. He found himself able to enter areas he didn't have the clearance for when he was only a cadet touring the base.

When 1700 came around, Jack headed over to the housing office to find out where he would be living. To his surprise, he was given keys to a two bedroom house on base. Normally, houses were reserved for airmen with families. Jack realized that as an Air Force Captain, he was starting to see some perks! The house was only a few streets over from where the building was, so he threw his hold-all over his shoulder and walked the short distance to his new abode.

Jack looked around his new home. He didn't care that the house was very small. He didn't care that the only bathroom was on the second floor. He didn't care that the washer and dryer hook-ups were in the kitchen. He was just happy that he wasn't stuck in some tiny, one-room, dorm-style apartment with a roommate! Of course, the place was completely unfurnished, so the first thing Jack needed to do was find some furniture. Maybe some dishes, silverware, a few linens…. Jack was mentally preparing a list.

"Bed first," Jack said to the empty house and snapped his fingers. Grabbing his wallet, he headed back out of the house and towards the PX on the other side of the base.

A few hours later, Jack was happily lying on his newly acquired bed in his first house all to himself. He had put on the new sheets and blanket and, after showering and changing into clean boxers, Jack snuggled in to test his new purchase. Apparently, he made an excellent buy, because he was sound asleep within minutes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

USAF Academy: Tuesday 1445

He had been watching her for quite some time now. The orange, red and yellow leaves that had fallen to the ground, created a beautiful background as the sun's rays reflected off her golden hair, making it shine brightly in the afternoon light.

She was wearing an Air Force jacket and sitting cross-legged in the small grassy area outside of the Academy. She had a book in her lap, but her attention had been mainly focused on the two men with her. One was sitting on her right, his legs stretched out in front of him, a book and notepad on his lap. The other was sprawled out on his side, on the ground right in front of her, a book was opened in front of him, but his attention was more focused on the blade of grass between his fingers.

He watched her as she interacted with the two men. He briefly wondered why he wasn't jealous of the men with her. He assumed it had something to do with the way she looked at them. It was different than the way she looked at him. When she looked at him, she had a look of love and respect in her eyes. When she looked at the two men with her, it was more of a patronizing look. A look like a mother would give her children. Or, perhaps a teacher, her students.

He saw her lift her arm up to look at her watch. Saying something to the men, they both jumped up and collected their books and papers. She stood up with them, wiping any dirt off of her butt. He watched as one of them, the taller one with somewhat curly hair, turn around and ask her something, a smile tugging at his lips. She lowered her head, a move he knew meant she was embarrassed. Then, he watched as she smiled and told him something. He shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

Sam looked at her watch and saw that it was already 1500. "Okay, boys, we can call it a day here," she told Sheppard and Mitchell.

They both stood up, grinning widely at being dismissed from their studying. They grabbed their things and started to head off.

"Hey, Carter, I was going to go get a late lunch. Wanna come with?", Sheppard asked, after turning around and throwing Sam the sexiest grin he had.

Sam lowered her head, embarrassed that he was asking her out. Should she do what Tina said and just go with him? He was attractive. He reminded her of Jack in many ways. Could she really start an actual relationship with someone like Sheppard?

Sam lifted her head back up and looked at Sheppard. "Not today, Sheppard, I have things I have to do. Raincheck?", she offered.

"Sure, Carter, catch you later," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. Then turned back around and headed off to catch back up with Mitchell.

Sam watched them walk off, wondering if she made the wrong choice. What could a little lunch date hurt, anyways? 'Oh, well,' Sam thought, picking up her books and starting towards the dormitories.

He watched her as she looked at the two men walk away. He saw her pick her things up and then start heading in his direction. Not wanting to hide, but not wanting to jump out, either, he stood there, leaning against the tree, as she approached.

He knew the moment she saw him. Her pace slowed drastically and her eyes connected with his. He could tell she was doubting what her own eyes were seeing. Even from the short distance he still was away, he could see the cogs whirring in that large brain of hers.

Her legs seized to move below her and she just stood there, staring at the man propped against the tree. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest, it hurt. Her eyes were drying out from lack of blinking and her entire body was visibly shaking.

She opened her mouth to speak, but found it was too dry to function. Forcing herself to close her mouth and swallow, she licked her lips and tried again. "Jack?", she whispered.

The distance between them went from several feet to non-existent within seconds of his name coming off her tongue. "Sam," he whispered back, taking her in his arms.

"Jack," she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sam, I'm here. I'm here, Sam," he told her, rocking back and forth with her in his arms.

After a few minutes of just holding each other, Sam pulled away and slapped him on the arm. "Damn you, Jack! Do you realize how badly I've missed you!" she yelled at him, while wiping the tears off her face.

Jack laughed. He couldn't help it. All the emotions playing on Sam's face made her look so cute! "Sam, I love you," he told her, grinning his patented O'Neill grin.

Sam couldn't remember exactly why she was mad at him when he grinned like that. She couldn't help but smile back at the gorgeous man before her. "I love you, too, Jack"

He cupped her face and kissed her gently. "I've been dreaming of your lips for so long now, Sam," he whispered to her when he pulled back only enough to look in her eyes as he ran his hand through her now, short hair.

Sam moaned at the loss of his warm lips on hers and pulled him back to them.

A few minutes later, Sam and Jack finally pulled apart. Holding hands, they walked to Sam's dorm.

"How long are you here?", Sam asked once they started walking.

"Awhile. I was transferred to Peterson," Jack told her, turning his head to gauge her reaction.

A huge, happy smile broke out across Sam's face. "You're stationed here?"

"Yup," Jack replied, his grin broadening.

"Oh, Jack! That's great! I'm so happy! How'd you get transferred out here?"

"I was transferred to Cromwell's team," Jack told her, trying to be vague.

Sam stopped and turned to face him. "Black Ops?", she questioned, fear showing in her eyes.

Jack lowered his head. "Yeah."

"Why?", she asked, the only word she could get out.

"I'm good at it, Sam. It's pretty close to what I was doing in Special Forces, but, I get to actually see you when I'm not on a mission," he told her, squeezing her hand.

"You moved to black ops for me?" Sam asked, shocked.

Jack coughed lightly. "Yeah, Sam, I did," he whispered.

"Oh, Jack! How could you? If something happens to you, it'll be my fault!", Sam yelled, attracting attention from other cadets walking on the grounds.

"Sam, nothing will happen to me and it would never be your fault," Jack tried to soothe her. "I would have been moved to black ops anyways, Sam. It's just a bonus that I get to be here with you."

"Jack…"

"Sam, don't. This is our time together, finally. Let's just enjoy it while it lasts, okay?"

Sam, still upset about black ops, decided just to drop it for now. She squeezed Jack's hand to let him know and then entered her dorm.

"I have today off, what about you?", Jack asked as they walked up the steps.

"I'm free for the rest of the day," she told him, grinning.

"Good, we have to go shopping," Jack exclaimed.

Sam, not expecting that statement to come out of Jack's mouth, stopped, mid-step and looked at him with questioning eyes. "Shopping?"

"Yup. The Air Force gave me my first house, all to myself. Completely bare of anything!", Jack told her, still grinning.

Sam smiled. "Okay, first shopping, then you can take me to dinner."

"Deal," Jack said as they finished climbing the steps and walked to Sam's room.

Tina was in the room working on her homework when Sam and Jack walked in holding hands. Totally not expecting Sam to be bringing a man to their room, and definitely not holding his hand, Tina just looked at the couple, speechless.

"Tina, I'd like you to meet, Jack," Sam said, beaming.

"Uh, hello," Tina greeted, still wondering where Sam picked up such a total hunk.

"Hi, Tina, it's nice to meet you," Jack told her, smiling and causing Tina to go weak in the knees.

Sam smirked at Tina's reaction to Jack and decided to have some fun at her expense. "You know Jack, Tina. Captain Loverboy."

Tina's eyes bulged. "Y-your Captain Loverboy?"

"Captain Loverboy?", Jack asked with a twinkle in his eyes and looked at Sam.

"Yes," Sam replied. "That's what Tina nicknamed you." Sam grinned, proud of herself for flustering Tina.

"Ah," Jack said, as if it made perfect sense. "Well, Captain Loverboy's nice, but you can call me Jack," he told Tina, smiling at her again. Tina's knees weakened, once again.

Sam, finding Tina's reaction to Jack, hilarious, laughed out loud. Jack and Tina both looked at her after her outburst. Sam just shrugged while her face was still plastered with a gigantic smile.

"Tina, I'm going with Jack to pick out furniture for his house. I won't be home tonight, kay?"

"Uh, kay," Tina mumbled out, still incredibly flustered.

Sam and Jack both grinned at each other. Sam packed a few things, along with her books for the next day and they headed off.

"You're evil, Sam," Jack teased, as soon as they left the dorm room.

Sam smiled brightly. "Nah, she had it coming," she told him, wrapping her arm around his and leading him out of the building.

After several hours of shopping for anything and everything to put in Jack's house, the couple finally settled on a Mexican restaurant for dinner. Once they finished their meal, Jack took Sam back to his place.

They brought in all the small things they bought, but the furniture was being delivered the next day. "Well," Jack said, looking around once they brought in all the bags and boxes. "I don't know where we're going to sit."

"Didn't you say you had your bed delivered yesterday?", Sam asked.

"Yeah, I had to have somewhere to sleep."

Sam closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around him. "I think the bed is a great place to be," she said, seductively, batting her eyelashes at Jack.

Jack moaned in agreement and pressed himself against her. "Let me show you the way," he said, huskily, leading Sam up the steps to the bedroom.

Sam really, really liked his new bed!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: okay, my reason for bringing in Shepard and Mitchell: they're about Sam's age and rank, so it's likely they could have gone to the Academy at the same time she did. What? It could happen!

a/n2: My cousin is in the Army and I pictured her house she had on base when I wrote about Jack's. She really did have a washer and dryer in the kitchen! It was a very small house!


	12. Family Reunion

THROUGH THE YEARS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've been sick with a bad cold and haven't had the mind to write. I, however, have enjoyed reading lots of fics during my sickness, and of course, enjoyed my husband waiting on me hand and foot! Ah, but alas, I'm feeling a bit better now and decided to get this chapter out. Happy reading!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12 Family Reunion

September 1986

Jack was excited as he walked the short distance from his office to his house. He hadn't seen Sam in a few days. He had been on a mission and she had just started her third year at the Academy along with finishing up her summer internship at NORAD. He had received a phone call last night and had made travel plans today while at work. He couldn't wait to get home and surprise Sam!

They had pretty much been living together since he was transferred to Peterson, almost a year ago. Almost all of her stuff was at his house. She still kept a few things at her dorm and stayed there with Tina when he was on long missions.

Jack knew he loved Sam more than anything. He had loved her for years, but living together, spending all their spare time together, waking up with her in his arms, Jack knew she was his everything. He was head-over-heels in love with Cadet Samantha Carter, USAF, and proud of it!

When his house came in sight, Jack sped up slightly and jogged to his front porch. Walking in, he was not surprised in the least to see his beautiful Sam, sitting cross-legged on the living room floor, the television set in a million pieces all around her.

"Sam, what are you doing?", he asked in a teasing voice.

Sam's head swung around. She had been so engrossed in her project, she didn't hear him come in. "Jack! You're home," she screeched, hopping up, knocking a few, probably important, pieces off her lap. She stepped over her pile and flung her arms around Jack. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too," he said, hugging her back. "And, I've got a surprise!"

Sam pulled back and looked up into his face, a curious expression playing across her own. "What?"

"We're going to Ohio for the weekend."

"What? Why? What for?", Sam asked, an amused look on her face.

"Oh, I don't know, I thought you might want to see Lizzie and Sean while they're home."

Sam screamed. "What? They're home? When? Holy Hannah! I didn't even know they were coming!"

Jack grinned at his lover. "Surprise!"

"Oh, Jack! I'm so excited," she screeched, pulling Jack into another embrace. "When are we leaving? Oh, I've got to pack. Do you want me to pack for you? I can't believe they're back!"

"Sam, settle down, sweetie. We still have a few hours before we head out," Jack told her, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"A few hours? Hmm, I wonder what we can do in that time?", Sam purred. "Have any ideas?"

"Oh, a couple," he replied, pulling her into a passionate kiss. After all, he had missed her, very much.

An hour later, Sam and Jack pulled their exhausted bodies back out of bed and jumped in the shower. It was a normal routine for them to shower together. Sam would put some shampoo in her hands, lather it up, and then caress it through Jack's short hair. He would nibble on her neck the entire time, causing her to lose focus, frequently. His favorite part, of course, was washing her body. She had a special sponge and special soap. He would squirt the soap on the sponge, and starting at her neck, slowly work his way over her body, stopping to admire his handiwork on the way down.

A normal, ten minute shower, was more like an hour for them. They would only get out when all the hot water was gone and they were yelping from the unexpected cold water, pelting on their naked bodies.

This time was no different, and after rushing out of the cold shower, Sam and Jack quickly dressed and packed to make it to their flight. Jack had arranged for a military transport from Peterson directly to Wright-Patterson. He knew how much Sam hated public airports. And, Col. Cromwell was nice enough to call Wright-Patterson and procure a jeep for the couple to use for the weekend.

So, with everything planned ahead of time, Sam and Jack headed over to the O'Neill home as soon as they had arrived in Ohio. With the late flight and the time zone difference, it was already going on 2100 by the time they pulled into the familiar O'Neill driveway. Grinning at each other, they both hopped out of the jeep and rushed up the front steps. Jack, being closer, just barely beat Sam and flung the door open as she came barreling up behind him.

"Honey, we're home!", Jack yelled after taking a step into the house.

Sam heard the O'Neill's before she actually saw them as they came running to greet them at the door. Sam barely got out from behind Jack when Liz grabbed her.

"Sam! Oh, look at you. You look great," she cried, flinging her arms around Sam.

"Me? Look at you! You look stunning, Liz," Sam cried back, pulling away from her friend enough to get a good look at her. She had cut her hair short, quite a contrast from her former long, poofy hairstyle. She was skinnier than she was when she left. She had a deep tan and her eyes and skin glowed healthily.

When the two friends pulled completely out of their embrace, Liz hugged Jack and Sam hugged Sean, noting how much he had matured and filled out in the two years they had been gone. No more was the lanky kid who followed Sam and Liz around their senior year. Sean was now much taller than Sam. His hair was still the curly mop on his head, but it was much lighter, Sam figured it was from the sun. He was very muscular, even bigger than Jack.

Finally pulling away from the twins, Sam and Jack walked into the front room to greet the rest of the O'Neill's. Rob was standing the closest, and Jack immediately pulled him into a hug. "What is this?", Jack asked, when he pulled away from Rob and yanked on his long hair.

"My hair, don't you like it?", Rob replied.

Sam couldn't repress her grin, yup, Rob was sporting a mullett! The top was still cut short, but the back was quite long.

Jack examined the hair, picking up the long pieces and dropping them back down. "No," was his simple reply.

"Ah, your just jealous because you have to keep that military cut," Rob teased his brother. "Jack, Sam, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Kristy."

"Hello, Kristy," Jack said, smiling at the pretty girl standing next to Rob.

"It's nice to meet you, Kristy," Sam said, smiling, but then noticing the girl throw her an unexpected glare. Sam turned when she felt someone behind her and dove into the loving arms of Mrs. O'Neill.

"Come on kids, let's all come in and get settled," Maggie said, after hugging Sam and Jack.

An hour later, Jack and Sam were in the kitchen when Rob walked in to refill his drink. "Hey, Rob, what's with Kristy throwing Sam evil-looks?", Jack asked. He had noticed the way the girl was looking at Sam and, even thinking it was kind of funny, thought he should probably find out what was wrong.

Sam wanted to know too, so she turned her attention to Rob when Jack asked the question.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. She saw our prom picture hanging up in the hall. Mom refuses to take it down. She claims it's one of her favorite pictures. Anyways, Kristy asked how I got the black-eye and everyone had to tell her the entire story."

"Everything?", Sam asked, very nervously.

"Oh, yes, Sam, everything," Rob replied, raising his eyebrows in a serious expression.

"Not about the night we broke up," Sam asked, fearing the answer.

"Yes, even that. And you can blame Lizzie for that one."

Sam's face immediately reddened.

"Wait a minute! I don't even know what happened the night you two broke up," Jack complained.

"And, you never will, Jack O'Neill," Sam told him, tossing him a killer look.

"What! Rob's girlfriend knows, but I can't?"

"Exactly," Sam replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

Rob smirked.

"That's not fair!" Jack squawked.

"Elizabeth Ann O'Neill! You were sworn to secrecy," Sam yelled into the other room.

"What! I had my fingers crossed," Liz yelled back, already knowing what they were talking about. She hopped out of her seat to join the group in the kitchen. "Come on, Sam, did you really expect me to keep it a secret forever?"

"Yes," Sam screeched.

Rob laughed.

"But, Sam, it was so funny! I had to tell people,"

Sam's face paled as she looked at Liz. "What do you mean, people?"

Liz couldn't help but grin. "Oops!"

"Liz!", Sam yelled.

"Sammie, why do you think everyone in our class was so excited when Jack showed up at our graduation. They all knew about you two. There had been rumors ever since that whole show at the football game. Of course they're going to find out about your drunken slip-up."

Jack watched the scene between his girlfriend and his sister in amusement. He loved it when Sam was flustered. He really wanted to know what happened!

"Liz! I can't believe you told the whole school! How did I not know about the rumors?" Sam asked, not even noticing that the kitchen had filled up with other O'Neill's along with Kristy.

"I happened to be very good at distracting you when we approached a large group of people, obviously talking about you," Liz replied, holding her head up in pride.

"So, what exactly did happen that night?", Jack tried.

"Oh no you don't," Sam cried. "Under no circumstances is anyone allowed to tell Jack about that night!"

Everyone in the kitchen grinned.

"Sam, it really isn't that big of a deal," Rob announced.

Sam turned to Rob. "That's not what you thought at the time, is it?", she replied, a smug grin on her face.

Kristy's hackles came back up and she glared at Sam again.

Rob just laughed. "No, but I should have known better. I saw the way you and Jack were from the first time you two met. I don't know why I thought I could compete with that. Even two years later, you two are still the talk of the town. Especially with so many people having a tape of the graduation."

"What?", Sam screeched again. "There's a tape?"

"Oh, yes, and you and Jack look very photogenic in that lip-lock," Rob teased.

Sam's face reddened again. "I'm so glad I don't live here anymore," Sam mumbled, burying her head in Jack's shoulder.

Jack wrapped his arm around Sam. "Me, too," he replied.

"Oh, kids, it's not that bad. The whole town is thrilled you two are living together," Mrs. O'Neill added.

"What? The whole town knows we're living together? Mom, stop talking about us!", Jack complained.

Sam buried her face deeper into Jack's shoulder.

"But, everyone knows you two are in love. There is nothing wrong with that, Jonathon."

"I know, mom, but that doesn't mean I want a town full of strangers knowing about mine and Sam's personal life," Jack replied as he pulled Sam closer to him.

Sam squeezed Jack and nuzzled his neck, happy that he wasn't denying his love for her, but still wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, sweetie, they're not strangers. Samantha knows most of them. Some were her teachers, some her friend's parents, the mayor…"

Sam groaned, really wanting to end the current conversation. The thought of the mayor knowing about her love life was a little too much for her to take. "Ok, I think it's time to change the subject," She said, pulling off of Jack's shoulder, but still staying in his embrace. "Liz, Sean, what else is new with you two?"

"Liz is engaged," Sean announced, very quickly and smiled.

"What?" Came a reply from everyone.

"Sean! I can't believe you just told them," Liz yelled at her brother. "I told you I was waiting for everyone to get here."

Sean pretended to look around and count on his fingers. "Everyone is here, Liz."

"I know, I was waiting for the right time," she replied through clenched teeth.

"You're engaged, sweetie," Mrs. O'Neill asked, approaching her daughter for a hug.

"Yes, mama," Liz answered, returning to a child-like state.

Mrs. O'Neill hugged her oldest daughter. "Oh, sweetie, when do we get to meet him?"

"He couldn't get away, but hopefully soon," Liz told everyone. "His name is Paul Gunther. He's English. A doctor with the International Red Cross. I met him while working in Africa."

Everyone congratulated Lizzie and then moved on back to the front room. "So, what are we going to do tomorrow?", Rob asked, when they were all sitting back down.

"Oh, you know what I've missed while in Africa? Cotton candy and rollercoasters! Let's go to Cedar Point tomorrow," Liz exclaimed in excitement.

"What? Are you crazy? That's at least an hour or more away," Jack announced.

"So what! Sam and I used to go there every couple months when we were in high school," Liz replied.

"Really?" Jack looked at Sam. "You're a rollercoaster fanatic?"

Sam grinned. "I want to be a pilot, how could I not like rollercoasters?"

"It'll be great! We can get up early and head out. With school back in session, the lines won't even be that long. Please!", Liz begged.

"Well, this is the first time you two have been home in two years, if you both want to go to Cedar Point tomorrow, then your father and I are more than willing to pay everyone's way," Maggie told them all.

"Mom, that's really not necessary…" Jack started but was cut off by his mom.

"Jonathon, we want to do this. Who knows when we will all be together again."

No one could argue with that fact so it was settled that they would be heading off to the amusement park in the morning.

The next morning, Mr. O'Neill rushed out and brought back donuts and orange juice for breakfast while everyone got ready to head out. Kelly had talked her parents in allowing her to bring a friend so the numbers would be even for the rides, and as soon as she arrived, everyone loaded up in two vehicles.

Jack, Sam, Lizzie and Sean all hopped in the jeep while Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill, Rob, Kristy, Kelly and her friend, Megan, all got in the station wagon. After a little over an hour drive, they pulled in to the parking lot at Cedar Point and headed inside the park.

The group stayed together most of the day. Sam and Lizzie making everyone ride the Corkscrew over and over again. After lunch, Sam and Liz wanted to ride the Wildcat again, but Jack and his parents decided to sit this one out. After the group headed towards the rollercoaster, Jack's dad decided to start a serious conversation with Jack.

"Jack, Sam is one hell of a perfect match for you, son."

Jack nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, she is pops. I couldn't have found anyone better."

"Honey, do you think you two will get married?", Mrs. O'Neill asked. After all, most of the town did want to know.

"If she'll have me," Jack told them, looking off in the distance where the rest of them had walked off. "I bought her an engagement ring months ago. I'm just waiting for her to finish school before I ask."

Maggie O'Neill felt her heart swell. "Oh, son, I'm so happy for you!"

"She hasn't agreed yet, mom. Don't jump the gun," Jack warned.

"Oh, sweetie, Sam loves you. I know she'll say yes," Maggie gushed.

Jack turned his attention to his hands in his lap. "I bought the ring at the same jewelry shop I bought her the star necklace when we first met. It seemed symbolic."

Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill beamed with pride. Their son was in love with a wonderful person who they already considered a daughter. They were very happy for the young couple, knowing they would share a love equal to their own.

When the group returned, Jack swept Sam away with him and they headed to the other side of the park. He took them in a small shop where they dressed up in 'Old West' clothes and had their picture taken. After that, Jack saw a caricaturist and pulling Sam on top of him in the seat, insisted they both be drawn that way. The picture made Sam laugh out loud at how silly they looked. Both their heads were huge and their bodies, quite smaller in comparison. But, the artist kept his word and drew them with Sam sitting on his lap. Heading back to the rest of the family, Jack stopped to play some of the games and won Sam a gigantic 'Snoopy' by playing one of the 'shoot 'em up' games. Hand in hand, and Sam holding the enormous stuffed dog, they finally returned to the group.

After riding the Gemini several times more (it was Mrs. O'Neill's favorite ride), the group realized that the red car was never going to beat the blue, much to the disappointment of Kelly and Sean who both insisted it would soon have it's glory. Noticing the park would soon be closing, they all headed to the front and purchased lots of cotton candy, mainly to tease Liz with, and headed home.

By the time they returned to the O'Neill home, everyone was exhausted and headed off to bed. The next morning, Sam and Jack were sad to have to head back to Colorado. Liz and Sean were staying until the end of the week and then heading back to Africa. As much as they loved their family and being with them, they had their lives in Africa to return to.

Sam cried as she hugged the twins good-bye. She had missed Liz and Sean, even with the constant letters and packages Liz sent her on a regular basis. Once all the good-byes were out of the way, Sam and Jack loaded back up in the jeep and headed back to the base to catch their flight home.

Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill watched the jeep drive out of sight, their arms around each other. "They remind me so much of us, Charles," Maggie told her husband.

"I know, dear. They have since the first time they met," he replied, squeezing his wife's shoulder, lovingly and turning with her to head back in the house to the rest of their family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Cedar Point is an amusement park in Sandusky, Ohio. It has some of the biggest and fastest rollercoasters in the world. If you've never been there, but are ever going to be in the area, and like rollercoasters, I highly recommend going. The Magnum is my all-time, favorite rollercoaster, but I couldn't put it in this story because it wasn't built until 1989.

a/n2: This chapter was written to be lighthearted and fluffy in order to butter you all up, because the next chapter is going to be angst! (I'm covering my ears so I don't hear you yelling at me!)

a/n3: I had to give Rob a mullett. I just had to.


	13. Too Good to Last

THROUGH THE YEARS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: To all those who pleaded and begged for me not to do angst, sorry! Hope you like it anyway!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Too Good to Last

March 1987 Colorado

Sam, hugging her books to her chest, walked out into the cold, Colorado winter towards the parking lot. Jack had promised to pick her up from school today since he needed the car earlier. After turning the corner of a building and seeing the parking lot in the distance, Sam heard someone behind her calling her name.

"Carter! Hey, wait up!"

Sam turned around. "Mitchell, what's up?"

"Hey, Carter, Tina's been looking for you. There is a huge party tonight at Brewster's. We wanted you to come. You can bring your captain. I know you don't hang out with us that much anymore because of him. I promise we'll be on our best behavior if you bring him," Mitchell told her.

"Oh, um, I would love to come, Cameron, but Jack and I already have plans tonight. I'm sorry," Sam replied, hugging her books a little tighter to her.

"Are you sure, Sam?" Mitchell sized her up, trying to figure out if she was lying to him as he asked her.

"I'm sure, thank you, though," Sam said with sad eyes. She really did miss hanging out with her friends. Not more than hanging out with Jack, though.

"Okay, well, if you change your mind, you know where to find us," he told her before patting her shoulder and turning to head back to the warm building.

"Bye, Mitchell," she called after him and then proceeded to the parking lot.

Jack had seen Sam coming and had hopped out of the car to greet her when Mitchell approached. He didn't want to interrupt whatever they were talking about, so just leaned against the car and watched them converse from afar. He saw the sad look cross her face right before Mitchell left and wondered what was upsetting her.

"Hey," he said as she walked up to him. "So, what'd Tina's boyfriend want?"

"Oh, he invited us to a party tonight," Sam told him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him lightly on the lips before pulling away and opening up the passenger-side door.

"And," Jack prompted.

"Nothing, I told him we already had plans," Sam replied, still looking a little sad.

"Sam, all we were planning on doing tonight was rent a couple movies. If you want to go to this party.."

"I don't, Jack! Let's just go."

Jack shut Sam's door and walked over to get in the driver's seat. He turned the car on, but before pulling out, turned back to Sam. "Sam, if I was on a mission, would you go to this party?"

"What? Yeah, probably, it would be better than sitting home and pining over you," she replied, grinning a little at him.

"So, why don't you want to go when I'm home? Are you embarrassed of me?"

Sam looked at him, her heart breaking that he would think she could be embarrassed. "No, of course not, Jack. It's just, I know you don't like hanging out with a bunch of cadets."

"Sam, I will if you want to. You know that," he told her, softly.

"I know. But, you shouldn't have to. Plus, you intimidate the other cadets. I think they would have more fun without us."

"Really? I intimidate them?" Jack smirked.

"Oh, shut-up! Like you don't do it on purpose. Your evil glares have half the men at the Academy dreading having study-hour with me."

Jack laughed. "Hey, as beautiful as you are, I have to do something to keep those vultures away from you."

Sam smiled. "I love you, Jack," she told him, a complete look of love on her face.

Jack looked at her. "I love you, too, Sam. Always." With that, Jack smiled and put the car in reverse, a night of movies and cuddling on the couch on it's way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peterson AFB

Jack walked into the briefing room a little apprehensively. Cromwell and several other higher-ups had been meeting for two weeks now and had finally called Jack and several other black-ops officers in for a briefing. Jack took his seat between Major Thomas and Col. Cromwell and waited for the meeting to begin. Looking around, he noticed he was the lowest rank at the table and wondered what the hell was going on!

A few minutes later, Colonel John Schultz walked into the room flanked by two other men and took the spot at the front of the table. "At ease, men," he said, before anyone got completely out of their seats. "The situation in the Middle East is getting out of hand. I have been ordered to assemble a group of black ops teams for a covert mission in conjunction with several of our allies. You are the men I have selected. We will be leaving Monday morning for Italy. Once there, we will be joining forces with several other covert teams throughout the world in order to stop the situation in the Middle East before we end up in World War Three." The colonel stopped to take a drink of the water in front of him and look at each man at the table. "This will be an on-going mission, boys. No running in and out this time. We will be stationed in Italy for at least a year. So, kiss your loved ones good-bye and pack your possessions in to storage, 'cuz you won't be coming home anytime soon."

The colonel continued to talk about the mission, but Jack couldn't hear a thing due to the buzzing in his ears. He had to leave Sam for a YEAR! A whole year! How could he? She was the reason he joined black ops, now he was being torn away from her. He wanted to scream. Scream at the colonel, God, anyone who would listen. Why the hell was he picked for this mission?

After the rest of the details were given, Col. Schultz dismissed the men. Jack stood up in a haze and headed out the door, barely hearing Cromwell behind him yelling his name.

"O'Neill…. Captain….. Jack!", he yelled, trying to get Jack's attention.

It finally registered in Jack's head that he was being called and he stopped and looked at Cromwell.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I tried talking Schultz out of taking you, told him you were still green, too young, but the guy has a thing for you. He insisted you go on this mission. I know this is going to be hard on you and Sam," Cromwell told him, not knowing what to do to help the young man.

"I can't believe I have to leave her for a year," Jack said in almost a daze.

"I know, son, I'm sorry. Have you thought of proposing? If you're going to be gone for a year, you have to give her something worth waiting for," Cromwell offered.

Jack shook his head, no. "I can't. Not yet. She's still so young, Frank. I want to wait until she's at least out of the Academy. I can't tie her down yet. She still has a life to live."

Major Thomas, who had walked up to Jack with Col. Cromwell, decided to put in his two cents worth. "Jack, if you don't propose, what are you going to do? Expect her to wait for you? Like you said, she's still young, she has her own life to live. Are you really going to ask her to give it up for you?"

Jack just looked at the two men before him, a look of total loss written across his face. He didn't know what to do. Should he propose? Could he really ask her to wait for him? Was that being selfish? A whole year! How could this happen?

Col. Cromwell felt bad for the young man in front of him. "Jack, really, a year isn't that long. Before you know it, you'll be back in the Springs, completely forgetting you were gone for a year."

"In a year, Sam will be graduating and leaving the Springs. She'll be heading off somewhere for flight school. This was our last year together," Jack told the men, keeping his eyes on the floor, not wanting the men to see how weak he was.

"I'm sorry, O'Neill, I don't know what to say," Cromwell admitted.

Jack looked up at his superior officer who had become his friend. "It's ok, sir, neither do I," he told him in almost a whisper before turning and walking in a trance down the hall.

Jack left the building and headed for home. The cool air helping to clear his mind. As he turned the last corner and his house came into view, he saw Sam and Tina sitting on the front porch, a group of cadets scattered around in his yard. He stopped before any of them noticed him and watched the woman he loved.

She was laughing and in an obvious good mood. This upset him, knowing he was about to destroy her good mood with his news. He noticed several of the men eyeing Sam, something he had become accustomed to seeing, but still didn't like. Sam lowered her head in embarrassment and Jack immediately knew she was aware of the way the men were looking at her.

Could he really make her sacrifice so much for him? She's already given up so much of her youth to be with him. Turning down invitations to parties, dances, get-togethers to spend time with him. How much more could he ask her to give up? He loved her too much to ask her to wait for him. If they could stay together, it would be different. But, unfortunately, he had to leave her for a year, at least. To make her wait in loneliness was just selfish, and impractical. He remembered back to when she was dating Rob. She had turned to him because she was hurt and lonely because Jack wasn't able to be there for her. He couldn't do that to her again. Her laugh carried to his ears and he knew what he had to do.

He walked the rest of the way to his house. Sam, along with several of the other cadets saw him approaching and immediately picked up on the tension radiating off him.

"You okay?", Sam asked when he reached the porch. He said he was okay with her friends hanging out. If he was upset because they were there, she was going to be aggravated with him.

"No, actually I'm not. We need to talk, Sam. Can you ask your friends to leave?"

Sam looked over at Tina as Jack walked past her and into the house. Not knowing what was wrong with him, but a little annoyed that he just brushed her friends off, Sam just shrugged at Tina's questioning gaze. "I don't know, maybe he's being sent on another mission. You guys better go."

Tina threw Sam a comforting look and then walked off with Mitchell and the rest of their friends. Sam watched them leave and started to get upset. 'This better be important!' she grumbled under her breath and headed in the house.

Jack was standing in the living room, ramrod straight, with his back turned to her when she walked in. "What's going on, Jack?"

Jack turned slowly, his eyes were wet as he tried desperately to hold the tears back. "Sam," he croaked as he took a step towards her. "I've just been transferred to Italy for a year."

Sam just stared at him. Her world was crumbling around her and there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't have a problem holding back the tears and they were soon running down her cheeks even though her expression hadn't yet changed. "No," was all she could say.

"Sam, I'm so sorry," he said, walking the rest of the way to her and wrapping her in his arms. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," he kept saying as Sam's anger came on full force and she started beating her hands into Jack's chest. He continued to hold her tightly in his arms, taking the hits as if he deserved them.

"Why? Why? I don't want to be away from you!", she wailed when her hands had tired and she finally stopped pelting him and just crumbled into his body.

"I know, Sam. I know. But, we knew this wouldn't last forever, not yet. If I wasn't transferred, you would be leaving me in a year, anyways. It's just earlier than we thought. We had it so good for over a year, Sam. We have to hold on to that."

Sam pulled away and wiped the tears off her face. "Jack, I'll wait for you as long as I have to. I love you so much. I know we have to make sacrifices, it's just so sudden. I'm sorry for acting like a child. I'm sorry." Sam choked up again as tears reemerged and resumed their trail down her cheeks.

"Oh, sweetie, you shouldn't have to wait for me. You can't wait for me, Sam. I don't want you to. I want you to have a life. I don't want to take that away from you," Jack told her, his own tears finding their way out of his eyes.

Sam looked up at him in disbelief. "You are my life, Jack. I love you. I will wait for you, forever if I have to, Jack. It's only a year, we can survive this."

"Sam, it'll be more than a year. Even if everything goes as planned, I'll only be back for a short time before you graduate and leave for flight school. Then, who knows where you'll be stationed. We have no idea when we can be together again."

"Then I won't go to flight school. I'll graduate and convince them to let me work at NORAD. They were impressed with me last summer. They told me they would love for me to work there full-time."

"No, Sammie. You WON'T give up your dreams for me! No, DAMNIT! You won't!"

"My dreams have changed, Jack. You're my dream now."

"I can't let you," he whispered. "Not for me, not for anyone, Sam. Someday all your dreams will come true. I won't let you give them up."

"And yet, you're so willing to give up on us," Sam said, barely above a whisper as she stared him down.

"No, Sammie, I'll never give up on us. Someday, we will be together again. It's just not now. I'm so sorry, Sam. Can't you see, I'm doing this for you!"

"Damn you, Jack O'Neill! Don't you dare claim to be doing this for me! You're breaking my heart. Tearing it to shreds! Is that really for me? I'm willing to give up everything for you and you're just pushing me away! I thought you loved me? How can you hurt me like this?"

Jack couldn't take it anymore. His heart was on the verge of exploding. He wrapped his arms back around Sam and held her so close and so tight, she couldn't move. "I love you more than anything, Sam," he whispered in her ear. "Never forget that. Never. I'm going back to my office. Pack your things while I'm gone. I'll get more boxes while I'm out." With that, he kissed her on the head and rushed out the door, not looking back. Knowing if he did, he wouldn't, couldn't give her up.

Sam watched his back as he left. She covered her face with her hands and collapsed to the floor, crying hysterically until she fell asleep in exhaustion.

She woke up about a half an hour later, anger replacing her sadness and filling up her broken heart. Determined to pack and move back to the dorm before Jack returned, she called Tina and Mitchell and had them come over and help her get her things out of Jack's house.

Tina and Mitchell brought two other men with them and had all her things out of his house within the hour. Returning to her former room, Sam collapsed on her old bed and cried herself back to sleep, completely at a loss at what she was living for.

Jack watched his house as the cadets arrived and helped Sam move her stuff out. He knew her friends would take care of her and was happy they were there for her. He couldn't believe how much he had hurt her, but only hoped that one day she would understand why he did it. He hoped that one day she would know it was done out of love. He loved her enough to give her up. It tore him apart inside to do what he did, but he didn't know what else to do. She deserved the best of everything in life and he was going to make damn sure she got it.

The rest of the weekend went by in a blur. Jack sat in his living room, boxes all around him, drinking his misery into submission. Sam stayed away the entire time. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He loved her, he wanted to be with her. To hold her, touch her, kiss her, make love to her one more time before going on this God-forsaken mission. But, as much as he wanted her, he knew it would be harder on the both of them.

Monday morning rolled around and Jack reported for duty, standing at attention on the air field, awaiting his flight. He was still a little hung-over after his weekend drinking-fest, so when he heard Sam calling his name, he rationalized that it was all in his head. That is, until her beautiful face was standing in front of him. "Sam?"

"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left, I'm so sorry," Sam cried.

"Oh God, Sam," Jack croaked, grabbing her and hugging her tightly. "I love you, Sam, always. I won't be gone forever. I promise. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I just want you to be happy. I love you."

"I know, Jack. I love you so much. I won't give you up, ever. Don't ever think I will," she told him, pulling away enough to capture his lips with her own and kiss him with all the love she had for him.

The kiss was everything Jack dreamed it could be and only broke it off when he heard his CO's footsteps approaching. Knowing he was leaving any minute, he looked Sam in the eyes. "We'll be together again, Sam. Go live your life. Do all those wonderful things you do. I'll never stop loving you."

"I love you, Jack O'Neill, forever," Sam told him as she pulled away and walked backwards to the crowd of people who were there to see the black ops officers depart.

Jack took one more look back at the woman he loved with everything he had before boarding the plane. He loved her. They were meant to be together, and someday, they would be. He knew it with everything in his heart. They would be together again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Just remember, 'Happily Ever After' always comes at the end of stories. Why? Because 'happily ever after' itself is not a story. If it was Sam and Jack happy all the time, that wouldn't be much of a story. The story lies in them trying to get to 'happily ever after'. (I hope this makes sense!)

a/n2: Does anyone else get that song 'Leaving on a Jet Plane' in their head every time Sam and Jack separate in this story? Or is it just me?


	14. Tragedy Strikes

THROUGH THE YEARS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warning: Talk of rape, torture and death in this chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14 Tragedy Strikes

April 1988 Florida

Sam was sitting in the base commissary having lunch with a civilian consultant and actually enjoying herself. For the first time in over a year, she was realizing that there was life after Jack O'Neill.

After Jack left for Italy, Sam remained depressed and withdrawn from her friends. Instead of doing as Jack expected her to, and rejoining her friends at parties and night clubs, Sam put all her time into school. She took extra classes, volunteered for extra duties, signed up for different projects. Anything she could think of to get Jack out of her mind.

In all reality, it didn't work very well. A day didn't go by that she didn't think of him. But, with all the extra classes she took on, she completed her course requirements early and was able to graduate from the Academy in January instead of April.

Her dad and her brother came to her graduation. Although they barely talked to each other, Sam was still happy to see them both there. After graduation, Sam went home with her dad to Virginia for two weeks before heading off to the same flight school Jack had attended.

The first couple months were hard for her. Everywhere she went on base reminded her of the short time she was there with Jack. And, when March rolled around and she still heard nothing from Jack, her mind began to overload on a regular basis with worry.

By the time April started, the warm, Florida weather and the bright blue skies, perfect for flying, made Sam's spirits lift significantly. For the first time in over a year, Sam was willing to date again. Not that she was giving up on Jack, but the thought of a social life was becoming more appealing.

She started slowly reemerging on the dating scene. No more than one date a week. Usually just one of the men from her flight classes. Although, she did have dinner once with a major who was stationed at the base.

So, when Dr. Jeff Gilbert, a civilian consultant, asked her to join him for lunch in the commissary, Sam really didn't think much of it. She was even content when the doctor pulled out his wallet to pay for her meal.

They were done eating and just sitting at the table, deep in conversation about anything and everything. She was enjoying herself and had already noticed how attractive the young doctor really was when a sergeant approached their table.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but the general is requesting you report to his office at once. There was an important phone call for you. I believe it's your father."

Sam's eyes widened in disbelief. Why would her father call the general to get to her? Looking over at the doctor, she said, "I'm sorry, I've got to go."

"Is everything ok?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out," Sam told him, tossing him an apologetic look and then following the sergeant out of the commissary.

Sam wondered again why her father would call the general. She first started to worry that something might have happened to Mark, but then a worse prospect invaded her mind. Sam knew her father was keeping a close eye on the covert missions working out of Italy in hopes of relaying any news of Jack to Sam. If something happened to Jack her dad would definitely call her.

Sam slowed her pace. Dread filling her body that something happened to Jack. Oh God, what would she do? He promised to come back to her. He swore it wasn't his time to die. It can't be him! It wasn't. There was no way. Living her life knowing he would one day be back in it was one thing. Living her life knowing he was gone forever was completely out of the question.

Sam entered the general's office. Her mind still haunting her with possible scenarios of what might have happened to Jack. She saw the general's lips moving. She knew he was talking to her, but what he was saying, she didn't have a clue. Her heart was beating so loudly, all she could hear was the thud, thud, thud in her ears.

Seeing him hold the phone out to her, Sam took it and pressed it to her ear, hoping she would be able to make out what her dad had to say through the rushing of her blood. "Hello," she croaked into the receiver. Her face had turned as white as a sheet and her hands were shaking so bad, she was sure her ear was going to be bruised where the phone kept hitting it.

"Sammie, I've got some bad news, sweetheart," her dad's tender voice came over the line.

Sam tried to swallow the enormous lump in her throat, but it seemed to be taking up permanent residence and wouldn't budge.

"Dad," was all she was able to get out.

"Sam, I just received word from the O'Neill's…."

'_No..No..No..No..No..No.._' Sam's mind was whirling.

"…I don't know how to tell you this, sweetie, but Sean was killed."

"What?" Sam barely managed to croak out. Her mind was spinning. Sean was the last person she expected her dad to be calling about.

"Rebels invaded the village they were in and killed all of the men. I'm so sorry, sweetie."

"Liz?"

"She's alive. They left the women and children. I imagine she's pretty traumatized though. Sammie, I talked to the general, he's allowing you a week's leave. I've already arranged a flight for you to Wright-Patterson. My flight should arrive just before yours so I'll be waiting for you when you land…..Honey, Elizabeth is going to need you. Not only did she lose her brother, they also killed her fiance."

"Oh God!" Sam cried and covered her mouth, tears immediately forming in her eyes. Thoughts of what Liz must be going through, swirling in her mind. "Dad, what about Jack?"

"The O'Neill's were able to get a hold of him last night. Whether or not he'll be able to make it back in time for the funeral is another matter," Jacob told his daughter, sadly.

"At least he knows," Sam whispered into the phone. "I'll go and pack now, dad, see you soon."

"Bye, sweetie, I love you," Jacob told his daughter, he knew how hard this must be on her.

"You, too, Dad. Bye," She told him before hanging up.

After confirming with the general, Sam rushed to her quarters and packed for a week away and then headed off to her awaiting plane. Thoughts of Sean and the misery the O'Neill's were in right now, running through her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohio

Sam stepped off the plane to not only her dad, but another Air Force officer. Standing next to her father on the air field was no one other than Jack O'Neill. As soon as Sam saw him, her eyes filled with tears again. Not because of how badly she missed him. Not because of how relieved she was that he was still alive. But, because she knew how much he must be grieving over his brother, and knowing that he was suffering was enough to break her heart.

Their eyes connected and Sam could read all the misery written in them. Without even acknowledging her father, Sam sprung into Jack's arms. "Oh, God, Jack. I'm so sorry! I can't believe this happened," she cried into his shoulder.

He just held her, tears running down his face. He had been so wound up after finding out about Sean. He moved heaven and earth to make it back to Ohio. He knew he had to be here for his family. He had been so busy, so surprised over the sudden tragic news, he hadn't had the time to cry. But, with Sam wrapped in his arms, his wall had collapsed and he could no longer keep it in.

He cried with her. Letting out all the emotions that had been running through his body in the past 20 hours. His little brother was dead. His sister, physically and emotionally scarred. Jack wasn't told much about what happened, but he was told more than Sam. His parents had informed him that not only did they beat Liz and probably rape her, but they forced her to watch Sean and her fiance be tied up and beaten with metal rods. And, as if that wasn't enough, made her watch as they slit their throats.

He was sickened and disgusted by the news. Anger filled his body and all he wanted to do was hunt down the men responsible and do to them what they did to Sean. But, as soon as he saw Sam again, the anger subsided and the love he felt for her came back on full-force. The only thing he could do was hold her and cry.

Jacob, who had left to arrange a vehicle when Sam embraced Jack, soon returned and finally forced the two apart. The ride to the O'Neill home was somber. This was not a happy reunion. There were no declarations of love this time. They were only together because of a tragedy. They were both aware this was no time for kisses and cuddling. They would seek comfort in each other, but only to relieve the pain, not for passion.

Hugs and tears were shared again once the trio arrived at the O'Neill home. The house was full of friends and relatives, some of whom Sam had never met before. Jack engaged in conversation with many of the people, always aware of where Sam was at in the house. He was determined to keep her close by, for his own sake as well as hers.

When time came for the O'Neill's to head to the airport to pick up Liz and Sean's body, Jacob had volunteered to stay at the house to welcome anyone else who might stop in while they were gone. "Dad, do you want me to stay with you?" Sam asked her father, once she heard him volunteer.

Mrs. O'Neill answered before Jacob had a chance. "Samantha, dear, we were really expecting you to come with us to the airport. You are Elizabeth's best friend. She is going to need your support."

Sam looked at her dad who just nodded his head for her to go with the O'Neill's. "Ok, then," she said, before grabbing her jacket and following Mrs. O'Neill out of the room.

The trip to the airport was even worse than the trip to the O'Neill's. No one said anything, and Sam was sure the grief could actually be felt in the air. As sad as everything had been so far for Sam, when they approached the airport entrance and she saw the hearse parked outside the door, fully aware it was for Sean's body, Sam didn't think she would be able to keep her emotions in check much longer. The lump in her throat, that hadn't left since she heard her dad was on the phone for her, seemed to be growing at an alarming rate.

Their plane arrived only moments after they arrived at the airport. Sam stood back a little as Liz came in to view and her family swarmed her. As much as Sam felt like a member of this family, she knew she really wasn't, and she didn't want to intrude too soon.

When Liz saw Sam, she walked to her and enveloped her in a hug. "I'm so glad you're here, Sam," she cried into her shoulder.

Sam just held her friend, wishing she could take away some of her grief.

The group soon parted in two different directions. The O'Neill men headed off to the funeral home where Sean's body was being taken to get everything organized for the wake and service. The women headed back to the house to get Liz settled in.

As soon as they got home, Liz went up to her old bedroom and laid down on her bed. Just being back home and feeling safe again, a total relief for the young woman. An hour later, Sam knocked on her door with a glass of water. "Can I come in?" Sam asked, tentatively.

Liz sat up a little in bed. "Yeah, sure."

Sam walked in and handed her friend the glass of water. Liz took a few sips and then set it on her night stand. "You ok?" Sam asked.

Liz just looked at Sam, not really knowing how to answer her. "I don't know," she finally said in a low voice. "I'm better now that I'm home….But, what happened, it was so horrible, I don't know if I'll ever get over it, Sam."

Sam sat down next to her friend. "I know, it's going to take time, Liz. What you went through, no one should ever have to go through."

"Sam, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but will you lay down with me. I just…I need someone close. Just until I fall asleep."

Sam nodded her head and crawled under the blankets and laid down in the bed, facing her distraught friend.

After a few minutes of silence, Liz finally broke it by confessing what happened. "They raped me, Sam. They beat me, gave me black eyes, broke my arm," she lifted her arm up, that was indeed in a cast, as if Sam hadn't already seen it. "They made Paul and Sean and all the other men watch as they raped me. Right there on the dirty ground. Not even a cloth to put under me. I can still feel the grime and dirt on my skin, Sam." Liz was crying as she told Sam the horrible details. "You know what's the worst, though? As much as I tried to block everything out, the thing I can't get out of my head was their smell. They smelled so bad. I'm talking the worst possible B.O. ever. I can't get the smell out of my head. It makes me so nauseous."

Sam wrapped her arm around her as she cried, slowly rubbing her back with her hand.

"On the plane home, there was a man, he smelled a little bad. Nothing like the men who did it, but just the little bit was too much for me. I started shaking, totally freaking out. I had to get the stewardess to switch my seat."

"Oh, Lizzie, I'm so sorry," Sam cried. Everything her friend had been through was breaking Sam's heart.

"I have to go to London. Paul's family is there. I have to pay my respects after Sean's funeral. I don't want to go alone, Sam. Can you go with me?"

Sam looked at Liz. Knowing that now was the time she needed her the most. "Of course I'll come with you," she whispered to a much relieved Liz.

Before long, Liz had fallen asleep and Sam crawled out of the bed, making sure she didn't disturb her friend. Sam walked downstairs. Mr. O'Neill was the only one still awake. "Hey, Sam, your dad headed out to a motel. He left your bag by the door. Jack already headed downstairs," he said to her as she walked off the last step.

"Oh, okay," Sam replied, for some reason a little surprised that Mr. O'Neill just assumed she would be sleeping with Jack. Sam walked over and picked up her bag. "Good night, Mr. O'Neill," Sam said as she opened the door to the basement.

"Good night, Samantha. Oh, and Samantha."

Sam turned around. "Yes?"

"Thank you for coming. Your presence here means a lot to all of us," he told her, a sincere look in his eyes.

Sam smiled a small smile. "I wouldn't be anywhere else in the world," she told him. He nodded his head at her, and she turned and headed down the stairs, closing the door behind her.

Jack was laying on the bed, covered with the blankets. His eyes were closed, but Sam was well aware he wasn't asleep. Even after being apart for a little over a year, she was still very well aware of his awake states and his asleep states. He couldn't fool her.

Sam slid her jeans off and then unclasped her bra, pulling it off without having to remove her shirt. Just leaving on her shirt and underwear, Sam pulled back the covers and crawled into the bed. As soon as she laid down, Jack's arm came up and wrapped around her, pulling her body into his. "Liz okay?" he asked, his lips pressed against her ear.

"She will be. Being home where she feels safe is helping," Sam said in a low voice.

"You're helping," Jack told her.

"I want to, I just don't know how," Sam confessed.

"Sam, you already are helping her."

Sam turned so she was facing Jack and set her hand on his side. "I am?"

Jack smiled slightly. "Yes, you are," he told her and then leaned in and kissed her. "I love you," he said once he pulled away.

"I love you, too," Sam said, looking up into his deep, dark eyes. "When do you have to go back to Italy?"

"I don't. I have three days funeral leave and then I have to report back to Peterson."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Jack lightly shrugged. "I don't know, I wanted to tell you in private. They're promoting me in an awards ceremony as soon as I return."

"Wow, major," Sam said in surprise.

"Yeah. They did say promotions come quickly in black ops."

Sam snuggled a little closer to Jack so she could feel his breath on her face.

"Come back with me, Sam."

"What?"

"Your dad told me the general gave you the whole week off. Come back to Colorado Springs with me after the funeral. I really want you to be there during the ceremony."

"Oh, Jack! I can't," Sam told him.

A defeated look crossed Jack's face. "Oh," he whispered.

"I want to. God, I would love to come back with you, Jack. But, I already promised Liz I would go with her to London so she can pay her respects to Paul's family."

"Oh," he replied, this time with hope in his eyes. "Good, I'm glad you're going with her. She's going to need you."

"Yeah, I know. She uh, she told me what happened." Sam felt Jack's body tense immediately, and she regretted mentioning the ordeal. "Jack, you know this isn't your fault in anyway."

Jack looked at her, surprised that she could still read him so well. But, then a dark look crept across his face. "Ever heard of karma, Sam?"

"You've got to be kidding me, Jack? What happened to Sean had absolutely nothing to do with you or your career. You can't think like that Jack. It's not your fault. The men who did it, they are responsible. They are the only ones responsible."

"Do you think those men are monsters?" Jack asked her, showing no emotion as he awaited her answer.

"Yes, Jack. What they did, to Liz, to Sean and the rest of them. I think they're monsters."

Jack looked at her, utter hatred crossing his face, for whom, Sam didn't know. "That's what I do, Sam. My job is to kill. The government gives me a target and I take him out. I'm no better than the men who killed Sean. I've killed someone's brother, father, son, cousin, husband. I killed. Not out of passion or hatred or grief, but because it's my job. I'm no better than those rebels, Sam. I'm a monster."

"Have you ever killed a man by tying him to a pole and beating him with a metal rod until he's on the brink of death?"

"No."

"Have you ever made a sister watch as you beat and killed her brother?"

"No."

"Have you ever beaten and raped a woman?"

"God, no!"

"You're nothing like those men, Jack. You don't enjoy killing. You do it because you're ordered to by a government that feels there's no other option. The fact that you hate what you do proves you're nothing like them. Don't ever think you are, Jack," Sam told him in a stern voice.

Jack just stared at her for several moments, allowing her words to seep in his head. After what seemed like forever, he pulled Sam closer and cried, once again, on her shoulder. Eventually, the two both fell asleep, both their bodies entwined as one.

The next two days involved more crying and sadness. The day after the funeral, Sam and Lizzie were taken to the airport by the whole entourage of O'Neill's. Jacob had returned to Virginia after the funeral, the day before.

Sam hugged Jack a short distance away from the other O'Neill's for some privacy. "Congratulation, Major," she told him, wrapped in his arms.

"I'm not a major, yet."

"You will be soon. I wish I could be there."

"Me, too. I'll miss you."

"Me, too," Sam replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sam. I'll call you once I'm all settled. I'm not giving up on us."

Sam smiled. "I've never given up on us."

After a passionate kiss good-bye, Sam and Liz boarded their flight.

The Gunther family met them at the airport in London. They were a wonderful family and Sam felt sorry that Liz would never actually become a member of it. They stayed for three days before having to return home. The girls separated in Ohio. Liz heading back to her parents', Sam catching a flight back to Florida.

Sam had only been home for a few hours when there was a knock on her door. Completely exhausted from the past week, Sam grumbled aloud before getting up off her bed and walking to her door. She opened the door to the civilian consultant she had been having lunch with when this mess began.

"Uh, J-Jeff," she said, trying to remember the guy's name.

"Hi, I heard you were getting back today. I was hoping we could maybe make dinner arrangements. We had such a nice time at lunch before you were called away."

"Yes, we did have a good time. I'm sorry, though, I'm afraid I won't be able to do dinner."

The man looked at her very confused. "I don't understand, we seemed to hit it off very well."

"Yes, I had a nice time, but I'm not interested in any sort of relationship right now, sorry," she told him.

"I see."

"I hate to be rude, but I just got in and I'd like to rest," Sam told him, closing the door a little.

"Oh, okay, well, I guess it was nice having lunch with you, Samantha."

"You, too. Good-bye." And with that, Sam shut the door and headed back to bed. No man, unless Major Jack O'Neill showed up, was going to interrupt her much-needed rest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Sorry, I know this chapter was sad.


	15. Second Comes Marriage

THROUGH THE YEARS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Sorry this has taken so long to get posted. I've been busy. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm trying to get this posted quickly because I will be busy for the rest of the week.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: Second Comes Marriage

April 1988 Florida

Sam was in her room, reading a flight manual for the new jet she would be flying the following week. She had been home for over a week and Jack still hadn't called. She made sure she went straight to her quarters everyday after class so she wouldn't miss his call.

The base was pretty secure, so Sam rarely locked her door when she was awake. So, when she heard the knock on her door, before she could stand up and go to it, the door flung open and two of the men in her class came barging in. They were wearing handkerchiefs over their mouths, but it was still pretty obvious who they were.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, merriment in her eyes.

"You, Lieutenant, are long overdue for some fun!" Sheppard, the only one who came over from the Academy with her, exclaimed.

"I'm studying this manual. Something the rest of you should be doing, too," she told them, grinning at how silly they looked.

"We have all next week to learn that manual, Carter. Tonight, you are having fun!"

Before Sam realized what was going on, Lt. Brian Conley, the other man in the room, snuck up behind Sam and pulled her arms behind her chair, tying them there.

Sam struggled against the knots, but it was no good. The damn man knew how to tie a sufficient knot! "Guys, really, as much fun as I'm sure this is, I'm really waiting on a phone call," Sam tried reasoning with them.

"Sam, you've been holed up in your room for over a week! You just lost a close friend, you need to loosen up. Sullivan would kick my ass if she knew I was letting you sulk!" Sheppard, exaggeratedly, exclaimed.

"I'm not sulking! I'm studying," Sam argued.

"Carter, you probably already have that damn book memorized, you can't fool us. Now, I'll untie your hands if you promise to go change into this dress," Sheppard told her, holding up a black dress he had pulled out of her closet.

Sam sighed. "Fine!"

Sheppard smirked. "Good, Conley, let her go."

Conley untied her hands and, after throwing him a dirty look, she stood up and snatched the dress out of Sheppard's hands. She walked to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, dramatically.

"Temper tantrums aren't going to work, Carter," Sheppard teased through the door.

While Sam was in the bathroom, the phone started ringing. After the second ring, the men figured Sam couldn't hear it, so Conley went over and picked it up. "Hello," he said into the receiver.

"Uh, hello. I'm looking for Samantha Carter, is this her room?" a male voice came over the line.

"Yes it is, but she is indisposed at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Who is this?" the voice demanded.

Just then, Sam came out of the bathroom, wearing the dress. "Hot damn, Carter, you look amazing out of your pants!" Conley exclaimed, at the same time Sheppard snuck up behind her and wrapped a blindfold over her eyes.

Sam giggled, loud enough for the man on the other end of the line to hear her. "Well, it's not like I had much of a choice. If I didn't take them off willingly, you probably would have ripped them off."

"Damn straight, Carter! We're having fun tonight!" Remembering he was on the phone, Conley spoke back into it. "I'm sorry, who did you say you were?"

The only response he received was the click of the phone hanging up and the dial tone.

Shrugging, Conley hung up the phone.

"Were you just on the phone?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you had a phone call," Conley told her, nonchalantly.

"Who was it?" Sam asked, desperately.

"Don't know, he hung up before telling me."

"Damn it! That was probably Jack! I have to call him back!"

"Oh no, Carter! Not right now. You're coming with us for some fun. You can call him back later," Sheppard informed her.

"John! I need to call him back. Who knows what he's thinking right now," Sam practically cried.

"Oh, Carter, Captain Loverboy isn't going anywhere."

Conley laughed at the nickname the former cadets had graced Sam's boyfriend with.

"That's Major, now, Lieutenant," Sam replied.

"Hmm, Major Loverboy? Kind of has a nice ring to it," Sheppard teased as he ushered Sam out the door, a hand on her arm to navigate her way.

Sam fought against him with no success and was soon led to another room. When the blindfold was removed, Sam was shocked to see at least forty people standing in the large room. "Surprise!" they shouted, once the blindfold was removed.

"What is this?" Sam asked, looking at Sheppard for some sort of explanation.

"It's a party, Carter. You know, people gather, talk, drink, dance, all in good fun."

"I know what a party is, John! Why are we having a party?"

"Ah, Carter, you don't need to have a reason to party. But, if you really must know, we've all been concerned about you. We wanted to try and get you to relax and have fun for at least one night," Sheppard told her, smiling his killer smile at her.

Sam smiled back. She really had some great friends. "Alright, John. One night. Bring on the fun!"

"That's my girl!" Sheppard exclaimed, leading her towards the crowd of people.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colorado

Jack hung up the phone and stared at it, unbelievably, as if it just told him the day he would die. He could feel his heart breaking. All this time away from her! Had she turned to someone else after he left? He didn't blame her if she did, it was what he wanted, wasn't it? He could feel the anger building. Damn it! Why did she have to mean so much to him? The thought of her looking at someone else the way she looked at him. The thought of her kissing someone else, being touched by someone else, making love to someone else, as much as he wanted her to live her life, the thought of someone else was killing him.

Jack stood up and threw the phone across the room. It crashed into the wall and broke into pieces as it fell to the floor. Before he could let his temper get any more out of control, a knock sounded on his door.

"What!" he yelled.

The door creaked open and Lt. Charlie Kowalsky stood there "Uh, hey, Major, we were going over to that pub on Ninth Street. You game?" he asked, a little worried for his own well-being.

Jack ran his hands through his hair and looked around his room. "Yeah, I'm in," he whispered and followed Kowalsky out the door.

The small Irish pub was quite busy when the men arrived. Jack headed to the bar to order the first round of drinks while the men found a table. "Hey, Mike," Jack said in greeting to the owner of the pub, standing behind the bar.

"Hey, Major. How's life treating you tonight?" the older man questioned, gathering the beer he knew Jack was going to order.

"Let's just say, if it was better, you wouldn't be getting my business," Jack told him.

Mike laughed. "That goes for you and every person here, son."

Just then, a tall blonde approached the bar. "Mike, I can't believe you talked me into this! This is so degrading! I've had at least twenty men proposition me!" the woman exclaimed in disgust.

Jack looked at the woman in amusement. It was obvious this wasn't her normal job.

Mike saw Jack eyeing the woman and introduced them. "Jack, this is my daughter, Sara. Sara, this is Major Jack O'Neill, he's stationed at Peterson."

Sara stuck her nose up at Jack indignantly. "Hmph, another military man. So, what made you join? The overwhelming sense to feel like a real-man? Or are you one of those pathetic men who doesn't have the brains to get a real job?"

Jack looked at the woman in surprise and then turned his head to Mike for some sort of explanation.

"Sorry, Jack. She's still sore that I missed so much of her childhood by being in the Navy. Don't take it personally, it's directed at me," Mike told him, throwing his daughter a disapproving look.

She wasn't phased by her dad's look and simply stuck her nose in the air and stomped off.

"So, why is she working here? She obviously isn't happy about it," Jack questioned.

"I was in a jam. Two of my waitresses called in tonight. I begged her to help out. She's a nurse over at the county hospital."

"Ah," Jack replied, acting as if he cared.

Jack couldn't stop thinking of Sam. All night, the voice of the man on the other end of the line invaded his mind. Jack drank and drank and drank, trying to rid his mind of the man. Jack remembered talking to Mike and Sara. He remembered sitting down at the table with the guys. He even remembered a couple games of pool. But, he drank so much, most of the night was lost to him.

The next morning, he awoke in his bed with no idea how he got there. He felt like he was still drunk as the room came in and out of focus. When he felt his stomach turn, he jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, just in time to spew the contents of his stomach in to the toilet.

After a good five minutes of emptying his stomach, Jack sat back against the bathroom wall. Sweat was rolling down his face and his head was still slightly spinning.

"Oh, that is just disgusting!" came a voice at the door.

Jack looked up to see a naked woman standing at his bathroom entrance.

"Who the hell are you!" he yelled in surprise.

The woman snorted. "My God! How drunk were you last night? You don't even remember me?"

"No!" Jack yelled again, getting annoyed.

"Huh!" she sighed in detest. "I'm Sara! Duh! My dad owns the pub you and your buddies were at last night," she replied, rudely.

Jack closed his eyes. The pain of the light and the sound of her voice causing his head to hurt more.

"If you don't mind, I really need to use the bathroom," her voice rang out, causing a sharp pain to shoot through his head again.

Jack slowly stood up and left her to take care of her business. He went to his kitchen and started a pot of coffee, trying desperately to clear his drunken head.

By the time Sara showed up in his kitchen, she had dressed herself and seemed to be in a bit of a better mood as she smiled at him and gestured for a cup of coffee.

He pointed to the cupboard where she could find a mug and continued drinking his as he read the newspaper in front of him.

When she sat down, Jack chanced a glance and looked at the strange woman in his kitchen. He remembered meeting her, but couldn't believe he had actually brought her home. His first impression of her was not a pleasant one. He had to admit, she was very pretty. Her tall, skinny frame and sandy, blonde hair, reminded him a lot of Sam.

Once Sara had a good cup of coffee in her system, she turned into a chatterbox, talking to Jack about anything and everything. As annoying as she seemed when they first met, Jack found himself actually enjoying her company and the two ended up spending the rest of the day together.

Unbeknownst to him, Jack's broken phone was unable to ring as his phone line incessantly tried to make a connection. Sam spent the entire day trying to get a hold of him, letting the phone ring and ring in a desperate attempt to get through, unaware of the condition of his phone on the other end.

Jack started spending more and more time with Sara. A small part of him secretly convinced himself that it was really Sam he was sleeping with at night. As much as he enjoyed Sara's company, she would never replace Sam in his heart. He was well-aware of this, but if Sam can find someone else to take care of her needs while they were separated, then so could he.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

August 1988 Germany

Sam had been sent on a two-week mission in the Gulf. It was only recon, but Sam still felt like she was finally getting somewhere in the military. She had been propositioned by a colonel to join Special Forces only a week ago and she was still beaming in pride. The mission was over quickly and she was sent to Germany to wait for her next orders.

Eating lunch in the base commissary, Sam was surprised when she heard a familiar voice enter the room. Looking up, she saw Jack O'Neill walking in the lunch line, talking with two other men with him.

Sam's heart started beating madly. She never was able to get through to him and he never called back. She had missed him desperately and was incredibly excited to see him standing there. Getting up, Sam left her tray on the table and walked over to the lunch line.

Jack was talking about hockey to the other two men and Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes, the man never changed! "Jack," she tried to say, nonchalantly, but instead it came out in a strangled whisper.

The whisper was enough and Jack turned around and stared at Sam as if he was seeing a ghost. Sam smiled at him and continued to just look at him, waiting for him to say something.

After what seemed like forever, a large smile graced Jack's face and he stepped out of line and smothered Sam in his embrace. "God, Sam! What are you doing here?" he asked, holding her even tighter.

"I was on a mission. I'm waiting to be shipped back to the States," she told him, holding him just as tight.

Jack pulled back enough to look in her face and caress her cheek with his thumb. "Why is it you look more and more beautiful every time I see you?"

Sam smiled and shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing, Jack," she told him.

He leaned in and kissed her before the men he was with coughed behind him and he remembered where he was. He pulled back to the sound of whistles coming from all over the commissary. Apparently, Sam and Jack were creating quite a scene.

Sam couldn't take her eyes off him. "Why don't you get your food. I'm sitting right over there," she told him, pointing to the table where her tray was still at.

Jack nodded and watched Sam turn and head back to her table. His heart racing at seeing her again. Barely conscious of what he put on his tray, he rushed as quickly as possible through the selection laid out before him and made his way over to Sam. Instead of sitting across from her, he sat next to her, grabbing her hand and holding it on his leg.

He scooted his chair as close to her as he could get. "God, Sam do you have any idea how much I've missed you?"

Sam looked at him, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "You were supposed to call," she said, barely above a whisper.

"I did," Jack exclaimed before stopping himself.

Sam looked at him for a few seconds. "The night Sheppard and Conley were in my room?" she asked him.

Jack looked down at his plate. The painful memory of hearing that man answer her phone coming back to the front of his mind. "I don't know what night it was. Some guy answered your phone and said he was going to rip off your pants."

Sam closed her eyes and sighed. She figured that was the reason Jack never called back. "Do you really think I was sleeping with him? Jeez, Jack, it was only a week after coming back from London."

Jack looked at her, hope flashing across his face. "You weren't….," he started, but she cut him off.

"No, Jack. I haven't slept with anyone since you. I told you I wasn't giving up on us! Sheppard and Conley came in my room and made me change into a dress for a party they were throwing. Tina ordered Sheppard to keep a close eye on me when we were both stationed at Homestead for our flight training. He knew about Sean and was trying to cheer me up by having a party. I waited everyday in my room for a week for you to call," Sam admonished.

"I'm sorry," Jack said, looking back at her. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to call you once I got settled into my own place, but they didn't have any houses available and I had to stay in the dinky base apartments for two weeks. I finally got tired of waiting and called you from there.

This time Sam put her head down, no idea what to say to him at the moment.

"I'm sorry," Jack said again. Sam wasn't quite sure what exactly he was apologizing for, but something in the back of her head, told her not to ask.

The two ate lunch and caught up on everything the other had done over the past four months. Jack leaving out certain details about a blonde woman he had become very familiar with. He wasn't lying. If she asked him if he was seeing anyone, he would tell her the truth, he just wasn't going to offer the information freely.

The two spent the rest of the day and night together, all the feelings and love they share shooting back to the surface. With Sam being one of very few women needing temporary quarters, she had the luxury of her own room, something Jack was equally thankful for.

They were laying in bed, exhausted from their second round of love-making that evening. "I love you, Jack," Sam cooed, stroking her hand across his chest.

Jack moaned. "I love you, too, Sam," he replied, pulling her closer. A second later, Jack jumped off the bed and threw on his pants. "I'll be right back," he told her, throwing his shirt over his head and walking out the door, not even putting on his socks and shoes.

Sam looked at the closed door for several seconds with a very confused expression plastered on her face. Eventually, she shrugged her shoulders and then leaned back against the headboard, still wondering where on Earth Jack ran off to.

Jack came back a few minutes later with his hold-all. He set it down on the small table in the room and unzipped it. Sam watched him, curious at what he was doing. He sifted through his things before exclaiming, "ah ha!" and pulled his hand out with a small box in it.

"Sam, I've had this for over two years, waiting for the perfect time to give it to you."

Sam looked at the small box and instantly knew what was inside. Her heart started beating erratically at what was to come.

"I've loved you for so long, Sam. I've wanted to marry you since you were sixteen, but I knew that wouldn't have went over well," Jack smirked at her, even though his heart was going crazy inside. "I was going to wait until you graduated from the Academy, but then I was sent to Italy and it didn't seem like the right time. But, all this time away from you, I've barely felt alive. You complete me, Sam. I can't go on anymore without you as a permanent fixture in my life." Jack opened the box and slipped it on her finger before she had time to say yes or no.

Sam was crying silently, tears rolling down her face in happiness. "Oh God, Jack! I can't believe you've finally asked me. You could have asked me when I was sixteen and I still would have said yes," she told him, and put both her hands on his face, pulling him down for a kiss. "I love you," she whispered right before their lips touched.

"Let's do it tonight!" Jack exclaimed, a few minutes after the kiss, pulling Sam towards the door.

"What?"

"Get married. There is a minister on base. He could marry us tonight and as soon as we show them the certificate, the air force can station us together."

"Jack! We can't get married tonight. I want to have a real wedding. With our family and friends there," Sam told him, still in surprise.

"We'll have another ceremony for them once we're situated. Sam, if we don't do this now, who knows when we'll see each other again."

Sam looked at Jack with the saddest expression that had ever donned her face. "Jack, we're not ready to get married," she told him, tears welling up in her eyes.

Jack's face turned from excitement to defeat. "What do you mean?"

"The same problems are still there, Jack. We're still going in opposite directions right now. I'm still finishing up flight in Florida and you're all over the world doing black ops. Even if I gave up everything I've worked for and moved to Peterson to live with you, you would barely be home and I would start to become bitter that I gave up my dream to sit in an empty house waiting for you to return."

Jack walked the two steps to Sam and wrapped his arms around her. "I just want to be with you, Sam. As much as I can."

"So do I, Jack. But, running out and getting married at the spur of the moment isn't going to make any difference." Sam pulled back and cupped Jack's cheek, turning his head so he was looking in her eyes. "I love you more than anything, Jack, and I can't wait until the day that I'm Mrs. Jack O'Neill. But, I want that day to be special, surrounded by our family, not in another country, with no one around but us. We'll get our chance, Jack. I know we will. We're just going to have to be patient a little while longer."

Jack leaned down and captured Sam's lips. He knew she was right. He had let his emotions at seeing Sam again get the better of him. He just loved her so much he couldn't stop himself. But, at least now, she had the ring. He knew that one day, they would be together and finally be Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill. Whether that was in the next few months or the next few years, it really didn't matter all that much anymore. She was willing to marry him. Now all they had to do was wait for their time.

They spent the next day together, mostly in bed and when the call came for Jack to head back to Peterson, they were both upset to have to leave each other again. Sam twisted her engagement ring around her finger as she watched Jack's plane fly out of sight, tears running down her face. 'God, what am I doing?' she asked herself. 'I'm being so selfish. All I want is Jack O'Neill and I actually turned down marrying him. What is wrong with me?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was in the best mood Kowalsky could ever remember seeing him in. He was whistling on the plane ride home. Chatting with everyone. Smiling. Kowalsky was shocked. He had never seen the superior officer so happy before. "What's up with O'Neill?" he asked Cromwell, a few hours into their flight.

"Carter was in Germany, didn't you see her?" Cromwell answered, looking at the man as if he were insane.

"What, that blonde?" Kowalsky asked, never having met Sam before seeing her in the commissary.

"That wasn't just any blonde. That's the love of Jack's life. They were living together for over a year before we were shipped out to Italy. Now, she's in Florida, so they don't get to see each other very much," Cromwell informed him.

"What about that blonde he's been seeing back at home?" Kowalsky asked, low enough so Jack couldn't hear him.

"I don't know, but, if the ring I saw on Sam's finger is any indication, I don't think she'll be around much longer."

Kowalsky sat back, soaking up this new information.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cromwell was right, Jack had every intention of breaking things off with Sara as soon as he got home. He had used her to fill the void created by Sam's absence. Sara turned out to be a nice person, but Jack knew he could never love her. Liked her, lusted her, sure, but his heart belonged to someone else. Love was just never going to happen between them.

He called her over to talk as soon as he was home and situated. He was just going to come right out and tell her, he was in love with someone else and he was now engaged to that someone else. He would tell her he was sorry and he hoped she wouldn't take it too bad.

Sara arrived shortly after he phoned. Jack had been practicing what he was going to tell her since he called. "Sara," he started, "I'm sorry, but….," before he could get any further, Sara cut him off.

"Jack, I'm pregnant."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Okay, the mystery of how Sara and Charlie are coming into this story is now solved!


	16. Operation: Grace

THROUGH THE YEARS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I was excited about this chapter because it puts a fun new twist on this story. So, I rearranged my schedule and rushed through a few things in order to give myself a little bit of time to write. I wrote this chapter very quickly and even though I read over it twice, there are probably still mistakes I missed, so once again, forgive me for any mistakes you see.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16: Operation Grace

September 1988 Colorado

Sam, still a little frustrated after having to fly commercial, rented a car from the airport and started her drive over to Peterson, her plans on surprising Jack finally coming through.

As soon as Jack's plane was completely out of sight when he left Germany, Sam realized just how much she wanted to be with him. Before she even left the airfield, she had made up her mind. She was going to marry Jack O'Neill, as soon as possible. Who was she kidding, anyways? The chances of her making it into the space program after the shuttle 'Challenger' disaster was slim to none. Even with a large amount of flight time and the fact that she was one of the smartest people in the military, with the space program at an almost complete halt, the chance of her ever making it into space was pretty much nonexistent. She was still chasing an impossible dream while letting the love of her life slip through her fingers.

Sam was excited about her decision. She couldn't wait to see Jack and tell him she was ready. However, fate was against her. A few hours after Jack left, Sam was informed she would be going on another two-week reconnaissance mission. By the time she finally got back to the states, Sam's patience was running thin. All she wanted to do was ask for some leave so she could fly out to Jack, but even after she arrived back in Florida, she was ordered on a week-long fly-by mission over Central America.

Finally, after three incredibly long weeks, Sam was granted her leave and jumped on the first flight to Colorado. Pulling up to the base entrance, Sam flashed her credentials and informed the guard of her desire to see Major Jack O'Neill. Sam was waved through and parked her car next to the building Jack's office was located in. Having to wait to verify her identity at the door, she was finally given directions to Jack's office.

Sam approached his door, raising her hand to knock when she noticed through the glass that the room was pitch-black. 'Well, where on Earth is he?' she wondered. She grabbed the handle to discover the room was indeed locked. Sam stood there with her hands on her hips, trying to think of where else he might be.

Just then, an airmen came around the corner and saw Sam standing in front of Major O'Neill's door. "May I help you?" he asked her.

Sam turned around to see one of the officers who were with Jack in Germany. "Uh, hi, you're Lt. Kowalsky, right?"

"It's Captain, now, but yes. You're Sam?"

Sam smiled. "Yes. Can you tell me where Jack is?"

Kowalsky's eyes darted around the area as if he was planning an escape route. He swallowed and looked back at the pretty woman before him. "He, uh, he's in Las Vegas," the captain managed to stutter out.

"Vegas? What is he doing there?" Sam asked in surprise.

"He, um, well, he is uh, on his honeymoon."

"What?" Sam choked out.

Kowalsky looked at the woman like he was going to cry himself. "I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't be….you shouldn't have had to find out this way…I'm sorry. He, uh, um, well, he came back from Germany planning on calling off his affair with a woman he had been sleeping with here, but, well she told him she was pregnant. He didn't know what to do. He tried getting a hold of you for almost three weeks. He called Germany a couple of times but was told you were on a mission. Then, he called your base in Florida and was told the same thing. I'm sorry, I don't know what else to tell you…. We all tried talking him out of marrying her. Especially Cromwell, he has a lot of respect for you."

Sam stood there in shock. Her fiancé just married someone else. How was she supposed to deal with that? She was ready to give up everything for him and he ran off with another woman at the first chance he got! Did he really want to marry her or did he just want to be married? Sam's heart broke into a million pieces. How was she supposed to cope with this?

"Are you okay?" Kowalsky's voice broke the silence.

Sam cleared her throat, trying desperately to keep herself together. "Um, yeah, I'm okay. Can you do me a favor?"

Kowalsky looked at the heart-broken woman with the utmost sympathy. "Anything."

"Don't tell him I was here. I-I don't want him to know I was here, please."

"Okay," Kowalsky told her. He felt so bad for her, he would do anything to help her right now. If she didn't want Jack to know, he wasn't going to be the one to tell him.

Sam nodded her head and dazedly walked out of the building. Leaving behind her dream of a life with Jack O'Neill.

Sam had been given a week's leave, but with her plans ripped to shreds, she didn't know what to do for the rest of the week. She could go visit Mark, but with his new wife, she would only be reminded of what she was never going to have. She could visit her dad, but he would just tell her to suck it up and act like a soldier.

Making up her mind, Sam headed back to the airport and booked a flight to the one place she knew she would find comfort.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohio

Sam pulled the rental car into the O'Neill driveway. They didn't know she was coming, but she knew they would welcome her with open arms.

Getting out of the car, Sam made her way up the steps and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Mrs. O'Neill opened the door. The woman took one look at the woman on her porch, the red-rimmed eyes, flushed cheeks and look of total loss on her face, and embraced her in a hug. "Oh, sweetie, I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry!" Mrs. O'Neill cried on Sam's shoulder.

Sam, still too emotionally unstable to reply just hugged the woman she considered a mother as tight as she could. Kelly and Liz, who was still living at home, recuperating from her ordeal, appeared next to Sam and the four of them somehow created a four-person hug.

After a few minutes of the women standing in this position, Maggie directed the group to the front room and sat Sam down on the couch. Taking the seat on her right while Liz sat on her left.

"Oh, Sam! I can't believe Jack was so stupid. We all told him he was making a huge mistake but he just wouldn't listen. He was insistent on doing the right thing and taking responsibility for his actions," Liz ranted on, holding Sam's hand.

Her eyes locked on the engagement ring still on Sam's finger. She fingered the beautiful ring and looked up at Sam with tears in her eyes. "He told us he finally asked you and you said yes. He was so excited. He called as soon as he got home. He had been carrying this ring in his bag for years." Liz reached up and brushed the tear out of her eye. "I can't believe he did this to you!"

Sam took a deep, vibrating breath and wiped her own tears out of her eyes. "I-I w-went to Colorado t-to surprise him…….I didn't know…..I was going to tell him I was ready to marry him now…..I didn't know. One of his men t-told me."

Maggie's hand let go of Sam's and wrapped around the young woman's shoulder, pulling her into her side for more comfort. "Oh, sweetie," she cooed, trying to settle the distraught woman down.

"You mean he didn't even tell you himself?" Liz yelled. "That bastard! He didn't even have the gall to tell you. I can't believe he could stoop that low. My own brother! What if you wouldn't have flown out there? Who knows how long you would have gone around thinking you were still engaged?"

The thought of that possibility made fresh tears run down Sam's cheeks. She hated that Jack's own sister was bashing him. But, at the same time, she came here for comfort so damn him, she was going to get it!

After two days with the O'Neill's, Sam was feeling much better. She, Liz and Kelly spent time at the mall. They refreshed their memories by visiting old places they hung out at when they were still in high school. They even took some time to visit Rob and his new girlfriend, Valerie, at his new apartment.

It was around dinnertime when they returned home after visiting Rob. The girls sat in the front room, laughing and having a good time when the front door opened and the unmistakable voice of Jack called through the house. "Honey, we're home!"

Sam immediately froze. Closing her eyes, she willed herself or Jack to disappear. She really wasn't partial on who, just one of them.

Unfortunately, Sam had no divine powers, and when she opened them back up, she was looking directly at Jack O'Neill. He had his arm around a slender woman with blonde hair and a huge smile graced his face.

Taking in the people in the room, Jack's eyes settled on Sam sitting in his mother's chair, obviously very tense. "Sam," he croaked out. His eyes showing his shock at seeing Sam in his parents' house.

Sam gulped down the bile that had risen in her throat over the sight in front of her.

"Sam," Jack said again, taking a step towards her. He needed her to understand what was going on. He knew she knew, he didn't know how, but the look on her face was all he needed to know that she was aware he just got married to another woman.

As if out of nowhere, Mr. O'Neill appeared between Sam and Jack. "Son, I think it would be a good idea for you and Sara to get a hotel room."

Jack stepped back. The stern tone in his father's voice not going unnoticed by the Air Force Major.

It was then that Sam finally found her voice. "No," she said, matter-of-factly and stood up out of the chair. "Th-that's not necessary, really. I-I need to get back home, anyways. You guys need to spend time with your son. Um, I'll just be going….." Sam grabbed the few things she had within reach, figuring she could have Mrs. O'Neill send her the rest and bolted for the door, rushing right past Jack and his new bride.

"Sam, wait!" Jack yelled as she rushed past. He tried to grab her arm but she was too quick. He ran out the door after her.

Sam already had the door of the car open and was throwing her things in when Jack reached her. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. "Sam, you have to listen to me. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Please, Jack, just let me go," Sam cried out, refusing to look at him.

"No! Damn it, Sam, look at me! I love you! Not her! You! I'm so sorry, I didn't know what else to do. I called you! At least ten times. I needed to talk to you, to tell you what was going on and ask for your advice but you weren't available."

"So, because I was doing MY JOB, the fact that you married someone else while engaged to me is my fault!" Sam spat at him, remorse and humiliation being replaced my intense anger.

"No! I'm not saying that, Sam. God, will you just listen! It wasn't supposed to be like this. When I got back from Germany I was going to tell Sara I couldn't see her anymore, but then she told me she was pregnant….."

"And you just had to do the right thing, no matter who you hurt in the process," Sam spat out, cutting him off.

"No! I wasn't going to marry her, Sam. I told her I was going to marry you! I told her I could never love her like I love you. I told her I would support the baby and be there as much as I could."

Sam looked up at him in surprise. "So, being there meant rushing off and getting married?"

"No, I didn't want to marry her, Sam. But, she was going to have an abortion. She refused to be a single mom. She thinks people would call her white-trash for having a kid without being married…."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Sam said in disgust.

"I know, I know, that's what I told her, but she wouldn't listen. She's too concerned about what other people think of her. She already had the appointment set when she told me. The only thing that would stop her from aborting the baby was getting married. Sam, I didn't have a choice. I couldn't let her kill my baby."

"You could have found another way, Jack. You didn't even try."

"That's not true!" Jack yelled in anger.

Sam looked at him, so many emotions running across her face. "Then I'm sorry you had to ruin both our lives."

"Sam…."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, JACK? What! You want me to forgive you? You want me to tell you it's not your fault? What do you want? You want me to jump in your arms, pretend you didn't break my heart? Do you have any idea how hard it is to be hurting this bad inside and not be able to have your embrace comfort me…."

"You can…."

"NO, Jack, I can't. You're a married man, now. Married to someone else, Jack. You're no longer mine! Everything we had is destroyed!" Sam pushed Jack back and yanked the ring off her finger. "Here, maybe you can buy your new wife something nice."

"Sam, please, don't leave like this," Jack pleaded, tears running down his face.

Sam looked at the broken man in front of her. Her anger dying slightly at the pathetic look on his face. "It's best for us both to leave like this. You have an expecting wife to get back to, and I have the rest of my life to live. The rest of my life without you."

"Sam!" Jack cried out again. The thought of losing Sam forever ripping his heart out.

Sam saw the look on Jack's face. Her heart wanted to reach out and comfort him, but her anger wouldn't let her. "You know what broke my heart the most, Jack? It wasn't the fact that you were sleeping with another woman. It's not that you didn't feel it was important to tell me. It's not even the fact that you were irresponsible enough to knock her up and rush out and marry her. And, even though it was a low thing to do, It's not even the fact I found out about your marriage from a stranger. What completely broke my heart was the ten seconds you walked in the house and didn't know I was there. You were completely happy. Completely happy married to someone who wasn't me."

"It's not like that, Sam," Jack tried to explain.

"Maybe you never really loved me as much as you thought."

"That's not true!" Jack yelled.

Sam looked at the anger clearly displayed on Jack's face over her comment. "Your actions say otherwise……. Good-bye, Jack," she said, sadly, and climbed in the car, shutting the door. She didn't look back as she drove away. The chapter of Jack O'Neill coming to an end in her book of life.

Jack watched her drive out of sight, completely lost. He was gaining a child, but was losing the love of his life in exchange. Even knowing it was bound to happen with his marriage to Sara, the actuality of it was tearing him apart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Florida

As soon as Sam was back in Florida, she did the one thing she was not planning on doing. She approached the office of Colonel Richardson. The colonel in charge of Special Forces. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Enter," the colonel yelled through the closed door.

Sam walked in, shutting the door behind her and standing at attention.

"At ease, Carter. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if that position in Special Forces is still available, sir."

"You're interested?"

"Yes, sir," Sam replied.

"You do realize you'll be on the front lines. In the air or not, Carter. Special Forces is dangerous."

"Yes, sir, I am aware, sir."

"Well, Carter, your skills are very impressive. I have to say, your maneuverability skills are the best I've ever seen. But, what about General Dad, lieutenant? How is he going to take you joining Special Forces?"

Sam looked the colonel right in the eyes. "My dad has had no influence in my career thus far, sir. I have made my way completely on my own. My father has no say in my decisions. I will not allow him to help or hinder my career, sir."

The colonel stood out of his seat. "That is exactly what I wanted to hear, Carter. Report for training, Monday 0600. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," Sam told him before heading out of the room. From here on out, she was living her life for her and her alone.

Sam went through two weeks of training. Because she was going to be an air unit as opposed to a ground unit like Jack, she didn't need as much training as he had.

A week after her training ended, Sam was called in for her first mission in Special Forces. She was to provide air support for the ground units that were sent to gather intel on Saddam Hussein's forces in Iraq.

Sam walked in the briefing room and took a seat. She looked around. The room was filled with other pilots in the air unit as well as the several men who were making up the ground units. One man in particular kept staring at Sam during the enter briefing. He looked to be a few years older than her. Dark blonde hair and fair skin, he was seriously giving her the creeps. Every time she looked up, he was looking at her. She was really close to looking at him and yelling, 'are you paying attention to the details of this mission at all!' But, she knew that would be entirely unprofessional, especially with this being her first mission.

Sam realized her mind was wandering and focused back on the colonel speaking at the front of the table.

"This mission is to be referred to as 'Operation Grace'. And, you all better bet your asses that this mission is going to take grace and cunning to pull off successfully. Carter, you and Phillips are going to be back-up for the ground forces. You will not be making a move until you get the go-ahead, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Sam and Phillips said in unison.

"Everyone, Lt. Carter is an exceptional pilot, but this is her first mission. I expect all of you to help her adjust to Special Forces."

A round of, "yes, sir," rang out around the table.

"Alright, airmen, head on over to the base hospital for physicals and report back here Friday, 0800, for a last minute briefing before heading out. Dismissed."

Sam stood up and, after gathering her papers, headed out the door. "So, new to Special Forces?" the blonde, creepy guy asked, approaching Sam.

Sam slowed down and looked at the man. "Yes. You are?"

"Captain Hanson. Jonas Hanson. I was just promoted to Captain a few months ago. It's nice to meet you, Lt. Carter."

"Thank you, you too," Sam said, then nodded before turning down a different corridor.

She went directly to the hospital to get her physical out of the way. She didn't want anything stopping her from going on this mission. The hospital was pretty bare, so Sam was the first one seen. She had her blood drawn, temperature taken, pap smear, everything.

The doctor ordered her to wait in an adjoining room for her results and when other men who had gotten their physicals after Sam were already getting their results and heading home, Sam started to get perturbed at having to wait so long.

Finally, the doctor who did the exam entered the room and called her name. Sam followed the woman to an office and was asked to take a seat.

"I'm sorry, lieutenant, but you did not pass your medical for this mission," the doctor began.

"What? That's impossible. I just had a physical two months ago. I'm in perfect health," Sam protested.

"Yes, you are in perfect health. You're also pregnant."

"WHAT? That's….That's impossible! I'm on birth control," Sam announced.

"Birth control is not 100 percent, lieutenant. You are pregnant, ma'am. I ran the tests three times to make sure. The problem we have to deal with now is your continued use of birth control."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, her head still whirling with the unexpected news.

"Continuing birth control when you're pregnant is hazardous to your baby. It is very likely the baby has already died due to the pills. If not, the chance of a physical or mental abnormality is very high. We will have to run more tests. I've arranged for you to come in tomorrow morning. You are approximately two months pregnant. We will do an ultrasound to see if we can determine the health of your baby."

"Then what?" Sam asked, an overwhelming concern for her unborn baby taking up residence in her heart.

"Well, if the fetus is already dead, we will remove it. The procedure is referred to as a D&C. If the fetus is still alive, you'll have a decision to make. As it stands right now, ma'am, single mothers are not permitted in Special Forces. I can wait until you make a decision before informing your CO."

"Thank you," Sam replied to the doctor. She stood up and left the hospital. Her life, once again, just flipped upside-down. What was she going to do? Having this child would inevitably end her career in the Air Force. But, willingly aborting it was something she knew she couldn't do. Adoption was an option. She could take leave, have the baby, give it to a loving couple, then return to work. How could this happen? Jack was now married to another woman who was expecting their child, and now Sam was pregnant with Jack's child with no chance of a future with him.

If the baby was alive, and she didn't give it up for adoption, Sam would have to raise Jack's child all by herself while he raised another family. Could she really do that? As much as she wanted to believe she was strong enough to raise a child on her own, the truth was, she wasn't so sure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Ooh, what will happen…..will the baby live…..will Sam give it up for adoption…….will she tell Jack……will he leave Sara? Tune in next time.


	17. Operation: Save Grace

THROUGH THE YEARS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Just a reminder: this is an AU story, not a prequel to the show. I'm trying to stay as close to the show as possible, but not completely. If I wanted to, I could make Sara miscarry and Sam be the one to give birth to Charlie. Not that I'm going to, I actually stole that idea from Lara Kingsley. I thought it was pretty good. But, not what I'm planning. So, with that said, I'm sorry for all of you who want this story to go back to fluff. Fluff will come, just not quite yet. Hang in there!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17 Operation: Save Grace

May 1989 Colorado

Jack rocked his baby boy in the rocking chair in his room while humming softly. Charlie was two months old now and Jack was in love with the little boy. Sara was a different matter. Once Charlie was born, she went into a depression the air force doctors told Jack was post-partum depression. She refused to have anything to do with Charlie at all. Jack had to hire a nanny to take care of Charlie just so he could go to work.

Sara just laid in bed all day, only getting up to use the bathroom or get something to eat. She never held Charlie, bathed him, fed him or even looked at him for longer than a second. Jack was at his wit's end on what to do about it. He was worried he would come home one day and find her dead from suicide. Even though he wasn't in love with her, she was his wife and he did care about her, he didn't want her to die.

Placing the sleeping baby in his crib, Jack crept out of the room and headed down stairs. Rosa, the nanny was sipping a cup of coffee at the kitchen table. "Rosa, I'm more than likely being sent on a mission today, so I hope you're okay staying here for a few days," Jack told the older woman.

"No problem, sir. I packed my bags, they are in the hallway," she told him.

"Great," Jack replied, taking a sip from his coffee thermos before heading for the door. "See you in a few days."

"Good-bye, Mr. O'Neill," Rosa responded, smiling and waving as the man left the house. She took one more sip and then stood up to start the laundry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack entered the briefing room and took a seat. He was informed about the mission the other day so he kind of knew what to expect. They were being sent on a rescue mission. Apparently some special forces officers had been taken hostage during a failed mission in Iraq. Because of the unstable government, black ops was being sent in to extricate them.

Jack reached for the mission report in front of him when Col. Cromwell entered the room and stood at the front of the table, obviously the one in charge of this mission.

"Alright, boys, I know you've all heard a little about this mission, let me fill in the holes," he started, taking a seat and opening his folder. "Seven months ago, a team of special forces went on a mission referred to as 'Operation Grace'. The mission was a total failure. Most men were killed or captured with only a handful returning. Until a month ago, we were unaware if any men had survived. The Iraqi's were denying any knowledge of the attack. It was only photos taken by one of our black ops officers under cover in the area that proved that some were taken as hostages.

Our biggest obstacle is our lack of information. Because of the diplomatic issues with 'Operation Grace' all information on it has been forwarded to Washington and the bureaucrats see no reason for us to have it. We have the original roster of officers who were to be on the mission. However, our sources indicate that two officers failed the initial pre-mission physical. One officer was able to take care of his or her medical problem and rejoin the mission at the last second, the other one was replaced by someone else. The problem is we have no way of knowing who the two officers were who failed the physicals or which one rejoined the mission. Washington has all that information.

If everyone will pull out the roster from their file, I have the list of men who did return from the mission. A Major Jones, Captains, Bennett, Carson, Hanson and Smith. Lieutenants, Arntz, Davidson, Groulx, Jackson and Rogers. Sergeants, Malkovich and Stockholm. The rest of the officers on the roster are either dead or prisoners."

Jack's eyes were scanning the list of men when they settled on one name in particular. His heart rate doubled as he read and reread the name over and over again. 'Lieutenant Samantha Carter, pilot.'

Jack's head was spinning. This could not be happening. NO! She was fine, it wasn't her, it had to be someone with the same name. Sam wasn't in Special ops! She already told him she wasn't going to accept the colonel's invitation.

Cromwell noticed Jack's face pale and wondered what affected him so much. "Jack, you alright?" he asked.

Jack looked up and Cromwell knew the Major was far from alright. "What is it?" he asked, at the same time pulling out his own copy of the roster Jack was looking at. He looked over the roster and soon realized what was affecting Jack. "Shit!" he cursed. "All right men, clear the room, take a ten minute break."

"Yes, sir!" rang around the room and the rest of the men stood up and vacated the room.

Jack stayed in his seat, his elbows on the table and his hands resting in his disheveled hair.

"Jack, I'm sorry. If I would have seen her name, I never would have called you in for this mission."

Jack sat there, feeling as though his body split open and his heart fell out. "It's not her, it can't be her. Sam wouldn't join special ops, she wouldn't," Jack mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Jack. The special ops were out of Homestead and Sam is a pilot. Are you sure she wouldn't have joined? She's brilliant, Jack, she knows that special ops can give her the flying experience she needs to help get her into NASA."

"NO!" Jack yelled, slamming his fists on the table and standing up. "Damn it, Frank, she can't be dead!"

Frank sifted through the papers in front of him, reading the information again, this time looking for information on the pilots. "Jack, Sam and another pilot were sent in as back-up for the ground troops. When the mayday was sent out that the mission was a bust, the two back-up pilots flew in to provide air support. They were both shot down with missiles. Jack, I'm sorry. Both pilots are presumed dead."

"NO!" Jack refused to believe it was Sam.

"Maybe she was the officer out with the medical problem, Jack," Frank offered.

"No, Sam was in perfect health. She was just on a mission right before that one, she wouldn't have failed."

"I can find someone to take your place, Jack."

"No, I have to go, Frank. I have to." Jack looked up at the colonel with a determined look on his face.

Frank stepped up and patted the man on the shoulder. "Okay, Jack."

A few minutes later, the rest of the men filed back in the room and the briefing was continued. Jack listened to the details intently, wanting every possible bit of information in order to help him find Sam.

As soon as they were dismissed, Jack darted out of the room and headed to his office. Once inside, he picked up the phone on his desk and called Homestead, Florida. After a few rings a lady answered.

"Hello, this is Major Jack O'Neill, I'm calling to find out information about a lieutenant there by the name of Samantha Carter," Jack told the lady.

"Okay, sir, let me just pull up that information for you," the lady said back into the phone.

Jack waited a few minutes, his heart beating rapidly in his throat.

"I'm sorry, Major, but Lt. Carter is no longer here."

"What? What do you mean, where is she?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not allowed to give out that kind of information."

"Just, just tell me this, did she join special forces?"

"I'm sorry, sir…"

"Please!" Jack pleaded into the phone.

Jack heard the lady sigh on the other end. "Sir, I'm sorry…"

"Ma'am, please, she was my fiance. I just want to know what happened to her, please," Jack pleaded with so much emotion in his voice, no warm-hearted person could deny him.

"Okay, Major, look, I don't have any information on her. The only thing I can tell you is that her last commanding officer here was Col. Richardson of Special Forces. I'm sorry, that's all I have. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thank you, ma'am, you helped me a lot," Jack told the woman and hung up the phone. "NO!" he yelled to his empty room. "No," he whimpered, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. He picked the phone back up and called the number he knew he could get answers from.

"Yes," he said, when the phone on the other end was answered. "I'm calling for General Carter, this is Maj. Jack O'Neill."

"I'm sorry, Major, General Carter is out for the next two weeks," the voice replied.

"Well, where is he?" Jack asked, frustrated.

"I'm sorry, Major, he is dealing with a family issue right now. Would you like to leave a message?"

"No, I won't be here, I'll call him when I get back."

"Okay, sir, goodbye."

Jack hung the phone up and then threw it across the room. "Damn!" he screamed. This can't be happening!

Forty-Eight hours later, Jack was in Iraq. Since leaving the States, the team had gathered more information about 'Operation Grace'. Eye witnesses said that one parachute did open up after the missiles struck the jets. Whether the pilot was alive or dead was still yet to be confirmed.

Intelligence filled them in on the hostages. When the photographs were taken a month ago, there were eighteen hostages in the room. One week ago, only twelve remained. It was obvious time was running out.

Cromwell spent two days overseeing the area and coming up with a gameplan. When the time was right, the black ops forces stealthily entered the compound and made their way to the building previously tagged.

As Jack, Cromwell and two other men approached one side of the building, they saw the small window where the other officer had taken the photos. Peeking in the window, the men watched as two Iraqi guards dragged a female officer out of the room.

Jack couldn't help but worry that the officer being dragged out was Sam. Cromwell noticed the look on Jack's face and told him to go after the woman while the rest of them secured the room and rescued the others.

Jack crept along the side of the building, peaking in each window he came to. Finally, he found the woman and the two guards. They had her hands tied to chains hanging from the ceiling. She was so exhausted, her body just hung there. Jack grimaced as he watched the men hit her over and over.

After a few hits, one guard smacked her across the face and her head flew back. Jack almost screamed when he saw the blonde hair on the woman's head. It was her! Damn it, no!

Out of nowhere, the other guard pulled out a gun and shot the woman in the head. Jack crumbled to the ground. This could not be happening! This could not be happening! Needing to see her, to touch her, Jack snuck around and entered the building. He hid behind an opened door as the guards left the room, laughing and talking amongst themselves in their own language.

Carefully, he crept along the corridor and entered the room the guards had just left. The woman was still hanging there, dead with a gunshot hole right through her forehead. Jack released the breath he had been holding. It wasn't her! Pulling the dogtags off the woman, Jack crept back out of the room to join the rest of his men.

He caught back up to Cromwell at the same spot where they had separated. "O'Neill, what happened?" Cromwell asked, coming up beside him.

"The guards killed her. It wasn't Sam," Jack told him, showing him the dogtags.

"We got out the rest of the hostages, there was only ten left. Let's get out of here," Cromwell told him, smacking him on the back.

"Did you see Sam?" Jack asked as they made their way back out of the compound.

"No, she wasn't here, Jack. I'm sorry."

Jack tried to breathe. The thought of Sam being dead was not an option he could live with. He silently followed Cromwell out of the compound.

Just as they came along the fence, a siren wailed and Iraqi forces appeared everywhere. "Damn it," Cromwell yelled, taking cover and firing on the enemy.

Jack followed Cromwell and shot as many of the men as he could. "Okay, Jack, I'll cover you, run like hell," Cromwell ordered.

Jack unloaded his gun a few more times and then sprinted for the opening they had previously made in the fence. Once on the other side, he opened up fire on the enemy so Cromwell could make his escape. A few seconds later, the two men were running like hell to their awaiting chopper. Two of their men came running up next to them, helping to keep the enemy back.

The chopper was in sight and all four men headed to it. Just as Jack was about to drop for cover and return fire again, he was shot in both legs and his shoulder. He fell to the ground and watched as Cromwell jumped in the chopper and it lifted off the ground. 'Shit!' They were leaving him behind.

He heard the footsteps approach and something hard hit his head before he lost consciousness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Florida

General Jacob Carter stomped through the corridors of the hospital in search of the room his daughter was in. As he reached room 132, he knocked once and opened the door. "Samantha, you in here?"

"Yes, dad, come in," Sam replied.

Jacob Carter walked in the room to find a small baby swathed in a pink blanket laying against his daughter's chest. "A girl?"

"Yes, a girl. She was born eight hours ago. What took you so long to get here?" she asked.

"I got word about 'Operation Grace'," he told her, taking a seat and gesturing for his new granddaughter.

Sam sat up and settled the baby in her father's arms. "So, what happened?"

"They sent in a rescue team. By the time they got there, only ten of them were still alive. I'm so sorry, Sam."

"Captain Michaels? Did she make it?" Sam asked. Captain Michaels was the woman who replaced her on the mission. Sam couldn't help but feel as if her death was somehow her fault.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. According to the ten who returned, she was the pilot who ejected, but the Iraqi soldiers captured her along with the rest of them. She was killed right before the rescue," Jacob told his daughter.

Sam hung her head in shame. "It would have been me, dad."

"Sammie, I thank God everyday that it wasn't. Do you know how grateful I am that you ended up pregnant and unable to go on that mission? I was so pissed when you first told me you were pregnant. I was so upset that you were willing to give up your career and keep this baby. I was dead-set on having absolutely nothing to do with this little angel. But, after finding out about the disaster of a mission you would have been on if it wasn't for her, I fell in love with her right then, even if you were only a few months pregnant at the time."

Sam reached out and grabbed her dad's hand. "Good, I'm glad you didn't disown us. With the way Mark has been acting lately, you're all we have."

"So, as cute as Baby Girl Carter is, I really think you need to think of a name," Jacob said, squeezing Sam's hand.

"Susanne."

"Susanne?" Jacob questioned.

"Grace Susanne. Grace was the name of the mission and Susanne was the first name of Captain Michaels. If it wasn't for this little baby, I would have gone on 'Operation Grace' and died in place of Susanne. I think it's appropriate."

Jacob smiled. "Me, too."

Three days later, Sam and Grace checked out of the hospital and flew to Virginia to stay with Jacob for the duration of her maternity leave.

Neither of them had any idea the role Jack played in freeing the survivors of 'Operation Grace' or that he was now a prisoner of Iraq.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. What Dreams May Come

THROUGH THE YEARS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: This chapter is way out there, nothing like the other chapters. And when I say out there, I mean waa-aay out in left field! But, hey, Jack was a POW for four months so I think being a little weird is acceptable for this chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18: What Dreams May Come

October 1989

Four months felt like four years to Jack O'Neill. He had been in that shit-hole of a cell in Iraq for four, long suffering months. He was tortured to the brink of death, starved, beaten and everything else you could possibly think of. In between his 'torture appointments' with the guards, Jack would lay against the wall, slowly stroking the dogtags of the woman he saw murdered right in front of him. Susanne Michaels, Captain, USAF. Not Sam! Thank God it wasn't Sam. Of all the horrific things happening to him, the one light in his mind was that the woman wasn't Sam.

Jack had no idea how much time had passed. His body hurt everywhere, he had lost so much weight, he was skin and bones. At first glance, one wouldn't even recognize the man. Every inch of his body was colored with dirt and bruises.

Even through the mental and physical abuse, the pain shooting through his body at every movement, he still reacted like he was trained when the opportunity presented itself. Laying against the cold, hard, cement wall, he heard a commotion on the other side of the camp. He heard the sound of a guard approaching his cell and he forced himself up to stand behind the door. When the guard came in, Jack used every bit of energy he could find to take out the guard. Grabbing him from behind, Jack wrapped his hands on the guard's head and snapped his neck in one swift movement.

Jack, the loving, warm-hearted man was not present, only Major O'Neill, the predator, remained at the moment. Grabbing the dead guard's gun and knife, Jack kicked the body the rest of the way in the cell and shut the door. Whatever was happening at the other side of camp was enough of a distraction to allow Jack access to a jeep and, only having to take out two more men, Jack made his escape.

What happened after that was still unclear in Jack's mind. He remembered feeling a sense of euphoria at escaping his 'hell' as he drove down the desert road and away from the monsters who caused him so much pain. His senses had kicked in at some point and taken control of all motor skills. He drove, almost unconsciously to the base camp where several black ops officers were camped at in between missions. He could remember seeing the familiar sweet sight of the US flag and a man dressed in fatigues approach him. After his mind was satisfied that he was finally safe, Jack passed out.

He awoke once due to the loud, familiar noise of the helicopter. He was aware of only two things, one was the man, obviously someone with medical training, leaning over him checking his vitals and holding the IV bag connected to Jack. He saw Jack open his eyes and told him he was being transferred to a hospital in Germany, and two was that he was no longer on the ground.

The next time Jack woke up he was in a bed, the sounds and smell of a hospital filling his senses as he slowly pulled himself completely into consciousness. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was the white ceiling above his head. He was free! He was safe. He was alive. He let out a loud sigh of contentment.

"Son?" came a voice next to Jack.

Jack turned his head to the familiar voice. "Dad?" Jack croaked.

Charles O'Neill let out the breath he was unconsciously holding in. "Oh, Jack! You have no idea how great it is to hear your voice."

"Where am I?" Jack asked, hoarsely.

"Germany. They flew you here from Iraq. We flew in the moment we got word."

"We?"

"Yes, your mom, Rob, Lizzie and Kelly just went for some lunch. They'll be back shortly. How are you feeling?"

"Charlie, Sara?"

Charles shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, son, Sara didn't think it was a good idea to fly all the way out here with the baby. She said she'll see you when you get home."

Jack closed his eyes. He wanted his little boy, to hold him, kiss him, feel his baby-soft skin, his sweet baby smell, his cute gurgling noises. He had worried incessantly about Charlie. Was Sara still depressed? Did she continue to ignore Charlie even with him MIA? Was Charlie missing his father, confused about where the one parent who took care of him went?

Before Jack could voice his concerns, the door to his room opened and the rest of the O'Neill's padded into the room.

"Jack, you're awake!" screeched Kelly at seeing her brother conscious.

Jack tossed a weak smile at his family.

Maggie walked quickly to the other side of Jack's bed and took his hand. "Oh, sweetie, we were so worried. They told us you were dead," Maggie exclaimed as she choked back a sob.

"Dead?" Jack had no idea the government had considered him KIA instead of MIA.

"Oh yeah, your memorial service was pretty overwhelming. You should've seen it," Rob replied, grinning at his older brother.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry," he announced in a weak voice. He couldn't even imagine the pain his family must have gone through thinking they lost another son/brother.

Maggie squeezed her son's hand. "Don't be. You're back and safe now, that's all that matters," she told him, tears obvious in her eyes.

"Sam?" Jack asked, looking at his mom.

Maggie O'Neill lowered her head to avoid her son's eyes. "I'm sorry, sweetie, we haven't been able to get a hold of Samantha since she was in Ohio. We tried, but she is no longer stationed in Florida and they wouldn't tell us where she was."

Jack closed his eyes again, his fears about Sam resurfacing in excruciating clarity. "Jacob?" he asked, they had to have thought to call Sam's dad.

"I'm sorry, Jack, Jacob was transferred right before you were declared KIA. Since we're not military, they wouldn't tell us where he transferred to. We had no way of getting a hold of him," Mr. O'Neill told his son.

Jack sat up a little on the bed. He lowered his head and stared intently in his lap, not wanting to voice his greatest fear. "Sam……Sam was on the mission it…it was a bust. Only a few got out, the rest were killed or captured. We…we were sent in to rescue them, I, I couldn't find her, I don't know where she is….I, I think she's dead," Jack managed to get out in a broken voice.

"Sam's not dead. There's no way, we would know! Her dad would have told us," Lizzie broke in, knowing her friend couldn't be dead.

"Not if he blamed me for her death," Jack replied angrily, his eyes filled with an intense sadness as he looked at his sister.

"Jack," Maggie started, squeezing her son's hand in an attempt to comfort him.

"Why would General Carter blame you?" Rob asked.

Jack turned his attention to the window on the other side of the room. He could only see the tops of a few trees so he assumed he had to be up a few floors. "In order for Sam to have been on that mission, she must have signed up for Special Forces right after I got married," he said in a low voice, still looking out the window. "She told me the last time we were together that she wasn't going to join…… I think she joined because she was upset that I betrayed her."

"Honey," Jack's mom started again. "It isn't your fault. Samantha is a grown woman, if she joined Special Forces she did it for her, not to get back at you. Samantha is a logical, smart woman, she wouldn't have joined Special Forces on a whim."

"She's not dead," Liz butted in again. "I know she's not. Even if she was captured, how do you know she wasn't rescued by your team?"

Jack shook his head and lowered his gaze back to his lap. "Cromwell said he didn't find her," Jack said sadly.

"So, that doesn't mean she wasn't there," Liz replied, indignantly. "You're barely recognizable and you were only there for four months, from what they've told us, the others were there even longer, he might not have recognized her. She was probably covered in dirt and God knows what else."

Jack felt his heart swell a tiny bit at the hope that Sam could still be alive. He nodded his head, but still kept it focused on his lap. "Maybe," he whispered.

It wasn't long before the O'Neill's were kicked out of the room so Jack could get more rest. A nurse came in and put something in Jack's IV and he felt the darkness creeping up on him again. Laying down, he was asleep almost instantaneously.

_The first thing his senses picked up on was someone rubbing his hand, opening his eyes, he almost died of happiness as he took in the face of the woman he loved hovered over him._

"_Sam," he gasped, wrapping her hand in his and holding onto it with a death-grip._

"_Oh, Jack! Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you?" she asked, as tears ran down her cheeks._

"_Oh, Sam!" Jack cried, sitting up and pulling her into his arms. "Oh, Sam, I thought you were dead," he cried into her shoulder._

"_Dead? Why would you think I was dead?" she asked, pulling away to look in his eyes, confusion clearly written on her beautiful face._

"_Because you were on that mission. Why were you on that mission, Sam?"_

"_I wasn't Jack. I wasn't on that mission," she told him, rubbing her hands up and down both sides of his neck._

"_But…but your name? It was on the mission roster."_

_Sam lowered her eyes and then looked back into Jack's. "I know, I'm sorry, I was the one who didn't pass the medical."_

"_Why?" he asked, pulling her a little closer to him._

_Sam smiled at him and his heart melted. He loved this woman so much. "What did you think, Jack? Did you really think there would be no lasting consequences to all those hours we spent in bed the last time we were in this country together?"_

_Jack looked at her in confusion._

_Sam let a small laugh escape at the look on Jack's face. "Jack O'Neill, you can be so dense at times," she exclaimed. I failed the medical because I was pregnant. Like you didn't know that!"_

_Jack pulled back a little. He was now more confused than ever. "I…I didn't," he stuttered._

"_Ja-ack!" Sam drawled out. "Are you sure you didn't sustain a head injury? Don't tell me you've forgotten about Charlie?"_

"_Charlie?"_

"_Yes, Jack. Charlie, our son. Are you sure your okay?"_

_Jack looked at her, a scared look on his face. "No," he told her._

_Sam looked worried. "Do you want me to get a doctor?" she asked, standing up._

"_No, no, Sam don't go," Jack called._

_Sam walked backwards to the door. "I'm sorry, Jack, something's wrong. I have to go. I have to get you a doctor," she finished as she reached the door. "Good-bye, Jack," she told him as she walked out the door._

"NO, SAM!" he yelled, his body shooting up to a sitting position in his bed.

"Jack! Are you okay?" his dad's voice sounded beside him.

"Where'd Sam go?" he asked, turning in confusion to his dad.

"Son, Sam's not here. Are you okay?"

Jack laid back down on his pillow and covered his face with his hands, realizing he had been dreaming. "No," he stated simply, his hands still covering his face as he let out a sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Jack. Jack, yoo-hoo, sleepy-head. Are you going to wake up today or what?"_

_Jack opened his eyes to a smiling Samantha Carter._

"_Hey," she said, smiling at him. "I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to wake up."_

"_You're not real," Jack told her sadly._

_Sam creased her eyebrows. "What do you mean? Of course I'm real," she told him, grabbing his hand and stroking it. "Do you feel that? Can you feel my touch?"_

_Jack nodded his head. "Yes."_

"_Then how can you think I'm not real?"_

_Jack reached up and touched her face. The warm, soft feel of her cheek shooting waves of love through his body. "Your real?" he asked, looking in her loving, blue eyes._

"_Of course I'm real, Jack. Why would you think I wasn't?"_

"_Last time, it was only a dream. You….you said Charlie was our son, you left to get a doctor and I woke up."_

_Sam looked at him in confusion. "Jack, that wasn't a dream. You passed out when I got to the door. The doctors say you have a concussion."_

"_No," Jack said, shaking his head. "No," he repeated._

_Sam stroked Jack's cheek. "Jack, what's wrong? Don't you want me to be real?" _

_Jack grabbed both sides of Sam's face and kissed her. "Yes, Sam, yes I want you to be real. So much!" _

_Sam pulled back enough to look back in Jack's eyes. "Then I'm real," she said, smiling at the man before her._

_Jack wanted this to be real, but as much as he wanted it to be real, there was still a part of him that knew it wasn't. He tried pushing that little tendril of doubt out of his mind. He gently pulled Sam down on top of him and slowly started kissing her again. "I love you, Sam," he told her between kisses._

"_I love you too, Jack," she told him. "But, I have to go check on Charlie, I'll be back later," Sam said, hopping off of him and heading for the door._

"_NO, Sam don't go! I don't want to end this, please. I need you!" he begged._

_Sam looked back at him. "I'll be back, Jack. I love you," and with that she was gone again._

Jack opened his eyes to a dark room. There was light coming from underneath his door and he could hear voices in the corridor, he could clearly distinguish that it was the middle of the night. Closing his eyes, Jack tried to go back to sleep to continue his dream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jack was sitting up in bed when Sam came in the room, smiling. "Hey, we're going home today," she told him._

"_Home?" he asked, obviously confused._

"_Yup," she said, smiling. "Get dressed so we can get out of here," she told him, handing him some clothes and kissing him deeply. "Charlie is going to be so happy to see you again."_

_Jack knew he was dreaming, but he didn't care. He wanted this. He wanted Sam to be Charlie's mother. He wanted Sam to be his wife, to be the one holding his hand in the bare hospital room. He wanted this life he was dreaming. Without being told again, Jack hopped out of bed and quickly dressed, ready to go home and live his life with Sam and Charlie._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack, hey wake up!" Came a voice.

Jack opened his eyes to find himself still in his hospital bed. "Liz, why'd you wake me up?" he asked, desperately.

"I'm sorry, you were tossing and turning and calling for Sam. I thought you were having a nightmare," Liz told him, concern in her eyes.

"No, I wasn't. I was dreaming of Sam but it wasn't a nightmare. Waking up is the nightmare," he whispered, almost too low for Liz to hear him.

"I'm sorry," his sister apologized again. "How many dreams have you had about her?"

Jack looked at his sister for a few minutes before answering. He could tell she was still haunted by her own nightmares. Her face was still gaunt even after all this time. Her eyes showed a deep sadness that at this moment, could be mirrored in Jack's. "It's like a continuing dream. She's here, at the hospital, sitting on the bed talking to me. But…."

"But, what?" Liz asked, her curiosity piqued.

"But, she's my wife. And, uh, Charlie is our son. I don't know, it's like Sara never existed in my dream. Sam got pregnant when we were both here in Germany last time and she found out right before the mission so she couldn't go on it. She and I got married, and we had Charlie. Now she's getting ready to take me home, get me out of this hospital."

Liz was surprised by how detailed Jack's dream seemed to be. "Wow! I don't know what to say. Maybe you subconsciously wish it was Sam instead of Sara."

"Oh, it's not subconsciously. I consciously wish it were Sam in place of Sara. It's just, it seems so real. My dream, it feels so real."

"Well, if I didn't totally believe that Sam is alive and well somewhere, I would have to wonder if she might be haunting you," Liz told him, smiling slightly.

"You think she would?" he asked, looking at his sister.

"Oh yeah! She loves you, even in death she would come back to make sure you were okay. I believe that whole-heartedly. But, as I said before, Sam is NOT dead."

Jack looked at his sister, his eyes filled with grief. "What if she is, Lizzie? What if she is? I don't think I could live with myself. I don't think I'd want to."

Liz could feel the tears pricking at the back of her eyes. Her brother was grieving and blaming himself. "She's not, Jack. She's fine. Think about Charlie. No matter what, you still have your son."

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes. "Thanks, Lizzie."

"No problem," she replied, smiling and squeezing her brother's hand. "Anytime," she whispered as she saw his eyes close again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Dada!" Charlie screamed from Rosa's arms._

"_Mr. O'Neill, it is so good to see you again!" Rosa exclaimed as she tried to keep hold of the bouncing, excited baby._

"_Dada!" Charlie screamed again as Jack reached out and took his son. _

"_Charlie! I missed you," Jack cried as he hugged his baby close to him. _

_Sam stood next to him. "We missed you, too, Jack!" she told him, tears sliding down her face. "Now we can be a family again."_

_Jack looked at Sam. A sadness sweeping across his face as he took in the sight of Sam in his home, so close to his son._

_Sam saw the sad look on his face. "What's wrong, Jack?" she asked._

"_I don't want this to end," he told her sadly. "I want it to be like this forever."_

_Sam walked to him and wrapped her arms around he and Charlie. "It can be, Jack. We can have this, I promise, if you really want it, we can have it," she whispered and then disappeared right before Jack's eyes._

"Sam!" he yelled.

"Jack, son, wake up! You're dreaming!" his dad's voice bombarded his dream.

"Shit!" Jack yelled before opening his eyes.

"Your dreams are getting worse. Perhaps I should ask the doctor to lower your dose of sedatives." Charles O'Neill commented, sitting next to the bed.

"No!" Jack yelled in horror. "Please, don't, Dad. I want to sleep."

"Why, son?" his dad asked in confusion.

Jack shuffled around a little in the small bed, trying to get comfortable. "Because, I like my dreams," he sighed, not looking at his dad.

"Jack, dreams are not real, son. You have to face the real world," his dad lectured.

"I will, soon, promise. Just not yet," Jack told him, moving to his side so his back was facing his dad as he tried to go back to sleep.

Charles O'Neill shook his head in obvious worry about his oldest son. Standing up, he left the room to allow his son to rest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The three of them were lying on a blanket in the middle of a park. He was so happy. Charlie was gurgling and cooing, sitting on Sam's lap. He was in heaven. The sun was shining, the clouds in the sky were bright white and fluffy. The birds were chirping, water from a stream somewhere nearby could be heard rippling. Sam was laughing and Jack was smiling. This was heaven! This was what he wanted. This was what he longed for._

"Jack, wake up, you have a phone call," his mom's voice cut into the picturesque scene behind his closed eyelids.

Groaning, Jack left his heaven to return to the cold, bare hospital room. He opened his eyes and saw his family gathered in his room.

"Here you go, Sara's on the phone," his dad told him, handing him the phone next to his bed.

"Hello," Jack said gruffly.

"Jack, hi, how are you?" Sara's voice came over the line.

"Sara? How's Charlie?"

Sara laughed. "He's fine, Jack. I think he misses you, though. He can say Dada now. Oh, and he just started crawling. He's pretty fast, too. Rosa and I have to practically run to catch up with him."

Jack pictured Charlie crawling speedily through the house and a smile appeared on his face. "So, everything's okay, everyone's okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're all fine, Jack. Do you know yet when you'll be coming home?"

"No, not yet," he told her.

"Okay, well, this is going to be a killer of a phone bill so I'll see you when you get back. Charlie is going to be thrilled to see you again."

"What about you?" Jack asked.

"Of course I'm going to be happy to see you again, Jack. You are my husband. I thought you were dead. I was shocked when they told me you were alive," she announced.

"Yet, you didn't come out here to see me," he said sadly over the phone.

Sara sighed over the line. "Like I said, I thought you were dead, Jack. I moved on, I've been living the life of a widow for the past four months. To find out I'm not a widow is a lot to take in."

"Yeah," Jack replied, almost in disgust. "Give Charlie a kiss for me and let him know his daddy's coming home," he ordered his wife.

"I will, Jack, good-bye."

"Bye," he said before hanging up the phone.

Jack's family took in Jack's side of the conversation in silent surprise. No 'I love you' or 'I missed you', no kind of declaration at all.

Mr. O'Neill cleared his throat. "The doctor has taken you off the sedatives. He wants you to be awake longer now."

Jack lowered his head in acceptance. As much as he wanted to be with Sam, he knew the dreams wouldn't last forever.

Jack told his family about Charlie crawling and listened to their accounts of Charlie at his memorial service. Before long, night time had crept back up and his family headed back to their hotel so Jack could rest for the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Jack, Jack are you awake?" came the familiar voice of Sam._

_Jack opened his eyes, surprised that he was back in his hospital bed. His continuing dreams of Sam had him back home in Colorado. He wondered if this was a new dream._

"_Hey," he replied, smiling at the beautiful woman before him. "What are we doing here?"_

_Sam looked around in confusion. "You just escaped as a POW. You're recovering here, Jack," she told him._

"_I know, it's just…." he stopped what he was saying and looked at her. "Nevermind," he told her, pulling her into his arms. "I missed you."_

"_I missed you, too, Jack," she told him, holding on to him tightly. "I thought you were dead."_

"_I thought you were dead, too," he replied, breathing in her scent._

_Sam pulled back out of his embrace. "What do you mean?" she asked, looking at him in confusion._

_Jack briefly thought this all seemed way too familiar and wondered if he already had this dream. "You were on that mission. Sam, why were you on that mission?" he asked._

"_I-I wanted to forget about you, Jack. You broke my heart and I needed to move on," she replied, tears in her eyes._

_Jack knew this was not how his other dream went. "What are you talking about?"_

"_I went on the mission to get over you, Jack."_

"_But, but, what about Charlie?" Jack asked in confusion, his mind mixing up his former dreams with reality. "You said you couldn't go on the mission because you were pregnant with Charlie."_

_Sam crinkled her eyebrows at Jack. "No, Jack. You betrayed me. You went to Sara. Sara had Charlie, not me. I went on the mission, Jack. I died"_

"_NO!" Jack screamed. "You're right here, you're not dead!" _

_Sam stood up and looked at her hands in surprise. They were covered in blood. She looked up at Jack with a scared expression. "I'm dead, Jack. You didn't get there in time. They killed me. You let them kill me," she accused him._

_Jack shook his head vigorously. "NO, you're not dead, Sam. You're not! We didn't find you. You weren't there!"_

"_I was," she told him, looking directly in his eyes with a desperate look on her face. "Why, Jack? Why? You let them kill me. Why? You could have stopped them. Why didn't you stop them?" she screamed at him, her bloodied hands held out before him._

"_I couldn't, Sam. I couldn't find you," he cried, his grief evident as tears ran down his cheeks._

"_You did find me. They killed me. You didn't do anything." She stepped closer to him and looked at him as if she was just realizing something. "You watched them kill me, Jack."_

"_No," Jack screamed. "That wasn't you!"_

_Sam stepped back from him, a look of complete shock on her face. "Jack," she whimpered as her blue eyes pierced into his brown ones. She reached her hand up and touched her forehead. When she pulled it down it was covered in fresh blood. She looked back at Jack. "How could you let them?" she asked in a whisper._

"_No," Jack moaned and shook his head as he looked at her forehead. Fresh blood was running down her face from the bullet hole clearly evident in her forehead. "No, Sam it wasn't you." _

"_Jack," she cried again in a frightened voice. "You killed me."_

"_NO!" Jack shrieked again, noticing something in his hands. He looked at the dogtags in his hands. The same dogtags he held onto during his hell in Iraq. "It wasn't you, see," he said, showing her the dogtags. He fumbled with the tags and read the name on them. "Samantha Carter, Lieutenant, USAF. NO! It wasn't you!" he screamed again._

"_You killed me," she accused him again. "Why?"_

_Jack shook his head again. "No, no, Sam. I didn't. It was them, I'm sorry, Sam. If I could have done something I would have. You have to believe me."_

"_You killed me, Jack," she repeated, looking down at the gun in Jack's hands._

_Jack looked at his hands and saw the gun. Freaking out, he dropped it on to the bed. "No, Sam. It wasn't me! Sam, please, I love you!"_

_Sam started crying openly. "I loved you so much, Jack and you betrayed me. You killed me! How could you? Good-bye, Jack."_

"Sam, please, NO!" he screamed, his body shooting up in bed. He looked around to see his mom, scared out of her mind, looking at her son.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, hesitantly.

Jack laid back down. "No, mom, I'm not. Not at all."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nightmare was the last of Jack's dreams of Sam. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed by this. The sedatives worked their way out of Jack's body and he found himself barely sleeping at all. When he was finally released from the hospital, he was excited and scared at the same time.

His family left a few hours before him, having to take a separate plane back to Ohio. Jack was ordered to report straight to Peterson.

Jack stepped off the plane at Peterson. He was mildly surprised to see the large contingent of officers there to welcome him home. A red carpet and podium was on the airfield and Jack wondered what his superior officers were planning.

Approaching the general, Jack was relieved when he found out Cromwell had been transferred. He was still angry at the man for leaving him behind. Before Jack could really grip what was going on, the general was telling the crowd that Major Jonathon O'Neill was hereby being promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Jack shook the surprised look off his face as he let the general replace the pins on his shoulders.

The crowd erupted in applause at Jack's promotion and when the general was done, Jack went to greet his teammates. They were thrilled to see Jack again and talked animatedly to him about everything that had happened over the past five months.

Finally, Jack was ready to head home to see Charlie, saying his good-byes, he headed to the locker room to change before going home. Just as he pulled his shirt over his head, Kowalsky entered the room. "Hey, Jack, I needed to talk to you and I didn't want to do it in front of everyone else."

Now that Jack was back home, the old Jack reemerged and he sarcastically replied, "you're not going to admit your undying love for me or anything, are you, Kowalsky?"

Kowalsky stopped and seemed to think about Jack's question. "Uh, no not today, sir," he replied, grinning goofily. "I thought you would want to see this. It's a final tally on the men and women who died during 'Operation Grace'."

Jack looked at the paper with a frightened look. He knew if he took it and read her name, he would no longer be able to deny it.

Kowalsky sensed Jack's hesitation and stuffed the paper into his hands. "She's not on it, Jack. She wasn't on the mission."

"What?" Jack barely managed to get out as he stared at the paper in his hands.

"Lt. Samantha Carter was not on the mission. She failed her physical and therefore wasn't able to go on the mission. Captain Susanne Michaels went in her place."

Jack looked up at the name of the woman whose dogtags he clung to for months. He swallowed the lump down his throat. "Thank you, Captain. I really appreciate this information."

"Your welcome, Colonel," Kowalsky replied, patting Jack on the shoulder before heading back out of the room.

Jack watched the captain's retreating form and stared as the door opened and closed behind him. 'First thing,' Jack thought to himself, 'go home and smother Charlie in kisses. Second, call my family and let them know Sam is alive.'

Jack's mind wandered back to his dreams while in the hospital, particularly the one where Sam told him his dream could be a reality if he really wanted it to. He did, and he knew he was just given a second chance. A second chance to make his life right once and for all.

Jack's heart swelled once again as he grabbed his keys and kicked his locker door shut with his foot. Yup, this was his second chance and he was going to make things right! Walking out of the locker room, Jack wondered who could help him track down Sam.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

a/n: I told you it was weird!


	19. All's Fair in Love and War

THROUGH THE YEARS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Sorry, I know I'm taking a long time between updates. I am very busy with the holidays. Please bare with me. I would have had this chapter up earlier, but my husband decided we needed to take advantage of the foot of snow we received this weekend, so we all went sledding. Now, I am incredibly tired and trying to finish this chapter and get it posted. Please ignore any mistakes I've made in this chapter. I apologize and blame Mother Nature and Father Time for all mistakes!

Please pay attention to the dates in this chapter, they jump a lot and you may get confused. The first cut from Jack to Sam is a whole year.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19: All's Fair in Love and War

November 1989 Colorado Springs

Jack had been home for four weeks now. The base psychiatrist he was ordered to see refused to let him go back to work until after the holidays, so Jack spent his days reacquainting himself with his son. Shortly after returning, he had called up an old friend of his to track down Sam and was just awaiting his return call.

Jack was playing with Charlie in the living room when he heard a knock at the door. Getting up, Jack left Charlie on the floor and headed to the door. "Yes," he said after opening the door to a strange man standing on his porch. The man had long hair and a long beard. His clothes were ragged and multi-colored and the man reeked of cigarettes.

"Yo! Duuude! Is like, Sara home?"

Jack's eyebrows shot to his forehead. "No. Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, man. I'm Randy. Are you like, her dad or something?" the weird man asked.

"Uh, no. I'm her husband," Jack replied, crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at the little man.

"No way! Sara said her husband was dead!" the man exclaimed, his eyes growing wide.

"I was MIA. Not dead. Now I'm back."

"No way! That's fucking cool!" the hippie man replied, rocking his head up and down as if to a beat.

"So, what do you want Sara for?" Jack asked, his curiosity overcoming him.

"Ah, no big thing, man. Just haven't talked to her in awhile. Was wondering if I swung it the wrong way, if you know what I mean. Ha, ha, ha," the man laughed.

Okay, so that pretty much sealed the deal, Jack was sure this man was on drugs. "Well, now that you know I'm back, I'm sure you can figure out why Sara is no longer calling you."

This caused the strange man to laugh out loud. "Yo, man, that's cool. I know how it is. I'll catch you later. Stay cool." With that, the man turned and swaggered off.

Jack watched the man and shook his head. 'What the hell was Sara doing hanging out with a junkie?' he wondered as he shut the door and headed back to Charlie.

A few days later, Jack walked in the front door after visiting the guys at the base with Charlie. "Sara, we're home," he called after walking in the door and setting Charlie down. Charlie immediately took off crawling to his toys in the other room.

"Hey, did you boys have fun?" Sara asked, walking into the room, wiping her hands off on a towel.

"Yeah, it was great to be back on base, even if just for a visit," Jack told her.

"You had a phone call today. Balinski."

This got Jack's attention in a heart beat. "What did he say?" Jack asked, his heart in his throat.

"He said Lt. Sam Carter is stationed at Edwards. Are you going to go find her?"

Jack looked at Sara. He knew their marriage was a sham, but could he really just come right out and tell her he was going to go find the woman he really loved and beg her to forgive him?

Before he could answer, Sara started back up. "If you leave me for her, you'll never see Charlie again."

"WHAT?" Jack roared. "Don't you ever try to bribe me with my son! He's MY SON! I have as much right to him as you do!"

"Do you really believe that? HA! You leave me and I'll fight you for custody. Do you really think any judge in his right mind would give custody to a washed-out special ops soldier who's in therapy? I'll get full custody of him and go where you'll never find him."

"Why? Why would you do that, Sara? What the hell have I ever done to you? I've given you everything you've asked for. Why do you continue to make my life a living hell?"

"Because," she replied in a frigid tone. "You made my life hell first."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know damn well what it means! This is NOT the life I had planned for myself. You're the son-of-a-bitch who knocked me up!"

"Then leave! We don't need you!"

"I'm not leaving my son! And, I'm NOT going to be a divorced mother! So, you'd better think about what you want, Jack. Sam or Charlie, because you better believe there's no way in hell I'm going to let you get both!"

"I don't want to be in a loveless marriage, damn it! This is the biggest lie of a marriage there ever was. My God, Sara! We haven't even had sex in a year!"

Sara lowered her head.

"But, you have, haven't you?" he questioned her, his stance turning defensive.

Sara looked up at him, no emotion on her face, whatsoever. "I had every right. I thought you were dead."

Jack's eyebrows shot up on his forehead. "Have you ever heard of the mourning period?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Oh, please!" Sara snapped.

"So, seriously, I'm just curious, who exactly did you get your jollies from?"

"Someone who's nothing like you!" she snapped again.

Jack laughed. "The hippie man! Oh my God! You slept with that loser! Sara, I thought you had better taste than that?"

Sara swaggered closer to Jack. "Let me tell you one thing, you might be bigger, but I've never gotten my jollies from you, O'Neill."

Jack glared at the woman he was supposed to love. "Well, when you're so rigid, I can understand why."

Sara slapped him across the face.

"You bitch!" Jack screamed as he snatched his coat back off the rack and slammed the door shut behind him as he stormed out of the house. 'What was he supposed to do now?'

Sara walked to the kitchen where the phone number and address Balinski gave her to give to Jack sat. She picked it up, ripped it into several pieces and threw it in the garbage. "There is no way I'm letting you have him, Samantha," she said to the empty room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

November, 1990 California

"Gracie, sweetie, come on! You're going to make me late for work!" Sam complained as she chased the 18-month old around the kitchen table.

"No work!" Grace squealed, running from her mom and laughing.

"Grace! Please, I have to go to work. Don't you want to play with the other kids at daycare?"

"NO!"

Sam sighed. "Well, too bad, you don't have a choice young lady," Sam replied, coming around the other side and snatching the little girl up in her arms.

Grace laughed as her brown curly hair fell in her face while she struggled to get her mom to release her.

"Grace, mommy will play with you later. Right now, I have to go to work, so stay still so I can brush your hair."

Grace giggled again but stayed still so her mom could brush her unruly hair. Sam couldn't believe how curly her daughter's hair was. Grace looked so much like Kelly O'Neill, that on several occasions, Sam actually called her Kelly on accident.

Grace looked absolutely nothing like Sam, which surprised a lot of people. Her hair was already long, reaching the middle of her back. It was a light brown color, with wisps of blonde streaked through from her infant days when it had all been blonde. Her eyes were a deep, chestnut brown and her skin was a much darker color than Sam's fair skin.

Sam quickly pulled the little girl's hair up into a ponytail and snatched her back up in her arms. "You're going to play with Miss Debbie and Miss Kate today. Does that sound like fun?"

"No, they no let me color!" Grace replied.

"That's because you colored on the walls. You broke the rules and you're being punished," Sam told the little girl as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door for work.

Sam dropped Grace off at the daycare and headed into work, making it there right on time.

"Carter, our unit's ordered to report to the auditorium," Lt. Cameron Mitchell yelled, coming up behind Sam.

"Oh, okay. Do I have time to put my things up?" Sam asked, looking at her long-time friend. She had been thrilled to see him when she was assigned to Edwards.

"Uh, I don't know. You'd better just bring them with you. Better safe than sorry."

Sam nodded and walked with Mitchell to the auditorium.

They took a seat with the rest of their unit, noticing the other units also in the large room.

"Do you know what this is about?" Sam asked, leaning towards Mitchell.

"I think it has to do with the Gulf," Mitchell whispered back.

Sam nodded her head as the general of the base walked in.

Everyone stood at attention until the general yelled, "at ease, take a seat."

Sam felt butterflies take off in her stomach.

"Airmen, as you all are aware, the UN has ordered an ultimatum for Iraq. Effective immediately, all air units on this base are being ordered to Kuwait. All units have the next 48 hours off. Report back here in 48 hours, prepared to go to war."

Sam closed her eyes. 'Damn! She knew this was going to happen!'

"Carter, you alright?" Mitchell asked from beside her.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to explain this to a 1 ½ year old."

"Who's taking her? Your dad or your brother?"

"My dad. Mark thinks I'm selfish staying in the Air Force after having Grace."

"Your brother sounds like an ass," Mitchell replied.

Sam looked over at her friend. "Yeah, he is."

"So, see you in 48 hours," Mitchell said, standing up.

Sam gave him a half smile and headed back out, wondering how she was going to tell her little girl that mommy was going to war!

Sam got home, called her dad and packed Grace's things. Within two hours, she and Grace were on a plane heading to Louisiana where Jacob Carter had been stationed just after Grace's birth.

Sam spent the next 40 hours with her dad and daughter, trying to get in as much quality time as possible before having to leave for the middle east.

Forty-seven hours after the general gave them leave, Sam walked back on base, hold-all packed and ready to go to Kuwait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

January 1991 Colorado Springs

Jack walked into the briefing room with the rest of his team. Since returning to active duty, he had been commanding officer of Cromwell's old team. He nodded for his men to have a seat and then took the seat he was in front of.

A few minutes later the general entered the room. Before the men could get completely out of their seats, the general said, "at ease, men," and took his seat at the front of the table. "So, our intelligence suggests that Saddam won't be pulling his troops out when the UN's mandate runs out on the 15th, so I've been ordered to send in officers who have adequate knowledge in Iraq. Colonel, you'll be taking your team in and leading a ground patrol unit if it comes to that, understood?"

"Yes, sir," Jack replied.

"Good, you leave in 24 hours, go home and kiss your loved ones good-bye. Dismissed."

Jack stood up. "You heard the man, get your asses home and get ready to go to war," Jack ordered his men, at the same time, fighting his own demons about having to return to the place of his nightmares.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February, 1991 Kuwait

"Damn, Carter! That was some sweet-ass flying you did up there, girl!" a colonel from another air unit called as Sam took off her helmet after climbing out of the cockpit.

"Thank you, sir," Sam replied, grinning from ear-to-ear. She had fired on the enemy and diverted a missile from the colonel's aircraft without getting herself blown up.

"Carter, you can fly with me, anytime," the colonel told her, shaking her hand and looking around for the lieutenant's commanding officer to voice his praise to her CO.

Mitchell came up behind Sam and tickled her sides. "Way to go, Carter!" he laughed, pulling her along with the rest of their air unit. "Let's go eat!"

"Yes, I'm starving!" Sam replied, wrapping her arm around Mitchell and one of the other men in her unit.

They headed to the makeshift commissary and stood in line for lunch.

"Jeez, Carter, where'd you learn to fly like that?" Captain Rick Murphy asked the still-beaming lieutenant.

"I was trained for special forces," she replied.

"Really? When?" Mitchell cut in, surprised by this new information about Sam.

"Over two years ago."

"So, then, why aren't you in special ops now?" Mitchell asked.

Sam looked at her friend and replied with one simple word, "Grace."

"Ah, okay, that makes sense."

"So, Carter," Captain Murphy began again. "This has bugged me ever since I found out you were a single mom. How did someone as hot as you, not end up married to the father of your child?"

Sam looked at the man with an evil smirk on her face. "Because he was already married," she told him, and then turned her back to start dishing out food, the evil smirk growing on her face.

The captain was speechless. He had no idea the clean-cut lieutenant would screw a married man. This made him wonder about the darker side of Lt. Carter.

Mitchell tried to hide his grin from the captain. He and Sam had never talked about the paternity of her daughter, but he knew who it was the moment he first met little Grace. She looked just like her dad.

The group finished in the line and then headed over to the table where the rest of their air unit was sitting. Sam sat down next to Mitchell and Murphy sat down next to Sam.

"So, lieutenant…" the captain started after taking a bite of his food. "I'm a married man," he finished, waggling his eyebrows in a playful gesture at Sam.

Sam and Mitchell both laughed.

"Sorry, Captain, you're not my type," Sam told him in between laughs.

"So, then, who is your type?" Murphy asked, not giving up the subject.

Before Sam could answer, Mitchell dropped his fork with a loud clang. Sam looked over at him to see what was wrong. "Cam, what is it?" she asked and then followed his gaze to the other side of the room. "Oh my God," Sam exclaimed when she saw what Mitchell was looking at.

Sam continued to stare at the man on the other side of the commissary. She was surprised she hadn't sensed him before now and wondered if that was a sign that they weren't meant to be together. 'Of course we're not meant to be. He's married to someone else!' Sam yelled in her head.

"Sam, does he know?" Mitchell asked, turning his gaze from Jack to Sam.

"No," Sam answered, knowing exactly what Cam was asking about.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"What are you two on about?" Murphy asked, feeling left out of the conversation.

Sam was about to answer him when she recognized one of the officers with Jack look directly at her. She watched as Kowalsky turned his head and spoke to Jack. A second later she saw Jack's head shoot around and search out the room until his eyes locked on hers.

"Sam, I think you need to go over there," Mitchell whispered to her. He knew a scene in front of the entire unit was not something Sam would be comfortable with.

"Yeah," Sam said back in a low voice and stood up, her eyes never leaving Jack's eyes.

Jack watched Sam stand up and he started walking towards her, so many emotions coursing through his veins. By the time she cleared the table, he was at a slow jog. They met in the middle of the room. Without a word, he reached out and pulled her towards him. After holding her for seconds, he pulled back enough to stroke her face. "Sam," he whispered and then captured her lips.

Sam responded eagerly and for a brief moment, they were in heaven, both having forgotten about the situations that had forced them apart.

"God, Sam," Jack said after the kiss ended. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and looked deep in her eyes. "I've been so worried about you. What were you thinking joining special forces?"

Sam cupped Jack's hand with hers. "How….how did you know I joined special forces?"

"I saw your name on the roster for 'Operation Grace'."

Sam lowered her head, breaking eye contact for the first time since the kiss broke. "I'm not in special forces, Jack. I joined, but never went on any missions," she told him, looking back up at him.

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Good," he told her and then pulled her back into a hug. "God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Sam gasped, holding on to him for dear life.

Jack let go a few seconds later and grabbed Sam's hand. "Come with me, let's get out of here."

Sam nodded her head in agreement and followed Jack out of the room, taking one second to look back at Mitchell.

Mitchell, who watched the whole reunion between Jack and Sam from his seat, nodded his head when Sam looked back at him.

"Who is that with Lt. Carter?" Murphy asked Mitchell.

"_That_ is Carter's type," Mitchell replied, grinning as the couple left the commissary.

"Really? Huh, I thought he looked a little bit old for her."

This comment made Mitchell laugh hardily before swiping Sam's uneaten jello.

Jack walked at a quick pace out of the room, tugging Sam along. As soon as they were away from any prying eyes, Jack turned around, grabbed both sides of Sam's face and kissed her like he had been dreaming of for over two years.

"Oh, Sam," he moaned, releasing her mouth from his and kissing his way down her neck. "I've missed you, so much."

Sam didn't want this moment to ever stop. She had Jack and she didn't ever want to give him up! So what if he was married! So what if he had a son! So what if he didn't even know Sam had his daughter! Oh wait! She should probably tell him about that! "Jack," she tried to get him to stop but his name rolled off her tongue in a moan and made Jack attack her neck with his mouth with even more desire. "Oh, Jack, please," she moaned again, really not getting the point across that she needed him to stop so she could talk to him.

"Sam," he moaned between kisses. "Please, I need you, so bad, please."

Sam wasn't sure, but she may have nodded her head, getting herself caught up in the moment. Apparently Jack was sure she nodded her head because before she knew what was going on, he was pulling her towards his tent.

By the time they were in his small quarters, Sam had already managed to unzip his pants and the top of her fatigues had been dropped somewhere along the way to his tent. Half of her mind worried that she would be in trouble for losing her shirt, the other half just wanted to lose the rest of her clothes.

She really needed to tell him about Grace before they went any further. He was a married man, for crying out loud, they shouldn't even be doing this! "Jack," she moaned again as he laid her down on his cot and pulled her pants off her. "Please, Jack," she moaned, causing his arousal to increase. This really wasn't helping!

"Sam," Jack moaned as he laid on top of her, during her haze, their clothes had been completely removed. "I love you, so much," he whispered as he positioned himself above her.

Ah hell, she can always tell him afterwards…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carter, Carter, are you in there?"

Sam opened her eyes at the sound of her name being called.

"Psst, Carter, you in there?" came Cameron's voice through the thin tent wall.

"Uh, yeah, what do you want?" she asked, not moving out of the naked arms of Jack O'Neill. Jack seemed to be thinking the same thing because his arm tightened around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"We've been ordered out for another air attack. We take off in ten minutes."

"Damn," Sam hissed, shooting up on the small cot. She jumped out of the bed and started gathering her clothes.

Jack sat up in bed and watched her, upset that the magic moment with the love of his life was ending so soon.

"Shit, Jack, what did you do with my underwear?"

Cameron made a face from the other side of the tent.

"Oh, um, I don't know," Jack replied, running his hands through his hair.

Sam looked up at the man on the cot. "Uh, Jack…behind you." She gestured for Jack to look behind him.

"Well, I'll be! How on Earth did they get on my pillow?"

Sam grinned and shrugged her shoulders as she reached her hand out to take the underwear from Jack.

Jack grabbed Sam's panties and held them out for her, but when she went to take them, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on top of him. "I love you, Sam," he whispered before kissing her again.

They pulled away seconds later. "I love you, too, Jack." She smiled at him, the smile that never failed to melt his heart, and slid her underwear back on. She quickly located the rest of her clothes. "Hey, Cameron, do you see a shirt out there anywhere?" she yelled through the tent wall.

"Uh, I don't know, where would it be?" Mitchell asked, looking around in the immediate vicinity.

"Oh, anywhere from the commissary to here," Jack answered, pulling off the blanket and standing up.

Sam pulled her tank top over her head and sat on the small folding chair in the room to put on her socks and shoes.

Jack watched her get dressed, disappointment and another round of desire fighting for dominance in his body.

As soon as Sam tied both shoes, she looked up at Jack and remembered what she was supposed to tell him. "Jack," she said, standing up and reaching for him.

Jack immediately took the small step to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I have to tell you something. It's really important," she whispered, anxiously.

Jack cupped her face with his hands and looked deep in her eyes, "What is it, Sam?" he whispered, rubbing his thumbs softly along her cheekbones.

"It's about Grace," she whispered, almost inaudibly, and looked down at the ground.

"What about it?"

"CARTER! We have to go now! I can hear the engines," Mitchell yelled from the other side of the tent.

"Shit," Sam hissed, half of her happy she didn't have to do this right now, the other half massively disappointed that she had to put it off longer. "I have to go. Please, this is important, Jack. I have to tell you as soon as I get back."

Jack continued to stroke her face. "Then, I'll be there as soon as you land, Sam."

Sam smiled and pulled Jack closer to her. "I love you. I'll see you as soon as I get back."

Jack leaned down and kissed Sam with all the love he had. "I love you, Sam. I'll be here, you be careful, please," he pleaded.

Sam half-smiled at him, the last thing she wanted to do right now was leave.

"Carter!" Mitchell's voice yelled, worriedly.

Sam pulled away from Jack and squeezed his hand one last time before pulling away completely. She ran out of the tent and took off at a run towards the make-shift runway.

Mitchell threw the shirt he found on the ground at her while they ran and she slid it on while dashing towards her jet.

Jack quickly threw his clothes back on and hurried to the airfield to see Sam take off. "Be careful, love," he whispered as she flew overhead and off to battle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam landed her jet on the runway and hurried out as fast as she could. Jack had told her he would meet her as soon as she landed, but she didn't see him anywhere. While flying, she realized how important it was that Jack know about Grace before anymore intimate moments between them took place.

When she had cleared the airfield and still no Jack, Sam started to worry. She headed to her tent to strip out of her flight suit and put on clean fatigues. As soon as she walked into her tent, she saw the small envelope lying on her cot, her name written across it in Jack's familiar scrawl.

Sam took a deep breath, worried about what was inside. Did he decide she wasn't worth risking his marriage? Did he realize she wasn't as good as Sara? Did he lie when he said he loved her and was now trying to get away?

Sam's hands were trembling as she tried to open the envelope. "This is stupid," she murmured to herself as a tear escaped her eye. She quickly wiped it away and tore open the envelope.

Her eyes took in the familiar handwriting of Jack and she sat on her bed as she started to read the letter.

Dear Sam,

I'm so sorry. Shortly after you left, the base received orders to send in ground troops. It looks like this war isn't just going to be aerial assaults after all. By the time you read this, I should be leading a large ground unit into Iraq. I'm so sorry you didn't get a chance to tell me about Operation Grace. I want to hear all about it, trust me. I have a lot to tell you about it, too. You don't know this, but I was sent in to rescue your team. I'll tell you everything when I get back. Sam, I love you. I know I'm married and I hurt you so much, but I know we are meant to be together. Don't ever forget that, because I know someday we will be. You know how much I hate writing letters, so I guess I should probably wrap this up and get my team ready to head out. I'll see you when I get back. I love you.

Love,

Jack

Sam read the letter one more time and then, carefully, folded it up and put it in her hold-all. She was sitting on her bed, dazed and feeling emotionally empty inside, when Mitchell came looking for her.

"Sam, hey, I heard about the ground units, you okay?" he asked gently, walking in and sitting down next to the distraught Lieutenant.

Sam turned her gaze from her hands in her lap to Mitchell. "No….I didn't tell him," she murmured.

"Were you planning to?" he asked.

Sam nodded her head and turned her gaze back to her lap.

"So what happened?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "I never got the chance."

"Carter! You were with him for over six hours," Cameron cried in disbelief.

"I know!" she cried back. "We were preoccupied."

Cameron groaned, letting his friend know he did not want to hear the details. "For 6 hours!"

"No, we fell asleep afterwards and then you woke me up," she accused.

"For your job! You really can't blame me."

"I know," Sam replied, sheepishly. "I don't. I blame myself." Sam groaned. "Cam, I was really planning on telling him as soon as we got back."

"The war's not over yet, Sam. You'll probably get your second chance," he comforted her. "Come on, the guys are putting together a volleyball game and we need you on our team," he announced, pulling Sam off the bed before she could refuse.

Sam followed Cameron out the door, still unsure what her future would inevitably be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four days after Jack led the ground units into Iraq, a cease-fire was called. Sam was ecstatic. Two days after that, several ground units started arriving at the small base. Sam watched everyone, impatiently awaiting the return of Jack.

Unfortunately, fate was not on her side. Two weeks after the cease-fire was issued, Sam's team was ordered back to the States. She was happy to be going home to see Grace and her dad again, but massively depressed that she would not be there when Jack returned. She needed to tell him about Grace. He had a right to know and she was determined to tell him, no matter what. With one last glance around the sandy dunes of Kuwait, Sam boarded the aircraft that would carry her home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Originally, I wasn't planning on having them meet in Iraq, but my fluff-filled muse had other plans! The next chapter will have Sam being transferred to DC and the start of the Stargate Project for her! Stay tuned!


	20. Promotions and Reassignments

-1THROUGH THE YEARS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I'm back already! It's a miracle! Once again, I wrote this chapter quickly and so it is probably filled with mistakes. Please forgive me! I'm thinking of finding a beta to do the dirty work for me…..

Once again, pay attention to the dates, they still jump!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20: Promotions and Reassignments

March 1991 California

Sam stepped off the military aircraft on Edwards Air Force Base. Standing only a few short feet away was her dad and a very excited 22-month old Grace.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Sam heard her little girl calling. Sam stepped off to the side and rushed to her little girl, scooping her up in her arms and covering her in kisses.

"Oh, baby, I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed as she hugged her little girl.

Jacob wrapped his arms around the two most important women in the world to him. "We're both so happy to have you back, Sammie."

Sam hugged her dad back without setting down her little girl.

The trio headed off the airfield and towards a small diner on base to catch up. Sam, never once, letting go of her baby.

The following day an assembly was held and Sam, Jacob and Grace all gathered, once again, on the airfield. The general came out a few minutes later, and after acknowledging Jacob and shaking his hand, headed to the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, airmen, loved ones, It is a joyous occasion to have so many of our airmen return so soon to us. Every airmen here is a hero, and as much as I would love to award and promote every last one of you, my superiors would blow a gasket! However, I have received information pointing out that certain officers in this command, went well above and beyond the call of duty during this war.

It is with great honor and privilege that I call to the stage the following officers: Captain John Andrews, Lt. Frank Allen, Lt. Samantha Carter, Lt. Carl Elliot, Major Tom Hardy, Major Sean Johnson, Sgt. Troy Kellogg, Captain Michael Kimble, Sgt. Jane Lloyd, Lt. Cameron Mitchell, Lt. Cindy Preston, Sgt. Henry Robbins, Sgt. Gary Smith, and Captain Patrick Williams."

Sam walked to the stage in surprise upon hearing her name called. She stood at attention as she watched Captain Andrews and Lt. Allen promoted to a higher rank and given a medal of honor. When the general turned to her, she thought she was going to die of excitement!

"Lt. Samantha Carter, the United States Air Force recognizes that you have fulfilled your duties as lieutenant and hereby promotes you to the rank of Captain," the general stated as he removed her lieutenant insignia and replaced it with the Captain bars.

Sam beamed in pride.

"Captain Samantha Carter flew over one hundred hours in enemy air space in the past four months. She saved the lives of her fellow airmen several times with her quick thinking and fast flying maneuvers. It is with great pride that I award Captain Samantha Carter with this medal of honor." The general pinned a medal to Sam's uniform and smiled at her.

Sam smiled back, completely surprised by her promotion and award.

She stood at attention while the general continued down the line, smiling widely when Mitchell was also promoted to Captain.

After the ceremony, Jacob insisted on taking Sam and Cameron out to celebrate. They headed to a restaurant a short distance from base and wasn't at all surprised by the large contingent of other officers at the local restaurant, also celebrating.

A few days later, Sam flew with her dad and Grace back to Jacob's base to spend the remainder of her leave. All airmen returning from Iraq had been given a 30-day leave and Sam decided she and Grace would spend that time with Jacob.

Shortly before her leave was up, Sam laid Grace down in the room she had been sleeping in for the past 5 months and joined her dad in the living room. "She's going to miss you when we leave," Sam told her dad, taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, not as much as she's missed you, though. You should have seen how excited she was when I told her you were coming home. She is just as smart as you were at that age."

Sam smiled at this. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," she joked.

"Oh, a little bit of both, I believe. And trust me, I would be the one to know," Jacob teased his daughter. "I'll miss you both. It'll be weird going back to a quiet, empty house after sharing it with a toddler for months."

Sam laughed. "I bet."

"So, I heard Mitchell mention Jack O'Neill, did you run into him in Iraq?" Jacob asked, innocently.

Sam turned her gaze to a spot on the wall in front of her, not wanting to have this conversation again with her dad. "Yeah, we did."

"Did you tell him about Grace?"

"No," Sam replied, her eyes never leaving the spot on the wall.

"Don't you think he has a right to know?" Jacob asked in an even tone.

Sam licked her lips. "I-I was going to tell him. I was, _really_," she squeaked. "I just didn't get a chance. I had a mission and when I came back, he was sent on his. I didn't see him again."

"I see," Jacob replied.

"Dad," Sam warned. This was not the first time they had bickered over Sam telling Jack about his daughter. Jacob was on the firm belief that Jack would immediately leave Sara upon knowing of Sam having his daughter. Sam wasn't so sure.

"There are other ways of getting a hold of him. His phone number has been the same in Colorado Springs for the past three years."

"Dad, I'm leaving in a few days, do we really have to do this again?"

Jacob Carter looked over at his daughter. She didn't deserve this. All he wanted was for his little girl to be happy. Seeing the way Jack looked at her, the way she looked at him, he was sure Jack O'Neill would never break his little girl's heart, but in reality, that is exactly what he did. Jacob wanted to hate Jack O'Neill so badly, but the truth was, he knew his little girl still loved that man intensely, and Jacob just couldn't force himself to hate someone his daughter loved so much. Especially when he was also the father of his granddaughter. "I'm sorry, Sammie. I just want you to be happy."

"I am, dad, really. I love Grace with every fiber of my being and if I had to go back and do it over again, I would. As long as I got Grace out of it, it's worth it."

Jacob nodded at his daughter, she was wise beyond her years, this was something he had known for a very long time, and something that still surprised him when he was reminded of it.

A few days later, Sam and Grace flew back to California, Sam going back to her job with the new rank of Captain.

It was a week later Sam finally decided that her dad was right. She was sitting in her living room, reading the letter Jack wrote her in Iraq over and over again. Grace was taking a nap and Sam had been undisturbed for over an hour. After reading the lines: _Sam, I love you. I know I'm married and I hurt you so much, but I know we are meant to be together. Don't ever forget that, because I know someday we will be, _for the hundredth time, Sam decided she needed to find out if his words were true. Picking up the phone, she dialed the number she had memorized in her head long ago.

The phone rang twice before a woman answered, "hello."

"Hi," Sam started after hearing the woman answer. "I was calling for Jack O'Neill."

"And who is this?" the woman asked in disgust.

"Uh, um, Samantha Carter," Sam managed to get out.

"Oh," the woman replied as if it was no big deal she was calling. "I must say, I've been expecting this phone call ever since that little scene outside Jack's parents' house after our honeymoon."

Sam had no idea what to say, in fact, her mouth was making a motion similar to that of a fish on her side of the phone line.

"So, do you really think Jack is going to leave me for you? Ha! You must think very highly of yourself," Sara spat through the line.

"Excuse me?" Sam replied, somewhat finding her voice.

"You heard me! He is NOT leaving me, no matter what he might have told you!"

"Uh, he hasn't told me anything," Sam announced in confusion.

"Then why are you calling?" Sara asked in a hateful tone.

"I needed to tell him something, is he there?" Sam asked, getting very frustrated with this woman.

"Oh, let me guess, you've finally built up the nerve to tell him about your daughter."

Sam's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Well, don't bother. He knows that he fathered your daughter and he doesn't care. We laugh about it all the time. He loves me and his son. He never wanted a daughter and he never wanted you. Exactly how many times does he have to break up with you before you get it through your thick head?"

"I don't believe you," Sam gasped into the phone.

"Really? And Jack always said you were smart. Well, Samantha, let me let you in on a little secret. Jack and I have been fully aware of your actions over the years. We've known about your daughter ever since you were pregnant. Jack has been worried that you would tell him he was her father and make him pay for child support, or worse, make him actually meet the little bastard-child."

"How dare you…" Sam began, but was cut off by Sara's cold voice.

"No, Samantha, how dare you. He married me, Samantha, knowing fully well he was engaged to you, knowing you were carrying his child, he married me. He chose me because I am a real woman, not a child, not a tomboyish soldier wannabe like yourself."

"You bitch!" Sam roared.

"Yes, that's right, Samantha, I'm Jack's bitch, and you'd do well to remember that."

Sam slammed the phone back on it's hook. 'Damn it! Who the hell did that woman think she was?' Infuriated, Sam paced her house, trying to relieve some of the anger that had built up inside her over that phone call.

How did she know about Grace? Did Jack really know? Sam knew he would never laugh over her, would he? Was this whole love affair really just in her own head? They really had broken up several times over the years. Could he really be happy with Sara? Happier with her than what he was with Sam? Sam felt the tears start pouring down her face.

She didn't want to believe that Jack would ever lie to her about his love, but she had a hard time convincing herself as the memory of Jack walking into his parents' house with Sara popped into her head. She remembered how happy he looked before noticing Sam in the room. That had torn Sam up more than anything else in the world. It was at that moment that Sam realized that Jack could be happy with someone that wasn't her.

He was happy with Sara. Did she really have the right to try and take that from him? Sam was more confused than ever! She was back to square one. She had no idea what to do. Wiping the tears angrily from her face, Sam took the letter Jack had wrote her, still clutched in her hands, and tore it to shreds until she finally felt some of the anger and frustration leave her body.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara heard the dial tone and smiled wickedly as she hung the phone back on it's receiver. 'Ha,' she mentally applauded herself. 'I am so glad I hired that private eye to gather as much information on Samantha Carter as he could. I am definitely going to have to send him a bonus! I told you Sam, you are never going to take Jack from me.' Sara smiled again, evilly, as she recalled the conversation in her head and how upset she had made Jack's 'perfect little princess'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 1991 Colorado Springs

Four months after the cease-fire, Jack and the rest of his men had finally returned from the middle east. They had been responsible for maintaining the peace and policing the streets of Kuwait for any disturbances from Iraq. It had taken over a month to finally get back to the base he was at with Sam. He knew, even before he got there, that she was already gone, but he couldn't help but feel disappointed as he strolled through the base, not one sign of her unit in sight.

Jack thought long and hard on the flight back to the States. He loved Sam and he wanted to be with her so much. He had no idea what to do about Sara and Charlie. No matter what, he would not give up his son. That just wasn't an option. But, he couldn't give up Sam either. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was starting to hate his wife, almost as much as the men who had tortured him in Iraq.

It was no huge surprise when Jack was promoted to a full-bird colonel upon his arrival back at Peterson. It also didn't surprise him that Kowalsky was promoted to Major, or that Lt. Ferretti was promoted to Captain.

What did surprise him was the strange jacket hanging on his hook when he walked in his house. It was also quite a surprise to see a naked man in bed with his wife when he walked in to his bedroom. "Honey, I'm home," Jack called sarcastically, at seeing his wife having sex with another man in his bed.

"Jack! What the hell are you doing here?" Sara yelled in anger.

"Surprise, dear wife of mine. I live here," Jack replied, coolly.

"Yo, dude, long time no see," the hippie man replied, laying in bed with Sara.

"Uh, Randy, isn't it?" Jack asked the man in a carefree voice.

"That's me," the ditzy man said with a grin.

"Thank you, Randy. You have just saved my life," Jack told the man.

"Sure, dude, anytime," Randy replied, dropping back down on the bed.

"Jack! Jack! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sara yelled, standing up and snatching her robe off the bathroom door.

Jack had already turned and left the room, heading straight towards Charlie's room.

"Jack! What do you think you're doing?" Sara yelled again.

Jack turned around, so much fury in his eyes, Sara was scared enough not to say anything. "I am taking my son and leaving," he replied in a calm, even voice.

"You can't just take him," Sara said indignantly, but kept her distance.

Jack looked at the woman before him. "Watch me," he announced and packed as much of Charlie's clothes as he could fit in the suitcase he was holding.

"Jack!" Sara cried. "You can't do this!"

Jack ignored her and when he had packed adequately enough, he scooped Charlie up in his arms and walked out the door.

It took Jack a total of twenty minutes to have a house on base. It wasn't the ideal place to live, but it would work for now. By nightfall, Jack had a fully-furnished house ready for he and Charlie to live in. The office secretary had called three times telling him that Sara was constantly calling the base looking for him, but he had no intention of calling her back.

Jack was thinking very level-headedly. As much as he wanted to call Sam and tell her he had finally split with Sara, he knew that would be a bad move on his part. He needed to wait until the divorce was final and he had custody of his son. Sara would use anything she could against him and he wasn't going to drag Sam into the middle of his mess.

He had planned everything out and had hired the best attorney he could find. The only problem was that Sara also hired a good attorney. What should have taken months to finalize, in truth, took much longer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May 1992 Washington DC

Sam walked into the Pentagon on her first day of work. She had been transferred from Edwards, being told that the Pentagon needed her massive intelligence more than Edwards needed her fancy flying techniques. It had been an emotional good-bye at Edwards a week ago. Going to war with her fellow airmen had created a bond that she was not ready to sever yet. Several men and women in her unit had also been transferred over the past year, so this did help make the transition a little easier for her.

Mitchell was heartbroken at Sam's transfer, especially because he was one of the few who were remaining at Edwards. He and Sam had grown even closer in the past year, so much that Grace was calling Cameron, Uncle Cam. He was there to help her pack and clean her on-base house and even drove Grace and Sam to their plane.

On the airfield, Cameron hugged Sam and Grace and kissed them both on their cheeks. "I love you two, you know?" he announced. "You've been my best friend, Sam, and Grace has been like a niece to me."

Sam pulled him into another hug. "You've been my best friend, too, Cam. I wish we didn't have to go. I'm going to miss you."

"B-bye, Uncle Cam," Grace said to the older man before walking on the plane with her mom. Before entering the plane, she turned around and blew Cameron a kiss. He reached up, grabbed the kiss and pulled it to his chest. He waved good-bye as the plane flew out of sight.

Sam knew she was going to miss Cameron very much. He had become an important person in her life and she was heartbroken as she wondered how long it would be before she saw him again.

They arrived in DC and moved into the small apartment the Pentagon had set them up with. Sam had a week to get all unpacked and situated before having to report for work. After spending two days unpacking, Sam headed out with Grace to find the perfect day care.

They visited four different day care centers before Sam found one that she and Grace both liked. The daycare also doubled as a pre-school, and since Grace was three now, Sam thought it was perfect for her little girl. Sam enrolled Grace and then the two headed off for dinner before going back to their new home.

By the time Sam had to report to the Pentagon, she and Grace were all settled in. She woke up early on her first day and made a large breakfast for the two of them. After breakfast, the girls got ready and Sam dropped her daughter off at her new 'home away from home' before heading into work.

The Pentagon was quite large and Sam had no idea what she would be doing there. Walking in, a secretary directed her to the office of her new CO.

She sat outside the small office for a good twenty minutes before a woman with short gray hair and a civilian business suit came walking out of the office. "Thank you, sir. You have no idea how important this project is. I know we can figure this thing out eventually," the woman was saying as she walked out of the office.

Sam stood up upon seeing the body of the general behind the woman.

"At ease, Captain," the familiar voice of the general rang out.

"Colonel, Co-, uh, General… Hammond, sir, I-I, they didn't tell me who my commanding officer was going to be, sir," Sam stuttered out in surprise at seeing her dad's long-time friend.

"Samantha, it is great seeing you again. What's it been? Ten years?"

"Um, yes, at least. The last time I saw you was shortly after my mom's memorial service and that was twelve years ago now. We were all living in California and you and dad were both still colonels," Sam finished, smiling at the man before her.

"Yes, that was a long time ago, now wasn't it? How have you been?"

"Pretty good, sir. Yourself? How's Mrs. Hammond?"

Sam saw the general's loving eyes sadden at the mention of his long-time wife."

"She's sick, but we're still holding out hope."

"I'm sorry," Sam mumbled out, worried about the sweet woman who tried to comfort Sam on several occasions after her mother's death.

Gen. Hammond nodded his head. "She has cancer. She's going through chemo right now. We're really not sure how well she will react to it."

"Would she mind my visiting her sometime, sir. I would love to introduce her to my daughter, Grace."

General Hammond smiled warmly. "I'm sure she would love to have you and Grace visit. She always had a tender spot for you."

Sam smiled at this and took it as a compliment.

It was at this point that General Hammond realized the woman still in the room. "Oh, Katherine, I'd like you to meet Captain Samantha Carter. She will be the one helping you with your project on this end. She is a very intelligent woman and I believe the two of you will be able to figure that thing out together. Captain Carter, this is Dr. Katherine Langford."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," Sam replied.

"Oh, please, call me Katherine. It appears we will be spending a lot of time together in the coming months.

Sam nodded and smiled. "Well, then, I insist you call me Sam, or Samantha, I'll respond to either."

Dr. Langford left the room and General Hammond gave Sam a quick tour of the Pentagon before showing her to her new office.

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed, walking into the large office/lab. "I've never had my own office. Or lab, for that matter."

"Well, Captain, I'd have to say you're moving up in the world," the general teased. "I would like you to get started on this information on Dr. Langford's project first. If anyone can get this thing figured out, I'd bet money it'll be you."

Sam smiled at the compliment and took the large folder the general held out for her. "If you have any questions, you can come to my office, or just hit the number 2 on your phone. It will connect you right to my secretary."

"Thank you, sir," Sam replied and saluted General Hammond before he left her office.

Sam sat down and opened the large file in front of her. What she read astonished her. It described a large circular object a Dr. Langford discovered in Egypt in the 1920's. The object itself was not what astonished Sam, but the indistinguishable metal the object was made of. Sam was not surprised that Katherine's report stated that she assumed the object was capable of maintaining power of some sort. Sam went through all the information in the file, her head swirling with possibilities of what this thing might be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: A few things: 1. In the pilot episode, Sam tells Jack that she had been working on the Stargate for two years before Dr. Jackson made it work and in season 2's episode, 'Secrets,' she tells Jack she spent two years at the Pentagon trying to get the Stargate Program up and running. Okay, so they never actually said whether that was two years combined or two in DC and two at Cheyenne Mountain. It is probably two years total, but it works better for me to have it as two years in DC and then two years actually working on the Stargate, so that's how it is in this story. And 2. I always wondered if Hammond would have done anything after the episode '1969' to ensure his future turned out the way it was supposed to. That is why he is at the Pentagon helping to get the Stargate Program up and running.


	21. Old Friends and New Lives

**THROUGH THE YEARS**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

a/n: I am getting so excited because the end to this story is getting so much closer! Yay! I'm not sure exactly how many chapters are left, but it's not too many more. I have several other stories itching to be written, but I keep putting them off until I get this one done.

Once again, excuse any errors in this chapter and watch the dates, they're still jumpy!

I have most of the next chapter done, so hopefully I will find time to finish it and get it posted soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21 Old Friends and New Lives

July 1992 Washington DC

"Okay, Grace, what do you think about this outfit?" Sam asked, twirling around in the dressing room.

"No," Grace replied, giving her mom a once-over.

"What do you mean, no?"

"I don't like it," Grace answered in a sing-song voice.

"Well, what's wrong with it?" Sam questioned her three year old daughter.

Grace just shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't like it," was the only answer she gave.

Sam sighed and started taking the outfit back off. "Well, I need some new clothes and you are not helping very much."

Grace shrugged her shoulders again and clutched her favorite teddy bear her grandpa had given her when she was an infant tighter. "Sorry."

Sam slid back on her worn-out jeans and simple blouse and then hugged her daughter. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault you don't like any of my clothing choices. Maybe we should go get mommy a Mickey Mouse shirt, would you like that?" Sam teased.

Grace laughed. "That would be silly, mommy."

This time Sam shrugged and led her daughter out of the small changing room. She set the clothes down in front of the sales clerk. "Sorry, my clothes critic had nothing good to say," Sam told the lady and smiled down at Grace.

The sales lady gave Sam a funny look, but Sam chose to ignore it and walked out of the small boutique with Grace. "So, how about some ice cream, it's quite hot out here?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Grace exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Sam giggled and the two walked hand-in-hand across the small plaza where the ice cream shop was located.

After they both had a nice size cone of ice cream, Sam found a clean table in front of the shop. They sat down and enjoyed their dessert before it started melting.

"Carter….Samantha Carter?"

Sam looked at the man calling her name. "Yes?"

"You're Samantha Carter? Uh, we, well you were in Special Forces in Florida."

Sam stared at the familiar looking man before the face and the name finally clicked in her head. "C-Captain Hanson?"

"Yup, that's me! How have you been?" he asked, taking a few steps closer.

"Good," Sam replied, nodding her head. "You?"

"Uh, well, I can't complain too much. I just got back to work, actually. I was injured during the war, so what exactly happened to you on that mission? I was looking forward to working with you."

Sam was a little taken aback at the abrupt change in conversation, but decided to go ahead and answer the man's question. She motioned for him to take a seat at their table, which he quickly accepted. "Uh, I found out I was pregnant when I went for the physical," she told him.

Jonas looked a little surprised by the news but quickly recovered and turned his attention to Grace. "So, then this must be your daughter."

"Yes, this is my daughter, Grace."

Jonas' head shot back around to Sam. "Grace?" he questioned her, his eyebrows quite high on his head.

Sam simply shrugged her shoulders. "It seemed appropriate," she answered him before running her tongue along the edge of her cone where the ice cream was melting at a rapid pace.

Jonas nodded his head. "I guess it is."

"Who are you?" Grace finally spoke up.

Jonas looked back at the little girl. "I'm Jonas."

"How do you know my mommy?" she interrogated.

"Well, we worked together for a short time before you were born."

"Oh," Grace replied.

Sam smiled at her little girl.

"So, did your husband make you give up Special Ops completely after having Grace?"

"Oh, I'm not married," Sam replied.

"Oh, really? So, Grace's father?"

"Not in the picture," Sam finished.

"Wow! I'm impressed. It takes a lot just to be a single mom, and you're still in the Air Force?"

"Yup," Sam replied. She wondered how he automatically knew she was still in the Air Force, but then she remembered her dog tags were hanging from her neck.

"My sister's a single-mom, she has two little girls. I just love them to death. In fact, her youngest turned four today. We're all going to Chuck E. Cheese's for dinner and a small party, you two should join us."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose…" Sam started.

"You wouldn't, trust me. Carly doesn't have a lot of friends her age, she would love to play with Grace. And, I'm sure Grace would love a night at Chuck E. Cheese's," Jonas finished, looking directly at Grace.

"Yeah! Please Mommy!"

Sam looked at her daughter, she was all excited and wanted to go, but Sam just wasn't sure. Her first impression of this man was not a good one and Sam wondered if this was the start of a bad situation.

"Samantha, it's only pizza and video games. No ulterior motives, I swear," Jonas announced as if he read her thoughts.

Sam licked her lips. "Okay," she announced.

"Yay!" Grace squealed.

Jonas wanted to pick Sam and Grace up, but Sam insisted on meeting them at the restaurant. So, shortly after 1800, Sam and Grace walked into the large, crowded 'children's paradise'.

"Sam, Grace, over here!" Jonas' voice cut through the loud crowd noise.

Sam nodded towards Jonas and made her way over there, Grace in tow.

"Wow, this place is busy!" Sam exclaimed as a way of greeting to Jonas.

"Yes, I think it's always like this on a Saturday, though."

Sam nodded her head and gave him a small smile.

"Oh, Sam, Grace, I'd like you to meet my sister, Emily and her daughters, Alexia and Carly."

"It's nice to meet you," Sam told the woman standing next to Jonas. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and, although not as skinny as Sam, was still quite small and looked to be around Sam's age.

"You, too," Emily replied and then went on to introduce her girls to Grace. Grace was happy to meet the girls. Having spent so much time in day care, she made friends very easily and quickly started talking with the older girls.

In only minutes, Grace ran off with the six-year old, Alexia, and four-year old, Carly. Sam kept an eye on her daughter while the rest of the adults sat down at their table.

Once the pizza arrived, the girls came back and ate and then took off once again for the video games and rides. Jonas took off with them and played around in the ball pit with Grace and his nieces before chasing them through the brand-new tunnels that every Chuck E. Cheese was now installing.

Sam watched as Jonas interacted with the girls. "He seems to be really good with the girls," Sam said to Emily.

"Oh, yes, he is. They absolutely love their Uncle Jonas. He has really helped me out a lot since they came along. He just loves kids. Probably because he's just a big kid himself."

Sam smiled and continued to watch as Jonas dumped a load of plastic balls from the ball pit over Grace's head. She squealed in delight and then tried to chase Jonas down. Jonas let her catch him and then theatrically pretended like she knocked him down into the balls. Grace's hysterical laughter could be heard all through the restaurant.

'Hmm,' Sam wondered. 'Maybe my first impression of Jonas Hanson wasn't fair. I was under a lot of pressure with that being my first mission. Grace really seems to like him and he is really good with her.' Sam let her mind wander some more as she tried to form a new opinion of Jonas Hanson.

A few hours later, Sam walked through the restaurant parking lot towards her car with Jonas right behind her carrying an exhausted Grace. She unlocked her car door and allowed Jonas to put Grace in her car seat. "Thank you for inviting us, Jonas. Grace had a great time….and so did I," Sam told him after shutting the back door.

"I had a great time, too," he told her. "Grace is great. I'd love to take you two beautiful women out again sometime."

Sam smiled weakly. What to do? What to do? She dragged her two top teeth over her bottom lip and then looked at Jonas. "I think we could work something out," she told him, nervously.

Jonas smiled and a look of relief crossed his face. "That would be great," he said in a low voice.

Sam reached in the car and pulled out a pen and paper, she quickly scribbled her phone number down and handed it to Jonas. "Give me a call."

"I'll do that," he said, taking the paper.

"Good night," Sam said, stepping closer to the inside of her car. She wasn't ready for a kiss or anything and didn't want to give Jonas the wrong impression.

"Good night, Sam," Jonas replied and, ignoring Sam's stance, stepped towards her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'll call you," he breathed on her cheek.

Sam nodded and quickly got in her car. 'Shit, what am I getting into?' she wondered as she drove out of the parking lot. Between Grace and work she really didn't have time for a relationship. But, that appeared to be exactly what Jonas was wanting. As much as she wanted to call everything off, her heart ached at seeing how well Grace got along with him. Since leaving Cameron in California, Grace hadn't had any 'father figures' around anymore and Sam knew her daughter needed one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 1993 Washington DC

Sam walked into her office at 0700, not at all surprised to see Katherine Langford already there, papers laid out all over the large lab table in the room.

"Good morning, Katherine," Sam greeted as she walked in and hung her coat up in the closet.

"Good morning, Samantha. How was your weekend?" the older woman asked, turning around to see her young partner.

"Ahhh, okay, I guess. Jonas spent the weekend and insisted on eating fast food both nights," Sam answered, filling her cup with the coffee Katherine had already made.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together in the past few months," Katherine innocently replied.

"I know….It's just, he's so good with Grace and she needs a man in her life."

"Well, Sam, it's great that he's so good with Grace, but how is he with you?"

Sam sighed as she walked over to the lab table. "He treats me like a china doll."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know most women would love that, I always thought I would love that, but, I don't know. I hate it. It's so degrading! I've worked damn hard to get where I am, and he makes me feel…ugh, I don't know," Sam said in frustration.

Katherine set her hand on top of Sam's and patted it gently. "I know exactly how you feel, dear. That is why I found it easier to be an old maid."

Sam smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Katherine."

"No problem, Sam. So, I was just going over these recent reports you've gathered."

"Yes, well, if we're going to get approval from the Air Force to go ahead with this project, we're going to need as much proof as we can get that this thing actually can do something," Sam announced, shuffling through the papers on the table.

"Where did you find these affidavits?" Katherine questioned, holding up an old, tattered file.

"Oh, that's what I wanted to show you. Those are eye-witness accounts of two airmen at a military storage warehouse from 1969. That was where the object was being stored in the 60's. They reported that the object was hooked up to several car batteries and that the center had turned into some sort of shimmering wall. They stated that four people were in the warehouse and ran through the center and disappeared."

"Wow! That is amazing. Do you have any idea who the people were?" Katherine asked while skimming over the documents.

"No, not a clue. Apparently they broke into the building. But," Sam stopped and looked at Katherine, smiling conspiriatorily. "General Hammond seems to think they're from the future."

"He told you that?" Katherine gasped in surprise.

"Not in so many words, but he keeps hinting that this is some sort of time machine."

"Do you think it is?"

"Honestly, I can't say. Until we get the approval from the Air Force, we won't be able to figure it out either," Sam finished.

"So, with that said, back to work?" Katherine said, grinning at her young partner.

Sam grinned back. "Back to work."

The two women worked through the morning and afternoon, finally stopping to eat around 1500. They ordered subs from a local deli and ate in the lab, finally giving themselves a break from their research.

"So, when do we have to present all of this?" Katherine asked between bites of her sandwich.

"General Hammond has promised to give us a few more months to gather as much information as we can. He says the Pentagon won't even consider going ahead with this project if we aren't able to convince them of what this thing may be capable of."

"So, still more research yet?"

"I'm afraid so," Sam replied and finished her sandwich.

By the time 1700 hours came around, Sam and Katherine were both ready to head home. After cleaning up the piles of paperwork, the women grabbed their coats and Sam locked her office door before heading out of the building.

Sam was just about to her car when she heard a somewhat familiar voice call her name.

"Sam, Sam! Is that you? Sam!"

Sam turned around to see who the voice belonged to and let out an uncharacteristic squeal when her eyes took in the owner of the voice.

"Kelly! Oh my goodness! Kelly! What are you doing here?" Sam screeched as she rushed over and embraced her long-time friend.

"Wow! Sam, I never expected to run into you," Kelly said, hugging Sam back.

"Kelly!" Sam exclaimed, after finally pulling away from the woman. "What are you doing in DC?"

"I live here at the moment. What about you?"

"Me too. I work at the Pentagon," Sam told her.

"Oh, that's so cool. My husband works there too."

"Husband?" Sam questioned. "Kelly O'Neill when on Earth did you get married? And, oh my God, when did you get old enough to get married?"

Kelly laughed. "I've been married for a year. My husband is a civillian consultant for the Pentagon."

"I can't believe you're married! I still think of you as the young girl I used to tutor," Sam replied, still in shock over seeing Kelly.

Kelly laughed. "Well, I don't need the tutoring anymore. I'm teaching algebra at the local high school."

Sam squealed again. "Oh my gosh! You've got to be kidding me! You're a math teacher now!"

Kelly smiled brightly. "All thanks to you," she told her friend. "Are you going home?"

"I'm on my way to pick Grace up from daycare and then going home, why?" Sam answered without thinking first.

"Grace? Who's Grace?" Kelly asked.

"Oh," Sam replied, just realizing what she had said. "Grace is my daughter. Uh, if you're not busy maybe you and your husband can come over for dinner and you can meet her."

"That sounds great! Actually Mike can't come, he's working late tonight, but I would love to come."

"Great!" Sam exclaimed. "Do you want to come with me now, or should I just give you directions to my apartment.

"Um, actually, I could go with you and then have Mike pick me up from your house when he gets done."

"Perfect!" Sam said and before long, the two were on their way.

Sam led Kelly into the large daycare center and approached Grace's teacher. "Hi, Melanie, how was Grace today?" she asked the woman.

"Oh, wonderful, like usual. We had three new arrivals today and Grace followed them around all morning explaining the rules to them in full detail."

Sam laughed. "That's Grace."

Melanie laughed along with Sam. "Yes, that she is," she replied.

A second later, Grace spotted her mom and went running over to her. "Mommy. Mommy, guess what? I made three new friends today and they like to color, but not on the walls because that's bad and I told them so and they like to build blocks but not too high 'cuz Miss Melanie said if they get too high they could fall over and hurt someone and we played in the sand box but I told them that lots of bugs live in sand but Miss Melanie said that no bugs live in the sand in the school. Is that true, Mommy? Are the bugs only outside?"

Sam laughed at her nonstop daughter. "Yes, sweetie, the bugs are only in the sand outside."

"Hi, who are you?" Grace asked, looking over at Kelly.

"This is Kelly. She is a very close friend of mine," Sam told her daughter.

"Hi, my name's Grace Suzanne Carter."

"Hi, Grace. It is a pleasure to meet you. You're mom is like a sister to me."

"Really? Does that mean I can call you Aunt Kelly? Because I only got one aunt and she lives in California and we never see her because Mommy and Uncle Mark don't get along and I don't have any uncles either because Uncle Cam is in California too and Katherine lets me call her Nana Kat, but not aunt because she says she's too old to be my aunt, but I don't think you can be too old to be an aunt. Can you?"

"Um, I don't know if you can or not. I guess it just depends on the person. And, yes you can call me Aunt Kelly."

Grace rushed over and hugged Kelly around the legs. "Goody!" she exclaimed.

The three soon left the day care and headed to Sam's apartment. Not knowing what to cook, Sam ordered a pizza and sat down on the couch to catch up with Kelly.

"She is so adorable, Sam," Kelly announced, looking at Grace putting a puzzle together on the floor in front of them. "How old is she?"

"She'll be four in May. She's a handful."

"Yeah, I bet," Kelly said, laughing. "So, wow! I can't believe you're a mom!"

Sam smiled. "I know, me neither, sometimes."

"So, any man in the picture?" Kelly questioned, a little apprehensively. She really didn't know how to broach the subject but it was quite obvious that Sam had moved on from Jack.

"Uh, yes, actually. I've been seeing someone for awhile now. His name is Jonas. He's a captain in the Air Force and Grace just adores him."

"That's great!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Okay, enough about me. How is everyone else? I haven't talked to any of you in ages."

"Uh, let's see. Rob and Valerie just had a son. They named him Sean."

Sam immediately lowered her head as she was reminded of her friend's death again. "So, Rob and Veronica got married?" she asked, trying to cover up her grief.

"Oh, yeah. They've been married for four years now. Uh, mom is now the superintendent of the school district."

Sam smiled at this new information. "She deserves it," she said, proudly.

"Yeah, she does. She's doing a great job, too. Liz finally decided to go to college. She's currently in medical school."

"Good for her," Sam said, happy to hear her best friend was getting her life back.

"Uh," Kelly thought about telling Sam about Jack's seperation from Sara, but wasn't sure how she would take it and so decided not to mention it. "That's about it," she said instead.

Sam smiled, completely excited about seeing her friend again. The girls were interrupted by the pizza man at the door and they dove into the pizza as soon as Sam set it on the table.

Before long, Sam met Kelly's husband as he showed up at the door to pick her up. The girls planned a Saturday lunch and shopping spree and Kelly parted.

On Saturday, Grace and Sam met Kelly at the shopping mall. They were planning on several hours of shopping followed up with a late lunch.

"Aunt Kelly, Aunt Kelly!" Grace yelled as she saw Kelly standing just inside the entrance to the mall.

"Hey, Grace! How is my little princess doing today?" Kelly asked. She had become quite fond of the little girl.

"Great! Mommy said I can buy a new dress and a new toy if I'm good and don't monopo-nopo-lopo-ize the conversation," Grace squeaked as she dove into her aunt's arms.

"If you don't monopolize the conversation, huh? Do you really think you can do that?" Kelly teased.

"Sure," Grace replied, not very convincingly.

"Really?" Kelly questioned, giving Grace a disbelieving look.

Kelly looked up at her mom who had walked a few feet away to buy a drink and then turned back to Kelly. "Well, just between you and me, I really don't know what mononopowopoize means," Grace exasperated.

Kelly laughed. "You are such a character, Gracie. You would fit into my family so well."

Sam came back and the girls started on their shopping spree. While Sam was in the changing room trying on an outfit, Grace and Kelly were looking over some outfits towards the front of the store. "I think you would look good in this," Grace told Kelly, holding up a small tan color top.

"You do, do you?" Kelly replied, looking the top over.

"Kelly? How are you? I didn't know you had a daughter?" came a voice from right outside the store.

Kelly stopped what she was doing and looked towards the voice. It was one of the women she had met when she first moved to DC. Her husband also worked at the Pentagon and Kelly and Mike had dinner with a group of them. "Oh, she isn't mine. She's the daughter of a friend," Kelly cleared up.

"Really, well that's just astonishing! She looks just like you," the woman remarked.

"Really? You think so? I've never even thought about it. I guess she does kind of. We have the same color hair."

"And the same skin and same eyes. She could pass as your daughter any day," the woman finished.

"Well, did you hear that, Grace, we could be twins," she teased.

Grace laughed. "You're so silly, Aunt Kelly."

Kelly laughed and the lady said her good-byes and left. After a few more stores, the women called it quits and went for lunch. Sam having no idea about the conversation that took place while she was in the changing room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Jack will be in the next chapter.


	22. Christmas Surprises and Epiphanies

**THROUGH THE YEARS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Okay, I guess it was really unfair to have you people guess who figures out Grace's dad since the person wasn't even in the last chapter. Sorry! Anyways, here is a little Christmas chapter. I hope everyone likes it and I will get another chapter up, hopefully, next week sometime.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22: Christmas Surprises and Epiphanies

December 1993 Washington DC

Sam was late getting out of work and rushed through the Christmas traffic to the day care to pick up Grace. Her father was flying in to spend the holidays with them and Sam had a ton of things to do before he arrived.

Once Grace was picked up, Sam and Grace hurried through a few stores, trying to get their Christmas shopping done. Sam had no idea what to buy Jonas. Last Christmas she had bought him a new razor and a sweater, but he really wasn't very impressed. She had no idea what he might want this year. Deciding to shop for him later, Sam picked up her dad's favorite cologne and a few other things for him and soon left the mall. She hated shopping during Christmas. The mass of people reminded her of public airports, and she had always despised public airports.

Sam was surprised when she found her front door unlocked and Jonas in her apartment when they arrived home. "Jonas, what are you doing here?" she asked, after setting down her purse and keys.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said, lighting the candles he had set out on the table.

It was then that Sam noticed the table for two setting and wondered what Jonas was doing. "Two place settings, Jonas? Are you not planning on eating?" she asked, sarcastically. She hated it when Jonas didn't include Grace in his plans, especially for something like dinner at home.

"I stopped at McDonald's and picked her up a happy meal. I figured she could eat it in the living room," Jonas replied.

"Why?" Sam asked, quite frustrated at the moment.

"Samantha, I want to have a romantic dinner with you, isn't that reason enough?"

"Jonas, you should have called, I really don't have time for this right now. My dad will be here tomorrow and I still have a ton of things to do before Christmas…"

"I know, that is why I am here tonight."

Sam looked at Jonas with a confused expression. "Jonas, you don't know my dad. I'm sorry we can't spend Christmas together, but my dad just won't understand. He still thinks of me as his little girl and my boyfriend spending Christmas with us will not make him happy," Sam told the man, assuming he was trying to talk her into letting him come over and meet her dad. The truth was, she just wasn't ready for that yet.

"That's not why I'm here, Sam. I love you and I understand that you don't want your dad to meet me yet. But, I've been thinking a lot about this whole boyfriend thing and I think it's time to change that."

"Jonas, what are you talking about?" Sam asked.

Jonas looked around and lightly pounded his fists into his thighs. "Hmph, I really wanted to wait until after dinner, but what the heck. Samantha, I love you. You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Sam was floored! She was soooo not expecting this. In fact, she had no idea their relationship was even close to this level of commitment. For crying out loud, she didn't even want to introduce him to her dad yet. "Jonas," Sam started, looking down at the ground. "I-I.."

"Sam," Jonas cut in. "This isn't just about me and you. Grace needs a stable family home. I love you and I love her. Please."

Sam looked up at Jonas. 'No, no, no!' a voice was shouting in her head. Sam nodded her head. "Okay," she croaked out.

"Great!" Jonas exclaimed and slipped the ring on Sam's finger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colorado Springs

"Hey, Charlie-boy! How's it going?" Jack asked, picking his son up from pre-school.

"Okay," Charlie answered. "No more school 'til after Christmas."

"I know!" Jack exclaimed. "We have the rest of the day to spend together. What do you want to do?"

"Uhm, go see Santa?" Charlie suggested.

Jack laughed. "We've seen Santa four times already this year. Wouldn't you rather do something else?"

"No."

"Well, okay then, off to see St. Nick!" Jack exclaimed and picked Charlie up, throwing him over his shoulder.

After a quick trip to the mall to see Santa again, Jack picked up a few things and the two boys went home to start dinner. Jack put together a chicken dinner and after watching a couple reruns of the Simpsons, the two pigged out.

Jack cleaned the kitchen and sent Charlie up to clean out the tub for his bath when the phone rang. Jack walked over and picked up the phone. "O'Neill."

"Jack. I need your help," Sara's voice came over the line.

"Sara, I've already told you, I'm not giving you the gifts I bought Charlie for Christmas…"

"It's not that! Look, Randy got into some trouble with some bad men. I don't know what to do. They're threatening to kill him if he doesn't pay them back the money he borrowed."

"And this effects me how?" Jack asked, sarcastically.

"What? You don't think they'll kill me, too? What if they come when I have Charlie? Do you really want to risk your son's life?"

"Sara! Kick him out! He's a loser. I have no idea why you're still with him. He doesn't have a job, he spends all your money and now he's got people after him. Get rid of him!"

"It's not that easy, Jack!" Sara squawked into the phone. "I've tried. It's like he's dense or something and just won't leave."

"Seriously Sara, are you just figuring this out? It was pretty obvious the first time I met him that he was a few fries short of a happy meal."

"Jack, please help me!" she pleaded.

"Alright, look, I'll call Kowalsky to come over and keep an eye on Charlie and I'll be there."

"Thank you, Jack."

"Don't thank me, if it wasn't for Charlie I wouldn't give a shit what happens to you."

Sara gulped down the lump in her throat and hung up the phone. They had finally signed their divorce papers a week ago. The judge had granted equal custody and Sara was actually starting to regret her actions towards Jack. She thought he wrecked her life, but she had really done that herself. And now, she wrecked it even more by falling into bed with a junkie. She was a nurse, she should have known better. She went to the bathroom to fix her hair while she waited for Jack to show up.

An hour later, Jack was at Sara's house. He walked in with several bags and went to work packing up all of Randy's things. When he was done, he walked over to Randy, asleep on the couch and kicked him in the leg. "Randy, get up!" he roared.

Sara just stood in the kitchen and watched.

"Yo, dude, what's up?" Randy greeted in his normal way.

"This is what's up, Randy, Sara doesn't want you here anymore. I packed all your things, now leave," Jack replied in the simplest terms he could.

"Yo, Sara, is that true, baby?" Randy asked, turning to Sara in the kitchen.

"Yes, yes it is, Randy," she answered.

"Okay, dude, cool." Randy stood up, grabbed his things and walked towards the door. Once he opened the door, he turned back around towards Sara. "Yo, babe, if you ever wanna hook back up, you know how to reach me…"

Jack shoved the man back around and pushed him out the door. "She won't," he replied and shut the door behind him.

"Oh, Jack, thank you so much," Sara said, approaching Jack and reaching out for him. "I'm so sorry, for everything. I-I don't know what to say."

"Don't, Sara. Just….don't. Okay? I have to get back to Charlie," he said, backing out of he reach.

"Jack, please… We can work things out…"

"No, Sara, we can't. Our divorce is final. We are sharing custody of Charlie and that is the only relationship we have," Jack snapped.

"Jack…"

"Good-bye, Sara," Jack cut her off and walked out the door. His life married to Sara was a mistake that he wasn't going to make again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later….

"I fold."

"Eck, Kowalsky, you wuss!" Jack complained.

"I'm in," Ferretti announced.

RING RING

"Hold on a sec, guys," Jack said, standing up to answer his phone. "O'Neill," he answered after picking up the receiver.

"Jack, I need your help," Sara's voice came over the line.

"Damn it, Sara. Now what?"

"Those men showed up looking for Randy. Jack, please, I know you're not supposed to pick Charlie up until tomorrow, but he's scared and wants you. They broke the front window after I told them Randy wasn't living here anymore and I didn't know where he was."

"Jesus, Sara!" Jack yelled over the line.

"I'm sorry! What do you think? That I wanted to get involved in all this? Are you going to come and get Charlie or not?"

"Yeah, I'll be there shortly. You're not going to stay there tonight, are you?"

"No, I'm going to my dad's for the next few nights."

"Good. Have Charlie ready to go, I'll be there in about half an hour."

"Thank you, Jack," Sara said before hanging up the phone.

"Sorry, guys," Jack announced, walking back to the card table. "I have to go get my kid, we're going to have to call the poker game."

"Damn, I was winning," Kowalsky complained.

"Kowalsky, you have four chips left," Jack exasperated.

"I was on a comeback!" Kowalsky exclaimed, gathering up the cards and putting them back in the box.

"Uh huh, sure you were, Major," Jack teased. A few minutes later, the men were all packed up and heading out the door.

"Same time next week," Ferretti asked.

"Nope, not next week, I have Charlie through Christmas, but the week after is good."

"Cool," the boys replied and then headed to their cars.

Jack closed the door and went to his bedroom. He threw a sweater over his t-shirt and then pulled a lock box off the top shelf in his closet. Entering the combination, Jack opened the box and took out the small handgun inside. He checked to see if there were bullets inside and then made sure the safety was on before inserting it in the back of his pants. Grabbing his wallet and keys, Jack headed out to his truck.

It took him about ten minutes to get to Sara's house. He pulled up in the drive way and shut off the truck. Before reaching the front door, Charlie came running out. "Daddy, Daddy, I want to stay with you!" he cried.

"I know, slugger. You are. Why don't you go throw your bag in the truck and get yourself buckled in. I'm going to talk to your mom for a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Charlie replied and rushed off to his dad's truck, finally feeling safe again since the earlier incident.

"Thank you, Jack," Sara said at the door. "Those men really scared him. Sorry I interrupted your poker night, I'll try and make it up to you."

"Let me take Charlie to Ohio for Christmas," Jack answered.

"No, not that! I've already told you. You get him Christmas Eve and I get him Christmas day, the judge ordered it, Jack. If you want to take him to Ohio, then you have to be back on Christmas Eve."

"Damn it, Sara, you know that's not possible!" Jack argued.

"Well then, I guess you're staying in Colorado. I will not give up my holiday with Charlie!"

Jack shook his head in disappointment. His whole family was getting together this year for Christmas and he really wanted to go home with Charlie. Giving up trying to convince his ex-wife, he decided to finish what he came here for and leave. "Do you think those men will come back?" he asked.

"Yes, I do, and it scares the hell out of me," Sara replied.

Jack pulled the gun out of his pants. "Here, take this. It's not much, but it can protect you and Charlie."

"Jack, I don't want a gun. I don't even know how to use one," Sara announced.

"This gun is easy. Just point and shoot. Here, this is the safety, turn it this way to shut it off, this way to turn it on. There are already bullets in the chamber. Put it up somewhere so you can get to it quickly if you need to."

Sara nodded her head and took the gun. "Thank you, Jack. I really hope I don't ever have to use this."

"Me too," he replied and then headed to his truck to take his son home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohio

Mike and Kelly walked in the front door of the O'Neill home. "We're here!" she yelled into the house. A second later, everyone in the house came rushing into the front room.

"Kelly, Mike, you're early!" Maggie announced, hugging her youngest daughter.

"Yes, well, Mike got out early so we decided to try and avoid the holiday traffic," Kelly explained.

"Hey, sis, Merry Christmas," Rob greeted, holding his baby in his arms.

"You too," Kelly replied, walking over and taking the baby out of his arms. "Hey, there, little Sean, your favorite Aunt is back."

"Hey, I resent that! What about me?" Liz barked in amusement.

Kelly lightly shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'm sure we can both be his favorites," she reasoned.

Liz smiled at her sister and then hugged her while tickling the one year old in her arms.

Sean squealed in delight at being tickled.

Mike and Mr. O'Neill brought in their bags and set them down in the hallway while Kelly joined the rest of her family in the kitchen.

"Sweetie, would you like some hot cocoa?" Maggie asked her daughter.

"Yes, please. That sounds great!" Kelly exclaimed, rubbing her hands together to try and warm them up.

"So, how's DC?" Valerie asked.

"Oh, it's great! Oh yeah, I have a Christmas card from Sam for everyone. It's in my bag."

"I still can't believe you just ran into Sam after no one knew where she was for years," Liz exclaimed.

"I know. It still surprises me sometimes. I don't get to spend a lot of time with her, though. We were getting together like once a month, but then she started working longer hours and all her spare time went to Grace and her boyfriend, Jonas."

"I can't believe Sam had a kid and didn't tell any of us," Rob put in, walking over and pouring himself some coffee.

"Sam said she would like to come for a visit soon. She misses everyone," Kelly added.

"So, how long has Sam been dating this Jonas guy?" Liz asked.

"Uhm, uh, well they were dating when I first ran into Sam back in March and she said they had been dating for awhile. I don't know really."

"Is it serious?" Liz asked.

"I hope not! I really don't like the guy. He always wants to know where Sam is at all times. He's a little creepy, if you ask me."

"That's a shame, Sam deserves some happiness," Rob put in.

"If your stubborn brother would get off his lazy butt and go get her back, she would be happy," Mrs. O'Neill chimed in, surprising most of the occupants in the room. It wasn't like Mrs. O'Neill to talk bad about any of her kids.

"So, does Sam look the same?" Liz asked, trying to get the subject off of Jack.

"Yeah, pretty much, ooh, wait, I brought pictures. Hang on a sec," Kelly announced and rushed out of the room to her bags. She shuffled around in one of the larger ones and pulled out an envelope addressed to the O'Neill's and a sleeve of pictures.

"Here, this is the card from Sam and here are some pictures I took over the summer," Kelly told the room of people while handing her mom the card and setting the pictures on the counter for anyone to pick up and look through.

Liz picked up a few of the pictures. The first one was a picture of Sam alone. "She looks a little older, but still our Sam," Liz announced.

"She's still gorgeous," Rob said and received a punch in the arm from his wife. "What she is?" he exclaimed and rubbed his now-tender arm.

Liz flipped to the next picture. It was a picture of Grace sitting on Sam's lap, both smiling at the camera. "Oh my God!" Liz exclaimed. "This is Grace?" she asked Kelly, flipping the picture around to show Kelly.

Kelly looked up. "Yeah, why?" Kelly asked, confused over her sister's outburst.

Maggie picked up a picture of Grace off the counter. "Oh my!" she exclaimed and cupped her mouth with her hand.

"What?" Kelly barked.

"How old is Grace?" Liz questioned.

"Uh, she turned four in May. Why?" Kelly replied.

"She's only two months younger than Charlie," Liz announced.

"So?" Kelly was all sorts of confused.

Rob, who hadn't seen the picture of the girl yet, walked up behind Liz to get a look. "Holy shit! She's Jack's!"

"What?" Kelly asked in shock.

"Kelly, have you never noticed that Grace looks exactly like you at that age?" Liz questioned her little sister, getting quite frustrated at her denseness.

Kelly snatched up one of the pictures and looked at it. "Well, I noticed, shoot, even other people noticed, but Sam never said anything. I didn't even think that she could be Jack's."

Liz set the pictures down and looked at her mom. "You know what this means? She was pregnant when Jack married Sara. When she came here after finding out Jack got married, she was pregnant. Why didn't she tell us?"

"She was very distraught at the time, hon. You can't hold that against her," Maggie told her daughter.

"Still," Rob cut in. "Doesn't it kind of tick you off that you have a four-year old granddaughter that you didn't even know about. We never did anything to Sam. She had no reason to keep Grace from us."

Everyone turned their attention to Mrs. O'Neill. "Well, it looks like I'll be making a little trip to DC after the holidays to meet my granddaughter," she announced to the room full of family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Okay, first person to figure it out was Liz and then Mrs. O'Neill, but Rob was the first to voice it.

I realized that I wrote the wrong name down for Rob's wife in the last chapter. It should have been Valerie and I wrote Veronica. Sorry! I'll try and go back to fix it, some time.


	23. Questions and Answers

**THROUGH THE YEARS**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I know everyone has heard this excuse a hundred times, but, I swear to God, my computer has been broken since the Sunday before Christmas. There was a power outage and it took out the computer's power supply. What was supposed to take 3 days to fix, took a week and a half due to the holidays. But, all is fixed now and I squeezed in the time to write this chapter. I am very tired, I spent the day chopping and stacking wood. Joy! So, once again, ignore any mistakes you find.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23: Questions and Answers

January 1994 Washington DC.

"No, Katherine, I think everything will go just fine," Sam said into the phone. She had been talking to Katherine on the telephone since arriving home. Their meeting with the Joint Chiefs was being held on Monday and Katherine was worried they wouldn't get the funding and go-ahead to start research on the ring. "I really think we have enough background research to convince them this is a project worth investing in……I know, but I don't think that will be a problem…….Um, I doubt they'll want us conducting experiments on it in a warehouse, they'll probably move it to a more secure location. Yes, probably something like that…."

"Mommy, Mommy, can I play my new computer game? Please!" Grace squealed, running up and tugging on her mom's leg.

"Not right now," Sam shushed her daughter away while she was on the phone.

"_But, Mom_! It's educational!" Grace whined, continuing to pull on Sam's leg.

"Grace Suzanne! I am on the phone," Sam scolded her daughter after pulling the receiver away from her face and crushing it to her chest. "Go sit down and watch TV or play in your room until I am finished."

Grace stuck out her bottom lip and moped into the living room. "There's nothing to do 'round here," she complained before plopping down on the couch.

Before Sam put the phone back to her ear, she yelled at her daughter, "you just got a bunch of new toys for Christmas! How can you say there isn't anything to do? Go play with them."

"Christmas was weeks ago! I already played with all my new toys," Grace yelled back at her mom. Some times grown-ups just didn't understand!

Sam rolled her eyes and returned the phone to her throbbing ear.

A few minutes and fifty channel-flips later, the doorbell rang. Grace, excited by the interruption, jumped off the couch and hurried to answer the door.

Sam, who also heard the doorbell, headed to the door, with the phone still to her ear, right behind Grace. Grace swung the door open and Sam's jaw dropped at who she saw standing in the doorway.

"Aunt Kelly!" Grace squealed and dove into the arms of her aunt.

"Katherine, I'm going to have to call you back," Sam said to the phone before hanging up the line.

"Gracie! How've you been? Did you have a good Christmas?" Kelly asked the excited four-year old who was hugging her tightly.

"Uh-huh! Grandpa spent Christmas with us and bought me a _huge _Barbie dollhouse and Santa brought me my own refrigerator and stove, but they don't really work, and I got some computer games for Mommy's computer, but she won't let me play them right now even though they're educational and I got a really pretty dress that Mommy won't let me wear to school 'cuz Mommy said it'll get ruined, and I got a new baby doll and some other stuff, too," Grace rambled off excitedly to her aunt.

Before Kelly could process everything Grace had just said to her, Grace turned her attention from her aunt to the other two women still standing in the doorway. "Who are you?" she asked just as bluntly as any four-year old.

Maggie O'Neill smiled down at the talkative, beautiful little girl with tears in her eyes. "I'm your grandma."

"What?" Grace asked in a whisper. She shot her head around to her mother, causing her curls to bounce into her face.

Sam, who had been standing behind Grace in an obvious state of shock, couldn't find the words to acknowledge Maggie's statement, so settled for nodding her head at her little girl.

Grace turned back around to face the woman claiming to be her grandma. "But, Mommy said my grandma is dead," Grace challenged.

Maggie knelt down to Grace's level. "Yes, one of your grandmas is dead, but you have two grandmas. Your Mommy's mom died when she was just a girl, but I am your Daddy's mom."

Grace took a step back from the woman as her eyes grew wide in disbelief. "My dad?" she questioned, unbelievingly.

"That's right, sweetie, your dad is my son. I am your grandma."

Sam's hand had come up to cup her mouth, keeping any sobs from escaping. This was not who she was expecting at her door. Grace, still not sure what to think of Maggie, turned back to her mom for confirmation.

Everyone else's attention was also drawn to the distraught woman standing behind Grace. "I'm sorry, Sam," Kelly spoke up, worried Sam would blame her for the intrusion. "I took photos of you and Grace home with me and as soon as Mom saw Grace she insisted on coming here."

Sam, still not sure she could talk without letting a sob escape, nodded her head to the younger woman.

"She's really Jack's?" Kelly asked, barely above a whisper. Even with everyone else completely positive that she was, Kelly wasn't totally going to believe it until she heard it from Sam.

Sam nodded again and covered her face completely with her hands, she couldn't keep her emotions bottled up any longer.

Liz quickly took the few steps around Grace and enveloped her long-lost friend in a tight embrace. "Oh, Sam! You should have told us. You didn't have to go through this alone," she cried into her friend's shoulder.

Sam's sob finally escaped, along with several others. Kelly ushered everyone standing in the doorway completely into the apartment and shut the door before the neighbors wandered into the corridor to see what was going on.

Grace was still confused about what was going on. She looked from her 'grandma' to her Aunt Kelly, trying to sort out all the new information in her head.

As soon as Liz pulled away from Sam, Sam was engulfed in a hug from Maggie. "Oh, sweetie," she cried, holding the woman who she would always consider a daughter.

Kelly took Grace's hand and led her into the living room. "Why is Mommy crying?" Grace asked, looking over her shoulder at her mom and grandma.

"Your mommy hasn't seen Grandma and Aunt Liz since before you were born, sweetie. I'm sure she's just a little overwhelmed right now," Kelly tried to reassure the little girl.

"Oh," Grace replied, still watching the women hugging each other.

Maggie pulled away and cupped Sam's tear-stained face. "We have a lot of catching up to do, young lady," she softly announced.

Sam let a small smile escape as she looked into the eyes of the older woman. "Yeah," she croaked out.

The three women walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Sam in the middle, Liz on one side and Maggie on the other. Right after Maggie sat down, she gestured for Grace to come and sit on her lap. Grace, deciding this woman was okay, climbed up and sat on her grandma's lap.

"You were pregnant when Jack got married," Liz announced the thing she had worried most about since discovering Grace was Jack's.

Sam lowered her head. "Yeah," she replied, barely above a whisper.

"Why didn't you tell us, Sam? We would have been there for you. You never should have gone through this alone," Liz cried out, grabbing her friend's hand with her own.

"I didn't know at the time," Sam replied. "I-I didn't find out until about a month later. When I went back to Florida, I decided to join Special Forces to improve my chances of getting into NASA. But, my first mission, during the physical, I found out I was pregnant, so I didn't go."

"The mission in Iraq?" Liz asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Sam questioned, looking up at her friend.

"It was a bust. Jack went on the rescue mission, he thought you were on the botched mission," Liz announced, proud she had put all the puzzle pieces together.

"Oh, yeah, he told me he was on the rescue mission," Sam replied.

"Told you? You've talked to Jack?" Maggie asked.

Sam turned to Maggie. "Uh, yeah," she said softly, lowering her gaze to her lap. "We ran into each other during the war."

"But you didn't tell him about Grace?"

"No," Sam said sadly. Although Maggie had asked in a concerned voice, not an angry one, Sam still felt as though she were being scolded. "I planned to, but we only saw each other for a short time and before I could tell him, I was called out for a mission and when I got back, he had already been sent out with the ground troops. I haven't seen him since."

Maggie patted Sam on her leg. "Sweetheart, all you had to do was call me, I would have gotten Jack to you, and Kelly could have been helpful, too."

"I know. Kelly and I sort of had an unspoken agreement not to mention Jack," Sam said with a half-smile and looked over at Kelly sitting in the chaise lounge.

Kelly nodded her head in agreement. Since first running into Sam neither woman had ever brought up Jack. Kelly knew it was a touchy subject for Sam and didn't want to ruin the time they spent together by bringing up the man who had broken her heart.

"I'm sorry I've kept her from you. It was never my intention. I'm just….really sorry. I didn't know what else to do," Sam cried, her hands, once again, covering her face.

Maggie wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders and pulled her closer to her. "Oh, Child, don't cry. We don't blame you. None of us. You did what you thought was best. We can fix this."

The last sentence Maggie spoke got Sam's attention. She lifted her head and wiped the tears off of her face. "Fix it?" she questioned.

Maggie rubbed Sam's back with the arm she still had wrapped on her shoulder. "Of course, Samantha. There is no reason for you not to tell Jack about Grace."

"Uh, other than the fact that he already has a family!" Sam snapped, pulling out of Maggie's embrace. Her heart was beating faster just thinking about having to confront Jack about Grace.

Maggie and Liz both tossed confused looks to Kelly. "You never told Sam about Jack and Sara's divorce?" Liz accused her sister.

Kelly shrugged her shoulders and threw an equally confusing look back at Liz. "Sam just told you we never talked about Jack," she stated.

Liz shook her head in frustration and turned back to Sam. "Sam, Jack and Sara split up right after he returned from Iraq. Their divorce was just finalized before Christmas."

Sam shook her head. "No, that can't be right. He couldn't have split with Sara after Iraq. I talked to her shortly after the war ended. She said she and Jack were happy and he already knew about Grace but…." Sam suddenly stopped what she was saying, remembering that Grace was listening. The last thing she wanted to do was tell her daughter that her dad didn't want anything to do with her. "It's just, they can't be divorced."

"They are, Sam. I wouldn't lie to you," Liz told her, grabbing Sam's hand and squeezing lightly.

Sam felt her heart break even more. Jack divorced Sara. Jack divorced Sara without telling her. Sara was right, if Jack wanted Sam, he wouldn't have married Sara in the first place. He would be with Sam, and he wasn't.

"I can't believe this," Sam gasped, trying to keep from breaking down again.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Grace asked, still perched on her grandmother's lap.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm fine, just a lot to take in at once," she said, smiling at her little girl.

"Is my dad going to come home now?" Grace asked innocently.

Sam bit her bottom lip and tried to keep her face from showing her emotions. "No, sweetie, I don't think he is."

Maggie gently patted Sam on the arm in a comforting gesture, silently agreeing to change the subject for now. The women started talking about other things and enjoyed each other's company long into the evening.

After Sam exclaimed that it was after Grace's bedtime, Maggie delightedly accepted Grace's offer to tuck her in for the night. Once in her room, Grace showed her grandma all of her old and new toys and explained which ones were her favorite and why. Maggie was already in love with the precious little girl and silently promised herself to find a way to spend as much time as possible with her adorable granddaughter.

"Grandma?" Grace started after Maggie finally had her tucked in her bed. "Can you tell me about my dad?"

Maggie looked at her granddaughter surprised. "Hasn't your Mom told you about him?"

"Yeah, a little, but it makes her sad, so I don't ask very much anymore. Plus, Jonas gets mad."

"Jonas gets mad?" Maggie repeated, concern in her voice.

"Uh-huh. Sometimes Mommy cries out 'Jack' in her sleep and Jonas wakes her up and yells at her."

"Really?" Maggie asked in surprise.

"Yup. He yells at her and tells her she's got issues and then he leaves and slams the door shut really hard and then Mommy has to clean up the mess he made and then the policemen come."

To say Maggie was even more surprised would be an understatement. "Police?" she questioned her granddaughter.

"Yup. Mrs. Cole next door calls them every time Mommy and Jonas fight. She says she gets worried 'cuz Jonas hits the walls a lot and swears real loud. She says he's disturbing the peace."

"Do you get worried?" Maggie asked, smoothing down the blanket covering Grace.

"Sometimes. I worry about Mommy because he looks so mad and yells at her really loud. And, I feel bad because I know they're fighting about my dad."

"How do you know that?"

"Cuz, Jonas is always saying 'Jack'."

"I see. Do you want to meet your dad, Grace?"

Grace's eyes shot up towards her forehead as she pondered her grandma's question. "Yeah, I do," she finally answered after a brief moment. "But, I don't know if I ever will."

"You will, I promise you that. And, do you know what is really great about Grandma promises?"

"No, what?"

"Grandma's never break their promises."

Grace grinned up at her grandma.

"Good night, Grace."

"Good night, Grandma," Grace responded before turning to her side and sticking her thumb in her mouth.

Maggie looked back at her precious granddaughter one more time before shutting the bedroom door and heading back out to the living room.

The girls were talking animatedly about something and giggling.

"You have to tell Jack about Grace. She wants to meet her dad and you can't keep them apart forever," Maggie cut in, uncharacteristically.

"I know, Maggie. I don't plan on keeping them apart forever. Just, right now, it isn't a good time. I'm working on a huge project at work and I'm marrying someone else. I can't deal with Jack right now, too."

"Marrying? You are actually going to marry someone else?" Maggie exclaimed, her voice raised slightly above normal.

"Yes, Maggie, I am. I know you have had your heart set on Jack and I getting married, but it's never going to happen."

"Samantha, how can you say that?"

"Well, with him marrying someone else when he was engaged to me, quite easily, actually," Sam replied, sarcastically.

"Samantha, you and Jack are meant to be together…" Maggie started her age-old spool.

"No, Maggie," Sam cut her off. "We're not. If we were meant to be together then we would be! I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but I am engaged to someone else, please try and understand."

"I can't, Samantha. I'm sorry, but I will always believe that you and Jack are meant to be together."

Sam lowered her head. "He married someone else, Maggie. If he loved me, he wouldn't have done that," Sam sadly replied in a quiet voice.

"Sam, Jack loves you. Yes, he has made a group of mistakes, but he has never denied that he loves you with all his heart. He wants to be with you very much."

Sam's head shot up at the last comment. "If he wanted to be with me then why isn't he? You said he left Sara right after he returned from Iraq. The war in Iraq has been over for years. Why didn't he make any attempt to get back with me after leaving Sara?"

"Sam," Liz's soft voice cut in. "He wanted to, he really did, but Sara has been a bitch since before he married her. She threatened to abort the baby if Jack didn't marry her, then shortly after the baby was born, she threatened to take him and disappear if Jack left her for you. Jack was only able to divorce her because she was cheating on him. He was worried that if he looked you up, she would do whatever she could to use it against him in the custody battle. The divorce has only been finalized for a short time, he has every intention on finding you and telling you everything. Mom is right, he does still love you with all his heart."

Sam didn't know what to think. She was so confused! Between what Sara had told her and what Jonas had yelled at her during their fights, she didn't know anymore if the love she had for Jack was returned or not. Sam felt her walls starting to crumble.

"Why? Why are you here? Why now? Why are you telling me this now? I've moved on, damnit! For the first time since I was sixteen years old I can actually go a whole day without thinking about Jack! I'm marrying someone else, for crying out loud! Why now? I can't deal with this right now! Jack married someone else. He has his own family. Grace and I have been doing just fine on our own and now when we're finally moving on with our life, you all show up and throw false hope at me again. Why?"

Sam, who had been pacing the small living room during her outburst, sat back down on the couch and burst into tears. "I just can't deal with this right now," she cried out in between sobs.

The O'Neill women embraced Sam once again, feeling her pain and confusion as if it were their own.

The rest of the weekend went by quickly. Sam and Grace spent quality-time with Maggie, Liz and Kelly. The subject of Jack was dropped for the remainder of the weekend until just before Maggie and Liz headed back to Ohio.

They were all at Kelly's house saying their good-byes when Maggie pulled Sam off into another room and closed the door for privacy. "Samantha, I know this is hard for you, but it is time to tell Jack…"

"Maggie," Sam cut her off.

"No, Samantha, I have already heard all of your excuses and quite frankly, they're not good enough." Maggie grabbed Sam's hand and set a slip of paper in it. "This is his home phone number, work number and address. You have no reason not to call him."

Sam looked at the paper and then up at Maggie with tears threatening to fall. Could she really call him? Did she really want to? What if he really did know about Grace and didn't want anything to do with her? That was the question Sam feared the most, that he wouldn't want anything to do with them.

"I'm giving you two weeks, Sam. If you haven't called him and at least arranged a proper time and place to tell him, I will," Maggie cut into Sam's thoughts.

Sam looked at Maggie in disbelief. "You'll tell him?"

Maggie looked at the young woman before her. "I will if I have to. But, I know you, Samantha. I know I won't have to. You always do the right thing."

Sam shook her head. "Not always."

"You do when it counts," Maggie announced and pulled her 'daughter' into a hug.

The women left the room and Maggie headed over to Grace to tell her only granddaughter that she would see her again as soon as possible. "Remember what I said, Grace," Maggie whispered in the little girl's ear as she hugged her good-bye. "Grandma's never break their promises."

Grace grinned at her grandma with a twinkle in her little eyes. "I love you, Grandma," she declared before kissing her on the cheek and hugging her one last time.

Sam held Grace's hand, standing next to Kelly as Maggie and Liz drove off. She was smiling and waving with her free hand, but her mind was going ballistic as she fretted over her soon-to-make phone call to Jack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: To everyone who has taken the time to review, I just want to say thank you very much! I am so glad that so many people are enjoying this story enough to review. It means a lot to me, so once again, thank you! I'll try and get another chapter up this week! For those reading my other story; I plan on updating that one this week, too.


	24. Answering Machines and Evil Schemes

THROUGH THE YEARS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: In celebration of the second half of season nine starting tonight (at least in the US!). I've written and posted the next chapter. Once again, sorry for any mistakes I've overlooked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24: Answering Machines and Evil Schemes

February 1994 Washington DC

'Okay, this time, I'm really going to do it,' Sam told herself as she walked, rather stiffly, back over to the phone. She picked the phone back up off the couch where she had thrown it after her last hang-up and hit the button to hear the dial tone, again. Hitting redial, Sam gulped down the huge lump in her throat and listened as the phone dialed the number.

Ring! Click!

Sam hung the phone up again as soon as the first ring was heard.

"Damn it!" she yelled to the empty house and threw the phone back down on the couch.

This had been going on for the last several hours and Sam was frustrated at herself for being so weak. It was Saturday. Tomorrow, her two-week time limit would be up and she still hadn't built up the courage to call Jack.

Katherine had offered to take Grace with her for the weekend when Sam had told her she still hadn't called Jack and time was running out. Without Grace to distract her, Sam had no excuse not to pick up the phone and call Jack. Now, she just needed to get the courage to do it!

Sam flicked her hands as if she was trying to shake water off them and walked back over to the couch. 'I can do this,' she mentally encouraged. 'It's just Jack. It's just Jack. Same old Jack I lived with for over a year. Same old Jack I was with in Iraq. Same old Jack as always. I can do this!'

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "It's just Jack," she sighed to the empty room and picked the phone up again. "Two rings, at least, this time," she demanded of herself. When she first started, she couldn't even get past the area code, so in the last five hours, Sam had come a long way!

Sam hit the redial button and listened as the phone dialed, yet again.

Ring! "It's just Jack," she whispered and took a deep breath.

Ring! Click!

"Damn it!" she yelled to the empty room again. "Urgh!" Sam growled in frustration. This was just getting sad!

'Okay, okay,' Sam thought as she shook all the jitterbugs out of her body. 'Maybe I should try his office?'

Picking up the phone again, Sam dialed the number she had already memorized and waited to hear it ring. It was taking longer than normal for the phone to connect and all Sam could hear was silence over the line. Then, all of a sudden, without even a ring, a voice came over the line.

"Col. O'Neill's office."

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Where was the ring?' Sam's mind screamed. 'Hang up! Hang up!'

"Hello?" the voice sounded over the line.

'Ah, what the hell, it's not him, so what am I so scared of?' Sam thought, yet still didn't say anything aloud.

"Hello?" the man on the other end of the line said again. He could hear breathing, so he knew someone was there.

"Excuse me, I 'm sorry," Sam croaked into the phone. "I was calling for Jack O'Neill."

"He's in a meeting, can I take a message?" the man answered.

"Oh! Uh, no, uh, that's okay, I'll call back," Sam said quickly and then hung up the phone.

"Shit, shit, shit!" she yelled after hanging up. "I should have left a message!"

Sam paced her small apartment a few more times while a plan was shaping in her mind. 'Okay, if Jack is at work, then I can call and leave a message that I need to talk to him on his answering machine at home. Maggie will know that I'm at least _trying_ to get a hold of him. It's not my fault that he's in a meeting. Then, I'll just avoid his return phone call until I've built up enough courage to talk to him. This just might work!' A smile spread across Sam's face as she thought about her little scheme.

Sam walked back into the living room and picked the phone back up off the couch. 'He's not home, this should be a breeze,' she told herself as she, once again, dialed Jack's home number.

Ring!

Ring! 'Don't hang up! Don't hang up!' she chanted silently.

Ring! 'Shit, shit!'

"Col. Jack O'Neill. Leave a message. BEEP!"

Click!

"SHIT!" Sam cursed herself for hanging up again. "Damn it! I can do this!" she yelled as she paced her house again, this time with the phone still in her hands. "I CAN do this!" she lectured herself some more.

Sticking out her bottom lip in a gesture of defiance, Sam lifted the phone back up, hit the redial button and listened for the familiar sound of ringing.

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

"Col. Jack O'Neill. Leave a message. BEEP!"

"Uh," Sam swallowed the lump in her throat again. "Jack, this is Sam. Um, Sam Carter. Samantha Carter. Hmm!" Sam cleared her throat. "I needed to talk to you, if you could call me back when you get this, I would really appreciate it. Thanks, bye."

Sam hung the phone up, her heart racing a mile a minute. "Shit!" she said a second later as she realized she didn't leave her phone number. "Grr!" she growled at herself and picked the phone back up.

It seemed to take forever this time for the three rings and familiar voice to come over the answering machine.

"Col. Jack O'Neill. Leave a message. BEEP!"

"Hi, Jack. Um, it's me again. Sam. Uh, I forgot to leave my phone number, so, here it is…" Sam rattled off her phone number and then hung the phone up.

Relieved that her part, for now, was finally over, Sam collapsed down on her couch and sighed a huge sigh of relief. She set the phone down on the stand next to the couch and picked up the slip of paper with Jack's numbers on it. She had already memorized everything on the small piece of paper, but she still felt a small connection to Jack while holding the numbers. Rubbing her thumb gently over the paper, Sam relaxed into the couch. "Thank God for answering machines," she mumbled before falling asleep, the slip of paper still resting in her hands.

Sam was still sleeping when her front door was opened and a figure slowly crept inside. The figure slipped off his coat and quietly crept up alongside the sleeping woman on the couch. Seeing the paper resting in her clasped hand, he stealthily leaned in and removed the paper from Sam's light grasp.

Reading the paper, the figure was pissed.

"What the hell is this?" Jonas roared, causing Sam to jump up off the couch.

"Jonas! What are you doing here?" Sam asked, trying to fight back the sleepiness.

"What the hell is this?" he repeated, throwing the slip of paper at Sam. "I thought we talked about this? I thought we agreed he was no longer a part of your life?"

"Jonas, he is Grace's dad. He will always be a part of my life! If I don't tell him, Maggie will. I have to do this, Jonas."

"The hell you do, Sam! Who cares what that nosey old hag says…"

"I do! And don't call her that, she's like a mom to me, Jonas!"

"Bullshit, Sam! Your mom is dead. Get over it!" Jonas roared.

"Fuck off, you asshole!" Sam screamed back, her body shaking in anger at the man before her. "What the hell are you doing in my house anyways?"

"I came to spend some time with my fiancé. Is that a sin?" he sarcastically retorted.

Sam glared.

"WE are getting married. WE are going to be a family. Me, you, and Grace. He has no part in our life. Get that through your thick skull!"

"You son of a bitch! How dare you try to boss me around! Just because we're engaged doesn't mean you can control me!"

"Like hell it doesn't!" Jonas fired back, his face bright red in anger. "You are mine, Samantha. Grace is mine! WE are a family! Jack is out of your lives for good!"

Sam's heart was beating a mile a minute. Never in all their fights before had he ever insisted he controlled her. Never had he claimed possession of not only her, but Grace as well. Sam suddenly had a premonition of what life would be like married to Jonas and all the fears and repulsion she felt for him when she first laid eyes on the man came flooding back. "Get the hell out of my house," Sam demanded in a sharp, yet controlled voice, staring Jonas right in the eyes. She pulled her ring off her finger and threw it at him. "I was a fool agreeing to marry you. I knew it was a mistake. I knew it! Don't ever come near me or Grace again!"

"Sam," Jonas yelled, anger pouring out of his eyes. "I'm not leaving! You can't make me."

"But we can," came a voice from the door. During their fighting, neither of them had noticed the door open or the two police officers standing in the doorway.

Sam and Jonas, both startled, turned their heads towards the doorway.

"We both heard her tell you to leave Mr. Hanson. She called off your engagement and told you to never come near her or her daughter again. I am more than willing to get paper started on a restraining order. Unless you want to spend the night in a cell, I suggest you leave now," the familiar officer replied. He had been called to this address several times in the past and knew the situation.

Jonas tossed another glare at Sam and leaned down to pick up the ring. Shoving it into his jeans pocket, he grumbled inaudibly and pushed his way out of the apartment.

"You okay, Ms. Carter?" one of the officers asked, walking completely into the apartment and closing the door behind him.

"Yes," Sam replied. "Thank you. I hope you never have to be called out here again."

"Me, too," he responded with a small smile and helped Sam take a seat on her couch.

The officers wrote up a report and after some persuading, Sam agreed to go down to the precinct the next day and apply for a restraining order against Jonas. Once the officers left, Sam dead bolted her door and took her weary self to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colorado Springs (5 hours earlier)

Jack stalked his way from the briefing room to his office. He could not believe what just happened! He was being ordered to Bosnia! For the last few months, he had been off field duty and was only working as a training officer for Special Forces and the covert black ops. He had asked for the training position to be home each night for Charlie, but now, he would have to give full custody to Sara while he went off for God knows how long!

Jack approached his office door and pulled out his key to unlock it.

"Sir?" His aide approached him. "You had a phone call earlier. The woman wouldn't give her name, but she sounded a little distraught. If-if you like, I could do a trace and find out who it was…"

"That's okay, airman, it was probably just my ex-wife," Jack interrupted and stepped into his office, shutting the door and leaving the squirming airman on the other side.

Jack collected his things for the day and composed himself the best he could before leaving the sanctuary of his office. He had a lot to take care of before he was shipped out in two days.

Jack headed to his old house, deciding to take care of Sara and Charlie before going home for the night. Since kicking Randy out, Sara had done a complete 180. In place of the bitter woman he was married to, was the happy, talkative woman he enjoyed years before. He knew he would never fall into her trap again, but for Charlie's sake, he was thrilled to see her return.

Sara and Charlie were both surprised to see Jack when he arrived at the house. Charlie was excited to see his dad, but Sara noticed the vacant look in his eyes and immediately knew what he was about to say.

Taking a seat in the living room with Charlie on his lap, Jack told his ex-wife and son that he was, once again, going to war. He explained as best as he could to his four and a half year old that the innocent people in Bosnia needed him to protect them and make them safe again from the bad guys.

Charlie, having his own experience with bad guys after the broken window incident, understood his dad more than Jack realized.

Sara insisted Jack stay for dinner and the three of them ate happily together for the first time in a very long time. After dinner, Charlie insisted they all play a game and Jack, caught up in the actual family moment, agreed.

Before anyone realized it, they had been playing UNO for hours! Charlie was reluctant to stop, but Sara agreed to let him watch a movie until he fell asleep, so after pleading to get his dad to stay and watch the movie with him, he put away the cards.

Jack couldn't believe how the night had turned out. He actually felt like he, Sara and Charlie were a family! It was the first time he had ever felt like this. It was the first time since Charlie was born that Jack didn't resent Sara, and he was really enjoying it.

Twenty minutes after the movie started, Charlie was fast asleep on the sofa. Jack picked him up and carried him off to bed. Noticing that it was going on midnight, Jack kissed Sara lightly on the cheek and told her he would be over in the morning to take Charlie and spend the day with him.

Jack was so tired when he arrived home, he barely made it out of his clothes before collapsing on his bed and falling into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Washington DC

Ring! Ring!

"Hello," a groggy Sam barely whispered into the phone.

"Captain Carter, this is General Hammond's office. The joint chiefs are requesting yours and Dr. Langford's presence at once."

"Okay, I'll be there within the hour," Sam replied, a little more awake. Disconnecting with the pentagon, Sam sprang off the bed and quickly dialed Katherine's number. The line was busy and she realized that the secretary had probably called her first.

Sam hung the phone back up and went to use the bathroom. Before making it to the toilet, her phone began to ring.

"Hello," Sam answered, already knowing who it would be.

"Sam, it's Katherine, did they already call you?"

"Yup, I'm getting ready now. I can swing by and pick up Grace before heading in…"

"There's no need, she's still sleeping. She can stay here with Jenny and you can get her after the meeting," Katherine offered.

"Okay, that works. I'll see you there."

"See you there. Keep your fingers crossed," Katherine replied before saying good-bye and hanging up.

Sam quickly dressed and headed out the door, eager to find out if her project was approved.

Shortly after Sam was gone, Jonas arrived at her apartment, determined to get her back. His anger was gone, and in its place was a deep remorse that he had lost the woman he loved. He unlocked her apartment and quietly crept in, unaware that she was not home. After discovering she wasn't there, he started rummaging through her things, trying to come up with anything to get her to take him back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colorado Springs

Forgetting to set his alarm in his haste to hit the sack, Jack overslept until 0900. The sun was shining brightly in his bedroom and his eyes burned when he finally managed to open them.

Groaning loudly, Jack rolled over and pulled his weary body out of bed. Slipping on sweat pants, he made his way to the bathroom and then on to the kitchen to get the coffee brewing.

It wasn't until his second cup of coffee that he noticed the red light blinking on his answering machine. He walked over and hit the button, wondering who called.

"Message one," the answering machine started. "Click," came the only noise from the machine.

"Hmm, must have been a solicitor," Jack thought to himself, taking another sip from his coffee mug.

"Message two…Uh……Jack, this is Sam. Um, Sam Carter…."

Jack nearly dropped his coffee as he heard Sam's sweet voice come over the machine. He listened intently to her message, his heart racing in his chest.

He laughed softly when the third message started and his flustered Sam rattled off her phone number. He loved this woman so much! He set his coffee down and hit the button to listen to his messages again.

After the third round, Jack finally wrote her number down and prepared himself to call her. He picked the phone up, dialed in the number and held his breath as the lines connected.

Ring!

Ring!

"Hello," a male voice came over the line.

"Uh, hello," Jack said to the man. "I was calling for Sam."

"Oh, she's not here. I'm her fiancé, Jonas, can I give her a message?" Jonas replied in his most innocent voice.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. This is Jack. I was returning her call. She left a message that she had something to tell me."

"Oh! She was probably calling to invite you to our wedding. She's been calling all sorts of people lately," Jonas exclaimed, falsely. "We were going to wait awhile, but we are so in love, we decided to get married right away. She is out getting fitted for her dress right now."

Jack's heart dropped. If it wasn't for the enormous pain he felt in his chest, he would wonder if his heart hadn't completely dropped out of his body. He was devastated! He'd waited too long. She found someone else. She fell in love with someone else! For the first time, Jack realized exactly what Sam must have felt like when he married Sara.

He was broken.

"Sam should be back shortly, I'll let her know you called, Jack," Jonas' voice came back over the line.

"Uh, okay," Jack barely managed to croak back. "Thank you," he finished and then hung up the phone.

He had lost his chance at getting Sam back. Why did he wait so long? He should have listened to his mother!

Jonas heard the click over the line and set the phone back down, an evil smirk crawled across his face. He put Sam's home back the way he found it and quietly left her apartment. He would get Sam back, he had a plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam picked Grace up from Katherine's and headed home to pack. The joint chiefs had approved her project! She and Katherine were being sent to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex where the giant ring was already on its way.

The pentagon was giving them two years to figure out the ring. She and Katherine were responsible for assembling a team of scientists, technicians and archaeologists to work on the project. A General West from Peterson was being put in charge and Sam was to report to him as her commanding officer for the duration of her time at the complex.

Sam was so excited! She and Grace were moving to Colorado Springs!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Sorry, I know many of you were expecting Jack to find out about Grace in this chapter. Don't worry, he is going to find out soon, I promise. The next chapter will have more of Grace and Charlie. This story only has a few chapters left!


	25. Making Friends

THROUGH THE YEARS

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: This chapter is different from the rest. It mainly follows Grace and Charlie through their first year of school. When reading it, remember: Jack still doesn't know he has a daughter. He doesn't even know Sam is a mom. Also, I made sure throughout this story that no one ever said Charlie's name in front of Sam, so she knows Jack had a boy, but doesn't know his name.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25: Making Friends

1994 Colorado Springs

Sam and Katherine wasted no time packing and moving to the Springs. Sam found a small, two bedroom home in one of the small neighborhoods in Colorado Springs, while Katherine preferred a larger house on the outskirts of town, situated on several acres of woodland.

Sam and Grace made sure to visit Mrs. Hammond before leaving the DC area. The chemotherapy wasn't working and General Hammond had informed them that she only had a few months left to live. Once the project was approved and arrangements had been made for Sam and Katherine, General Hammond requested personal leave to spend as much time with his wife as possible.

As soon as Sam and Grace were settled, Sam bit the bullet and called Jack's phone number. Being told that his number was disconnected, Sam called his work number and was told he had been transferred. She was disappointed, but in a way, relieved. Having to deal with Jack and start this project at the same time was overwhelming just to think about. She wanted him to know about Grace, she was just too afraid to tell him.

Instead of daycare, Katherine volunteered her maid, Jenny, to watch Grace while she and Sam worked inside the mountain. Jenny would arrive at Sam's small house right before Sam left for work and spend the day with Grace. The change from daycare was a welcoming experience for Grace and she enjoyed spending time with Jenny.

Over the summer, Jenny helped Grace learn to ride a bike, and then on to rollerblades. Living in an apartment and spending most of her time in daycare, Grace never had a chance to learn these simple childhood activities while in DC.

Before Grace realized it, the summer was up and she was due to start kindergarten! Sam requested the day off to take her baby girl to her first day of school. Grace was nervous and excited all at once.

"You ready to go, squirt?" Sam asked her little girl as she leaned against the door to her bedroom.

"Uh huh! Do I look pretty in my new dress, mommy?"

"Oh yes, you are beautiful, Gracie," Sam answered, walking in and picking her daughter up in her arms. "You are absolutely gorgeous," she squealed as she spun Grace around in her arms.

"Mommy! You're going to mess up my hair!" Grace complained as her mom spun her around and around.

Sam laughed lightly and then set her daughter down. "So, sorry," she laughed. "Come on, you don't want to be late on your first day."

Grace followed her mom out of the room.

The school was a small school, only holding kindergarten through third grade students. Sam read the room number off the paper to Grace as they got out of the car. "Okay, it looks like you are in room 5. Uh, I think we have to go this way," Sam said, pointing towards the main doors.

Grace giggled and flung her backpack over her shoulders. The two walked into the school, dodging several other students rushing off to their classrooms.

Room 5 was easy to find and Sam felt tears well up in her eyes as she dropped her little girl off at her classroom.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Thomas, and you must be…" the lady standing outside room 5 prompted.

"I'm Grace. Grace Suzanne Carter," Grace replied, holding her hand up to shake.

Mrs. Thomas looked a little surprised, but quickly recovered and shook Grace's small hand. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Grace. I think we are going to have a great year, what about you?"

Grace smiled up at the lady and then turned to her mom.

Sam hugged her baby girl one last time before she walked into her classroom.

Grace felt a little overwhelmed by the sea of faces in the classroom, none familiar. She saw an empty table, walked over and took a seat. She looked around at the room full of children, feeling shy for the first time ever.

A few minutes later, another student entered, looking just as lost as Grace felt. The boy had blonde hair and a fair complexion with a small sprinkle of freckles across his cheeks and nose. His eyes were the same color brown as Grace's and he looked to be the same height as well. He searched the room and noticed, at the same time Grace did, that the only remaining seat was the one next to her.

He slowly walked over and flung his backpack on the desk. "Hi, I'm Grace," Grace greeted the boy, smiling prettily.

"I'm Charlie," he grumbled, pulling out the seat and plopping in it.

"What's wrong with you?" Grace asked, forgetting about being shy.

"Nothing."

"Then why do you look so mad?"

"Cuz."

"Cuz?" Grace prompted.

"Cuz I want to! Okay?"

Grace rolled her eyes at the ill-tempered boy. "Fine. Be that way," she replied and crossed her arms across her chest, turned her body straight and stared at the front of the class.

Mrs. Thomas came in a few minutes later and started introducing everyone. Grace was happy when Mrs. Thomas moved her to a table with two other girls and another boy who was much happier than Charlie. Unfortunately, Charlie was moved to the same table.

All in all, the first day of school turned out quite well for Grace.

However, in the next weeks to come, Grace and Charlie became much more irritable with each other. On the third day of school, Charlie pulled Grace's hair, claiming he just wanted to see if her curls would bounce right back into place. On the fifth day of class, Grace pushed Charlie down in a mud puddle when he chanted, "girls were from Jupiter to get more stupider."

The second week of school, Charlie made Grace cry by telling her that she stinks. Grace retaliated by taping a piece of paper with the words "kick me" written on it to the back of Charlie's shirt. The third graders had a ball kicking Charlie on the playground and Mrs. Thomas couldn't believe that she was gullible enough to believe Grace when she asked her how to spell, "kick me" and told her it was for a story she was writing for her mom.

By the end of the third week, Mrs. Thomas was ready to call a meeting with Grace and Charlie's parents. The students were asked to draw a family picture and then stand up at the front of class and tell everyone about his or her drawing.

Grace drew a picture of just her and her mom. Charlie immediately started teasing Grace about not having a dad. When it was Charlie's turn, he showed his drawing. Charlie's picture was he and his mom on one side of the paper and his dad on the other side with a gun in his hand. There were also bodies drawn lying on the bottom of the page and the red crayon was used a lot. Charlie explained that those were the bad guys that his dad was off killing.

Grace announced that Charlie was weird and this started another bickering match between the two. Mrs. Thomas was at her wit's end!

The fourth week of school started and Mrs. Thomas decided that if the two students couldn't get along this week, that she would have to arrange a meeting with their parents and probably have one of the students transferred to a different classroom.

Charlie had been unusually quiet and had left Grace alone on Monday. On Tuesday, Grace was a little surprised that Charlie hadn't said or done anything to her yet. By Wednesday, Grace had enough and sought out Charlie on the playground during recess.

"Charlie?" Grace's sweet voice sounded next to Charlie who was hiding on the side of the building under the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Charlie retorted.

"Why not?" Grace asked, sitting down next to the boy.

"Cuz, I don't feel like it," he murmured.

"Why not?" Grace asked again.

Charlie sighed, but didn't answer the girl. This didn't bother Grace and the two both sat there in silence until the bell rang, informing them that recess was over. The two stood up and headed back to their classroom.

Charlie continued to be withdrawn for the rest of the day. When school was over, Charlie sat on the bench outside waiting for his mom to pick him up.

Grace rushed up to Jenny when she saw her walk up to the school. Just as they were turning to leave, Grace spotted Charlie sitting on the bench, his head bent over. "Jenny, I'll be right back, okay?" Grace said, handing Jenny her backpack and running over to Charlie.

She sat down on the bench with Charlie for several minutes before speaking.

"Your mom picking you up?" she finally asked.

"Yeah," Charlie replied, not looking up.

The two continued to sit silently on the bench.

When Grace was just getting ready to get up and leave, Charlie finally spoke. "Why don't you have a dad?" he asked, lifting his head and looking at her.

"I do have a dad!" Grace exclaimed, defensively. "He just doesn't live with us. He lives far away and does really important stuff."

Charlie nodded his head. "My dad does too. He is fighting bad guys on the other side of the world……..He's been gone a long time."

"Do you miss him?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. A lot. What about you? Do you miss your dad?" Charlie asked.

"I've never met my dad," Grace answered.

"Never?"

"Nope. My grandma says I will someday, though. She promised and grandmas never break their promises."

"I know. My grandma tells me that all the time," Charlie responded.

"I hope your dad comes home soon, Charlie."

"Me, too," Charlie replied. "I hope yours does, too."

Grace smiled and then stood up and ran back to Jenny. "Okay, we can go now," she told the bemused woman.

After the small chat on the bench, Charlie and Grace were inseparable. The small war between them was over and Mrs. Thomas was shocked by the turnaround.

At the beginning of December, Charlie came to school the happiest Grace and Mrs. Thomas had ever seen him. He was so excited, he couldn't even sit down. "My dad came home!" he exclaimed, the humongous smile never leaving his face. Grace and Mrs. Thomas were both very happy for him.

A week after Charlie's dad came home, the class was scheduled to go to the planetarium on a field trip. Grace was excited to meet Charlie's dad and Charlie was looking forward to spending the day with Grace and her mom. Unfortunately, on the day of the field trip, Grace was dropped off in Katherine's limousine, alone.

"Who is that?" Jack asked Charlie, seeing a pretty girl get out of a limo.

"That's Grace," Charlie answered his father.

"That's Grace? You didn't tell me your friend was loaded!" Jack teased.

Charlie looked at his dad with a confused expression on his face. "She's not loaded," he replied.

"Does she always come to school in a limo?" Jack asked.

"No, not always. Once in a while, though"

"Oh. Her parents must have really good jobs."

"She only has a mom and she does what you do," Charlie answered his dad.

"She's in the Air Force?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Uh huh," Charlie replied and then stood up to catch up with his friend. "Come on, dad, let's go in."

"Okay," Jack said, standing up and following his son into the building.

Grace was sitting at their table alone when Jack and Charlie walked in. All the other kids were showing their parents around the room.

"Grace, where's your mom?" Charlie asked, approaching the table.

Grace looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes. "She couldn't come. She had to go to a meeting in DC," Grace replied, accidentally allowing a tear to escape and run down her cheek.

Jack felt an incredible urge to hug the little girl and comfort her. The sad look on her face was tearing him up inside. He rationalized that he was feeling so strongly because of all the stories Charlie had told him about this little girl, but he also wondered if it might have anything to do with the fact that she looked so much like his baby sister when she was this age. Giving in to his impulse, Jack took the seat next to Grace and pulled her into a hug. "Well, Grace, you are more than welcome to spend the day with Charlie and me. Charlie here tells me you know a lot about the stars."

Grace nodded her head in the comforting embrace of Charlie's dad. "Uh huh. I'm gonna be an astronaut when I grow up."

For some reason, Jack's heart swelled to unbelievable proportions at this girl's comment. It was at this moment that Jack realized how much he missed Sam and wondered how close she was herself in becoming an astronaut. He gently squeezed the little girl one more time before letting go.

Grace sat on the bus with Charlie and his dad, she felt better and was chatting away nonstop like usual. "Mr. O'Neill, did you beat the bad guys?" she asked, innocently.

Jack tossed a look over at Charlie and then turned back to Grace. "I sure did," he replied.

"That's good. Charlie said you would. He says you always beat the bad guys. My mommy fought bad guys before, too. But, now she just works inside a mountain. She does classified work now cuz she's really smart and that's what Air Force wants her to do."

"Is that so? She works in a mountain?"

"Uh huh, um Shawna Mountain."

Shawna Mountain?" Jack repeated, confused. "You mean Cheyenne Mountain?"

"Uh huh, that's what I said," Grace replied.

"Oh. Your mom works at NORAD," Jack announced.

"I guess. She works on a project there. Her and Katherine. They started it in DC and now work at the mountain."

"Who is Katherine?" Jack asked, having a slight problem keeping up with the girl.

"She works with my mom. She has a lot of money. She dropped me off for school today."

"Ah!" Jack replied.

At the planetarium, Grace, Charlie and Jack were mesmerized by the star-filled dome room. Grace and Jack both pointed out several constellations and Charlie listened intently to them both explain the stories behind several constellations.

By the end of the day, Jack was ready to take Grace home with him! He had absolutely fallen in love with the little chatterbox. He couldn't quite place it, but he felt an overwhelming connection to the little girl. When they returned to the school, Jack felt bereft after Grace said her good-byes and ran off to catch up with a young woman she called Jenny. The feeling left Jack reeling with confusion. Why was he so attached to this little girl? Why had a girl he never met before stolen his heart so quickly?

Sam had been making huge strides at work. It took some time to get the energy requirements just right to get the inner ring to spin on the large object. Turning and locking different images took a lot of time, so Sam started working on a dialing program. By Christmas, Sam had completed the dialing program and could spin and lock six different images on the ring.

The pentagon was impressed with the project, but a little impatient that they weren't seeing any gainable results as of yet. Sam was constantly being ordered to the Pentagon to explain the significance of their progress and ensure them that the money they were spending would be worth it in the end.

At the end of their first year on the project, Sam was under tremendous pressure from the Pentagon to get the ring figured out. Sam and Katherine were both sure that the last key they were looking for was in the hieroglyphics and strange writing on the cover stones.

After reading the latest report on the ring, the Pentagon decided that Sam was no longer needed on the project. She had supplied the right amount of power and created the dialing program. If the only thing left to figure out on the ring was the writing, Sam was useless there anymore.

Sam couldn't believe the Pentagon was going to pull her from the project. Pulling all the markers she could, she talked the Joint Chiefs in to allowing her to remain on the project until the end of the summer, if she couldn't figure it out by then, she would move back to DC, no questions asked.

The Joint Chiefs agreed and Sam knew she would be spending even more time under the mountain, trying to figure out the ring. She didn't want to spend so much time away from Grace, but knew, deep down, that this project was very important. Deciding that she would make sure that Grace got an enjoyable summer, Sam called her dad and arranged for Grace to spend the summer with him in Florida, where he had been stationed for the last year.

Jack regained shared custody of Charlie and had him every other week. When he first returned from Bosnia, he stayed with Sara and Charlie until he could get a place of his own. After two weeks, Jack signed the papers on his new house. It was a quaint, little house in the same neighborhood as Sara and Charlie. The best thing about it was the observation deck on the roof. Charlie had started showing a great interest in the stars after their trip to the planetarium, and Jack wanted to teach him everything he knew.

On the weeks Jack had Charlie, he would walk up and pick him up from school. Without realizing it, his eyes would search out for the little girl with long, curly hair and a smile that melted his heart. He rarely saw her. She was often picked up before Jack made it to the school.

On one particular Spring day, Jack was surprised to see Grace swinging on the swingset with Charlie. Jack had been running late that day and wasn't expecting any kids to be left at the school. "Hello, Grace," Jack greeted, smiling warmly, as he approached the two children.

"Hi, Dad," Charlie greeted.

"Hello, Mr. O'Neill," Grace responded, smiling back at the man.

"So, you two aren't in trouble or anything, are you?" Jack asked. He had been made well-aware of their earlier antics at the beginning of school. Mrs. Thomas had told him they reminded her a lot of the boy and girl twins she had in her class the year before, always bickering, but always sticking together at the same time.

"No, I'm just waiting for you. Grace is the one who has to stay after school," Charlie answered.

"Oh really?" Jack asked in surprise, looking at the pretty little girl still swinging.

"My mom has to come up and talk with Mrs. Thomas," Grace told him.

Jack wondered what this cute little girl could have possibly done, but before he got the chance to ask, Mrs. Thomas appeared and approached him.

"Hello, Mr. O'Neill, how are you today?"

"Good, and you?" Jack asked back, standing back to his full height and smiling at the teacher.

"Oh, just trying to finish off the school year," she answered.

"Mrs. Thomas, is my mom here yet?" Grace cut in.

"No, Grace, not yet. She called a little bit ago and said she was running late. She'll be here soon."

Jack raised his eyebrows and looked at the teacher.

Mrs. Thomas saw the questioning look on Jack's face. "I have a meeting with Grace's mom about her class next year," she supplied.

Jack still looked confused.

"Grace is a very bright young lady. I feel it would be in her best interest to have her skip first grade and go right into second. I've talked to her mom about this earlier in the year, we're just finishing up arrangements now."

"Ah," Jack replied. "So, I should have known you were a genius, Grace. You have that look."

"Look?" Grace giggled.

"Well, not so much a look as a way about you. You remind me of someone very important to me. She was a genius, too. In fact, she wanted to be an astronaut when she grew up, just like you."

"Really? My mom was going to be an astronaut, but she decided to be a mom instead."

"Well, with a daughter as great as you, I can see why," Jack grinned.

Mrs. Thomas smiled at the warm exchange between Grace and Mr. O'Neill. She knew that Grace didn't have a dad and was happy to see Mr. O'Neill pay so much attention to her.

Before Mrs. Thomas could say anything else, Charlie decided he was ready to go and after saying good-bye to his teacher and Grace, pulled his dad away.

Sam arrived a few minutes after that, and their meeting started. Sam was thrilled that Grace was skipping a grade, but a little disappointed that she would be leaving her friends behind in first grade. Grace always talked about Charlie, and Sam hoped that they would remain friends even with Grace in a different grade next year.

A few weeks later, Grace and Charlie were playing on the monkey bars. "My dad said you can come over and play with me this summer," Charlie informed her.

"I can't. I'm leaving for Florida the day after school ends. I'm staying with my grandpa for the summer," Grace told him, wrapping her feet tight around one of the bars and hanging upside down.

"All summer?"

"Yup! My mom has to work all summer and my grandpa promised to take me to Disneyworld."

Before Charlie could respond, Grace slipped and fell to the ground. She landed on a stick and cut her leg. Charlie quickly jumped down and ran to his friend. "You okay, Grace?" Charlie asked, kneeling beside her.

"Yeah, I just cut my leg up. Ouch! It hurts!" Grace whimpered after touching her scratch.

"Here," Charlie said and sat down beside her. He picked at a scab on his elbow until he opened it up and blood started coming out. "We can be blood brothers," he announced.

"But, I'm a girl," Grace responded.

"Okay, we can be blood brother and sister," Charlie corrected and touched Grace's scratch with his elbow.

"What is blood brother and sister?" Grace asked.

"It's when you take some of my blood and I take some of yours so we have the same blood."

"Oh. But won't my white blood cells kill your blood once it's in my body?" Grace asked.

"What are white blood cells?"

"They're the little soldiers in your blood that kill anything that goes in your body that isn't supposed to," Grace explained.

"Jeez, Grace! You really know how to suck the fun out of stuff."

"Sorry," Grace squeaked.

"S'okay. Let's go play before your blood kills me," Charlie replied and pulled Grace up by the arm.

Grace shook her head at Charlie's wording and then ran off after him. She was definitely going to miss the kid over the summer!

Mrs. Thomas just shook her head and pulled out the first aid kit when Charlie and Grace appeared before her with blood running down their limbs. She wasn't even going to ask!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohio

"Valerie and I are taking Sean to Colorado this summer," Rob announced to his mom and dad.

Maggie looked up at her son. "Any particular reason?" she asked her son, a little coldly.

"Jack has a right to know," Rob announced.

"Robby, we know that…"

"No, mom. You gave her two weeks a year and a half ago! It's obvious Sam isn't going to tell him. I understand why you put it off after he was sent to Bosnia, but he's been back since December."

"We can't find them, Rob. What good would it do to tell him when he won't even be able to see her?"

"He can find them."

"You don't know that. Mike works in the Pentagon and he can't even find out where she was transferred. Her file says she is still working for the Pentagon."

"Mom, no offense to Mike, but he is only a civilian consultant. Jack is an Air Force Colonel. He would probably be able to find them a lot quicker than Mike," Rob retorted.

Maggie looked her son in the eyes and held her ground. "Sam should be the one to tell him."

Rob stared right back at his mom. "She had her chance. She didn't do it."

"She did call him. Jack told us she left him a message on his answering machine."

"Yeah, to invite him to her wedding," Rob remarked in distaste.

"You don't know that! He didn't talk to Sam, only her fiancé."

"She didn't call him back," Rob responded.

Maggie just stared at her son. "I'm not going to change your mind, am I?"

"Nope."

"You do what you think you need to do, Rob."

"It's the right thing, Mom."

"If you say so, Rob."

Rob left a few minutes later and Maggie sat down next to her husband. "You know, you could have stopped him," Charles mentioned.

"He is right. Jack does have a right to know. I just can't bring myself to be the one to tell him. He should find out from Samantha. I just wish I knew where she was."

"Well, maybe Rob's right, maybe Jack will have better luck finding her."

"I hope so, Charles, I really do."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: There are only two, possibly three chapters left. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will have Jack finding out that Grace is his daughter.


	26. Good Bye

THROUGH THE YEARS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: To all of you angst-haters, I am sorry! There was just no way of writing this chapter without angst. I really have been trying to cut back on the angst, but it was impossible for this chapter. So sorry! But, I promise the next chapter will be happy! Of course, it will also be the last chapter. Remember….I promised a happy ending!

I'm apologizing now for any mistakes you may find.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 26: Good Bye

August 1995 Colorado Springs

Jack was heading over to Sara's to pick up Charlie. Rob, Valerie and Sean were arriving within the hour and Jack had just enough time to pick up Charlie and make it to the airport to greet his brother and his family.

Arriving at Sara's, Jack figured that Sara and Charlie were probably out back. So, instead of going to the front door, Jack walked straight to the back yard. Seeing Sara sitting at her patio table, reading the newspaper, he walked over and gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Hey, Charlie ready to go?" he asked, happily, and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Yeah, he was just running around here a minute ago," Sara replied, scanning the yard for Charlie.

**BANG!**

Jack and Sara both looked up at the window where the loud boom was heard. Jack felt his heart plummet as he stood up, fear etched across his face.

"CHARLIE!" Sara screamed.

Jack and Sara ran as fast as they could in the house and up to Sara's bedroom. There, on the floor, was Charlie. Blood was pouring from his chest and the gun Jack had given Sara years before lay beside him on the floor.

"Oh, Charlie!" Jack cried as he knelt down beside his son.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I was looking for my old toys to give to Sean. I found a gun. I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to.."

"It's okay, Charlie. It's not your fault, it's not your fault," Jack chanted to his son, rocking him in his arms as tears raced down his face.

In a few minutes, that felt more like an eternity, sirens could be heard and an ambulance arrived. Jack was in shock and the paramedics practically had to pry Charlie from him.

The rest of the day went by in a haze. Jack and Sara spent the day at the hospital, waiting for the surgeons to finish operating on Charlie. Unfortunately, the point-blank shot to the chest was too much even for the skilled doctors, and Charlie never made it out of surgery.

Rob checked his family into a hotel and called the rest of the O'Neill's to tell them the news. With Jack and Sara in so much emotional turmoil, Rob went ahead and made the arrangements for Charlie's funeral service and burial.

Jack was a wreck! Every move he made was done on autopilot. He didn't even know what day of the week it was, let alone the time of the day. He couldn't remember the last time he ate or drank anything and he wasn't even sure if he had used the bathroom, let alone slept, in the last few days. Charlie had died. His baby boy was killed by Jack's gun. It was his fault. It was all Jack's fault. He deserved to die! Everything bad that had ever happened in his life was caused by him. He shouldn't be alive. He should have been the one to die. He no longer had anything to live for anyways.

Jack wanted to die!

The O'Neill's tried to help Jack, but he pushed them away. His guilt was too strong and not even the love and support of his family could help him now.

Jack needed to die!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later:

"Mommy, Mommy, can I talk to you?" Grace asked, following her mom around the house as she got ready for work.

"Grace, sweetie, I'm in a hurry right now. Shouldn't you be ready for school by now?" Sam asked, gathering papers and setting them in her briefcase.

"I am ready," Grace proclaimed.

Sam stopped what she was doing and looked down at her little girl, noticing for the first time that she was, indeed, ready for school. "Oh, sorry. My mind is in twenty different places right now. I have to brief the rest of the scientists and technicians on my project before we move back to DC…" Sam stopped talking and looked back down at Grace, noticing the far-away look in the young girl's eyes. "Grace, what is it?" Sam asked, her voice softening.

"Charlie died."

"What?" Sam gasped.

"Charlie died," Grace repeated.

"Oh my God, sweetie, when? How?" Sam asked, dropping to her knees and pulling Grace to her chest.

"He shot himself. The principal said he was playing with a gun he found in his mom's room."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry!" Sam cried. "I know he was your best friend, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Mommy. I feel bad for his mommy and daddy, I bet they are going to miss him even more than me."

"I'm sure they are, sweetie. But, I know you're going to miss him quite a lot, too," Sam told her daughter, pulling her into a tight hug.

Needless to say, Sam was late for work. The welfare of her daughter taking primary concern. By the time Sam made it inside the mountain, Katherine had already left to try and recruit a young archaeologist who had a reputation for 'thinking outside the box.' The funding deadline was soon approaching and the man they had working on the translation was at a stop, not to mention, a lot of what he'd translated so far didn't really make much sense.

Sam debriefed the general and the scientists and technicians who were remaining on the project. She had been ordered back to the Pentagon and today was her last day. She had already been upset about being pulled from the project, but finding out her daughter's best friend had died made her day much more depressing.

By the end of the day, Sam and Grace were both beat. After finishing up at the mountain, Sam had come home and packed practically everything in the house in only a few short hours. Grace had come home from school and helped as well as a six year old can.

Two days later, Sam and Grace were back in DC.

Katherine called Sam everyday with whatever news she had. Katherine went on and on about how great the new archaeologist was. Apparently, Dr. Jackson had come in and translated the hieroglyphics, fixing the other doctor's mistakes, in a matter of minutes. He was now trying to decipher the unknown writing and Katherine was sure he would be the one to figure it out.

The Pentagon allowed Sam to continue working on the project from DC, but she also had other projects she was being ordered to contribute to. In two weeks time, Sam was just finding her groove again at the Pentagon.

It was at this time that Sam received an excited phone call from Katherine. "Sam, he figured it out! I told you he would!" Katherine's exuberant voice rang through the phone. "General West is already assembling a team! This is so great!"

"What? Katherine slow down! You were able to activate the device?"

"Yes! You were right, Sam! It went half way across the galaxy! General West should be faxing everything to the Pentagon by now. Oh, Sam! You just have to see this! It is so amazing. Dr. Jackson discovered the seventh symbol, we entered it into the computer and everything started shaking even more than before and then this puddle shot out. Oh, Sam, it looked like water! It fell back on itself and formed a watery wall. It was beautiful. General West sent through the probe you modified and we immediately started receiving data. Sam, you won't believe this, the probe sent back pictures of what looks like the inside of a pyramid! A team is being sent through tomorrow…"

"What? That soon? Katherine, I have to be on that team! They can't go through without me. I've been working on this for almost four years!"

"West is planning on sending a black ops team through. The colonel who will be commanding the mission is already here."

"You're kidding me!" Sam exclaimed.

Before Sam could say anything else, a knock sounded on her door and one of the aides swung her door open. "Sorry to interrupt, ma'am, but you are needed in briefing room 3.

"Thank you, airman," Sam replied before turning back to the phone. "Katherine, I have to go, I think they've received the general's fax."

"Okay, Sam. Call me back after you read everything."

"Okay, bye, Katherine."

Sam hung up and hurried out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was shocked. Really, shocked wasn't even the word for it. She was beyond shocked. Way beyond shocked. She was so far beyond shocked that there wasn't even an appropriate word for it.

Not only had the Pentagon refused to let her join the mission through the Stargate, even though all of her theories about the giant ring had proven true so far, but they also informed her that no one other than one Colonel Jack O'Neill would be leading the black ops team through the Stargate.

She was so very much beyond shocked!

After arguing with the Joint Chiefs much longer than appropriate and coming very close to insubordination, Sam gathered her copies of the information faxed over and headed home. A nice bubble bath and a glass of champagne were calling her name.

Sam picked up Grace and headed to the small apartment the Pentagon had set up for them. Grace was happy to be back among some of her old friends and chatted the whole way home. Sam was in her own little word and really wasn't listening to her daughter prattle on.

Once they were home, Sam made a small dinner and then sat down at her desk to go over the files she brought home. The first thing Sam did was pull out the personnel report on Jack. She stared at the small snapshot included with his file. He had aged well. His tanned face barely showed any lines or wrinkles. His hair was still brown and his eyes still held that twinkle that had always captivated Sam. After all this time, she was still very much in love with the man in the picture. Just the picture of him sped up Sam's heartbeat.

She finally pulled her eyes away from the photo and started perusing his file. She noted that at the time she was transferred to Cheyenne Mountain, Jack was sent to Bosnia. She was quite surprised when she read that he had been back at Peterson since last December. She had been living in the same town as Jack for nine months and didn't even know!

After memorizing everything in Jack's file, Sam set it aside and started reading the rest of the information she received on the Stargate. She was going over the malp readings when Grace came strolling up to her. She picked up the papers on Sam's desk and looked at her mom very confused. "Mommy, why do you have a picture of Charlie's dad?"

Sam immediately spun around to face her daughter. "What did you say?"

Grace held up the photograph of Jack. "Why do you have a picture of Mr. O'Neill?"

"You…you know him?" Sam stuttered out, pointing at the picture of Jack.

"Yeah, he's Charlie's dad," Grace replied.

Sam snatched the picture and pulled Grace closer to her. "Grace, are you positive that this man is Charlie's dad?"

"Uh huh, Mr. O'Neill."

"Oh my God!" Sam gasped, cupping her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong, Mommy?"

Sam stood up and started pacing the room, her mind racing through different possibilities.

"Grace," she finally stopped pacing and walked back over to Grace. She grabbed her by the upper arms and kneeled down to her eye-level. "Your friend Charlie, who died, his name was Charlie O'Neill?"

"Yes," Grace answered, wondering why her mom was acting so weird.

"And, Charlie's dad, his name is Jack O'Neill?"

"Uh huh."

Sam let go of Grace's arms and stood up. She turned around and ran her hands through her hair, then she turned back around to face Grace again. "Grace, Charlie's mom, was her name Sara?"

"I think so," Grace answered. "How do you know them, Mommy?"

Sam looked at her daughter, wondering exactly how to answer her daughter's question. "It's a very long story, sweetie," she finally answered and started pacing the room again.

Grace watched her mom pace the room several more times before she finally stopped and walked over to the phone. Sam picked up the phone and dialed a long number.

Grace watched as her mom tapped her foot on the floor, waiting for the phone to connect.

Sam heard the phone start ringing.

"Hello," a voice answered after the second ring.

"Maggie, it's Samantha Carter."

"Samantha, sweetheart. Where have you been? We have been searching for you for a year and a half."

"I know, Maggie. I'm so sorry. I was transferred to a classified project. I was calling because, uh……Maggie, did Jack's son die?"

"How did you know?" Maggie asked in surprise.

"It doesn't really matter. Did he shoot himself with a gun?"

"Yes, a few weeks ago. Jack is devastated. He won't talk to any of us."

"Did you tell him about Grace?"

"No. He doesn't know yet, Sam."

"Okay, thanks. Maggie, I promise to call you back soon. I promise, but right now I have to go."

"Okay, sweetheart. Give my love to Grace," Maggie said over the line.

"I will, Bye, Maggie."

"Bye, Samantha."

Sam hung up the phone and walked back over to Grace who had taken a seat in Sam's desk chair.

She picked up the photo of Jack and leaned back down on her knees so she was, once again, eye level with Grace. "Grace, you are a very smart little girl, but what I am about to tell you is hard for even grown-ups to understand. I need you to understand, okay?"

Grace just stared, wide-eyed at her mom.

"This is Col. Jack O'Neill, Charlie's dad."

Grace nodded her head in the affirmative.

Sam started back up. "But, Jack O'Neill isn't just Charlie's dad….This is your dad, too, Grace."

"What?" Grace whispered.

"This is your dad, Grace. Col. Jack O'Neill is your daddy."

"But, but, I don't understand. That's Charlie's dad.."

"I know, sweetie, he is Charlie's dad. But, you and Charlie have the same dad."

Grace looked up at her mom, more confused than ever.

"When I got pregnant with you, Charlie's mom was already pregnant with him. Your dad and I didn't know I was pregnant with you and he went to be with Charlie and his mom."

Grace continued to look at Sam confusedly.

Sam cleared her throat and continued. "Your dad never came to see you because he never knew you were born. He still doesn't."

"How can he not know?" Grace asked.

"Because I never told him."

"But, he used to talk to me. He knows I'm alive. He told me I was pretty and he told me I was a great kid and that I reminded him of someone he knew who wanted to be an astronaut, too and he told me I could come over his house and play with Charlie. He knows I'm alive."

Sam bit her bottom lip, trying to think of a way to explain things to Grace without confusing her more.

"Yes, sweetie, Jack knows that you, Grace, Charlie's friend is alive, but he doesn't know that you are his daughter."

"But…why not?" Grace asked in a choked gasp.

Sam felt her heart break a little more. "It's complicated, sweetie. I wanted to tell him about you, I really did. I'm so sorry, but we are going to make this right. I promise you."

Sam stood up and went back to the phone. Grace had more questions, but every time her mom hung up the phone, she picked it back up and called someone else. At one point, her mom had even started crying. She was saying something about the general sending Jack on a suicide mission. Then, her mom started swearing a lot. After an hour, Grace realized her questions would have to wait and took herself to bed.

The next morning, Grace was awakened before the sun had even come up. "Gracie, sweetie, we're going back to Colorado. We've got to leave for our plane now. I've already packed for you, go ahead and use the bathroom and brush your hair and teeth," Sam whispered to her daughter, waking her up and helping her out of bed.

Grace was still half-asleep in her seat when the plane took off, taking them back to Colorado Springs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was aggravated. He did not want his team going through this Stargate if Dr. Jackson couldn't figure out how to get them back home. He was prepared to die, hell, he wanted to die. But not his team. His team were good men who deserved to live. Dr. Geek-head Jackson better be able to get them home.

The mission was still several hours away, but Jack was in the gear-up room, rechecking equipment and making sure everyone had the correct amount of supplies. He took being in command very seriously and made sure he and his men were properly prepared for all their missions.

The looks on his men's faces when he and General West debriefed them on this mission were priceless. He could tell Kawalsky was looking around for a video camera and someone to jump out and say "surprise, you're on candid camera!" But, of course, no one did.

After rechecking everything, Jack headed down to the commissary, knowing his team would already be there. He grabbed a coffee and a bagel and sat down with the rest of his men. Dr. Jackson had come up and sat down next to Jack, causing the rest of the men to toss angry looks towards the young archaeologist.

A few hours later, Jack was in the briefing room with General West and Dr. Langford for his last minute debrief before heading out. The rest of his men, along with Dr. Jackson, were already gearing up.

A loud commotion was heard outside the door before it was flung open and Jack blinked twice, not believing his eyes that Sam was standing in the doorway.

"CAPTAIN CARTER!" roared the general. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"General," Sam acknowledged, stepping into the room. "With all due respect, who the hell do you think you are sending him on a suicide mission?"

"Sam?" Jack finally found his voice.

"CAPTAIN! You are walking a very fine line. I could send your ass to the brig and have you court-martialed…"

"General West," Katherine cut in. "Is what Samantha said true? Are you really sending Col. O'Neill on a suicide mission?"

"He is," Sam stated. "He's exploiting Col. O'Neill's mental state. His son was killed only weeks ago."

Jack just stared at Sam, still not believing that she was really here.

"Captain Carter! You either leave now or I will have you escorted to a holding cell. Is that understood?"

"Sir.." Sam started, not yet ready to give up.

"General West, could I have a few minutes alone with Captain Carter?" Jack finally spoke up.

"You have ten minutes before you leave, then, I want her out of this mountain!" the general demanded before standing up and leaving for his office.

"Sam, where's Grace?" Katherine asked, walking over to her.

"She's just outside the door. Could you keep her company while I talk to Col. O'Neill?" Sam asked.

Katherine looked from Sam to Jack and noticed the look of awe and confusion on Jack's face. "Sure, we'll be right outside," Katherine replied and then left the two alone.

As soon as the door shut, Sam reached out and grabbed Jack's wrist. "Jack," she said, looking up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry about your son. I just found out, I'm so sorry.."

"How…how did you find out?" Jack croaked.

Sam scraped her bottom lip with her teeth, trying to decide how to answer the question. "My daughter, Grace, told me."

"Grace?"

Sam cleared her throat. "Yeah…. apparently she went to school with Charlie. I didn't know, I just found out.."

"Grace?" Jack croaked out again. "Grace is your daughter?"

Sam nodded her head, feeling her cheeks burning. "She's your daughter, too, Jack."

Jack stared at her, his eyes a sea of despair. "What?" he gasped, after almost a minute of silence.

"Grace is your daughter. I…I got pregnant when we were in Germany. I found out after you married Sara."

Jack continued to stare at Sam, trying to take in everything she just said.

Grace was his daughter. She looked like Kelly because of him. She captured his heart so easily because she was his. She reminded him of Sam because she was Sam's. His feelings every time he saw the little girl made a lot more sense to him now.

"Grace……is here?" Jack finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, she's right outside with Katherine."

"Does she….does she…"

"She knows. I told her last night."

Jack pulled out of Sam's hands and grabbed her arms instead. "I have to see her," he said, almost desperately.

"Okay," Sam agreed, not breaking eye-contact. She pried herself out of Jack's grasp and walked over to the door. She opened it to reveal Grace and Katherine on the other side. "Grace," Sam called and waved her daughter over to her.

Grace walked over to her mom and entered the room. Sam nodded at Katherine and then shut the door.

Jack stared at his daughter, so many emotions rushing through his body. This was his daughter. This was not only Charlie's best friend, but also his sister. This little girl, who had stolen his heart the first time he met her, was his little girl. Not only was she his little girl, she was Sam's little girl, too. Sam, the woman he had fallen in love with over thirteen years ago. The woman he would never stop loving. His and Sam's little girl.

Grace stared at her dad, not knowing what to do or say.

"Grace," Jack finally said to her, kneeling down.

Grace walked over to him.

"Hi," he said, smiling at her.

"Hi," she said, smiling back.

"How've you been?" Jack asked in a quiet voice.

"Okay….I'm sorry about Charlie….I miss him."

"Me, too, sweetie, me too." Jack's face had contorted slightly and a single tear escaped his eye. Grace raised her small hand and wiped the tear off her dad's face.

"Charlie had an accident, but Mommy said that he will always live on in my heart," Grace said in the sweetest voice imaginable.

Jack wrapped his strong arms around his little girl and pulled her into his embrace. He stood up, still holding Grace, clutched to him tightly and cried into her shoulder.

Grace, her heart going out to her dad, cried right along with him. Thoughts of Charlie running through both their minds.

Sam stayed back, quickly wiping away the tears that kept running down her cheeks.

"COLONEL! Time's up. Captain, I want you out of my mountain!" the general opened the door and yelled in before shutting it again.

Jack set Grace down and looked up at Sam.

"Jack, please don't go on this mission," Sam cried, tears escaping her eyes again. "You can't! It's a suicide mission, please, Jack!"

"I don't have a choice, Sam. I have to go," Jack replied, quietly.

"No, you don't!" Sam argued, barely stopping herself before she stomped her foot on the floor.

"Dad?" Grace said, looking up at Jack, but not quite sure what to call him.

Jack turned his gaze from Sam back to Grace. He leaned down and pulled a chain off of his neck. "Grace, I have to leave, but I want you to have this," he told her as he put the chain over her head to rest around her neck.

Grace lifted the ring up that was dangling from the chain. "What is this?" she asked.

"This is the ring I gave your mom the day you were created. I have kept it with me, close to my heart. Whenever I feel it or look at it, I think of your mom, and how much I love her. But, I want you to have it so you can think of me every time you look at it. Okay?"

"Okay," Grace replied.

Sam's face was pink and puffy from crying. She kept brushing away the tears, but more just kept coming in their place. This whole time, he still had the ring. He still loved her.

Jack hugged Grace again and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Grace," he whispered in her ear before pulling away.

"I love you, too, Daddy," Grace whispered back.

Jack stood up and looked at Sam. Even with the tears running down her cheeks and the blotchy marks all over her face, she was still the most beautiful woman Jack had ever known.

He walked over to her.

"Please, Jack, don't go," she cried.

Jack pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Back in Sam's arms, Jack found peace for the first time in a long time. He was whole again. If he ever doubted it in the past, the way he felt right now proved to him that Sam was his other half. His soul mate.

"I've never stopped loving you, Sam," was all he said before he pulled out of her embrace and left the room.

"Jack!" Sam cried. "Please, Jack!"

Jack turned and looked back at Sam. His face was expressionless as he bit his bottom lip and then turned back around, walking off to the gear-up room.

Katherine talked to General West and he allowed Sam and Grace to remain until the men went through the Stargate. Sam took Grace to a small room and told her to wait there for her while she went to the control room to see the Stargate activate.

It was amazing! Watching the seventh symbol lock and the Stargate form an actual wormhole almost made Sam forget about the grief she felt over Jack leaving! She stood there, mesmerized, staring at the shimmery wall that Katherine had told her about over the phone.

Sam was brought out of her trance by the general speaking in to the intercom telling the men they had a go. She looked down at the men gathered at the bottom of the ramp and met Jack's gaze. He lightly nodded his head at her before turning, adjusting his helmet and heading up the ramp.

Sam held her breath as Jack's body touched the event horizon and disappeared through it.

"Please come back, Jack," she whispered, not loud enough for anyone to hear but God.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One chapter to go……


	27. Welcome Back

Through the Years

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I don't know how I ended up so lucky to have the best reviewers ever, but you people definitely are. It has been my pleasure writing this story for all of you. If not for the great encouragement and support, I doubt I ever would have gotten this far, so thank you, all of you, very much!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 27: Welcome Back

Washington DC

Sam was depressed. The last three days had gone by in a daze. Although her body was going through all the motions of a normal day, her mind and heart were elsewhere. He left. Even after she told him about Grace, he left. His turmoil over losing Charlie was too strong. She felt like, once again, she overestimated how much Jack really loved her.

Sam was sitting in her lab, alone, pretending like she was working. She had been sitting in the same postion for at least an hour, but her concept of time was impaired do to her mental state. She barely registered the ringing of her phone and was surprised that the person on the other end didn't already give up and hang up by the time she answered.

"Captain Carter," she said into the phone.

"Sam! Thank God, I didn't think you were going to answer," Katherine's voice came across the line. "They're back. They just returned. Even Colonel O'Neill."

Sam let the breath out she was unconsciously holding. "Thank God," she breathed over the line.

"They had to report right to the briefing room. I'm on my way there now, but I wanted to call and let you know first."

"Thank you, Katherine."

"Anytime, Samantha. I'll call you back later and fill you in."

Sam hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair. He was back! Thank God! He was back!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colorado Springs

Jack had just turned in his mission report when he saw Dr. Langford walk by. "Doctor," he called out to get her attention.

"Colonel," she replied and turned to walk with Jack.

"I was hoping to get a few minutes alone with you," he told her.

"Okay," Katherine replied.

Jack looked around, noting there was no one else in the corridor. He saw a door to his right and setting his hand on Katherine's back, nudged her towards the room.

The room wasn't much bigger than a supply closet. It was completely bare of anything, even security cameras, so Jack thought it was perfect.

Pulling something out of his pocket, he held his hand out to Katherine. "Daniel wanted you to have this."

Katherine eyed the gold Ra pendant in Jack's hand and then looked back up at Jack, confusion and curiosity swimming in her eyes.

"He's not dead," came his reply.

Katherine continued to stare at him, wide-eyed.

"He decided to stay with the people of Abydos. He met a woman, you know that whole love at first sight crap," Jack finished with a twinkle in his eyes.

"So then, you didn't detonate the weapon?"

"Oh yeah, I detonated it alright. It was just aboard Ra's ship at the time. Daniel and the people of Abydos are all alive and well."

"Thank you, colonel, for telling me," Katherine told him after taking in the new information.

"No problem, as long as you don't tell anyone else. I know West, if he finds out, he _will _send through another bomb."

Katherine nodded her head in understanding. Then, changing the subject, added, "You are due in DC to debrief the president and joint chiefs on Monday?"

"Yup, those are my orders," Jack answered, having no idea where she was going with this.

"Sam and Grace are in DC. She was reassigned there a few weeks ago."

"Really?" Jack asked, his voice dropping drastically. "I didn't know, I really didn't get to talk too much with her before."

"I know," Katherine replied.

"Katherine," Jack started, but then stopped as if he was rethinking what he was about to say.

Katherine cocked her head and patiently waited for Jack to go on.

"Sam, she uh, she's married?"

"No, why would you think that?" Katherine immediately responded.

"She's not?" he asked, his eyes flooding with relief.

"No, she's not," and then with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, concluded, "apparently, she's still very much in love with Grace's dad."

Jack's breath caught in his throat with Katherine's response. "You know I'm Grace's dad, don't you?"

Katherine smiled. "Samantha filled me in after you went through the gate."

Jack nodded his head, still trying to regain control of his emotions. "She was engaged, though?"

Katherine took a deep breath before answering Jack's question. It was apparent that he still loved Sam as much as she still loved him and Katherine really didn't want to blow this for them. "A couple years ago, before our project was approved. The engagement only lasted about a month."

"A month?" Jack cut in.

"Yes. I doubt she ever really loved him, not that much, anyways. She only agreed to marry him because she wanted Grace to have a father-figure. When she told him she was going to tell you about Grace, he went ballistic, so she called off the engagement. The next day, our project was approved and we moved out here. I don't think she's seen or heard from him since."

Jack nodded his head again. "Thank you, Katherine. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"You, too, colonel," Katherine replied just before Jack opened the door and left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Washington DC

Sam was a nervous wreck! She took an extra long time getting ready that morning, knowing that Jack would be at the Pentagon. She couldn't do much with her clothes, she had to wear her dress blues, but she did try to tease her hair and apply her makeup flawlessly.

She entered the Pentagon, her whole body shaking in nervousness and excitement. The debriefing wasn't until 0900 and it was only a little before 0800, so Sam decided to start working on some of the readouts from the malp transmission. The information the malp had transmitted was astounding. With so much information, Sam was sure she would have months of research to go through.

Just like always, once Sam got into her work, she completely forgot about everything else around her and was only roused back to the world by a light knock on the door.

"Captain Carter, the debriefing starts in five minutes, aren't you going?" Major Paul Davis asked from the door.

Sam looked up from her work. "Oh! Yeah! Thanks for getting me. I probably would have missed the whole thing," she replied, slightly flustered. She grabbed her file and followed Davis out of her office.

The briefing room was packed with officers when Sam and Davis arrived. Since the debriefing was due to start any minute, Sam and Davis were motioned to have a seat.

The briefing room was one of the larger ones at the Pentagon. It had a table at the front of the room, followed by five rows of chairs. Sam took her seat and looked around at the sea of blue in front of her. Considering all she had done to get the project up and running and all the work she put in to creating the dialing program, Sam was a bit perturbed over the fact that she was motioned to sit in the last row of chairs. Yeah, maybe she was only a captain and the room was full of majors, colonels, and generals, but, jeez, without her, they never would have gotten as far as they did with the Stargate!

Sam scoped out the room, trying to see if she could locate Jack between the other officers who were still standing. Sam's eyes settled on General West, standing towards the front of the room. She was still a little surprised that she hadn't been written up yet after her little trip back to Cheyenne Mountain. No matter what, she would never regret taking Grace and trying to stop Jack, but at the same time, she really didn't want a mark on her, so far, spotless service record, either.

Before Sam could think any further about West, she saw a man step away from in front of him and walk to the other side of the table. Jack! 'Figures West would block his whole body!' Sam mentally commented, keeping her eyes on Jack.

Jack stood on the other side of the table and looked out over the room. His eyes connected with Sam's for a brief second, but he pulled them away before anyone could recognize the look in his eyes. He coughed lightly to get everyone's attention and then started giving his detailed briefing of his experience through the Stargate.

When the debriefing was concluded, the officers began chatting and mingling, once again. Sam stood up, trying to get to Jack, who was already being bombarded with questions from several of the officers. She was stopped by Major Johnson on her way about the malp findings. She told him what she had learned so far in as few of words as possible and started towards Jack, yet again.

She was so close! Only a few feet away. He saw her coming, his eyes had wandered towards her while General Burkhart was rambling on about something or other. Only a few feet away and she was, once again, stopped. This time by General Hammond.

"Captain Carter, could you come with me? I need to discuss something with you," General Hammond announced, walking up to Sam and gesturing for her to leave the room.

Damn it!

Sam looked up at General Hammond and out of the corner of her eye, noticed General West watching her. 'Shit! Here it comes,' she thought while mentally kicking herself in the butt. "Yes, sir," Sam said aloud, the sound of defeat in her voice. Turning to follow Hammond out of the room, she glanced over to Jack and caught his eye. She half-smiled in an apologetic gesture before turning back and walking out of the room.

She followed General Hammond back to his office, the whole time mad that she wasn't able to talk to Jack and worried about what kind of punishment she was going to receive for her insubordination to a superior officer. Not just a superior officer, a general! Man, she was in deep!

"Please, have a seat, captain," the general said after walking in his office.

Sam walked over and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I'm sorry about pulling you away, but I just received word…."

'Ah, great, here it comes,' Sam thought to herself.

"…that I am being sent to oversee the Stargate Project."

'What?' Sam didn't say the word out loud, but the look on her face said it for her.

General Hammond looked at Sam with a mischievous look in his eye. "After receiving information that West chose O'Neill because of his mental state, the Pentagon feels it would be in their best interest to transfer West off the project. They asked me to take it over until my retirement date."

"That's wonderful, sir," Sam finally replied, smiling.

"I know that you just moved back to DC, but I want you back on the project. You did amazing things for the short amount of time you were there. I'm hoping with the new information, we can figure out if this thing can go elsewhere, or only to Abydos…."

"I would love to transfer back to the project, sir," Sam interrupted in excitement.

Hammond smiled at Sam. "Good. Is next Monday too soon to report or…"

"It's perfect. I'll be there." Sam smiled.

"Great. If you have any questions, you know how to reach me. You're dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," Sam replied and stood up to leave. She left the general's office thrilled about being transferred back, but then, remembering Jack in the briefing room, she picked up her pace and hurried back to the room.

As soon as she walked into the room, her heart dropped. Only three officers were still in the room and none of them were Jack. Heartbroken, Sam lugged herself back to her office.

She unlocked her door and flipped the lightswitch on. "Hey, that's bright," came the most wonderful voice she had ever heard.

Her heart was back in place. "How'd you get into my office?"

"Sam, come on, I'm black ops. Do you really have to ask?" he teased, still leaning against her desk.

Sam bit her bottom lip and took a step closer. "I'm glad you're here."

"Are you?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Of course, Jack. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You didn't seem to need me in your life for the last seven years."

"I needed you, you were just married to someone else," Sam quickly retorted, wondering how this was going sour so fast.

Jack stared at her, his face expressionless. Finally, just when Sam was sure she was going to die of suspense, he spoke again. "Do you have any idea what it's like to see a little girl and, never having seen her before and having no idea who she is, yet for some reason, feeling drawn to her?………That first day….I saw her and she was such a cute little girl. Charlie told me she was his friend, Grace. She was crying because you couldn't make it on the field trip……..I just….I wanted to take her in my arms and make everything bad in her life go away." Jack stopped and looked at Sam, tears filling his own eyes. "I fell in love with her that day. She reminded me so much of you…her smile, the way she chatted on about everything, her mannerisms……….. She, she told all the same stories about the constellations that you used to tell me. Maybe I should have figured it out, I don't know, maybe a part of me did."

Sam stood there, tears in her own eyes.

"Even before knowing she was my daughter, before knowing she was your daughter, I loved her, Sam. I loved her and I didn't know why. Do you have any idea how that feels to love a child you barely know?"

Sam shook her head, the tears finally escaping her eyes.

He stared at her again for countless minutes before continuing. "In Iraq, she would have been what? A year and a half, almost two?"

Sam nodded her head. "Twenty-one months."

"Why didn't you tell me then? Why, Sam? I could have at least had the last four years with her."

"I tried! I tried, but you were kissing me and I thought we would have time afterwards.."

"Well, you thought wrong didn't you?" His voice raising. "You could have left me a note. You could have called me when the war ended. Hell, Sam! You should have told me as soon as you found out you were pregnant! Sara was a bitch, but at least she told me she was pregnant with my child!"

"What? Tell you I was pregnant? And what difference would that have made, Jack? You and Sara were already married! What would you have done, moved me and Grace in with Sara and Charlie? Maybe we could have split you during the week? Would you have liked that? I got pregnant! I dealt with it! I raised our daughter. I took care of her. I supported her. I gave up the astronaut program for her and I will never regret it. Never! While you were living your perfect little suburban, happy family life, I was living my own happy life with Grace."

"HAPPY? You think I was HAPPY? Do you have any idea what _my_ life has been like? I gave up everything for Charlie! I gave up my own happiness for him. I gave up _you_, Sam! Do you really think I was happy? Yeah, I loved Charlie with every fiber of my being, he was my world, but Charlie was the _only_ happiness in my life!"

Sam lowered her head. "You were married, Jack. You had a family, I wasn't going to take that from you," she whispered.

Jack walked over and lifted Sam's chin. "Let me tell you about my _happy_ family life. Sara threatened to abort Charlie if I didn't marry her. After we were married, I couldn't touch her without feeling like I was betraying you. Of course, that was a short-term problem considering the last time I had sex with Sara she was eight months pregnant with Charlie. After Charlie was born, she went into post-partum depression and wouldn't have anything to do with either of us. Then, I went off on a stupid rescue mission that I thought _you _were on and became a POW for four months. When I got back, Sara announced she was sleeping with other men because she thought I was dead. When I tried to find you, she threatened to take Charlie and disappear if I left her for you. Finding you in Iraq was like a dream come true. When I came back, I found Sara in bed with a druggie, I packed Charlie up and we moved out. Sara had her rich, doctor friends at the hospital help her hire an expensive attorney. She threatened to use you, claiming I was having an affair with you. If it wasn't for that, I would have found you then, Sam. But, I couldn't afford to lose Charlie to her."

Sam was speechless.

Jack let go of her chin and walked to the other side of the room. "Sara was a bitch since the day I met her. I would expect her to do whatever she could to hurt me. But, you, Sam? Even though I was married, she is my daughter, Sam. How could you keep her from me?"

"I…I didn't want to, I didn't know what else to do," Sam cried.

"No, Sam. You could have thought of something else. You chose not to. Isn't that what you told me? I could have found another way. That I didn't even try! Do you know those words have kept me up for years? The sound of your broken voice as you told me you were sorry that I had to wreck both our lives. An enormous part of me died the day you drove away, Sam. It killed me inside."

Before Sam could respond, Jack rushed to the door and left her office. Wiping away the tears, she ran, red-faced, out of her office, trying to stop him. "Jack!" she yelled, but he continued to hurry down the corridor, not even turning around.

"Jack!" she yelled again before noticing all the personnel staring at her. Realizing she probably looked a mess, she turned back into her office and shut the door. Jack was gone! He came and said what he needed to say and left. She slowly lowered her body to the floor and cried into her knees, her back still pressed against her office door.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed in that postion, crying her eyes out. Her panty hose were drenched from her tears. Her eyes were red and swollen and her nose could have been mistaken for a leaky faucet.

When her last tear was wiped away, she stood up and tried to compose herself. Reaching for a couple tissues, she wiped her face and blew her nose. Finally, about half an hour later, Sam felt she was presentable enough to leave her office. It was late, the sun had already set and Sam started to worry slightly about Grace. This wasn't the first time that Sam was late picking up Grace, but she always worried whenever she was.

Grace was playing with the only kid remaining in the day care when Sam arrived. "Mommy, you're late," she chastised, walking over to her mom when she saw her there.

"I know, sweetie, I'm sorry. I had a hard day at work."

"That's okay, Mom. I was playing with Thomas. Bye Thomas," Grace called back to the boy who was across the room.

Grace could tell her mom was in a sad mood, so she chose to remain quiet for the ride home. They sat in silence the whole way back to the apartment. Sam helped Grace out of the car, and they walked up the two flights of stairs to their new apartment.

Just as they reached their floor, they turned to head down the hall to their apartment when Sam stopped dead in her tracks.

There, sitting against their apartment door, was Jack! When he saw them, he stood up, his hands finding their way into his pocket.

Sam was frozen in her spot. Why was he here? Did he want to yell at her some more? Did he want to apologize? Did he just come to see Grace? Sam was frozen in her spot.

"You're here?" Sam gasped.

Jack cleared his throat, his eyes conveying a deep pain. "There is no where else in the universe I want to be than here with you and Grace."

Sam was surprised that her face was already soaked in tears. She was still confused. Did this mean he was forgiving her? Was he here for good? She just looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks and a look of hope on her face.

Jack took a step closer. "I'm sorry. I was mad at myself for my mistakes in life and I took it out on you. I love you so much, Sam. I always have. Please, forgive me. For this, for everything. I don't deserve you, but I can't live without you."

Sam let out a sob, she just couldn't stop crying. "Jack, I love you," she cried, her hands covering everything on her face but her eyes.

Jack took the two more steps to Sam and wrapped her in his arms. "Oh, Sam. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," he cried.

"Me, too," she cried back.

He pulled off her shoulder and gently pushed her wet hair off her face. Leaning in, he captured her lips and kissed her with all the passion that had been missing in his life for the last seven years.

He loved Charlie, and he would always treasure the years he had with his son. But, he was finally back where he belonged, in Sam's arms.

Grace, who had stood a little back from her mom during the whole exchange, slowly approached her parents. "Mommy?" she whispered, unsure of exactly what was going on.

Jack, reluctantly, pulled away from Sam's lips. Stroking her cheek, he looked in her eyes for a moment before turning to his daughter. "Hey, Gracie," he said in a soft voice.

"Hi," Grace replied in her sweet, angelic voice.

He leaned down enough to scoop her up in his arms. Standing back up, he wrapped his other arm back around Sam. "My two best girls," Jack said, kissing Grace on her cheek.

Sam kissed Grace's other cheek and then looked back at Jack. "Come on, let's go inside," she said and nudged them towards the door. They entered the small apartment as a family.

A family that would never be broken again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, I know this chapter had a lot of angst and I promised a happy, fluff-filled last chapter, so I wrote an epilogue. A completely fluff-filled, happy-go-lucky epilogue. Enjoy!


	28. EPILOGUE

Through the Years

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPILOGUE

Once inside the apartment, the three cuddled together on the couch and chatted animatedly with each other. Grace told her dad all about the things she and her mom liked to do together. Jack told Grace the whole tale of how he fell in love with her mommy. Grace was a six year old girl and had heard all the fairy tales like Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Snow White. Knowing her mom and dad had their own fairy tale absolutely thrilled the little girl.

Once Grace was finally put to bed and fast asleep, Jack took Sam to bed. Their love-making was completely different from the first time they made love. It was completely different from the last time they made love and all the times in between. The passion and love for each other was the same, it was the hidden promise to each other that made it different. The promise that no matter what life throws at them, no matter what was yet to come, they would never be separated again. They were finally reunited, and absolutely nothing was going to pull them apart ever.

The next morning, Sam woke up in an empty bed. She could smell coffee and hear Jack and Grace chatting in the kitchen. Smiling, Sam pulled herself out of bed and, throwing on her robe, headed out to the kitchen.

Jack was standing in front of the stove, flipping pancakes while Grace was sitting on the counter, stirring the mix. "Mornin'," Sam announced, walking into the kitchen and heading straight to the coffee pot.

"Good morning, beautiful," Jack said, leaning over and kissing Sam on her cheek.

Grace giggled. "That's what he said to me, too," she laughed.

Sam smiled and tickled Grace on her side. "Well, you are beautiful," she told her, smiling happily.

Grace giggled again.

After taking a sip of her coffee, Sam set the cup down on the table and turned back around, wrapping her arms around Jack from behind. "Hmm, I've missed your cooking," she hummed into his back.

Jack wrapped his free hand around Sam's on his chest. "Good, 'cause I've missed cooking for you."

Sam smiled and kissed the back of his neck before pulling away.

The three enjoyed breakfast and sat at the table talking even after they were done eating.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Grace said, reaching down and pulling her chain off her neck. "Here, I took good care of this for you."

"Grace, sweetie," Jack said, taking the chain Grace handed him. "I gave this to you to keep, you don't have to give it back."

"I know," Grace said, looking at her dad with innocent eyes. "But, rings aren't for chains, they're for fingers, and that ring is too big for me."

"Oh! Okay," Jack said, fingering the ring on the chain. Then, glancing over at Sam for a brief second, looked back at his daughter. "You know, there is one person this ring fits perfectly."

"Mommy?" Grace asked.

"Yup. It was made just for her. Do you think we should give it back to the original owner."

"Mommy?" Grace asked, looking at her mom.

Sam smiled.

"Yeah, we should," Grace finished, smiling at her dad.

Jack grinned and unlatched the chain, allowing the ring to come off. He walked over to Sam and reached for her left hand. "There is only one place this ring belongs," he said softly, holding out her ring finger and sliding on the ring. He looked Sam in the eyes as he slid the ring down her finger. "For life," he said, love radiating from his eyes.

"For life," Sam confirmed, not taking her eyes off Jack. As soon as the ring was in place, Sam wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him passionately.

Jack pulled her as close as he could, not letting her pull away from the kiss.

"Are you guys going to be kissing a lot now?" Grace asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

Jack pulled back only a millimeter. "Yup, squirt. You're just gonna have to get used to it," he told her and then devoured Sam's lips again.

Grace rolled her eyes and walked to the living room. Grown ups were so weird!

Sam told Jack that she was being reassigned back to Cheyenne Mountain. Something Jack was thrilled about since he already had a house in Colorado Springs. They made arrangements to move all Sam and Grace's things to Jack's house by the end of the week.

Sam still had to work the remainder of the week at the Pentagon, and as much as Jack was willing to stay with her until Friday, after finding out his family knew about Grace, Jack wanted to seek revenge.

At first, Jack was angry that his family knew about Grace and didn't tell him. But, when Sam explained the situation with Maggie, Liz and Kelly coming to her house shortly after Christmas two years ago, Jack started to understand their side.

He, however, still wanted to get revenge.

When Sam told him she needed to call his mom and explain her abrupt phone conversation with her the day before the Abydos Mission, Jack told her he would take care of it. He made sure Sam's apartment was all packed up and on Thursday afternoon, he and Grace headed to Ohio.

Sam informed Jack that she didn't agree with his tormenting of his family, but she couldn't talk him out of it, and so agreed to meet them there on Saturday.

Jack and Grace arrived at his family's house shortly after 1600. He knocked on the front door and swung it open only seconds later.

"Hey, anyone here?" he yelled out.

A moment later, Maggie and Charles came walking towards the door, with little Sean next to them.

"Jack! What a great surprise!" Maggie squealed.

Jack smiled and hugged his parents. "Well, I was in DC for a meeting and thought I would stop in for the weekend. Sorry I didn't call."

"Oh, son, you know you don't have to call. This will always be home, whenever you need it," Maggie told her son, kissing him on his cheek.

"Hey, Seany, what are you doing here?" Jack asked, acknowledging his young nephew.

"Oh, we're babysitting. Rob should be here in an hour to pick him up. He'll be thrilled to see you."

"Oh! Before I forget, I brought you a surprise," Jack told his parents, slapping his hands together. "Close your eyes," he ordered.

"Jack?" his dad questioned.

"It's right outside the door, just close them already."

Jack grinned as his parents, and Sean, closed their eyes.

Jack opened the screen door and motioned for Grace to come in. She quickly walked inside, grinning up at her dad with his 'great' plan.

Putting Grace in front of him, he set his hands on her shoulders and then told his parents, "you can open them now."

Maggie and Charles opened their eyes and dropped their jaws.

"Grace!" Maggie was the first one to find her voice.

"Hi, Grandma," she said in a sing-song voice.

Maggie rushed over and picked her granddaughter up in a hug. "Oh, sweetheart, it's so good to see you again," she cried, clinging to the young girl.

Grace had yet to meet her grandpa, but she was well-aware that the man standing next to her grandma with those big, kind eyes, was indeed her grandpa. "Hi, Grandpa," she greeted Charles.

Charles O'Neill is an old-fashioned man who rarely ever cries, but the sound of his granddaughter's sweet voice acknowledging him was enough to allow a single tear to escape the man's eye and slide down his aging face. "Hey, there, Sunshine," he whispered and reached for the little girl.

Grace went willingly into her grandpa's embrace and hugged him tightly, pulling back only to place a kiss on his weathered cheek.

Maggie finally looked back at her son, who was smiling widely. "You found them," she exclaimed.

"Yup," he said, still grinning. "Sam will be here Saturday. She wanted to call and tell you, but I insisted it would be much more fun to surprise you."

Maggie smiled brightly.

"You were right, Grandma," Grace announced in her grandpa's arms. "Grandma's do always keep their promises."

Maggie smiled even brighter as her eyes misted over. This was a promise she was glad to see kept.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One year later…..

Jack was sitting on his roof with his telescope. Grace was sound asleep in her bed. After four months of trying to reactivate the stargate with no luck, Sam was transferred back to the Pentagon. Jack, being retired, had no problem moving back to DC. He kept his house in the Springs, something told him he would be moving back to the area eventually.

That was where he and Grace were at the moment. It was the anniversary of Charlie's death, and Jack and Grace flew out to visit Charlie's grave. Sam was stuck working and planned on coming out on Friday. Since Grace wasn't due to start school for another two weeks, Sam was planning on taking the whole next week off and the three were going to spend a week at the cabin in Minnesota before the end of the summer.

He heard voices coming from the ground and seconds later, a head appeared at the top of his ladder.

"Col. O'Neill?" the man asked.

"Retired," Jack replied, nonchalantly.

"I'm here from General Hammond's office."

"Never heard of him," Jack replied, still looking through his telescope. Couldn't these guys take a hint? He was retired, for crying out loud!

"He replaced General West. It's about the Stargate."

This got Jack's attention and he turned around to face the man, thoughts of Daniel and the people of Abydos flooding his mind.

He went inside and called his next door neighbor, Susan, to come over and sit with Grace while he headed back to the mountain with Major Samuels.

After several hours inside the mountain, it was finally agreed that Jack and his team would be taking another trip to Abydos; and Jack was immediately reinstated in the Air Force. He had no idea how he was going to break the news to Sam and Grace that he was, once again, going through the Stargate.

Jack only had a few hours before he had to report back to the mountain. He went home, arranged for Susan to keep Grace until Sam got there, and tried to call Sam. He called her at home and only got the answering machine. He tried her at work and only got a message that she was in an important meeting. He left a message at home for her to call as soon as she got in and then headed back to the mountain.

Being back in his blues was welcoming to Jack. He had always felt proud when wearing his uniform. He stood in the briefing room, talking with Kawalsky and Ferretti. General Hammond walked in and Jack assumed the briefing was to begin. He walked to his spot at the other end of the table.

"Is Captain Carter here yet?" General Hammond asked Samuels.

"She just arrived, sir," Samuels replied.

"Carter?" Jack asked, knowing exactly who Hammond was referring to.

"Yes, I've assigned Sam Carter to this mission."

"There might be a problem with that, sir," Jack replied, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"A problem? What kind of problem, colonel?"

"A leadership problem, sir."

General Hammond was not amused with Colonel O'Neill's stalling tactics at all. "Why would there be a problem with leadership?"

"Well, sir, I may be the higher ranking officer, but Carter is.."

Sam's voice from the door cut him off. "His wife, sir."

Jack turned around and grinned at his beautiful wife in her dress blues.

Yup, so maybe they wouldn't be allowed on the same team, but that was perfectly okay with him. He, Sam and Grace were already the best team in the universe. And no matter what was yet to come, they would get through it together. Always.

They promised.

THE END

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I hope the ending was okay. I tried to leave the ending open for interpretation. Maybe things will continue just like on the show, maybe things will be different. Who knows? Not me, because this is the end of my story. I just want to thank everyone one more time for the outstanding responses to this story. It's been fun, but I'm glad it's finally over. I think I'll take a break from long fics for awhile. They're quite time-consuming! But, who knows, I have a bunch of stories waiting around to be written, I guess it just depends which one is on my mind the next time I sit down to write. So, anyways, I hope you will all still be around with whatever I choose to write next!

Until then…..Good bye!


End file.
